The Dragon and His Treasures
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: To most of the school, Issei Hyoudou was the Hidden Dragon leader of the perverted trio and one of Kuoh's most mysterious figures because his perverted nature never showed itself. The reason was because Issei had a very particular fetish, one for swordswomen and that fetish was about reveal itself Issei x Harem (featuring Female Kiba) AU Dark Issei OP Issei. Non-Devil Issei LEMONS.
1. Conquering the Kendo Club Vice-Captain

Chapter 1: Conquering the Kendo Club Vice- Captain

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to my new story the Pen-is is Mightier than the sword. This will be a lemon story featuring Issei conquering various swordswoman from the DxD Storyline and on rare occasions other non-swordsman characters. To make things fun it will follow the DxD storyline with aesthetic changes. I alone will decide who joins.

For the students of Kuoh Academy there were certain things that most of the school just never quite understood. One of them was ORC or Occult Research Club. The ORC, based out of the Old School Building, was run by Rias Gremory one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh and Akeno Himejima the second of the two Great Ladies. Rias had crimson red hair that flowed halfway down her body sharp green eyes that seemed to bore through a person and massive breasts that somehow didn't destroy the Kuoh girls uniform: a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Akeno Himejima had black hair that she kept in a ponytail that flowed down her body and breasts that were slightly larger than Rias's. If you ask the men of Kuoh, Rias and Akeno were impossibly beautiful even by human standards. Those guys would be partially right since Rias Gremory was a full-blooded devil and Akeno Himejima was a fallen angel-human mix who was also a devil thanks to Rias. However, those girls aren't important for now. What is important, is another thing that members of Kuoh Academy simply didn't understand; the enigmatic leader of the Perverted Trio Issei Hyoudou.

(Kuoh Academy)

"Wake up Issei. It's time for lunch." Matsuda Nishikori said calmly trying to wake up his friend from his nap in their shared classroom. Matsuda had slightly light brown skin small black eyes and shaved head that once had black hair with a shovel like face and large ears. Matsuda was known as the 'Perverted Baldy' because of his openly perverted tendencies and his habit of taking dirty photos.

"Come on bro. You know Issei will wake up in a second. Give him a chance" Motohama Domon said calmly. Motohama was similar to Matsuda in facial structure but his black hair was parted in the middle and he had a pair of circular glasses. Motohama was called 'The Perverted Glasses and Three Sizes Scouter' because of his ability to scan a girl once and learn her three sizes without any mistakes.

Then there was the final member and leader of the group, Issei Hyoudou. Issei had brown hair that stayed messy on his face and olive eyes. "I'm up guys I'm up" Issei said calmly as he opened his eyes much to his annoyance. Issei was known as the 'Hidden Dragon' because everyone believed he was as perverted as his two friends, but it was never proven by anybody. They only called him the leader because the two boys listened to Issei's word like it was law and if Issei said quiet they wouldn't do a thing. It was a strange dynamic but one that served their classmates well when Issei chose to use it.

(Scene Skip)

With another day of class over, the first two members of the perverted trio went over to the swim club for their usual peeping but Issei. Issei was a bit different. The target of his affection happened to be in the kendo club. The target for his affection was his classmate Murayama Kirishima who was named vice-captain of the club after only a year.

"As lovely as ever Murayama." Issei smiled as he gazed upon the girl he desired. Murayama had brown hair with bangs that hung over her face and strands that flowed past her shoulders and green eyes, but Issei was particularly drawn to an impressively large pair of breasts. Issei once asked Motohama to use his scouter to find out how large she was and he was pleasantly surprised by the results. Right after learning the number, he told his comrade to never say anything perverted towards Murayama or face his wrath and Motohama immediately caved. Dragon he was very much and Murayama was his treasure. He never grew tired of watching her get undressed and unlike his buddies, he never got caught. While they used peepholes, Issei used a pair of small black x-ray goggles that he bought in secret a year ago and he was extremely quiet. Unless somebody saw him directly he wasn't going to be caught by anybody. Not that he would allow anybody to see him.

"Help us" a voice screamed as they ran towards his location. It didn't take much to figure out what was going on and he was certainly displeased by his comrade's actions.

'Those idiots' Issei thought to himself as he focused his attention on going to save his friends. Issei and his comrades had two rules as far as peeping was concerned. One, never peep on the kendo club because they were Issei's prize and two never interfere with Issei's peeping in any way. They had violated the second rule by running towards him. Running over to save his idiotic comrades, Issei made an absolutely careless mistake, dropping his goggles and leaving them behind.

(Scene Skip)

To say Issei was angry the next day was an understatement. Thanks to having to save his idiotic friends, he left his goggles behind for somebody to find them. When he ran into his friends they were about to get attacked by the swim club and Issei stepped in to save them. He promised the girls that he would deal with the guys and the swim club watched Issei dole out a brutal punishment. By the time Issei was done with his two friends they had two black eyes and a ton of bruises. Fortunately for the two, Issei didn't realize that his goggles were back at school until he got home or the duo might be in real danger. 'Just great, there's no way the swim club didn't notice where those idiots were running too. Worst-case scenario the kendo club heard the commotion and discovered my goggles.' Issei thought to himself with a cold fury exuding from his body. Nobody wanted to say a thing because Issei was awake the whole day and everyone knew something had happened.

The awkward silence was finally broken by Murayama of all people walking over to Issei, "Issei can we have a private conversation?" Murayama requested stunning the class and serving to terrify the perverted duo who were aware of Issei's annoyance.

"Of course" Issei said calmly. Internally, Issei was fuming since this all but confirmed he had been caught. Turning towards his buddies, he gave them a death glare which promised even more pain for them later if Issei's suspicion was right.

As he and Murayama walked to the rooftop. Issei was both extremely aroused and extremely displeased by the current situation. Murayama had him by the proverbial balls and if he wasn't careful everything would be over. When they finally arriving at the rooftop Murayama was pleasantly surprised to see they were alone. "I have a feeling you know why I called you up here Issei?" Murayama said calmly as she stood a few feet away from the Hidden Dragon.

"Yes I am, but I must confess I didn't think you'd ask me about it in private." Issei replied with a toothy grin threatening to form on his face.

Murayama frowned a bit since her suspicion was confirmed, "So the goggles I found were yours huh." Murayama said solemnly. After Issei finished his punishment and he and the trio went home, the captain of the swim club went over to the kendo club and told Murayama what happened. On a whim, Murayama decided to look outside the clubroom and found the x-ray goggles and the disturbed area.

"That's right. I've been using them for the past few months to watch the kendo club in secret." Issei confessed easily. One might consider his actions reckless, but Murayama called him out in private so he took a chance.

"Why" Murayama replied. There wasn't anger in her voice but it was almost disappointment and Issei knew it.

"Do you remember the old stories about the brave knight that fought against the powerful dragon and after an intense battle slayed the beast?" Issei explained calmly.

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with your peeping." Murayama said in confusion.

"It's very simple Murayama. Because while most kids gravitated towards the brave knight. I felt an almost symbiotic connection with the dragon." Issei smiled.

"You lost me." Murayama said in confusion.

"The reason I peeped at the kendo club was that I possess a rather odd fetish even by most standards, a fetish for swordswoman." Issei revealed causing Murayama to blush in disbelief.

"You mean" Murayama gasped.

Issei walked over to Murayama and placed a hand on the young woman's cheek as he gazed into her eyes "That's right. I found myself wanting to find a swordswoman of my own to face in battle and then conquer and for a time my focus was my childhood friend Irina. However she moved to England for certain reasons and while it was hidden for some time my focus changed when I arrived at Kuoh." Issei smiled as he caressed her cheek with little resistance.

"Your focus became me. You've been spying on me desiring me and me alone. Waiting for a moment to conquer me" Murayama said in a complete daze while not resisting Issei's touch. What he was saying should've made her feel disgusted, but it was oddly romantic.

"That's right. Seeing as how I've confessed you can easily turn me into Sona if you wish." Issei said calmly pulling his hand away.

"I'm surprised you're giving up that easily." Murayama questioned.

"You have goggles that you've confirmed are from me and my confession to the peeping. There's no point in resisting the inevitable" Issei smiled. He was truly helpless in this situation and he hated it but there was nothing he could do.

"I see" Murayama replied unsure of what her next move should be. Unfortunately, before she could respond the bell rang.

"Let's get back to class Murayama." Issei replied with smoothness that she never heard from him before. It made her shudder far more than she cared to admit.

"Right" Murayama replied as they returned to class.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and when the bell rang to end the day, five people remained in the classroom: Issei, his two partners-in-crime, Murayama, and another member of the kendo club Katase a girl with pink hair and pink eyes that happened to be Murayama's best friend. She was cute but she wasn't the girl that Murayama was as far as Issei was concerned.

"What's going on Mury it's time to go? We should get away from those creeps" Katase said anxiously standing by the door.

"I got it" Murayama said calmly as she went to pack her things to leave. Issei then received another shock when Murayama used an impressive sleight of hand to take his goggles out of her bag and place them on the ground without Katase noticing.

Issei looked towards his perverted comrades and smiled. "Looks like you idiots are gonna be able to come to class tomorrow." Issei said happily. Murayama made her decision and he could continue his peeping.

(Scene Skip)

Even Issei Hyoudou had to admit that he was getting tired of the game that Murayama was playing with him over the last few days of class. Ever since he had his goggles returned, the brunette made a habit of stripping very seductively for him for him and her underwear had become even more erotic. He was being teased and taunted and he knew what Murayama was after. She wanted him to make the next move and he knew it. The latest stripping session came to an end and Issei put his goggles away knowing what he had to do. "Seems I'll have to teach that cheeky minx a lesson" Issei smiled as he got up from his spot and walked back towards the building as he made his way towards the kendo clubroom in order to bring their game to an end.

Arriving at the clubroom he knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes before the clubroom opened and a smiling Murayama stood in wait, "Come on in Issei" Murayama smiled in victory. As they walked through the lockers and into the main hall Issei was ready and willing to claim his prize.

"You'll regret teasing me Murayama." Issei whispered as they walked through the locker room.

"We'll see" Murayama replied cheerfully.

As they arrived in the kendo hall, the waiting members of the kendo club were stunned to see Issei with Murayama and both parties completely calm. "What's going on Mury? Why did you bring Issei here?" Katase said angrily.

"Issei and I are going to have a little spar Katase and both of us know the stakes" Murayama smiled as she walked to the middle of the hall and grabbed a spare shinai and tossed it to Issei. The stakes were clear to both parties: If Issei won he would claim Murayama as his own, If Murayama won she would turn him into Sona.

"I see" Katase sweatdropped since there wasn't really anything else she could say.

"Sorry, but I won't be using the shinai. If I'm going to fight it will be bare hands." Issei said calmly. It went against his nature to use a sword.

"That's fine with me. Five clean hits gets the win" Murayama said calmly.

"Fine" Issei replied as he took his stance.

While the two of them were determined to fight, Katase wasn't having it. "Hold on. I won't do this unless I know what the stakes are." Katase said angrily.

Issei smiled since it would be amusing to see how the club reacted, "If I win, I get to fuck her" Issei replied before charging Murayama at an impressive speed.

"What the" Murayama gasped before taking an open fist to the stomach that caught her off guard and pushed her back slightly.

"Mury" Katase growled as she charged Issei with her own Shinai. She wasn't going to let her partner be fucked by Issei Hyoudou.

"What are you doing Katase" Issei deadpanned before quickly dodging the strike and slamming his palm into Katase's back causing her to crumple to the ground in pain.

"No way" Murayama exclaimed realizing that he could've ended their fight instantly if not for the five blows rule.

"The dragon never makes it easy does he." Issei smiled.

"Damn you" another member of the club roared as she charged Issei from behind.

"Another interloper." Issei frowned as he took out this girl with a powerful backwards kick.

"Ughh" the girl groaned before fainting as well.

Murayama couldn't believe how effortless he took out the two girls, "Issei that's enough. Your fight is with me." Murayama roared.

"I'm aware" Issei smiled as Murayama continued her charge. This time, Issei easily blocked Murayama's various attacks with his arms and to everyone watching Murayama was in trouble.

Much to his annoyance, another girl decided that she would interfere in the fight, "Damn you Hyoudou" the girl roared as she charged Issei.

"Not this again" Issei groaned waiting until the girl got close before grabbing her uniform and tossing her towards Murayama.

"Shit" Murayama cursed as she collided with the latest attacker and went flying towards the edge of the room.

"That's not two I suppose but I really must do something about the interlopers." Issei frowned though a part of him was getting more aroused. After all, the dragon rarely faced the brave knight alone. He could tell that the rest of the girls in the kendo club were raring to go and since they wanted a fight they could have one. "Alright girls, if you want to face me come on." Issei smiled as he taunted the kendo girls that hadn't already been defeated.

"Stop this" Murayama said nervously before one of the girls stood in front of her.

"Sorry Vice-captain but we won't let this bastard touch you." the girl said proudly. Unfortunately for the girl, Issei easily took out the rest of the club using palm strikes and kicks alone. The kendo club had ten members and soon only two remained.

"That was annoying." Issei growled as he walked towards Murayama and the other girl. He was still barely harmed but this battle was clearly still in his favor.

"Shit" the girl cursed as she charged Issei just for him to backhand her away like she was an annoyance.

"Enough of this." Issei groaned in annoyance. He wasn't interested in these other girls but he was interested in Murayama. True the battle got him charged up, but Issei was still focused on his prize.

"It's just you and me now Issei" Murayama said calmly though she was internally stunned. He took out an entire club worth of girls like it was nothing and had energy for more.

"Yes I know." Issei smiled licking his lips in anticipating of finally conquering his prize.

Murayama was no fool. If Issei wanted to beat her already he would have done so but he was taking his time because of their deal. Since it would be pointless to continue, Murayama made a logical decision. "I surrender" Murayama said calmly catching Issei off guard.

"What was that!?" Issei said with surprising glee.

Murayama blushed heavily before dropping her shinai and staring at Issei, "If the girls hadn't interfered you would won by now and we both know it. Hell for all I know, the only reason I'm still conscious is because you were bound by our original deal." Murayama admitted.

"Pretty much. I could've beaten you with the first strike but I did want to enjoy the battle." I must confess that I was a bit annoyed when Katase and the others interfered but it was slightly refreshing" Issei said with a toothy grin.

"This isn't one of those stories that you told me about Issei. In this one, the dragon does win." Murayama smiled.

"I know" Issei smiled as he walked over to Murayama the hunger in his eyes clear for all to see. Issei had his hunt and now Issei was going to claim his prize.

**LEMON START:**

Much like the day on the rooftop Issei put his hand on Murayama's cheek and stroked it slowly before planting a kiss on Murayama's lips. As his rough lips teased Murayama's, she quickly opened her mouth and allowed Issei's tongue to enter providing little resistance as she melted to his kiss. 'This is amazing' Murayama thought to herself as Issei's tongue toyed with hers and it was only after two long minutes that he pulled away.

"That was fun Murayama, but we really should get started" Issei smiled as he grabbed Murayama by the hand and led her to the center of the arena effortlessly moving around the defeated bodies like it was nothing. When they arrived at the center of the circle Issei laid Murayama on the floor showing surprising care given how rough he was earlier.

"Issei" Murayama mumbled before Issei crashed his lips down against hers once again placing his hands on the side of her body so he could enjoy the next step.

"Are you ready Murayama? Because now the fun really starts" Issei smiled as he towered above Murayama and made his move. Issei easily undid the black sash tying her robes together before reaching for the white gi and removing it so her braless breasts were exposed to Issei's gaze. "They're even more beautiful than I imagined." Issei smiled happily.

"I thought you saw them when you were peeping." Murayama said bashfully not bothering to hide her body from Issei's hungry gaze.

Issei smiled happily as he leaned down and kissed her right breast with his lips

"Ahh" Murayama moaned not expecting the soft kiss.

"I did see them a few times after you caught me but seeing them up close is different. Motohama was right when he said how amazing they are." Issei smiled as he started to lick Murayama's breasts with his tongue.

"So good" Murayama moaned as she squirmed from the pleasure she was being given.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were waiting for this Murayama." Issei smiled viciously.

"No I wasn't" Murayama protested but Issei pulled away from her breasts his hungry eyes piercing her own.

"Then why did you give me back my goggles when you caught me the first time." Issei smirked before resuming his work.

"What did you just say" Katase protested having just recently woken up.

"Issei don't tell AHHH!" Murayama cried out before Issei bit her nipple in order to silence her.

A smiling Issei reached for Murayama's hakama pants and slid them off showing off a black pair of panties that had a noticeable wet spot. "Murayama caught me peeping a few days ago and instead of turning me into the council confronted me and decided to return my goggles." Issei smiled snaking his right hand towards her clearly soaked panties ready to tease her lower body as much as he did her upper.

"I. NGHH" Murayama moaned as Issei slid his right hand beneath the soaked panties and cupped her mound.

"I'm sure you noticed that Murayama was a bit more seductive with the way she changed over the last few days. She did so in order to taunt me knowing I'd be watching. She was waiting for this day to come and now it's arrived." Issei smiled teasing her soaked pussy with two of his fingers.

"You're wrong. AHH" Murayama moaned trying to deny the truth but her body was betraying her. Her panties were soaked and she was giving into Issei's touches far too easily to protest.

Issei smiled as he moved to the edge of her squirming frame and slid her panties off as a stunned Katase noticed just how wet her best friend was, "If you're so against it why are you so soaked?" Issei teased.

"I" Murayama started to say but stopped when Issei lifted her body up and flipped her so she was on her knees.

"It's time for the end of our fun Murayama. I'm going to fuck you now" Issei smiled getting up and sliding off his pants revealing an eleven inch penis.

"Huge" Katase gasped seeing the large pillar of flesh exposed

"Thank you Katase and if you want me to fuck you after I'm done with Murayama I will. Right now it's time to claim my prize." Issei smiled bending down and lining up his member with Murayama's pussy.

Murayama knew that the beast in front of her would ruin her for any other man and a part of her was soaked just thinking about it, "Any chance you'll be gentle because it's my first time." Murayama wondered with a blush on her face.

Issei smiled happily since Murayama really had submit to him, "Nope!" Issei replied before slamming into Murayama taking her virginity with a fiercesome strike and going all the way to her womb with the first thrust.

"Ahhh!" Murayama screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Issei's taking of her virginity was the last step she needed for her first orgasm.

"You're pretty tight but I should be okay" Issei smiled as he began moving inside Murayama not giving her a chance to recover.

"So big! It's splitting me apart!" Murayama yelled with pleasure. Like many in the school she wondered about the Hidden Dragon's true nature and when she found the goggles she saw her chance. His confession shocked her and she spent the rest of the day wondering whether or not to actually turn him in. In the end, she returned his goggles because she was curious. What would it be like to have the Hidden Dragon send his gaze towards her? What Issei felt as she watched him in secret with nobody being the wiser.

"Mury" Katase said in disbelief as she watched her proud friend be completely dominated by Issei Hyoudou. She remembered her friends more erotic underwear as they changed, she remembered the extra sway in her hips and she knew what it was all about. She knew that the moment Issei walked into the clubroom, Murayama was his.

"Katase don't worry about Murayama, she's going to be just fine. In fact I think she'll enjoy this" Issei smiled as he continued to move inside the kendo club vice-captain.

"So good. Keep going Issei" Murayama cried out happily. .

"Trust me Murayama. We've got a long way to go and I want to savor this moment." Issei said happily continuing his efforts. The ease with which he moved inside Murayama was actually shocking and Issei loved it. All the frustration he felt as he watched Murayama the last few days was being unleashed.

"Keep going Issei. Make me yours you damn dragon." Murayama roared in pleasure.

"Will do" Issei smiled grabbing Murayama by the neck and pulling her towards him in a powerful kiss that only served to stun the watching Katase and the other kendo club members that who were slowly waking due to the moans of their vice-captain. As he pulled away he could feel Murayama's body succumb even more to his efforts and he loved it.

Five minutes later and Murayama was finally giving into Issei's thrusts. "I'm going to cum Issei" Murayama screamed out loud.

"Me too Murayama. I'm going to blast a load right inside of you." Issei said happily.

"Do it Issei. Fill me up with your damn seed." Murayama yelled out.

Issei happily approved of the request and picked up speed to get a few more strokes in, "Here we go Murayama. I'm CUMMING" Issei roared sending a powerful load into Murayama's gaping pussy.

"CUMMING" Murayama roared as the powerful load filled her pussy to the brim and she collapsed onto the floor with Issei's seed pouring out of her.

"That was fun but now it's time for your second hole" Issei smiled as he pulled out of Murayama's gaping pussy in order to take her second virginity for his own. At least that was his plan.

"Wait" Katase yelled out stopping Issei in his tracks.

"What is it Katase?" Issei groaned in annoyance before turning towards the pinkette. His annoyance quickly faded when he realized that Katase was naked just like Murayama. In fact most of the kendo club were naked just like their captain.

"Why don't you fuck me while Mury recovers. It looked like you guys were going at it pretty hard" Katase said calmly trying to hide the burning arousal she was feeling. She wasn't the only one who wondered about Issei's true nature and seeing it in action was truly spectacular.

"Very well" Issei smiled as he hungrily walked over to the pinkette in order to continue his fun.

(Scene Skip)

Issei left the kendo clubroom three hours later and with a slight limp having devoured not only Murayama and Katase, but all ten members of the kendo club. "That turned out far better than I expected. Wouldn't you say so Ddraig?" Issei smiled seemingly talking to nobody. All of the sudden, a red gauntlet with a green circular jewel in the middle and three sets of small red spikes that lead to a set of long yellow spikes appeared on his left arm.

"**Yes it was partner. I'm glad you got to finally enjoy your wish after all this time." A deep and gruff voice said happily. **

When Issei mentioned a symbiotic connection to a dragon as a kid, the reason was because of the gauntlet that just appeared on his arm. The gauntlet was the Boosted Gear a sacred gear that acted as a prison for the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. Because of this gauntlet the 'Hidden Dragon' had a second name and one that wasn't known to the normal part of Kuoh but the hidden side. That name was the Red Dragon Emperor.

That's it for the first chapter and I hoped you had fun with this nice little display. Next Chapter Issei has to deal with the more supernatural side and it leads to a very pleasant encounter with another legendary figure in the school.


	2. Taming the Trap

Chapter 2: Taming the Trap

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Time for the next chapter of the story and this time it's somebody that a lot of people love to turn into a women, but that I tend to avoid in Kiba Yuuto or in this case Kiba Yumi. Get ready for Issei to tame Kuoh's infamous trap.

"Ahh, that was a fun day Ddraig" Issei smiled as he walked home from another fun day at Kuoh Academy. It's been a week since he conquered Murayama and the rest of Kendo Club and life was good. Issei no longer peeped on the Kendo Club because he could just walk into the clubroom and choose a girl to fuck and he certainly took advantage. He would always start with Murayama since she was his Kuoh treasure, but he wouldn't leave without depositing a load of semen in at least two other girls before he made his way home. Luckily for him, Ddraig made him sterile so he didn't have to worry about getting one of them pregnant.

"**Yes it was but, I'd focus on your other problem if I were you." Ddraig frowned.**

"Yep life is about to get fun" Issei groaned as he made his way towards the bridge that led to his home. Even before his conquering of the Kendo Club, he noticed that multiple people were watching him when he left Kuoh and as he approached the bridge in the middle of town he sensed one of them waiting for him. In the middle of the bridge was a young woman with a school girl uniform that he didn't recognize with long black hair that flowed down her body with bangs in the middle of her face, violet eyes and admittedly a very impressive body. Normally one would consider this a chance encounter but Issei was no fool and quite a few things stood out about the girl besides her supernatural aura.

First was that he didn't recognize the uniform for her school. Issei wasn't as perverted as his comrades but they did discuss the schools in the area that had uniforms. The fact he didn't recognize the uniform would've been a red flag if he wasn't already suspicious. "Excuse me." The girl said calmly.

'What is it" Issei said with an annoyed expression on his face.

The girl seemed slightly taken aback but continued anyway, "Umm my name is Yuuma Amano and I was wondering…. Would you be my boyfriend?" The girl said innocently catching Issei and his inner dragon off guard.

"**HAHAHAHA this is rich. How could anybody fall for this drivel?" Ddraig chuckled.**

'Tell me about it. Being asked out by a girl I've never seen before. You'd have to be an absolute fool to fall for this.' Issei replied mentally before focusing on the girl in front of her. "Well Yuuma, I'm afraid I have to say no." Issei replied calmly.

"Why not?" Yuuma pouted cutely, much to Issei's amusement.

"Well for one thing, I don't know you very well or for that matter at all. You are a pretty girl that's for sure but how can I date somebody I don't know." Issei explained.

Yuuma paused for a moment since she no doubt expected Issei to fall for the obvious trap, "Alright. I'll see you around Issei" Yuuma replied seemingly giving up.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get home." Issei replied calmly as he walked by Yuuma barely holding back the smile that threatened to form on his face.

"**She actually was kind of cute. Shame she's a Fallen." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Oh well. She'll be back soon enough anyway." Issei smiled viciously. Yuuma Amano was a Fallen Angel. She hid it well but Issei's ability with Ddraig made it child's play to sense her. He had no clue why she was in the area but he doubted she'd be gone for very long.

(Scene Skip)

"I never thought the day would arrive when I was annoyed by a female's presence." Issei chuckled as he walked to school a few days after his initial encounter with the Fallen Angel. Instead of giving up and moving on, Yuuma was amusingly persistent meeting Issei by the bridge on his way to school. He wanted to expose her but she was clearly after him for a reason and he wanted to find out what it was.

"So Issei what have you been up to" Yuuma questioned.

"The usual teenage stuff, school video games and homework." Issei groaned.

"I get it. School's been pretty rough for me also." Yuuma said bashfully.

"By the way Yuuma where do you go to school? I've never seen that uniform before and I'm pretty well versed in the uniforms in our town." Issei said with a questioning gaze.

Yuuma paused much to his amusement since the question caught her off guard. "It's a school called Yūhi Academy and it's just outside of Kuoh. It actually opened up a year ago so it's not well known."

"**Nice save and calling it Setting Sun is ironically appropriate." Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yeah I know.' Issei replied mentally. Yuuma was at least smart enough to make a fake school and a decent excuse for why he didn't recognize her. "Shouldn't you be getting to class yourself Yuuma? I wouldn't want you to be late because of me." Issei smiled trying to get rid of the Yuuma.

"I'll be okay" Yuuma replied causing Issei to twitch.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I never would've thought a girl would be walking to school with the leader of the Perverted Trio" a voice said catching both people off guard.

Issei and Yuuma turned towards the voice to find somebody that neither person was happy to see, "How about that, the Terrific Trap Yumi Kiba" Issei said with a slight sneer causing Yumi to twitch herself. Yumi Kiba was a second year like Issei with blonde hair that was cut short and large blue eyes. The reason for her being known as the Terrific Trap was because despite being obviously female she wore the male uniform and bound her breasts even doing so in gym class. She annoyed Issei because the idea of somebody hiding her body the way she did was infuriating to a pervert like him.

"I've gotta go Issei. You're right I'm gonna be late if I'm not careful." Yuuma said nervously before leaving so quickly.

'**How boring' Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yep but we have other problems to deal with.' Issei groaned internally. Issei was also aware that Yumi was a devil which meant she had great interest in the girl who just left.

"So Issei, how did you meet that girl" Yumi wondered much to Issei's annoyance.

"Why should I tell you?" Issei scoffed. He got rid of one headache but Yumi was arguably a bigger one. He couldn't use his real speed to ditch.

"Fine, but at least let me walk with you the rest of the way." Yumi said calmly.

"Sure but no more talking." Issei gave in. Considering how troublesome his morning was, he didn't feel like playing hide and seek with a devil.

Much to Issei's annoyance, the rest of the school couldn't stop staring at him and Yumi as they walked into class "Issei, what are you doing with Yumi?" Murayama of all people said in shock catching Issei off guard.

"I ran into her on the way to class; nothing more nothing less." Issei said calmly.

"I see." Murayama replied with relief in her voice.

"So Murayama, is it alright if I stop by today." Yumi said calmly.

"Umm I don't know" Murayama said nervously as she looked towards Issei subtly.

"I didn't know you were a member of the Kendo Club Yumi." Issei said with slight shock.

"Oh I'm not. I'm actually a part of the ORC but I stop by once in a while because I used to take kendo in middle school." Yumi revealed before turning back to Murayama. "So is it okay"

"Yes it is" Murayama replied causing Issei to twitch in annoyance.

"Well if you girls don't mind I'm going to head to class." Issei waved before leaving managing to hide his annoyance at the situation. He was hoping to use his fun with the Kendo Club to get rid of his annoyance but that wasn't happening anymore.

"**Partner is everything okay" Ddraig wondered since Issei left without any fuss.**

'I'm fine Ddraig. I guess I'll need to find something else to occupy my time for today.' Issei replied calmly.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei made his way home he was pleasantly surprised that Yuuma didn't interrupt him this time. Clearly what happened with Yumi scared her away, not that Issei was complaining. "It seems things are heating up Ddraig." Issei chuckled as he walked through the park not far from his house. Since he didn't have the Kendo Club to occupy him he figured he'd enjoy some nostalgia.

"**Yes they are partner but instead of focusing on that foolish Fallen. Why not have a new hunt?" Ddraig suggested.**

"Are you honestly suggesting that I go after Yumi?" Issei deadpanned.

"**Yes I am. The reason you hate her is because she denies who she is. Perhaps a hunt would allow you to break her of that mindset" Ddraig chuckled.**

"Perhaps" Issei replied before his good mood vanished.

"**We have company" Ddraig said ominously.**

"Yes I know" Issei chuckled himself as a figure walked into the park. Much to Issei's amusement it was Yuuma.

"Hey Issei how was school." Yuuma said with an innocent smile.

"That's enough Yuuma, time for the games to end." Issei twitched. He wasn't in the mood to mess around and Yuuma was not helping his mood.

"Works for me. I was getting tired of acting like that anyway." Yuuma said in a much deeper voice as she began to transform. Her uniform was replaced by what Issei could only describe as a dominatrix outfit. A black bra that basically covered her nipples and had a small piece of fabric just below her breasts and her lower body was almost fully exposed outside of a small black triangle tied together with 3 black strings. Finishing the outfit was a pair of thigh high leather boots. Yuuma also had dark-black wings with feathers all over.

"You know, if you showed up like that when you first introduced yourself, I might have actually become your boyfriend." Issei chuckled showing very little fear.

"Laugh it up Issei. It's time for you to die." Yuuma deadpanned. Clearly she was tired of the games also.

"Before you kill me mind if you at least tell me your real name." Issei said calmly. He wasn't going to die but he was going to amuse himself.

"No problem. My real name is Raynare. I made up the name Yuuma just for you actually" Raynare replied. The jig was up at this point so she figured she'd engage in some banter before the big battle.

"I see. So that was your plan." Issei chuckled darkly catching Raynare off guard.

"What's so funny?" Raynare said angrily.

"Well I realized what you were planning Raynare, and I have to admit it was pretty smart. You wanted to use the innocent schoolgirl act to get me to fall for you. Once I asked you on a date you'd accept and then kill me at sunset" Issei replied.

"Correct. However seeing as how you clearly know who I am and what my plan was. I imagine you think you can beat me with whatever sacred gear you have."

"I don't think I can beat you Raynare." Issei smiled.

"That so" Raynare replied with a raised eyebrow.

Issei picked that moment to make his move vanishing in an impressive show of speed and appearing right in front of Raynare, "I know I can" Issei replied before slamming Raynare in the gut with a powerful punch causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Damn you" Raynare gasped in pain. Issei was a lot stronger than she thought and this was not going to be an easy battle.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm pretty sure that the devils will be here soon and whatever you and your Fallen Angel friends have planned, you probably don't want them knowing about it just yet." Issei smiled before calmly leaving the area.

"That bastard" Raynare cursed as she managed to get to her feet and fly away moments before a magic circle appeared in the park.

"Looks like we were too late" Rias Gremory said with a bitter smile as she appeared with Akeno in order to help Issei.

"Uffufufu well he's still alive at least." Akeno smiled noticing that there was no body.

"Yes that's the strange part" Rias replied. Something was very wrong with this situation and she didn't like it.

(Scene Skip)

To say Yumi Kiba was frustrated was an understatement as lunch arrived the next day. Her master Rias was after Issei Hyoudou, but the plan to make him a member of her peerage failed miserably. Rias knew the Fallen was watching Issei and planned to seduce him before killing him and Rias would swoop in when that happened. The problem was Issei bluntly rejected her ruining Rias's plan. To add to her annoyance, the Fallen went after Issei while she was at the Kendo Club and it was only because of Koneko secretly following them that Rias was able to track him. Speaking of the Kendo Club, she noticed that the girls were oddly tense when she was there the day before. Remembering the strange conversation between Murayama and Issei the day before, Yumi realized that Issei was involved with the Kendo Club somehow and that contributed to his rejection.

Making her way towards Class 2-A, Yumi hoped to have a chat with Issei since she was the only one who could approach him without too much trouble. When she walked inside, she noticed that Issei wasn't there much to her surprise. "Excuse me, where's Issei Hyoudou" Yumi asked nervously.

"I'm right behind you, Trap. Do you mind moving out of my way?" Issei growled catching Yumi off guard as she turned to face the very grumpy Issei.

"Yes, but I have a request to make to you on behalf of the Occult Research Club and Rias Gremory." Yumi said calmly turning towards Issei.

"If it's to join your club, I refuse." Issei said firmly catching everyone off guard.

"Dude are you crazy? The ORC is run by two of the most beautiful girls in the school." Matsuda said in disbelief.

Yes I know. I still don't care." Issei frowned before walking past Yumi and sitting down at his desk.

Yumi was in trouble and she knew it. The Fallen were a known commodity and Rias only ignored them because they hoped to use the Fallen to get Issei. With that clearly not happening Rias was rushing things, "What will it take to get you to at least meet with her?" Yumi groaned since she knew it was time to negotiate.

Issei looked at the girl with a smile on his face since he could satisfy his curiosity a little bit, "If you want me to visit your club, wear the girl's uniform to school tomorrow and without those idiotic bindings you have on your chest." Issei said bluntly.

"Huh!" Yumi exclaimed not expecting him to say that of all things.

"You heard me. If you want me to consider joining the ORC, I want you to embrace your inner woman even for a bit." Issei smiled. Ddraig's suggestion of hunting Yumi was amusing but he wanted to see what Yumi really looked like.

"Fine" Yumi said bashfully causing gasps of intrigue from the whole school. The Terrific Trap would finally dress as a girl.

"See you tomorrow Yumi." Issei smiled viciously.

"Whatever" Yumi huffed but as she turned to leave, she couldn't help but notice the look of annoyance on Murayama's face.

(Scene Skip)

With the day over, Yumi Kiba was going to head to the ORC in order to talk with her master on what the next move would be since Issei made his ultimatum. Sadly she couldn't break the odd feeling she got from Murayama and figured a surprise visit to the club was in store. Something was bothering her on an instinctive level and she couldn't explain it but she wanted answers. Opening the door to the locker room, nothing seemed off at first but as she approached the entrance to the kendo hall she heard something she didn't expect to hear. "Issei go harder" a voice screamed with pleasure.

"What the hell" Yumi gasped since those sounds could only mean one thing. Slowly opening the door to the kendo hall she saw something that stunned her.

"Damn Murayama you're tight" Issei Hyoudou said in disbelief as he hammered Murayama from behind with both still dressed. Watching him were the other members of the Kendo Club and they were masturbating to the sight.

'What the hell is this? When did Issei start screwing the Kendo Club' Yumi thought to herself. She continued to watch as a girl with fair skin short black hair and red rimmed glasses walked up to Issei with a lustful expression on her face.

"Umm, are you going to go after Yumi next Issei?" the girl wondered causing Yumi's eyes to widen in shock.

"Why would you say that Clarissa, I have all of you? Why would I want Yumi" Issei replied before pulling the girl into a heated kiss while continuing to please Murayama.

"Considering that you got her to dress in a female uniform, AHH, and your nature as a dragon, it makes sense." Murayama explained as Issei pummeled her pussy. The rest of the club voiced their curiosity on the subject as well.

As Clarissa pulled away from the kiss, Issei finally answered the question. "Maybe I will maybe I won't. Admittedly Yumi annoys me because she denies her female self." Issei smiled before spinning his face towards the entrance and looking straight at the relatively hidden Yumi with an icy expression. "However, whether or not she's worthy of the hunt depends on her." Issei said with a vicious smile before licking his lips.

Yumi fled the kendo hall, with a massive blush on her face since this was nothing like she expected. The mere idea that Issei could desire her caught her off guard because she had long denied her female self. The upcoming conversation with Rias was going to be an important one.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou was amused to say the least with the way things played out over the last few days. It's been two days since Issei made his public demand of Yumi and she had yet to come through to the disappointment of the rest of his class and the school. Not to mention, she hadn't confronted him about what he said at the kendo club. 'I wonder why the hesitation. If Rias is after me, she has to do something soon enough.' Issei thought to himself as he attempted to take a nap during homeroom.

"**Who knows partner but I get the feeling that they'll know come for you soon enough." Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yes but why the delay in acting. Yumi knows what I want her to do and it's really a simple task.' Issei replied as he continued to relax.

"Umm dude you might want to look up" Motohama said nervously from nearby him.

"Moto how many times have I told you to not interrupt me when I'm trying to nap?" Issei frowned.

"And here I thought you wanted to see what I really looked like Issei." Yumi scoffed causing Issei to open his eyes and boy was he glad he did. Turns out that Yumi had large breasts that surpassed Murayama's and incredibly delicious legs.

"Absolutely stunning Yumi. The two day wait was more than worth it." Issei smiled happily.

"Does this mean you'll keep your word?" Yumi said bashfully trying to hold back a blush.

"Yes I will. I'll be at the ORC this afternoon to meet with Rias" Issei replied.

"Cool" Yumi said calmly before leaving as the class looked on in shock. The leader of the Perverted Trio was about to join the club of the two most beautiful girls in the school.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei and Yumi approached the third floor of the ORC, Issei found himself torn on what to do. He wanted to take Yumi somewhere and have his way with her as Ddraig suggested, but he was also curious why Rias was so interested in him and there was another question that needed to be asked. "So Yumi, why did it take you two days to go through with my request?" Issei wondered. If she was doing this for Rias's sake he would be disappointed.

"I was so tired in the morning that I forgot" Yumi replied cutely but it was a total lie. As a loyal knight, she took great offense to Issei's actions. If it weren't for Rias ordering her to do so the night before, Yumi probably wouldn't have done it.

"I see" Issei frowned as they finally arrived at the clubroom. She was lying and Issei knew it. This was a Rias decision and that further spurned him to find out what was going on behind the scenes.

"President I'm here" Yumi said calmly before walking into the clubroom. Much to Issei's amusement, Rias was sitting down at her desk calmly with Akeno standing nearby. Issei noticed that there was a third girl sitting on the couch Koneko Toujou, who was somehow the school's mascot even as a first year student. She had white hair with hazel eyes and a very flat chest compared to the likes of Rias Akeno and now apparently Yumi.

"Thank you Yumi" Rias smiled before turning to Issei with a more serious expression. "I must confess I thought that recruiting you to the ORC would be a much simpler task Issei." Rias admitted with a smile on her face.

"Is that so" Issei replied nonchalantly.

"That's right but you're here now so how about I properly introduce myself." Rias said calmly.

Issei found the whole thing amusing but decided to remind Rias of one important fact, "As much as Yumi may hate me for this Rias. I agreed to visit the club if Yumi put on her uniform. I never said I would join."

"I see" Rias frowned in annoyance.

"Ufufufu he's an interesting one." Akeno chuckled before devil wings popped out of her shoulder blades.

"Umm Akeno your wings are out." Yumi said nervously since she was still unaware.

"Yes they are and considering how calm he is I'd say we need to stop playing games." Akeno smiled as everyone looked towards a relaxed Issei.

"It seems you know what we are, don't you Issei?" Rias said with a frown of her own.

Issei simply smiled before closing his eyes and the ORC watched in shock as his sacred gear appeared. "Yes I do and I take it you know what this is also." Issei replied as the group stared at his gauntlet

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias gasped. Now Issei's rejection of the Fallen Angel Raynare made sense.

"That's right and I figured I'd keep this simple Rias, I have zero intention of joining your peerage so if that's the reason you wanted me, I'm going to say no and be on my way."

Rias was internally furious, but realized there was nothing she could do for now, "Very well Issei. Just know that if you're ever in need of us. Come stop by." Rias frowned.

"I assure you I won't need you but very well." Issei smiled as he made his way out of the ORC passed an extremely annoyed Yumi.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night Issei was sitting on his bed with a smile on his face after an otherwise satisfying day. After his trip to the ORC he went over to the Kendo Club and continued his fun with the girls and went home without any more fuss. "That ended up being a rather fun day Ddraig." Issei chuckled. He got to see Yumi in a girl's uniform and he basically gave a middle finger to Rias.

"**Yes it was. Though I'm surprised you didn't manipulate the situation more." Ddraig wondered.**

'I manipulated it just enough' Issei smiled just as a magic circle appeared in the middle of his room and out popped Yumi in the girls uniform.

"**You can't be serious." Ddraig chuckled.**

'Ahh, but I am.' I replied mentally to Ddraig before turning my focus towards Yumi. "What do you want Yumi?" Issei frowned. He could ignore the fact that Yumi appeared in his room since he long suspected Rias was spying on him. The question was why.

"I've come to make a deal with you Issei?" Yumi said with a visible frown on her face.

"What sort of deal?" Issei questioned.

"Rias needs your help for an event that's coming soon and since you clearly won't join her peerage, I want you to act as her assassin." Yumi replied.

Issei was intrigued by the news but that wasn't enough, "And why should I help you with this so called event." Issei scoffed.

Yumi didn't reply but simply began to strip sliding off her skirt and revealing a silver pair of panties with black dots on them. As she began to undo her shirt she looked towards Issei with an extremely bashful expression, "Because if you agree to help us. You can have me in exchange" Yumi said bashfully as she stood at the edge of his bed in just her underwear.

'Like I said Ddraig, just enough.' Issei smiled as he got up and walked towards the underwear clad Yumi. "We have a deal" Issei smiled happily. Not quite the hunt that he originally planned, but the Terrific Trap was his.

**LEMON START:**

A smiling Issei walked over to Yumi and cupped her face before kissing her on the lips. He was a bit annoyed at Yumi's reluctance, but since she was giving herself up he couldn't complain much. "Get onto the bed Yumi" Issei said firmly wanting Yumi to put herself in position for him.

"Alright" Yumi said bashfully as she got onto the bed and spread her legs for Issei to see her exposed pussy. Yumi watched with baited breath as Issei slid his white shirt off revealing a shockingly toned body.

"Oh wow" Yumi gasped not expecting the perverted man to be this ripped.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet Yumi." Issei smiled as he pulled his pants and boxers down revealing a 10 inch penis that was two inches thick and throbbing.

"So big!" Yumi gasped knowing that the monster was coming for her purity.

"And this is going to be taking your virginity in a moment but first I want to enjoy those breasts of yours properly." Issei smiled as he walked over to the bed and straddled Yumi's stomach.

"I understand" Yumi said bashfully leaning up so she could undo her bra tossing it to the side before wrapping her breasts around his massive member and sliding them up and down his shaft doing her best imitation of a titfuck. The only reason she even knew about that was because she realized that the only way she could get Issei to help is to sacrifice her body and Akeno had the magazines she'd require.

"These are a true treasure Yumi." Issei moaned enjoying the work of the formerly innocent knight. It was amateurish compared to the likes of Murayama and the other busty members of the kendo club but her blushing face and the knowledge that he was the only one who would ever enjoy this was enough to motivate him.

"Thank you" Yumi said bashfully as she tried to make Issei feel as good as possible.

"Why don't I help you along" Issei smiled as he reached back with his right hand to tease Yumi's clothed mound since her upper half was at his mercy already.

"Ahh!" Yumi yelped not expecting Issei to do that.

"Now that was a beautiful voice and since I want to hear more. I think it's time we switch" Issei smiled as he caught Yumi off guard by getting off her stomach and lying down next to her.

Yumi nodded since she knew what Issei was after and slid her panties off before straddling Issei's stomach placing her exposed pussy right above Issei's head. "Are you ready" Yumi said bashfully ready for her first sixty-nine.

"Yes I am but don't forget to do your part" Issei smiled as he stuck a finger inside her snatch

"Ahh!" Yumi moaned with pleasure not used to having anything inside her crotch. She had never even masturbated before so this was all knew it her.

"You have work to do Yumi" Issei teased as he continued to torment Yumi's snatch with his fingers.

"You're…too good at this" Yumi moaned as she tried to start doing her part but failed to.

"I get plenty of practice thanks to the Kendo Club and I doubted you've ever masturbated because you gave up your feminine side." Issei smirked as he stopped using his fingers and slid his tongue into Yumi's snatch.

"KYAA!" Yumi moaned again. Issei was right and Yumi gave up her feminine side but she was still determined to make Issei submit to her somehow.

"You should probably get to sucking Yumi because at the rate you're going we won't ever get done." Issei smiled before resuming his work.

Yumi was furious that Issei was toying with her and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, pride as a women, "You asked for it Issei" Yumi said angrily as she forced her lips down Issei's massive shaft without any hesitation at all. Gag reflex be damned she was going to make Issei give in.

"That's more like it" Issei chuckled as he continued to slide inside Yumi's snatch. The battle between the Hidden Dragon and the Terrific trap had begun at last with Yumi skillfully bobbing up and down Issei's shaft, while Issei toyed with Yumi's pussy using an extremely skilled tongue. Neither teen was going to give in since for Yumi, it would mean she lost power over Issei and for Issei it would be a disgrace to lose to a girl who practically forgot what being a girl was like. The duel lasted around five minutes before Yumi Kiba finally gave in to the new sensations she was feeling.

"Issei I'm going to cum." Yumi said happily.

"Good girl. Let me enjoy the sweet juices of Yumi Kiba." Issei smiled happily continuing to lap up her juices.

"CUMMING!" Yumi moaned as she sprayed her juices all over Issei's face. The first round went to Issei

"Delicious" a smiling Issei said happily as he got to his knees at last with his member restored to full length.

Yumi knew exactly what was expected of her and she got into a new position with her breasts squished against the bed and her rear in the air. "Issei please be gentle. This is my first time." Yumi pleaded as Issei's member approached. Her virginity was about to belong to Issei Hyoudou and she knew it.

"Nope" Issei smiled as he slammed his member into Yumi's entrance taking her virginity with no effort at all.

"AHHH!" Yumi moaned as her virginity was taken viciously by Issei.

"Damn you're tight." Issei grunted but she wasn't so tight that he couldn't manage and before Yumi could recover he began moving inside her.

"Slow down Issei! I can't take it" Yumi screamed out as Issei hammered her snatch relentlessly.

"That's good Yumi. This is what pleasure is like. This is what the kendo girls get to experience and if you're lucky I'll let you enjoy it again." Issei smiled happily as Yumi tightened around him. As Issei continued to power into her womb the pain she was feeling was started to switch to pleasure and her body gave into Issei's forceful actions.

"Keep going Issei. This is so good" Yumi moaned her body barely able to control itself. For the first time in a long time she remembered what it was like to truly be a woman.

"Yes it is Yumi. You would never experience this if you stayed as you were." Issei smiled reaching down and pulling Yumi into his chest by her massive breasts.

"YES!" Yumi cried out as she came again from the sheer overload of pleasure she was feeling.

"How does it feel Yumi? How does it feel to have me fucking you like this and making you scream my name?" Issei roared happily.

"It's amazing. I feel so amazing!" Yumi cried out. For just a moment she forgot all of her pain. For just a moment she forgot about all her suffering. For just a moment she remembered what it was like to smile to dream and to be happy.

"Good Yumi because I'm going to keep making you feel like this." Issei smiled happily.

"Yes Issei. Please keep doing this to me." Yumi replied.

"I will Yumi but first I'm going to cum inside you." Issei said happily his limit finally arriving.

"Yes Issei. Fill me up with your seed." Yumi cried happily. Because of her devil status she wasn't worried about getting pregnant and she had a sneaking suspicion Issei was sterile as well. If he was constantly having sex with the kendo club being sterile was an obligation.

"Alright" Issei said happily taking his hands off her breasts and placing them back on her waist so he could really hammer her.

"CUMMING" Yumi cried out as her juices sprayed all over Issei's pounding member.

"HERE WE GO!" Issei roared spraying his seed into the blonde filling her to the brim before he was forced to pull out because of how much cum he sent into her.

"So good" Yumi said happily her face stuck in an ahegao as she collapsed onto the bed. She was so happy that she actually forgot about the reason for her initial visit and simply enjoyed her pleasure.

"Goodnight Yumi" Issei smiled as he kissed Yumi on the forehead before pulling him and Yumi under the covers so they could get some sleep.

**LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 2 and there's plenty of fun on the way. Next chapter Issei must fulfill his end of the bargain and help Rias but things get a bit complicated.


	3. Acting as an Assassin

Chapter 3 Acting as an Assassin pt 1

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Time for Chapter 3 everybody and things are about to get very fun for our boy Issei.

As the sun shone on another day in Kuoh, Issei Hyoudou woke up with a smile on his face. The night before he claimed Yumi Kiba as his own and the looks of pleasure on her face were absolutely amazing as the 'Terrific Trap' became a woman due to his touch. "What a night" Issei chuckled as he got out of bed in order to get a shower to start his day.

"So just like that you're going to leave me alone. What a bad lover you are." an apparently awake Yumi chuckled as she stared at Issei; her body still basking in the afterglow of losing her virginity.

"I guess one more round couldn't hurt." Issei chuckled as he went back over to the naked blonde and began yet another round of fun.

(Scene Skip)

When he arrived in class Issei was quickly met by his perverted comrade Matsuda who no doubt wanted to know how the meeting with the ORC went, "So how was the ORC?" Matsuda said curiously.

"It was a pretty nice club. There aren't many members but they're all women." Issei smiled knowing his comrade would hate how lucky he'd become.

"So are you a member now" Motohama spoke up eager to see if his friend had joined the legendary club. It was a question that caused a bit of intrigue from the class since the ORC had a major reputation and Issei was, well Issei.

"No. Rias offered to invite me but I said that I'd think about it and she understood" Issei smiled much to the relief of a watching Murayama and Katase and annoyance of his two comrades.

"Bro how could you waste such a chance." Motohama said angrily.

"Enough Moto. I just want to take a nap." Issei said firmly knowing that his two friends would stop after that.

"Got it" Motohama conceded not wanting to anger his friend further well aware of what his rage was like. Like that Issei went to sleep and relaxed for the rest of homeroom.

(Scene Skip)

When lunchtime arrived, Issei was hoping to just have a simple lunch but unfortunately for him, life wasn't that simple. "Excuse me, is Issei Hyoudou still around." Yumi Kiba said calmly as she walked into the classroom.

"What the fuck" Matsuda said in shock and as Issei looked towards the blonde he understood why. Yumi was in the female uniform yet again. Many among the class figured that the only time Yumi would wear the female uniform was in order to convince Issei to join the ORC but since the meeting already took place they figured she would revert back to the male uniform.

"The Terrible Trap is no more. I can't believe it" Motohama gasped.

"For once Moto we actually agree on something." Kiryuu chuckled.

Issei found his classmates shock to be hilarious, but decided to spare Yumi further embarrassment, "What is it Yumi?" Issei finally spoke up.

"Oh. Rias wanted to meet you for lunch. I hope you don't mind" Yumi said bashfully to the shock of everybody since Issei supposedly turned her down.

"I see" Issei replied as he got up and got his stuff before leaving with the blonde. Once they were gone, the entire class had one thought on their minds. What the heck is going on?

(Scene Skip)

Finally arriving in the ORC Clubroom, Issei couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing, "So I take it Rias wants to talk to me about my job for her." Issei said calmly.

"That's right." Yumi lied as they approached the clubroom. Rias wasn't aware of the deal that she made with Issei but fortunately for her, Rias asked if she could bring him to the clubroom when she checked in this morning. She was fortunate that Koneko wasn't there since she'd easily be able to smell Issei's scent over her despite the shower she took once she returned home. Opening the door, the pair found Rias sitting at her desk with a frown on her face. "We've arrived President Rias." Yumi said calmly.

Issei couldn't help but notice that Rias's expression went from solemn to happy in a matter of seconds which was amusing to say the least, "Hello there Issei. I'm glad Yumi was able to get you without too much trouble." Rias said peacefully.

"Since we don't have much time, I'm curious what's so important that you need my help specifically. As the heiress to the Gremory clan, you must have access to plenty of resources" Issei said bluntly catching Rias off guard.

"Yes… well there aren't many things, but this is a bit of a personal matter." Rias said bashfully.

"Is that so" Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a fiancée named Riser Phenex. He is a disgusting man who cares very little for me outside of my body and my family name. I need your help to get rid of him." Rias said frankly.

Issei couldn't help but wonder how bad her fiancée was if she was taking all the steps she had taken just to get him on her side, "Okay I'll help you. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to class" Issei replied respectfully.

"Thank you Issei" Rias said civilly.

"Sure" Issei replied before leaving the room.

(Scene Skip)

"**Partner if I didn't know any better I'd swear you planned this" Ddraig chuckled.**

'I don't plan it but I can't deny how lucky I am.' Issei replied with a smile as he relaxed in his room with Murayama AND Katase snuggled into his body. All three were naked and the kendo duo was recovering from a very hot threesome.

When he got back from his lunch meeting with Rias he could tell that not only were Matsuda and Motohama jealous, but so were Murayama and Katase. Granted they were jealous of different things. Matsuda and Motohama were mad that he was getting free access to a group of beautiful girls, while Murayama and Katase were worried that they'd be replaced. When he went to visit the kendo club after class was over, he saw a note on the entrance to the hall saying that they wanted him to wait until after their club was over to come see them and Issei obliged choosing to take a nap in his classroom.

When he finally came over, Murayama and Katase asked if they go come over to his house for a little fun and he naturally agreed. They introduced themselves to his parents saying that they were both interested in Issei and decided to share him much to his parent's amusement. Fortunately for Issei, they didn't bring up the fact he'd been screwing the whole club at the same time. Unfortunately for Issei, his parents mentioned Irina his childhood friend and source of his original swordswoman fetish something that Murayama was aware of. Rather ironically it actually seemed to motivate the two girls more when it came time for their sexytime and the girl's passion was hard to miss.

"**So have you figured out how to deal with your Phenex problem? You won't join the Gremory girl's peerage and there aren't many ways to lure him out otherwise."**

'Yeah I know, it's going to be… tricky" Issei started to say as a magic circle appeared in his room again. Given that it was the Gremory clan circle Issei expected Yumi to pop out but even Issei was shocked when Rias Gremory herself popped out, dressed in her uniform.

"I hope you don't mind Issei, but I wanted to personally thank you for helping me with Riser? I take it I don't need to say more" Rias said calmly as she reached for her top.

"**Problem solved" Ddraig chuckled since Rias solved the problem for him.**

Issei agreed but considering the circumstances this was not the time or place. "That's fine, but you picked a bad time Rias." Issei grimaced since Rias's shirt was already undone revealing her incredible cleavage. He may have a swordsman fetish but Rias Gremory was a princess and the dragon in him would've loved to devour her on any other day.

"What do you…" Rias started to say before she noticed that they weren't alone. "I see. You had some company tonight." Rias said with a slight look of surprise on her face at the kendo duo sharing his bed.

"Give me a sec." Issei said calmly as he wriggled out of the grasp of the kendo girls. A very calm Issei walked over to his clothes that were tossed away by the kendo duo allowing a now fully dressed Rias to get a good look his half-mast member.

"So big" Rias gasped not expecting him to be packing that kind of heat.

"Yes it is but right now we have business to discuss" a smiling Issei said calmly as he got dressed himself. Just as he finished getting dressed, another magic circle appeared in his room much to his surprise. The person who appeared in this circle was a woman with fair skin, silver braided hair, and cherry lip stick. Issei couldn't help but notice that the crest was similar to Rias's which meant that this woman was from the Gremory Clan.

"Seems you couldn't do it huh Ojou-sama" the woman said calmly.

"That's right" Rias replied causing Issei to look at the two with a frown on his face.

"Clearly we have matters to discuss but again not here".

"Lead the way." the woman replied with a smile.

Issei led the duo down to his living room to talk hoping that the kendo duo didn't wake while he was gone and get curious. Sitting on his couch Issei stared at the two wondering just what was going on. "So why don't we start from the top." Issei frowned.

The women in the French maid costume spoke up first, "First off, my name is Grayfia and I'm the head maid of the Gremory family and loyal queen to her older brother Sirzechs. As I'm sure you're now aware, Rias hates her fiancée Riser with a passion and she's been looking for a means to get rid of the engagement for some time."

"I gathered that from way she tried to get me to take her virginity just now and some of her other actions." Issei deadpanned causing Rias to look away shamefully. "However something you said bothers me. Rias is the head of the Gremory clan, but yet she has an older brother. Why isn't he the head of the clan?"

"Her brother is one of the leaders of the Devil World and before you ask, he cannot interfere directly due to bylaws that prevent a Maou from getting involved in his families' affairs."

Issei nodded because that made sense, "Got it" Issei replied.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a question for you young man, and please be honest with me. As you are no doubt aware, Ojou-sama intended to have you join her peerage via other less honorable methods but failed. Why are you helping her despite that and just as importantly, how can you help her without being a member of her peerage." Grayfia questioned. Grayfia often looked over papers when Rias's brother was slacking off and discovered that Rias was aware of the fallen angels being in town for almost a month before finally dealing with them a few days ago. When she questioned Rias about it, she learned about Issei and Rias's original plan to make him a part of her peerage. A part of her was furious that Rias would go that far to get rid of Riser but another part knew just what a monster the Phenex heir really was.

"I'm helping her because I made a contract her knight Yumi. I agreed to act as her assassin in exchange for some favors." Issei smiled.

Rias and Grayfia were stunned by the news particularly Rias who wasn't aware of such a contract with Yumi. Before she could ask anything else Grayfia interjected, "Very well but how would you get him to face you in particular." Grayfia wondered.

"Why don't Rias and I simply have a repeat of what she planned tonight but make it a more public affair." Issei smiled. He wouldn't take her virginity just yet but he wouldn't say no to infuriating somebody.

A slightly blushing Rias nodded her approval which was enough, "Very well. Fortunately for you, he's coming for a visit tomorrow which is no doubt why Lady Rias was being so hasty." Grayfia explained.

"Alright" Issei replied before the two left via a magic circle.

"**You've got to be one of the luckiest partner's I've ever had." Ddraig chuckled. **

'Maybe but for now we wait.' Issei replied before returning to bed. Things were definitely about to get fun.

(Scene Skip)

The next day he was back in the ORC with a smile on his face ready to see what this Riser person was all about. Arriving at the club, Issei saw Akeno, Koneko, and a new face he hadn't seen before. She was a shorter girl with long blonde hair and big green eyes. "Who's the new girl?" Issei couldn't help but wonder since she was wearing the Kuoh uniform.

"This is Asia Argento. She's a former nun that was captured by the fallen angels that were in town. We saved her and because of her sacred gear, I made her a part of my peerage. She'll be transferring to Kuoh next week" Rias said calmly.

"I see" Issei replied not asking more.

"Ufufufu why don't you sit down Issei. We have a lot to discuss" Akeno smiled pointing to the couch opposite of Koneko.

"Alright" Issei smiled before sitting down calmly. Before any more 'discussion' could be had Rias straddled Issei's waste pressing her chest against his.

"Time to put on a show Issei" Rias smiled as she pressed her lips against Issei's.

'Let the fun begin' Issei thought to himself. Deciding to add some flare of his own, Issei slid his tongue into a slightly surprised Rias's mouth and began to dominate the kiss. The ORC watched in sheer disbelief as the pair engaged in a fierce makeout session and when magic circle appeared behind Issei, the two new figures joined the shocked group.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" a male voice screamed angrily.

A smiling Rias pulled away from her kiss with Issei admittedly a little flustered because of how intense Issei was and faced her fiancée. "Hello Riser" Rias said with a flushed expression on her face that certainly wasn't an act.

A smiling Issei got up and turned towards the voice and when he got a good look at Riser he did his best not to laugh. Riser was an older looking guy with spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with a white shirt opened up and matching burgundy pants with black dress shoes. "It's nice to meet you Riser. I gotta admit you have a wonderful fiancée. She's a great kisser and even better in bed." Issei said happily as he walked over to Riser in order to shake his hand.

"Issei wait" Rias said nervously thinking that this would not end well for him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Riser yelled out before grabbing Issei by the neck and lighting him on fire.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed as Issei was seemingly engulfed in powerful flames. This was not what she planned at all.

"Serves him right." Riser smiled happily as the flames seemingly devoured Issei and killed him.

"Serves who right" Issei said from the entrance of the clubroom with a smile on his face and more importantly with no traces of Riser's burns on his body.

"What the" Riser exclaimed.

"It's a good thing I can use clones or I would've been cooked" Issei smiled as he stepped next to Rias before wrapping his right arm around Rias and groping her breast with no hesitation causing Rias to moan.

"WHY YOU!" Riser said angrily before Grayfia raised her power suffocating the room including a very surprised Issei.

"That's enough Riser. I can understand your frustration but you should be much more professional than that" Grayfia said angrily before calming down.

"Forgive me milady Grayfia. I just couldn't believe that my fiancée would sleep with such a lowlife. I assumed that he was blackmailing her and decided to protect her in my own way" Riser said angrily.

Issei twitched heavily at the dig and decided to make his move. "Big words for a wannabe gigolo. How about instead of a cheap shot, we have a real fight." Issei growled.

Riser smiled like a loon since he could kill two birds with one stone. He could destroy somebody who has seemingly claimed what's his and show Rias that any more attempts to resist their engagement would be met with brutal reprieve, "Very well boy. I'll give you 10 days to prepare since I doubt you'll be a match for me otherwise." Riser said boldly.

"Sounds good to me." Issei replied confidently.

"See you in ten days whelp." Riser said angrily.

"It appears Riser and I have to go." Grayfia said calmly before she and Riser left in a magic circle.

Once he was gone, a worried Yumi ran over to Issei. "Are you okay Issei" Yumi said nervously.

"Yes I'm fine Yumi." Issei said calmly before leaning down and planting a kiss on the knight's cheek.

"If you want to Issei, we can help you train. I know you have a sacred gear but Riser is a beast in his own right" Rias said nervously. She knew how dangerous Riser was and that little display didn't help her nerves.

"I'll be just fine. Now if you don't mind I have to get home." Issei said calmly.

Rias was stunned that Issei would dismiss her training but Issei clearly knew his power better than she did, "Okay but if you need anything you know where to find us." Rias said bashfully.

"No problem" Issei chuckled before leaving.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei made his way home from another day of class he was unusually drained. Now that Rias and Raynare weren't watching he could resume his morning training and he did so with gusto. Much to his amusement and the annoyance of his two perverted comrades, Murayama and Katase were also much more aggressive. Each of them taking a turn to make out with him before class started and Yumi had twice cut him off, on the way to the kendo club for her own makeout session. "I never thought I'd see the day that being popular was a headache" Issei chuckled as he made his way home from another fuck session with the kendo club that featured his two classmates taking main roles.

"**Yes and it seems you've become even more popular." Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yeah I know but this stalker isn't exactly human' Issei groaned as he continued moving. For the last ten minutes he was being followed by somebody and it wasn't one of the Devils at school. Making his way over to a nearby park he sat down on a bench and calmly waited until he was alone. "You can come out now." Issei shouted to seemingly nobody.

"Your sensory abilities are impressive." a calm female voice said before walking into the park. The woman in question was a little older than he was and had light brown hair and green eyes but her outfit was the real surprise. Her clothing was a mix of a European female knight costume and a Japanese samurai with a white headband around her hair. A large broadsword was on her left hip which intrigued Issei a bit.

"So who are you miss and why were you following me" Issei wondered though he had a fairly good idea of the why part already.

"My name is Karlamine and I'm the knight of Riser Phenex. My master sent me to kill you so he doesn't have to waste his time with your battle." Karlamine said frankly.

"Is that so" Issei said calmly getting up from his spot. Riser was much more of a prick than he expected but he couldn't complain since he sent a beautiful swordsman his way.

"Yes and I apologize for what I must now do to you." Karlamine shouted as she grabbed her blade and charged at Issei aiming for an overhand slash.

"What a shame." Issei shrugged as he used a burst of speed to get into Karlamine's guard.

"What are you!?" Karlamine gasped when she realized where Issei was.

"Riser's superior" Issei said coldly before grabbing Karlamine's neck and putting her in a sleeper hold knocking her out in one attack.

"**That wasn't much of a fight" Ddraig chuckled.**

Issei stood right next to the prone Karlamine and smiled. "Perhaps, but now I can have even more fun." Issei said viciously before activating his own magic circle and teleporting home.

(Scene Skip)

"Ughh what happened" Karlamine groaned as she returned to the conscious world. The last thing she remembered was charging Issei Hyoudou and then nothing.

"You tried to attack me but I put you in a sleeper hold and brought you back with me to my room so nobody discovered you." Issei smiled from his desk.

Karlamine's eyes shot open and she quickly gathered her surroundings finding that she was indeed in a bedroom but that wasn't all. Despite the fact she blatantly attacked Issei in public and clearly lost, she was fully clothed and able to move freely. Hell she could even reach her blade "What's your game?" Karlamine said angrily. She attacked him in public but instead of informing anybody, he simply took her out of the public eye.

"No game at all. I simply didn't want to kill you and leaving you there for somebody to find would've been extraordinarily stupid." Issei replied calmly.

"So I can leave right now if I wish." Karlamine said firmly. His earlier display proved that he was far too powerful for her to beat and that was a bitter feeling indeed

"That's right. If you wanted to you could grab your blade and return to Riser right now." Issei replied.

"I see" Karlamine said calmly before getting up to grab her blade and leaving without even questioning it further. If she had waited a few moments, Karlamine would've seen the vicious smile on Issei's face.

(Scene Skip)

The next night, a smiling Issei relaxed in his room after a surprisingly tame day. The kendo club had a match today so he couldn't go see them, but he did stop by the ORC to see Rias and tell her that his training was going well.

"**Partner why didn't you tell the Gremory heiress about what happened?" Ddraig wondered.**

It was a good question. If he told Rias about what Riser did, there was a good chance that the engagement would be nullified since they already agreed to a fight and he wouldn't have to bother with it further. 'I did it because there was a benefit to keeping the secret.' Issei smiled.

"**And what's that" Ddraig wondered.**

Issei was about to respond but a magic circle appeared in his room, 'You're about to see it.' Issei replied as Karlamine appeared in front of him in the same outfit from the day before but without all the armor. "What brings you here Karlamine?" Issei said with a coy smile.

"You already know the answer you bastard. I can't believe I was tricked so easily." Karlamine said angrily.

"Oh" Issei smiled.

"That's right. Lord Riser realized that if you tell Lady Gremory about what he did, he's finished. As a result he's ordered me to silence you by any means necessary." Karlamine frowned.

"And because you can't beat me as a warrior, you hope to use your charm as a woman." Issei replied knowingly.

"That's correct." Karlamine said with a bitter expression on her face.

Issei smiled as he got up from the bed and walked over to Karlamine, "Then let's begin." Issei smiled.

**LEMON START:**

A smiling Issei walked over to Karlamine and attempted to kiss her on the lips, but she blocked his attempt with her right hand. "I may be giving you my body but I will not allow you to kiss me." Karlamine said firmly before pulling her one piece outfit over her head revealing a pair of low C-cup breasts and a shaved pussy.

"Very well. I suppose a blowjob isn't out of the question." Issei smiled as he pulled down his pants.

A still angry Karlamine was curious what the young man was packing and her eyes widened when she saw his shaft, "HUGE" Karlamine said in shock.

"From your reaction, I take it I'm larger than Riser. He seems like the type who has sex with his peerage constantly" Issei chuckled as he finally got naked himself.

"Shut up" Karlamine said bashfully as she hunched in front of Issei. Karlamine would never admit this out loud but despite his bold and brash nature Riser was only around five inches rock hard. As for Issei, he was a solid eleven inches and Karlamine had the sense that he could get bigger and harder. The nervous knight kissed his member briefly finding the taste to be acceptable and begin sucking on the massive head.

"Very nice Karlamine." Issei smiled causing the knight to blush slightly.

"Do you not feel good" Karlamine wondered nervously. Considering how vocal and rough her master was, she was surprised that he wasn't doing more to spurn her on.

"I feel great Karlamine, but I want you to take your time and enjoy this." Issei replied causing her to blush.

"Okay" Karlamine nodded and continued her ministrations, but even after five minutes Issei hadn't cum. Her best techniques were doing nothing and Issei was still as calm as ever. Then again his member was also significantly larger than her master's which no doubt played a role. Realizing that she needed to up the ante, Karlamine grabbed her massive breasts and surrounded Issei's prick hoping that would serve as motivation.

"That's the stuff" Issei smiled as the blowjob became a titfuck and blowjob combo. Karlamine smiled as Issei's moans began to surface which encouraged her to do more for him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Karlamine scoffed trying to exude confidence.

"You say that Karlamine but I'm pretty sure you're going to cum before I am." Issei teased.

Karlamine twitched heavily since Issei was right on the money. Karlamine's pussy was soaked because of the heat of his prick and the part of her that was loyal to Riser was fighting with the part of her that wondered just how different the man she was currently hunched in front of was. "Just cum already you bastard" Karlamine said angrily continuing to tease Issei's shaft with her tongue and breasts. It took another five minutes before she finally received her reward.

"I'm cumming Karlamine" Issei said happily causing the knight to perk up as Issei's release coated her face and breasts somehow avoiding her hair.

"Finally" Karlamine said in relief since they had been at it for fifteen minutes.

"If I didn't know any better Karlamine, I'd say your master is a quick shot. You said that was only going to a blowjob." Issei taunted.

Karlamine didn't dignify his taunt with a response and simply got onto the bed and on her knees. "Just fuck me already and get this over with" Karlamine said angrily.

"Such a tsundere. I know you're excited because your pussy is soaked Karlamine. I don't even need any foreplay which is a pleasant surprise" Issei smiled happily as he got onto the bed behind the knight and lined his member up with her entrance. She was doing everything to suggest that she wasn't into it but Issei knew better. She wanted this bad and Issei was definitely going to give it to her.

"Fuck YOUUUU!" Karlamine screamed out as Issei slid into her with surprising force.

"I'm the one fucking you here Karlamine, and that sounded like you came." Issei smirked.

"Just get it over with" Karlamine said angrily knowing that she did cum just from his massive member going inside her.

"Whatever you say" Issei smiled putting his hands on her waist and hammering Karlamine with powerful strokes. The knight tried to resist, but after only a minute the resistance fell.

"So good! So big!" Karlamine moaned happily.

"Giving in already." Issei teased as he continued to tease her.

"Yes! Lord Riser never made me feel this way." Karlamine finally admitted.

"Good well why don't you feel more." Issei smiled leaning down so he could grope Karlamine's impressive breasts.

"YES!" Karlamine moaned as Issei fondled his breasts while not losing any speed. The pleasure coursing through her was amazing.

"Well how about we change things up" Issei smiled shocking Karlamine by pulling out for a minute.

"Why are you stopping" Karlamine looked back with disappointment in her eyes.

"I want to see your beautiful face as I fuck you." Issei replied and Karlamine went for it flipping her body so Issei could see everything.

"How's this" Karlamine said bashfully a blush adoring her face.

"Perfect" Issei smiled as he slid back into her and quickly resumed his work. While he did enjoy the advantages of doggystyle with the kendo duo and Yumi, this was different. He wanted to watch Karlamine as she gave in to him.

"So good!" Karlamine said happily a look of pleasure on her face. Long forgotten was the fact she was manipulated by Issei and now all that mattered was this pleasure. As the minutes passed she fell further and further and she forgot all about Riser and his desires.

"I'm about to cum Karlamine, are you ready?" Issei smiled happily as he kept his speed up.

"Yes Issei. Come inside me." Karlamine said happily.

"Alright Karlamine" Issei smiled happily as he picked up speed once more before launching his load into Karlamine's pussy.

"YES!" Karlamine moaned happily cumming from the feeling of what she viewed as a real man going inside her.

**LEMON END**

"That was incredible Karlamine" Issei smiled as he enjoyed the afterglow of his first time with the Phenex family knight.

Karlamine smiled back before shocking even Issei by leaning up and pressing her lips against his. Issei could only respond in earnest engaging in a passionate make-out session with Karlamine before she pulled away after a minute. "You earned that kiss. It's a shame Lord Riser is going to kill you." Karlamine said bashfully.

"I think I have a better chance against your master than you think." Issei smiled.

"Why's that" Karlamine wondered curiously.

Issei smiled viciously before activating his sacred gear much to Karlamine's shock. "This is why" Issei said happily as the boosted gear manifested on his arm.

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor" Karlamine gasped.

"Yes and my power isn't only good on the battlefield. Ddraig told me that it actually does some wonderful things in the bedroom." Issei smiled as he pointed to a recovered member.

Karlamine gasped at the fact he was still ready to go after all that and blushed heavily before saying, "Let's find out." Karlamine said with intrigue. Her master expected her to seduce him and she didn't see any problem with going another round since the first one felt so amazing.

"Sounds good to me" Issei smiled as he leaned in to kiss the knight knowing that she was his latest lover. Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a magic circle appearing in his room. Things were about to get even more interesting.

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody and I have to admit that this was one of the toughest ones I've had to write in a while. Next chapter Issei faces off against Riser and finally shows the depths of his power.

AN: I love the reviews so far and I'm glad to see you guys like this new take. However, what I do not like is people trying to suggest characters for my story. I'm not one of those writers who will take a massive amount of characters from other stories and add them. I stick to the DxD harem I chose for that particular story. As for this story the harem will consist of these members: Murayama, Katase, Yumi Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, and Karlamine. Rias will not be a part of the harem and the same is true of every other member of the ORC. I've got something planned for Jeanne of the Hero Faction and possibly Le Fay but that's it for this story. I'm not going to add anybody from Sona's peerage or anybody else from the DxD world besides those I've listed.


	4. Fighting the Good Fight

Chapter 4 Fighting the Good Fight

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

AN: I typically hate doing these things but I'm doing so to remind people of a very specific pet peeve of mine and that's people requesting harem members for my stories. I will write who I want into the story and how I want and just because I don't use a character doesn't mean I forgot them, it just means I'm not going to add them. Other writers may want that, but I don't and I find it extremely annoying that people want to write my story for me. Enjoy the chapter regardless but remember that this is my story and I will write who I want how I want and when I want.

Issei's battle with Riser is finally here.

(Hyoudou Household)

"You have got to be kidding me" Issei groaned as Yumi Kiba appeared in his room wearing a pair of yellow pajamas. Issei could tell that Yumi wasn't wearing a bra because her breasts were straining against the shirt and he could see the outline of her nipples. He could appreciate the appearance, but he had to wonder WHY she was showing up in the middle of the night.

"What's the meaning of this" Karlamine said angrily. The fact that one of Rias's servants was in Issei's room was something Karlamine clearly didn't want.

"That's what I was about to say. Why are you having sex with a member of Riser's peerage Issei, and for that matter, how do you know a member of Riser's peerage?" Yumi said with equal annoyance.

This was truly an annoying situation for Issei but he maintained his cool, "Ladies, can we relax for a minute so I can explain what's going" Issei said calmly as he gathered himself dispelling his sacred gear for the moment.

"Fine" Yumi said with a pout on her face and she and Karlamine both calmed down. As he explained what was going on there was a mix of confusion and disbelief from both girls as they realized just what a bizarre situation they found themselves in.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't actually sleep with Lady Gremory and the makeout session was initiated by Rias in order to get Lord Riser to challenge you directly since you aren't in her peerage." Karlamine said in shock as she lay next to Issei. In other words her master was completely fooled by Rias and baited into this fight.

"And Riser, being the scumbag he is, sent Karlamine here to kill you so he didn't have to bother with it. When that failed, he panicked believing that you would tell Rias and sent her back to silence you by any means necessary; which in this case meant seduction since she couldn't beat you in a fight." Yumi deadpanned. As far as she was concerned it just meant Riser was a coward.

"Pretty much" Issei shrugged acknowledging how insane these events are.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Rias about Riser's attempted attack." Yumi growled in annoyance. Her loyalty to Rias and her affection for Issei were telling her to reveal the truth and get rid of Riser for good.

"Because if you do that, I can use the fact that Lady Gremory lied to put the blame on her." Karlamine replied staring straight at her fellow knight. Just like Yumi, Karlamine was slowly falling for Issei and she would like to see him spared if for no other reason than to try his dick again down the road. She was well aware that if Riser claimed Rias, most of the girls in his current peerage would be tossed aside in favor of Rias and her Queen.

"That's a pretty good one and another reason is that I want to face Riser myself." Issei smiled shocking both of the girls.

"Issei are you crazy. Even Rias would struggle in a one-on-one battle with Riser. I know you're the Red Dragon Emperor but that won't be enough." Yumi frowned.

"Is that so" Issei smiled as he got up from his spot on the bed revealing his naked form to both girls.

"Issei put some clothes on" Yumi blushed heavily.

"You've seen it all before Yumi." Issei chuckled before snapping his fingers to make a privacy barrier.

"Why did you make that privacy barrier" Karlamine wondered.

Issei looked at the naked knight with a smile and simply allowed his aura to roll freely for once, "I don't want to wake up the entire block" Issei smiled as his aura was unleashed.

"Incredible, he may just be able to win" Karlamine said in shock. His power was so great that it, almost gave her another orgasm, almost.

"No kidding" Yumi nodded as her body shuddered with excitement putting her on the verge of cumming. Issei was far stronger than Rias and if this was his base power, there was no telling what he could do when the boosted gear got involved.

A smiling Issei simply stood in front of the girls as he suppressed his power again, "Any questions" Issei said sarcastically.

Yumi looked at the knight of Riser Phenex and smiled, "Mind if I join." Yumi chuckled.

"I've got no problem with that, but it's up to Karlamine." Issei replied with a smile on his face.

"Why not. I doubt that she could satisfy this monster of yours." Karlamine taunted. She knew that there was no way she could handle Issei alone, but her pride wouldn't allow her to admit as much in front of a fellow knight.

"We'll see about that" Yumi smiled as she walked up to the bed.

** 'Let me guess. You didn't plan this either.' Ddraig chuckled mentally.**

'No. No I did not but I'll take it' Issei replied mentally as he enjoyed yet another threesome. In another universe, the two might be competing on the battlefield for their respective masters but in this one, they were competing for Issei's love and affection.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the big battle had arrived and a smiling Issei was waiting in the ORC for Grayfia to arrive and take him to the special battlefield they were setting up, not that Issei cared. "Issei you're not taking this seriously" Rias pouted as Issei sat on the couch making out with Yumi to pass the time. Issei's outfit for the match consisted of simple red t-shirt and a black tracksuit bottom with a single red stripe on each leg along with a pair of red sneakers.

Issei pulled away from the kiss showing off an impressive stream of saliva in order to reply. "Oh relax Rias, I'll be fine" Issei replied before resuming his makeout session. After the wonderful threesome Karlamine and Yumi both agreed to keep his power a secret which meant that nobody else was aware of what a mismatch this was.

"Ufufufu Rias is just mad that Yumi is the one making out with you." Akeno teased.

"That's enough Yumi! Issei has a battle to win" Rias said with a blush on her face. She didn't exactly deny her Queen's words but her reaction spoke volumes.

"Fine" Yumi smiled getting off of Issei at last much to Rias's relief.

"That better Rias" Yumi chuckled.

Rias was about to reply when a magic circle appeared in the room. "Showtime" Issei grinned getting up and getting a quick stretch in. As Grayfia appeared in the room, a smiling Issei was ready to fight.

"So are you ready Mr. Hyoudou?" Grayfia wondered.

Heck yea" Issei replied happily as he walked over to Grayfia.

"Very well then" Grayfia nodded before creating a magic circle that would send Issei to the battlefield.

(Scene Skip)

The battlefield chosen was set up like a Roman colosseum and as Issei arrived, a smiling Riser stood in the middle with a smile on his face. "You actually bothered to show up boy. I'm shocked" Riser taunted.

"I'm sure you are shocked Riser. Though if you don't mind I'd like very much to get to the battle" Issei said nonchalantly. Taunts like that were useless as far as he was concerned.

"Very well" Riser nodded and the two competitors moved to opposite sides of the battlefield.

"BATTLE BEGIN" Grayfia yelled via a loudspeaker and the showdown began.

"You're finished boy." Riser roared before sending a fireball Issei's way.

"That old trick, you'll have to do way better than that" Issei smiled before easily dodging the attack.

"You're just a human so I doubt you can dodge forever." Riser smirked as he launched fireball after fireball at Issei who easily moved out of the way of the attacks.

"Is that so" Issei mused deciding to take the next attack in order to prove a point.

"Got you" Riser said happily charging a much larger fireball and sending it at the relaxed Issei who simply looked at it like he was bored.

"**DRAGON SHOT" **Issei replied before sending a small blast of energy towards the fireball. The counterattack easily pierced the ball of flames and nailed a stunned Riser in the stomach. Sure it was a basic fireball attack but to see it beaten so easily was shocking. Even those watching were stunned.

(ORC)

"Incredible, Issei is holding his own." Rias smiled as she watched the battle in the ORC with the rest of her peerage.

"Looks like there's more to Issei than just a pretty face" Akeno replied.

'This is just the beginning girls. Issei is just getting started' Yumi thought to herself as she watched the battle unfold. She knew how strong Issei was and this was just the beginning of what he could do.

(Battlefield)

While Issei's attack didn't do much damage, it did serve to damage Riser's suit much to his annoyance. "You little bastard. I liked that suit." Riser cursed as he tossed the suit to the side leaving him it just his dress shirt.

Issei could only chuckle but it was time to deliver the bad news, "Thank you Riser, all those fireballs made for an excellent warm-up." Issei taunted.

"What did you say!?" Riser growled with anger. The idea that his attacks had served as a warm-up was infuriating

Issei smiled before he began to focus his energy at last and it was time for a real surprise, "I said thanks for the warmup. Now it's time for you to see what I can really do. **BALANCE BREAKER**" Issei roared as a powerful light surrounded him. When the light cleared, Issei's Balance Breaker was revealed and even Riser knew what that meant.

"The Red Dragon Emperor! That's impossible" Riser said in disbelief.

"That's right Riser. I am Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Issei smiled happily.

Riser gritted his teeth because he was instinctively aware he could no longer win this battle, "Tell me Red Dragon, did Rias know about this?" Riser said angrily.

Issei smiled before vanishing in a show of incredible speed, "No she didn't and if it makes you feel better she doesn't know about your sneak attack either" Issei whispered before slamming Riser in the gut with his fist.

"Damn you" Riser grunted as he collapsed in a heap from the powerful strike.

"Oh I'm not even close to done Riser" Issei smiled before sending a roundhouse kick at the prone Riser sending him flying into the walls of the colosseum. Keeping up the pressure Issei's arms went forward as he prepared for some fun, **"Dragonic Barrage" **Issei roared sending a series of miniature dragon shots at the prone Riser each attack hitting their mark.

"Damn… you…you…bastard." Riser roared in pain as shot after shot nailed his body perfectly flush. He was helpless to stop the assault and he knew it. The worst part was that the legendary healing ability of the Phenex clan was useless because of the constant attacks. Sure he was healed but his stamina was getting drained every second as the merciless assault continued.

(ORC)

Over in the ORC, three of the people in the room were absolutely stunned, "Issei is unreal. I can't believe he was this strong the whole time" Rias said in disbelief. When Issei insisted that he didn't need any help, she was skeptical but clearly he was being serious.

"Yep, his nickname of the Hidden Dragon was more accurate than anybody could've imagined." Akeno preened appreciating the sadistic display of attacks that Issei was sending Riser's way. He was practically helpless as the barrage of dragon shots hammered him.

"Strong" Koneko replied as nonchalantly as she could, however she was clearly impressed because she wasn't eating any sweets.

Even Yumi, was in awe at the ruthless display, "I knew he was strong but this is insane" Yumi said out loud instead of just hiding it which was a big mistake.

"What do you mean by that Yumi? Are you telling me you knew Issei was this strong" Rias said in shock.

Yumi had the nerve to blush heavily since this would not and well, "That's right President. Issei showed me how strong he was already but clearly he was hiding his true power." Yumi admitted.

"When was this" Rias wondered nervously.

Yumi hesitated to answer because she wasn't sure how much to tell Rias, "I found out when I convinced him to help us." Yumi replied with a blush on her face.

Rias was stunned for a moment wondering when she could've convinced him and just as importantly why she was blushing until she remembered his conversation with Grayfia and her eyes widened in realization, "So you" Rias said in shock.

Yumi frowned since Rias clearly realized what happened, "That's right. I used my body to convince Issei to help us. We had sex in exchange for him helping you with your Riser problem." Yumi revealed shocking Akeno and Koneko. She still hid what happened with Karlamine since one bombshell was enough.

Rias was stunned by the revelation but in hindsight it should have been obvious that something intimate happened between the two. Yumi was in the female uniform a lot more recently and their makeout session before the battle was far too intense for a regular pair of people. "Thank you Yumi" Rias smiled as she walked over to her knight and hugged her tightly.

"I did what I could President" Yumi replied with a slight blush considering she was planning to sleep with Issei anyway after the display at the kendo club. Helping Rias was just a bonus as far as she was concerned.

"Ufufufu looks like Riser isn't happy." Akeno smiled interrupting the moment and causing the group to focus on the battlefield again.

"What" Rias and Yumi said in shock as they looked back to the battle to find that Issei's barrage was over and the smoke the blasts created was starting to clear.

(Battlefield)

"I'm not done yet" Riser panted as he got up from the attacks. His clothes were shredded but otherwise his appearance was scar free due to his healing factor. However, he was exhausted since he was forced heal so many times. The fact that the onslaught lasted five minutes was insane.

Issei smiled lifting up his right hand and motioning with his finger, "Bring it on." Issei roared with pride. The battle was his to lose and he was going to press his advantage.

"DAMN YOU" Riser roared as he charged Issei again aiming to punch him in the face.

"Oh, it's this again" Issei smiled as he allowed Riser to grab his helmet out of amusement.

"DIE" Riser roared as flames erupted from his fist and surrounded the armored Issei. Riser laughed as the flames surrounded Issei but his amusement was short lived when smoke appeared from the middle of the flames.

"How did it feel to taste victory for even a second Riser? Shame you forgot that I could clone myself" Issei smiled wickedly from the other side of the arena.

"You bastard" Riser growled with gritted teeth.

"The real bastard is you Riser but that's another story for another day." Issei smiled as he walked towards the Phenex heir before accelerating and slamming him in the gut with his claws out.

"Bastard!" Riser roared as Issei's claws drew blood.

"Oh it's only getting worse from here. **Fire Pillar**" Issei announced as flames appeared from his gauntlet and surrounded the Phenex from close range. Now it was Riser's turn to be engulfed in flames.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Riser roared in pain. Normally flames wouldn't hurt him very much but thanks to all of the attacks, he was much more vulnerable.

"That should do it" Issei preened as he pulled his hand away as the flames burned Riser for another minute before fading. The Phenex heir had burn marks all over his body and he was clearly exhausted.

"This isn't over you little bastard." Riser chuckled as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small vial.

(ORC)

"That's" Rias gasped much to the shock of the rest of the peerage.

"What is that vial president" Yumi said nervously.

"That's a Phoenix tear. If Riser takes it he'll be fully healed." Rias frowned.

"I see" Yumi said bitterly but she wasn't concerned.

"Ara ara, I thought you'd be more nervous Yumi." Akeno snickered.

"There are two reasons I'm not Akeno. One is that despite all of those attacks Issei doesn't even look winded. Two, Issei hasn't used the Boosted Gears real power yet" Yumi replied with a relaxed tone.

Rias thought about it and then her eyes widened. The Boosted Gear was able to double the users power instantly but Issei hadn't done that once. Looking at the screen she also noted that Issei was barely panting despite the various attacks "I see" Rias replied with a savage grin on his face.

(Battlefield)

"What's he up to" Issei frowned. He could've easily taken the vial but he wanted to see what Riser could do to amuse himself.

A smiling Riser slowly opened the vial and poured a blue liquid into his mouth. A watching Issei could only fume at his carelessness as Riser began to heal, "Ahh that's so much better" Riser said happily his injures practically gone and his body restored to full strength.

"How annoying" Issei deadpanned. He wasn't trying to take this seriously and now he would actually have to do so.

"Hahaha, now I'm back to full power and you've used up far too much energy. This battle is mine" Riser said happily.

"Quite the opposite Riser, this just means I get to beat your ass more" Issei replied with a savage grin.

**BOOST x 5**

"No!" Riser gasped completely forgetting about the fact he was facing the Red Dragon Emperor.

"That's right Riser. At its base level, I can boost my power every 10 seconds but my balance breaker makes it so I don't need to worry about any delay. By the way, I've barely used any energy so far and that means I can really kick your ass." Issei smiled before vanishing in a show of speed and appearing in front of Riser again before slamming his fist into Riser's gut.

"GWAHHHHH" Riser cried out in pain as Issei's attack broke some ribs this time.

"That sounded beautiful. Let's do it again." Issei smiled before hitting Riser with a series of powerful punches into his stomach. Riser's cries of pain were beautiful for Issei and the Phenex heir was helpless to stop Issei's brutal assault. For another five minutes, Issei pummeled Riser with a series of powerful punches that would've completely demolished his rib cage if not for his ability to restore himself each time. When the five minutes was over, Issei round house kicked Riser in the stomach once more sending him flying into the walls of the arena.

Thanks to the vicious assault Riser's stamina was back down to nearly zero but he wasn't going to give up. "This isn't over" Riser grunted finally getting to his feet.

**BOOST x 10**

As the boosted gear sent his strength skyrocketing once again, Issei decided to finish Riser off using his new speed to get inside of Riser's guard in an instant from across the stadium, **"**It is over Riser and you're not getting up this time. **SUPER DRAGON FIST" **Issei roared sending a final fist into Riser's gut smashing his rib cage entirely and sending him into the air as a massive amount of blood poured from his mouth. However, Issei wasn't finished and he raised his hand into the air taking aim like a skeet shooter.

"Nice knowing you Riser, **DRAGON SHOT**" Issei smiled sending a decisive blast Risers way. The attack hit with a sickening thud and the explosion that followed was equally as impressive. The crowd watched as Riser Phenex hit the ground with a thud and this time he wasn't getting up. Oh he was alive, but he wasn't getting up this time.

**"**Winner: Issei Hyoudou" Grayfia announced putting an end to the battle.

Issei dispelled his balance breaker and appeared in his normal state, "That was fun" Issei smiled still calm despite the incredible display of power.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was barely back in the clubroom for a second before he had to reach out his arms to catch Yumi in an emphatic embrace, "That was amazing Issei" Yumi said happily as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Thanks. That was a fun battle to be sure" Issei smiled as he looked towards Rias who simply looked at the young man in disbelief.

"Thank you for your help Issei. I know you and Yumi made an arrangement but you still deserve a payment. You have a single favor to be used at your leisure" Rias said calmly. True it was a contract but Rias refused to allow her knight to sacrifice herself further.

"That's fine. Now if you don't mind I want to go home." Issei smiled as he prepared to leave the room. Or at least he would have if another magic circle didn't appear in the room.

"What's going on? Why is the Phenex clan here?" Rias said nervously since the circle belonged to the Phenex clan. Much to Issei's amusement, two people appeared out of the circle. The first was Karlamine and the second was a young woman with white skin, dark blue eyes, and blonde hair that was in twintails shaped like drills. She was wearing a long pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow that looked pretty cute as far as Issei was concerned. What Issei wasn't aware of was that the girl was Riser's sister Ravel.

"Hello there Rias, if you don't mind I'd like to have a chat with you and the Red Dragon Emperor" the Ravel said calmly.

Issei smiled since things were about to get very interesting, "Very well" Issei smiled.

"Akeno can you get our new guests some tea." Rias said with a hint of annoyance. Something stunk about this and she didn't like it.

"Some for me too actually" Issei spoke up.

"Very well" Akeno smiled as she went to get the tea.

(Scene Skip)

Rias sat down at her desk with Akeno Yumi and Koneko flanking her while Issei sat on a chair with the blonde girl and Karlamine on the couch. Now that everybody had their drinks it was time to talk. "So what's going on Ravel? I thought my business with your clan was done." Rias scowled.

"I would've thought so too considering the Red Dragon Emperor crushed my brother. However, I was made aware of something by Karlamine that I simply had to address." Ravel frowned as she turned towards a blushing Karlamine.

"Karlamine you bitch, you actually told her." Yumi said angrily to the shock of Rias and Ravel.

"Care to explain Yumi." Rias said angrily before Karlamine could respond.

"Actually you can leave that to me." Issei smiled finally speaking up.

"The floor is yours Red Dragon." Ravel said calmly.

"Thank you Lady Phenex and may I say that I'm surprised a loser like Riser has a pretty sister like you." Issei smiled causing Rias Yumi and Karlamine to twitch something fierce.

"Thank you" Ravel smiled back.

"Issei, What's going on!?" Rias said angrily wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"After our initial meeting, Riser sent Karlamine over there to try and kill me. He believed that if he did that he wouldn't have to deal with the unnecessary drama of a proper battle." Issei explained as though it wasn't a big deal.

"What!" Rias exclaimed.

"That's right. Karlamine failed to kill the Red Dragon and when my brother realized that he was trapped, he sent Karlamine to seduce him hoping that he would keep what happened between them a secret. However my brother's plan backfired" Ravel revealed with a smirk that caused Karlamine to blush in embarrassment.

"I see" Rias twitched heavily. In other words Karlamine, attempted to seduce Issei and he turned the tables on her. Based on her reaction, Yumi likely walked in on them having sex and thus learned about the deception.

"At any rate, my family was not pleased to learn about my brother's cowardice." Ravel frowned remembering the annoyance that she and her family felt when they learned the truth a few days ago.

"I see so, what does that have to do with me?" Rias wondered.

"In addition to the marriage between you and my brother being annulled; we wanted to give you Karlamine as your newest knight as a peace offering and as a means of punishing Riser for putting his knight in danger over a petty struggle. Her experience in rating games and her strength would be valuable to you." Ravel explained calmly.

"Say what!" Yumi said in disbelief. The idea of another rival was infuriating particularly since this one was part of the supernatural.

"And this had nothing to do with Karlamine's affections for Issei." Rias said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it does but does that matter." Ravel smirked.

Rias groaned in annoyance but she knew that she would benefit as much as Issei, "Very well. I welcome you to my peerage Karlamine." Rias smiled.

"Thank you Lady Gremory. I look forward to working with you" Karlamine smiled.

"If that's all ladies. I'd like to get going. It's been a long day and I'm sure you have a lot of devil business to handle." Issei smiled.

"Hold on. You're not one of Rias's servants." Ravel said in shock having been unaware of the truth at all.

"Not at all. I helped Rias as a favor" Issei smiled before leaving the room.

Ravel was stunned by the news and couldn't help but smile since she realized that Rias had played her family like a fiddle, "Well this was interesting." Ravel said happily deciding to hide the truth about Rias's deception. She liked Rias and as far as she was concerned her brother didn't deserve her at all.

"Yes it was. Now how about we get started on switching her over" Rias said calmly hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible. She could overlook everything that happened for the moment since her Riser problem was solved and she was getting a new knight.

(Scene Skip)

Two weeks have passed since Karlamine's addition to the Gremory family and Issei's good fortune only grew. Karlamine was now a member of his class and her addition and her public display's of affection for Issei made an already crazy situation more so. A week ago, Murayama and Katase asked Issei to become the manager for the kendo club since he wasn't a part of the ORC in the hopes that it would monopolize his attention or come close to doing so. Issei naturally accepted and now his after school time was spent mostly at the kendo club enjoying the delicious bodies of the kendo club girls and on a few occasions Yumi who had begun wearing the female uniform full time.

"Life is good" Issei smiled as he sat in his room alone for a rare occasion since the Gremory peerage had a Stray Devil Hunt to deal with. While the kendo club took care of his needs during the day, Yumi and Karlamine took care of them at night.

**"Yes. The hunt has gone well for you partner." Ddraig replied with pride in his voice.**

"Yes it has Ddraig, yes it has." Issei smiled happily at his recent run of success. All of the sudden, his phone rang much to his shock. Issei quickly pulled his phone off the charger and when he noticed the number he was in shock.

"It can't be" Issei said in disbelief. The phone number was from an England area code and that meant only one person could be calling him. Putting the phone to his ear, Issei waited with baited breath for the person on the other side to speak not even worrying about how that person got his number.

"Hello Issei, is now a bad time" Irina Shidou said with a bubbly voice.

"Sort of but I'll make an exception for you" Issei replied with a big smile on his face. Irina lived in England so he was eight hours ahead of her but this was Irina and he didn't mind the late night call.

"Good, because I have a favor to ask you" Irina said nervously.

"Of course" Issei replied.

"As you already know, I'm an exorcist with the church and something has happened with the church that requires me to be in Kuoh in three days. I need you to arrange a meeting with the devils in the area for me." Irina revealed.

Issei was surprised to hear that but again the answer was obvious. "No problem. I'll set it up tomorrow" Issei replied without hesitation. If Irina was asking him for a favor he would do it no questions asked.

"Thanks. Oh and I'll need a place to stay, so do you mind if me and my friend stay with you guys. We'll arrive in two days." Irina requested yet again.

Issei hesitated slightly on that since the Yumi and Karlamine wouldn't be happy, but again this was Irina so the answer was obvious, "Sure. I'll tell my parents to get the guest room ready" Issei smiled.

"Thanks Issei, I'll see you soon.' Irina replied before hanging up the phone.

"Well this just got interesting" Issei smiled as he went to sleep thinking about his oldest friend and their upcoming reunion.

(Unknown location)

"I hope you know what you're doing Irina." a female voice said as it looked towards the figure of Irina Shidou. This young woman was medium height with blue hair that had a twinge of green and dark yellow eyes. She was wearing a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps all over it.

"We'll be fine Xenovia. Issei's my friend and he agreed without asking any questions." Irina replied as she put her phone back at her desk. Like Xenovia, Irina was medium height but she had long chestnut hair that was tied in twintails by a pair of blue scrunchy. She was wearing the same attire as Xenovia which rather ironically was the exorcist battle suit.

"I hope so Irina. This is an important mission and we can't screw it up" Xenovia replied as she looked at her partner with a nervous gaze. When Irina told her that she knew somebody who could help them, Xenovia was skeptical but things appeared to be going in their favor.

"I know Xenovia believe me, that's why I'm reaching out to Issei." Irina replied. Her upcoming mission was dangerous and they needed any ally they could get.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei made his way over to the ORC after class in order to talk with Rias. Because he typically headed to the kendo club after class, Karlamine had reluctantly taken to walking with Yumi and Asia who were in a different homeroom which bought him some time. Admittedly Rias was surprised to see Issei show up. "Hello Issei, Yumi and Karlamine haven't arrived yet." Rias said calmly.

"That's fine since I wanted to speak with you about a business matter and they would just complicate things." Issei replied. He knew Rias was bitter about his relationship with her knights, but he didn't care since this was business.

"I see so what happened." Rias said as her eyes turned more focused.

"In two days a pair of exorcists will be coming to Kuoh Academy with the intention of speaking to you. I don't know what it's about, but what I do know is that something has happened with the church that requires them to be in Kuoh. All I need you to do is when they arrive to speak with them and hear them out peacefully." Issei explained.

Rias's eyes widened since this was a big deal. "Alright, but do you mind if I ask how you were told about this." Rias wondered

"Not at all. One of the exorcists is my childhood friend." Issei shrugged.

Rias was surprised to learn about that and a question immediately came to the forefront of her mind "Does she know?"

"That I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, yes. She and I trained together when we were kids, which is one of the reasons I'm so powerful." Issei replied frankly.

"I see". Rias said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I have to go to kendo practice. See you around Rias" Issei smiled as he left the room calmly in order to go attend to his duties as the kendo club manager knowing that it was the only peace he was going to get for some time. Whatever was bringing Irina to Kuoh had to be major and that meant that he would be involved in another mess in due time.

That's it for Chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoyed the latest twist in the game. Karlamine joining Rias's peerage is a fun addition and rest assured there's more to come with her as well. Next chapter is Irina's arrival and her mission in Kuoh is going to bring up a lot of bad memories for Rias's blonde knight.


	5. Excalibur's Curse

Chapter 5 Excalibur's Curse

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The Excalibur Arc begins

To say Yumi Kiba was having a bad day would be the understatement of the century. When she arrived at the ORC with Karlamine and Asia, Rias sat her down and delivered Issei's message about the exorcist's arrival in two days. While that was irritating, the news that one of the exorcists was Issei's childhood friend was even worse. Unlike Rias and Karlamine, Yumi knew that the source of his swordsman fetish was a childhood friend and Kiba was certain that she was the one about to arrive. After dealing with her contract, Yumi made her way to her apartment in the pouring rain. "Oh look what we have here, a little devil girl all on her own." A very familiar and unpleasant voice cackled adding to her already bad mood.

"What hole did you crawl out of Freed? I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." Yumi scowled in annoyance. Freed Sellzan was a rogue exorcist who Yumi and the group had the unpleasant pleasure of encountering during the situation with Raynare. He had short white hair and beady red eyes. His outfit consisted of a long blue overcoat with trim that consisted of a series of semi-circles with a gold dot in the middle over a white dress shirt and white pants with black shoes.

"I had to take a little break from devil killing, but I'm back and I brought a new friend with me." Freed smiled before revealing his blade and one that caused Yumi's annoyance to grow into pure rage. The blade was like a long Kris, an asymmetrical dagger with alternating blade patterns.

"Where did you get that blade!?" Yumi roared with fury.

"Oh you mean my little Excalibur here. It was given to me by a friend." Freed cackled.

"Well whoever that friend is you'll have to apologize to them when I DESTROY THAT BLADE!" Yumi roared with fury as she summoned a blade of her own to defend herself. It was a long black broadsword with a golden hilt. Despite the various blades she used with Sword Birth, this was her main blade Holy Eraser and as the name suggests it does a particularly good job of destroying Holy Swords.

"Bring it on." Freed cackled as he tried to charge. Yumi and Freed clashed blades a few times but Yumi scowled when she realized that the blade in front of her was holding strong.

"I'll destroy that blade if it's the last thing I do" Yumi scowled before charging again just to have a figure interrupt their battle.

"Need a little help Yumi" Karlamine smiled as she appeared in front of her new teammate with her own blade ready to go.

"Oh goodie I get two devils for the price of one and this new one is feisty." Freed cackled.

"Get out of here Karlamine this is my fight" Yumi yelled angrily.

"I'm not leaving you to fight him alone. We're teammates so I've got your back." Karlamine said firmly.

"Bring it girls" Freed cackled before a green magic circle appeared in his ear causing him to frown. "Sorry ladies I gotta go" Freed said all of the sudden before throwing a flash bomb forcing the two girls to block the light on the rainy day. "Damn it." Yumi cursed much to Karlamine's shock as she dropped her blade and fell the ground tears falling down her face.

"What's going on Yumi?" Kalwarner said nervously wrapping her arms around the crying girl. When Yumi didn't respond she realized that there was only one person who could help her. 'I know what you said Issei, but Yumi needs you right now.' Karlamine thought to herself as she prepped a teleportation circle.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou relaxed as he sat in his room thinking about the impending arrival of his childhood friend. His day was bittersweet considering he had to tell Murayama and Katase that they couldn't come see him for the next few days because his childhood friend was in town. According to Irina, she would arrive in Kuoh tomorrow around lunch time and her mother already said that she'd meet her and her friend at the airport which meant she'd be at the house when he returned from club activities. "Irina it's been a long time" Issei said happily as he closed his eyes in order to relax and reminisce about the person who first sent him down his path of deviance.

(Flashback)

A six year old Issei Hyoudou sat in the living room of his neighbor's house with his childhood friend and neighbor Irina Shidou next to him and smiling. Irina was very tomboyish as a child and if Irina hadn't told him otherwise, he would've assumed she was a guy. Right now they were waiting for her father who said that he had an important discussion for the two of them. "So Issei what do you think my dad wants to talk to us about." Irina wondered.

"Don't know Iri but he seemed serious." Issei replied calmly. A moment later Irina's father walked into the room but he was wearing robes like the ones the priest at the local church would wear.

"Listen kids, what I'm about to tell you is incredibly important and you can't tell any of the other kids at school." Irina's father Touji said with a stern expression on his face.

"What about mom and dad." Issei wondered.

"Your parents already know" Touji revealed.

Issei and Irina looked at each other before smiling. "Okay" the pair replied and Irina's father began to speak.

Irina's father revealed that the many business trips he was on were actually missions for the church and that he was a real exorcist. The blade that he kept in the family room was actually his weapon which stunned Issei and Irina since they played with it all the time, safely of course. In addition, Touji told Issei about his sacred gear and explained the supernatural and Issei's connection to them. He planned to move to England with Irina in order for her to become an exorcist but that he would wait until they finished elementary school and he wanted Issei to be able to protect himself once he was gone. Issei understood and agreed to begin his training and a smiling Irina asked to join them so she could get a head start. Irina was smart enough to know that she would be behind the other kids without it and she wanted to prove herself the moment she arrived. Touji naturally agreed and the fun began.

(Scene Skip)

"That was fun Issei" Irina smiled happily as their latest training session came to an end. It had been a year since they learned the truth and afterwards Irina and Issei would train together every two weeks. His Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear finally woke up at the end of the last session and this was their first time sparing with Issei using the boosts.

"Yeah, it's time to shower huh" Issei said calmly. What Irina wasn't aware of was that thanks to his sacred gear Issei's hormones were on fire causing very interesting feelings to appear in the 7 year old Issei.

"Yeah so I'll see you later." Irina smiled happily.

Without even thinking he walked over to Irina and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye Irina. I can't wait for the next training session." Issei said with a smile that seemed foreign for the young man. As Issei walked away Irina could only stare with a blush on her face as she realized what she and Issei had done.

'Well this is interesting' Touji thought to himself. He was no fool and his daughter had feelings for the young man.

From that point on, every one of the training session would end with a kiss between the two. Six months later, they moved on to kisses on the lips and before long they were making out in a way that would make regular teenagers blush despite neither being eight years old. The two never went further than that, but Issei certainly wanted to and as the years went on their strength had improved and Issei and Irina were practically inseparable.

Unfortunately for the two, the time had finally arrived for Irina to move to England and Issei and Irina had one last training session the day before they moved. As had become habit Issei wrapped his arms around Irina's waist but instead of kissing her he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'll be thinking of you always Irina and I hope the day comes that I can make you mine for real."

Irina smiled back and said, "Fine but you'll have to earn it Issei. Conquer me in battle and then you can make me yours." Irina wasn't the only one who wanted to escalate things but they were still kids and although their mind was willing. Their bodies weren't ready for it and they both knew it. With any luck the next time they met their bodies would be ready and both would keep the feelings they had for each other.

(Flashback End)

"I wonder what she looks like now" Issei smiled as he thought of his friend with a small boner forming. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas and a magic circle appeared in his room. From the looks of it, the circle belonged to Rias and group which meant something had happened.

"**This can't be good" Ddraig said ominously.**

"Yeah" Issei replied and it was confirmed when Yumi and Karlamine appeared in front of him. Both girls were soaking wet and Yumi was clearly upset about something.

Yumi looked up and noticed the young man and jumped onto the bed, "Issei" Yumi cried out despite being soaking wet.

"What happened Yumi?" Issei said nervously. Yumi was never this emotional and that meant something major happened.

"She had a long night and could use a friend" Karlamine replied. Issei didn't say anything else but simply wrapped his arms around Yumi willing his boner away for the moment and hoping everything else would take care of itself.

"There there, just cry for now. You can tell me what's going on after you're done." Issei said calmly.

"I'll leave this to you." Karlamine said with a smile on her face.

"Got it" Issei replied as he held a tearful Yumi close while Karlamine left the two to chat.

(Scene Skip)

It took around ten minutes for Yumi to stop crying and when the tears were finally over, Yumi realized that she was on top of Issei while being soaking wet, "Sorry about that. Let me get up for a second to get changed" Yumi said bashfully forcing herself off Issei so she could get out of her wet clothes.

"You're just fine. So tell me what happened" Issei shrugged as he took the chance to get out of his own wet clothes changing into a pair of boxers before getting back on the bed.

Yumi soon followed, snuggling into the right side Issei's body in an ice blue bra and panty set. Issei's warmth helped Yumi to calm down particularly since the conversation to come would be difficult but she had to do it since Issei was already aware that something happened. "Have you ever wondered why I always wore a male uniform Issei? Well before you got involved?"

"Yes I have, especially when you have a body like this" Issei teased taking the moment to grope Yumi's breasts.

"I'm serious Issei" Yumi replied with a slight pout resisting the urge to moan. She liked what he was doing but this was business time.

"Fine" Issei smiled settling for simply wrapping his arm around the blonde once again.

The pout on her face turned to a frown as Yumi recalled the worst moments of her life, "Before I met Rias, I was one of one hundred children selected for a project sponsored by the church known as the Holy Sword Project." Yumi revealed catching Issei off guard.

Issei was slightly shocked about the news, "So you were actually an exorcist in training." Issei said in slight disbelief.

"That's right. The Holy Sword Project was supposed to teach me and the other children how to use the Holy Sword Excalibur and I was thrilled to be given the chance to serve God and to use a legendary holy sword." Yumi revealed shuddering slightly when she mentioned God's name.

"You say supposed to, but yet you're here with Rias. What happened?" Issei said nervously making sure to hold Yumi tight because he could tell they were getting to the crux of the story.

Yumi gathered herself since this was the hardest part for her, "For a long time it was difficult, but I endured the harsh experiments. Until we outlived our usefulness" Yumi said coldly.

"No" Issei replied having a good idea of what was to come.

Yumi fought back tears since she had to tell Issei the truth, "That's right. They gathered us all in one room and one by one, all of my friends were slaughtered by the people who had experimented on us. The only reason I'm even alive today is because my twin brother sacrificed himself to allow me to escape. I ran as far as I could, praying that somebody would save me before Rias ultimately found me." Yumi cried out with tears falling down her face.

Issei had no response but to hold her tightly and comfort her, "I see. You wore the male uniform so your brother could experience life even for a little bit."

Yumi was on the verge of tears again since Issei's words hit the mark perfectly. "That's right. I hated myself for being the only survivor and I hated Excalibur." Yumi cried out.

"That's enough Yumi. You don't have to say anymore" Issei replied calmly stopping her from saying anymore. He could only imagine how much pain Yumi was in.

"Thank you for hearing my story Issei." Yumi said bashfully as the tears stopped flowing.

"Of course" Issei said calmly before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks" Yumi replied with a blush before snuggling deeper into Issei's body. She was well aware that Issei's boner was throbbing beneath her body as they spoke but also aware that Issei wasn't going to act on it yet. Despite the odd way their relationship started, the fact that Issei could put sex aside for her was worth a lot.

(Scene Skip)

School went by fairly quickly for Issei since he knew that Irina would be waiting for him when he returned and once the bell rang, he went straight home much to the annoyance of Murayama and Katase. Unfortunately for Issei, any excitement he may have had for Irina's arrival vanished due to Yumi's story and the cold reality of why she was visiting. Irina's father Touji told him about the various Holy Swords during their training and Excalibur was one that always fascinated Issei because of the fact it was so powerful that it had to be split into seven fragments in order to prevent King Arthur's enemies from using it. It was obvious that somebody attacked Yumi with a fragment of the blade before she made her impromptu visit with Karlamine. 'Ddraig how much do you wanna bet that whatever business Irina has involves the fragments of the Excalibur' Issei asked mentally as he made his way home.

'**That isn't much of a bet partner' Ddraig replied aware of the same thing. **

Issei and Ddraig were silent until they arrived at Issei's house at last "Here we go" Issei said calmly opening the door. His senses picked up three figures sitting in the living room along with two powerful holy aura's and Issei's feeling of dread only grew as he arrived in the room to find his mother sitting with a blue haired girl and his very grown up childhood friend.

"Hey Issei. Long time no see" Irina said happily getting up from her spot on the living room couch and walking over to Issei. Irina and her partner were wearing a long white robe that covered their bodies and the church's battle suit underneath but Issei couldn't see the latter. His mother Miki Hyoudou was sitting across from them with a smile on his face.

"It's been a long time Irina" Issei said with a weak smile as he and his childhood friend shared a hug for the first time in a long time. Irina had become far more beautiful than Issei could've ever imagined and a part of him was drooling with excitement. The problem was that another part of him was focused on the holy aura he sensed earlier and Yumi's story.

"So this is your childhood friend Irina. He doesn't seem like much." Her partner said bluntly.

"Be nice Xenovia." Irina pouted as she continued to enjoy her childhood friend's warmth.

"Very well" Xenovia replied with a frown. Issei had to admit the partner was cute but again his focus was on other places.

"Let me put my stuff away and I'll be back in a second." Issei said calmly before pulling away from Irina's hug.

"No problem dear." Miki said calmly and Issei made his way up to his room to put his things away. What he didn't see was the frown on Irina's face as he left.

(AN: From this point forward I'm going to attempt to use the canon names for Issei's mother and father. His father's name is Gorou and his mother is Miki so those names will reference Issei's parents. Expect this in all of my stories featuring them. Not just this one.)

(Scene Skip)

Putting his stuff away didn't take long, but as Issei turned to go back downstairs he was met by the frowning face of his childhood friend. Issei internally cursed because he was so distracted that he didn't notice her following him, "That was a pretty weak hello considering I haven't seen you in 6 years Issei." Irina frowned.

"Sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind." Issei replied bashfully.

"Then make up for it right now" Irina smiled as she walked over to Issei and wrapped her arms around his waist just as they had so many times before.

"Alright" Issei replied knowing what his childhood friend wanted. Issei then kiss Irina on the lips as he had many times before but since it had been six years it was very special. It was a simple kiss at first but Issei slid his tongue towards Irina's lips which quickly parted to allow him access to her mouth with Issei doing the same for Irina. The clash of tongues that followed was fiercesome and the two parties fought for dominance for almost three minutes before Irina finally pulled away with an impressive trail of saliva showing the results of their battle.

"That's more like it." Irina smiled.

"Yeah" Issei replied with a smile. Murayama may have been the one to reignite his passion for swordswomen and Yumi only intensified it but there was no comparing either of them to Irina. She was his ultimate treasure.

"Let's get back to the others. I'm sure Xenovia is being a worry wart." Irina chuckled.

"Fine with me but we're finishing this conversation in my bed tonight."

"Why Issei, I thought we agreed we wouldn't go that far until you beat me in a proper spar." Irina replied with a teasing smile.

"We can just cuddle for now. You don't mind being naked do you" Issei replied smoothly.

"We'll see" Irina replied with a smile on her face as the two made their way back down to the others. Irina was nervous about the upcoming mission and having Issei with her would certainly calm her down but the tough part began the next day.

(Scene Skip)

(Irina P.O.V)

After a simple dinner, Xenovia and I went back to the guest room in order to relax for a little bit. Tomorrow would be the meeting with the devils and I was nervous because of how it would affect our mission. "Are you ready Xenovia?" I asked my partner referring to the meeting tomorrow.

"Yes I am. We're doing this for the sake of God and although our opponents are dangerous we will endure." Xenovia said calmly.

"Yes I suppose" I replied nervously.

"By the way, why aren't you with your childhood friend right now? I know you've been looking forward to this for a while Irina." Xenovia said with a wry smile.

"What are you talking about Xenovia" I replied with a slight blush.

"I may have terrible sleeping habits, but you talk in your sleep a lot." Xenovia revealed causing me to blush heavily. The church may praise purity and all of that stuff but the truth is most of the girls in training were horny sluts. In our platoon of twenty men and women, Xenovia and I were the only ones who were still virgins and not because we weren't attractive since multiple guys had attempted to go after us and been turned away for various reasons. Xenovia turned them down because she claimed she hadn't found anybody strong enough and me because I was saving myself for Issei.

"I see." I said bashfully aware I likely mentioned Issei in my sleep a few times.

"Well I don't mind. There is a chance we might die and if you wish to sleep with him beforehand I wouldn't stop you." Xenovia replied.

"Issei and I have an arrangement for that." I replied with a hint of annoyance.

"That's fine. Though I am curious why him. As you said he isn't a devil but he clearly isn't human based on his aura." Xenovia replied calmly.

I frowned since I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible, "Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor and a powerful one at that. He and I used to train together when I was in Japan and I know if he's kept up his training he's incredibly strong." Irina revealed.

"I see. Well why not tell him about the mission?" Xenovia replied with a question.

"I have my reasons" I insisted.

"Alright" Xenovia replied calmly.

(Scene Skip)

As we made our way to Kuoh Academy the next day, I was extremely nervous since I had no idea about what was coming and what to expect from the devils in the area since Issei didn't tell us much. When we arrived at the entrance of the school I noticed a young woman in Kuoh's uniform with a black bob cut and glasses. "So you're the exorcists that are meeting with Rias." The young woman said calmly.

"Yes and who are you" I replied with respect aware that this young woman was a devil and from the aura she was putting out a powerful one.

"My name is Sona Sitri. I'm the Student Council President of this school and future head of the Sitri clan. I'll be escorting you to Rias." The young woman said calmly.

"Thank you very much." I replied nodding to my partner. As we walked through the campus I found that the school seemed nice with the various sports clubs and people. A part of me was curious why Issei wasn't the one greeting us, but I was relieved since we could hide the truth from him for now. Sona led us to a clearly older building and after walking up a few floors stopped at a room.

"Rias is waiting inside." Sona said calmly.

"Thank you" I said politely before walking into the room. When I arrived at the room I was curious what the Gremory heiress was like and immediately spotted a beautiful young woman with long red hair who was around my age if not a bit older which caught me off guard.

"So you two are the members of the church that Issei mentioned." The red head said with a business-like smile. This was the legendary little sister of Maou Lucifer, Rias Gremory and I could tell she was arrogant just by looking at her.

"Yes we are. I am Irina Shidou and this is my partner Xenovia Quarta." I said politely before bowing.

"I am Rias Gremory and this is my peerage." Rias said calmly as she motioned to the other girls in the room. I immediately noticed that the black haired girl was a fallen angel and the white haired girl was a nekomata but when I noticed the two blondes I was barely able to contain myself. One was the witch Asia Argento but the other girl was glaring back at me and if I didn't know any better sizing me up. I had a feeling that if something were to happen it would involve those two women, but I hoped not.

"Ufufufu shouldn't we wait for Issei to arrive." the black haired girl teased catching me off guard.

"Akeno, this has nothing to do with Issei. This is devil business and Issei is decidedly human." Rias replied much to my relief. I didn't want Issei involved with this if I could help it.

"Alright" the now named Akeno chuckled.

"Anyway let's get back to business" I said calmly. "I'm here because a few weeks ago, a party consisting of rogue exorcists and fallen angels broke into Orthodox, Protestant, and Roman Catholic Churches and stole objects that were very important to the church. The church managed to trace the thieves to Kuoh and sent us believing that the ones responsible for the theft are in this town." I said calmly.

"I hope you don't believe we are responsible for such a thing." Rias replied with very clear annoyance in her voice.

"We do not believe you were directly involved. Since you're the sister of a Maou, we would hope that you wouldn't engage in such activities. What we do believe, is that whoever the thief is, he intends to use what was stolen in this town." I said diplomatically keeping a few critical details to myself.

Rias was clearly annoyed but she kept her calm and stared at me with a cold glance, "If you don't mind my asking what was stolen?"

I twitched big time since this was one of the details I didn't want known, "The thieves stole three fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur. My partner and I are holding two more and a sixth one in the Church's possession is in a separate facility." I admitted.

Rias's eye widened before turning to the blonde that was giving me the stink eye before turning back. "If I remember correctly there are seven fragments. Where is the last one?" Rias said calmly. She was very smart to ask that actually.

"It's in the possession of the Pendragon Family of Knight's in Europe. I can assure you that it's safe." I replied.

Rias looked at me calmly before speaking again, "Well Ms Irina, Xenovia I can assure you that we were not involved and we would very much like to find out what culprit is acting amok in my city." Rias said arrogantly.

I twitched heavily at Rias referring to Kuoh as her city but I stayed focused on the task at hand, "That will not be necessary. We just wanted to make sure you didn't interfere in our investigation." I replied.

Rias was clearly annoyed but stayed calm, "Very well then. I thank you for speaking to us." Rias replied diplomatically.

"President we shouldn't let them leave so easily. This is a chance to destroy a disgusting Holy sword that those two shouldn't be able to use." The short haired blonde said angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean." Xenovia replied angrily. Sure enough the blonde was going to start something.

"Oh, so you're going to deny the existence of the Holy Sword Project now?" the girl said much to my shock.

"That's quite the peerage you have Ms Gremory; the witch Asia Argento, a fallen angel, and a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. Perhaps my superiors were right to be nervous." Xenovia said bluntly causing me to twitch more.

"What was that" a girl with short light-brown hair interrupted escalating things even further.

"Ufufufu you're a bold one." The fallen angel in question said angrily. Just great I lost control of this whole mess.

"ENOUGH" Rias said angrily her power radiating seemingly stopping things in their tracks

"Sorry President" Akeno said bashfully.

"Well I'm not. I think you need to learn a lesson in respect." The short haired blonde said angrily.

"Fine with me. Let's take it outside" Xenovia countered. Good grief I was afraid of this. When Xenovia gets started it's nearly impossible to stop her.

"Good grief." Rias groaned and I agreed with her knowing that letting this happen was the smartest thing we could do.

(Scene Skip)

Our group walked to the side of the old building into a small clearing that would do nicely for our attacks. "I'm assuming this will be fine" Rias said calmly.

"Yes it will" Xenovia replied.

"This is all you Xenovia. I don't want any part of it" I said firmly.

"That's fine." The blonde replied. Things were about to get very ugly.

"Actually no it's not" a new voice said angrily. All of the sudden Issei appeared in the middle of the clearing and he was not pleased if the look on his face was any indication.

"Issei what are you doing here?" the short-haired blonde said nervously. All of her anger appeared to be gone and it was replaced by nerves. What's going on here?

Issei walked over to the short haired girl and put his fingers on her chin an action she easily accepted, "Actually I'm just a clone, but the boss sent me to watch over you guys and make sure nothing stupid happened. Clearly he was right to be worried." Issei replied with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I see" the girl said bashfully turning away from Issei. Yeah something is off.

"If you don't mind Red Dragon Emperor, we were about to fight." Xenovia said bluntly catching me off-guard.

Issei pulled his hand off of the girl before walking over to Xenovia calmly, "Actually Xenovia I do mind. You see I'm rather fond of Yumi here and I know her emotions are running on high because of what happened to her recently."

"What happened?" I asked nervously. Oh this can't be good.

"A few nights ago she was attacked by a rogue exorcist named Freed Sellzan. He was holding a fragment of Excalibur just like you and Xenovia are now and that trigged some rather nasty trauma for her."

"What!" I exclaimed since Freed was a big problem.

"Well that has nothing to do with me? My job is to deal with heretics and OOMPF." Xenovia never finished what she was saying because Issei slammed her in the gut with a vicious punch that knocked her out cold in one shot.

"We have a lot to discuss when the real me gets home, but for now it's time to go." Issei's clone said before grabbing Xenovia and tossing her over his back.

"Right" I said bashfully grabbing Xenovia's blade and walking over to Issei.

"Issei" the now named Yumi said bashfully.

"I'm sure the boss will have plenty to say to you later as well. Same goes for you Rias" the clone said coldly before taking me and Xenovia back to his house via a teleportation circle. What a day we've had.

That's it for Chapter 5 and the start of the Excalibur arc. Next chapter Issei must play peacemaker and figure out a way that everybody gets what they want.


	6. Alliance

Chapter 6 Alliance

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

AN: it was brought to my attention that I made a major mistake in chapter four concerning Rias's knowledge of Issei's sacred gear. I've corrected that in chapter four so it makes more sense. I will try to reduce such errors moving forward.

The Excalibur Arc continues

(Kuoh Academy)

As Issei made his way to the entrance of Kuoh Academy he couldn't help but wonder how things played out at the ORC. Issei had one of his clones watch the meeting between the ORC and the two exorcists and one of two things was to occur. If it went off without a hitch, the clone was supposed to take Irina and Xenovia to the entrance of the school and have them wait for him. If something did happen, the clone's job was to solve the situation as it saw fit and then take the girls home. When the gates to Kuoh finally appeared Issei was disappointed for two reasons. The first was that Xenovia and Irina were not there which meant that something happened and to make the situation more annoying, Sona Sitri was waiting for him. 'This can't be good' Issei thought to himself as he walked by the President hoping she was just being her usual nosy self.

"Mr. Hyoudou may I have word with you?" Sona said calmly.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? I've got stuff to do?" Issei replied hoping to just get rid of her.

"If by stuff to do you mean go see your exorcist childhood friend then I'm sure she'll be fine." Sona said with an icy expression on her face.

Issei cursed internally since it all but confirmed something happened, "That's right. I'm curious how the meeting with Rias and the ORC went" Issei replied with an equally icy expression.

"I can tell you that if you'd like." Sona said with a smile on her face.

"I'll pass, I trust Irina to tell me what's going on." Issei said calmly.

"Suit yourself, but you know that the supernatural world is filled with deception." Sona smiled.

"I'm aware" Issei deadpanned before leaving.

(Scene Skip)

To say that Issei Hyoudou was annoyed was the understatement of the year. He arrived home to find that Xenovia was unconscious on his couch and Irina was sitting with her. After sharing a glance with his childhood friend, Issei walked up to his room and waited for Irina to come see him but she never did. Even as they ate dinner, Irina was silent while Xenovia glared angrily at him. Clearly whatever happened involved him and Xenovia but Irina was silent on the matter. Since nobody was going to bring it up, Issei let it be.

After dinner, Issei went up to his room to play Smash brothers but he sensed the two girls leaving the house and his annoyance only grew. Unlike Yumi, Irina well aware of how powerful he was and the fact she didn't talk to him meant one of two things. Either the mission was so simple that she didn't need his power or the mission was so dangerous that he would be in danger as well. The chances of the first were practically minimal since Irina wouldn't have needed a meeting with Rias otherwise. She would've simply showed up taken care of her mission and gone.

"**You're being surprisingly patient with your childhood friend. She's clearly hiding her mission from you." Ddraig wondered.**

"Yes she is. The fact my clone brought them home was the first red flag and Irina's silence was the second." Issei replied.

"**So are you going to confront her about it?" Ddraig wondered.**

"No need" Issei smiled as he relaxed in his room.

"**Why not" Ddraig questioned.**

"Because" Issei started to say before a magic circle appeared in his room. Much to his amusement it was the Gremory crest. "Because of that" Issei smiled as Yumi Kiba appeared in his room.

"Hello Issei." Yumi said bashfully as she gazed at the young man.

Issei smiled as he got up from his bed and put his Switch on the desk, "So what brings you here Yumi." Issei smiled. He had a pretty good idea of what she was doing here and it was the reason he didn't press things with Irina.

Yumi blushed heavily before slowly stripping out of the female uniform of Kuoh Academy and looking at Issei, "I need your help again" Yumi said bashfully.

(Scene Skip)

Irina Shidou was not a happy person as she arrived back at the Hyoudou household after a night of searching for a lead. The meeting with the devils in the area was a disaster and if Issei hadn't sent his clone to watch them things would've gotten even worse. Even when the real Issei returned, he was oddly silent. The fact they were unable to find any leads just made things worse, "This sucks" Irina frowned as they arrived back at the Hyoudou house.

"Why are you being so stubborn about talking to your childhood friend? You said he was powerful and you were right. He could be a powerful ally considering what we're really up against" Xenovia said calmly. While she was angry about her defeat, Xenovia had to admit that Issei was powerful.

Irina hated to admit it but Xenovia was right. Issei's silence during dinner was very telling and she was positive he sensed them leave, "Alright Xenovia you win. I'll talk to Issei." Irina said reluctantly as they opened the door using a spare key Issei's clone gave them earlier in the day.

Making their way up to Issei's room, Irina opened the door and immediately regretted doing so because of what she saw. Her childhood friend was naked and having sex with the blonde knight that caused so much trouble earlier in the day. "I'm cumming Issei" Yumi said happily.

"Here we go Yumi" Issei smiled pulling out of Yumi slightly causing the two exorcists to gape at the massive size of his member.

"Huge" Xenovia said out loud not expecting Issei to be so large. While the blonde knight didn't hear her words due to being distracted by Issei's release, the man in question did.

"Yes it is, but I doubt you came to talk about the size of my dick didn't you." Issei chuckled as he pulled out of a dazed Yumi and turned towards the girls.

"Umm…" Irina started to reply before Yumi interrupted.

"Issei can we…" Yumi started to say before she realized there was company and froze in shock.

"Take a break Yumi. This night just got a lot more interesting." Issei chuckled while Ddraig couldn't help but again wonder if his host planned this series of events.

(Scene Skip)

A now clothed Issei sat at his desk in a white shirt and brown shorts, while Yumi Irina and Xenovia stood around his room. "So where do we start" Issei chuckled since he had everyone right where he wanted them.

"What is your relationship with that devil? You aren't a devil yourself, but you're clearly sleeping with that particular one." Xenovia said bluntly causing Irina and Yumi to blush.

"Why'd you have to say that with a straight face!?" Yumi exclaimed a blush on her face.

Irina was curious also, but before she could say anything Issei replied, "My relationship with Yumi is very simple. She hired me as an assassin to help her with issues that the Gremory's get involved in." Issei said calmly.

"I see and sex is your payment." Xenovia replied with quick understanding.

"That's right." Issei confirmed. Granted they had sex at the kendo club also but they didn't need to know all of that.

"I see. So does that mean if we offer to have sex with you, you'll help us as well?" Xenovia asked calmly as though it wasn't a big deal to the shock of the other occupants.

"XENOVIA!" Irina yelled out angrily not expecting her partner to suggest your thing.

"What. We need his help Irina and I'm sure you and him can work something out. Though I wouldn't be opposed to doing it myself if you don't want to." Xenovia said calmly.

Irina was trapped and she knew it. If she said nothing, Xenovia was going to proposition Issei and there was a very good chance he would approve. Granted she could do it herself but Irina really wanted to keep things the way they promised as kids. Going for it Irina looked at her childhood friend and said, "Issei we need your help also."

"Sure but I'm going to listen to Yumi first, since she already made her payment." Issei smiled deciding to make Irina sweat a little longer as punishment for hiding what was going on.

Yumi smiled happily before looking at the nervous church girls, "Apparently, a group of fallen angels and stray exorcists stole fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur from the church and brought them to Kuoh. I want you to help me find those disgusting blades and destroy them." Yumi said with a vicious smile.

Issei twitched heavily at the news since that was kind of a big deal. "I assume you two want me to help you retrieve the blades for the church." Issei said flatly.

"That's right" Xenovia confirmed.

Issei smiled since he could actually do both tasks at once instead of pitting the girls against one another, "How about this. I'll help both of you at the same time. I'll help Irina and Xenovia retrieve the blades and Yumi can destroy them. As long as you have the cores of the blades, restoring them should be a simple task." Issei smiled.

"That may be so but what price do we have to pay Issei?" Irina wondered nervously. Issei could theoretically ask for anything he wanted and she'd have no choice but to give in.

Issei smiled as he walked over to Irina and cupped her face with his hand causing her to blush heavily, "Absolutely nothing. This is simply me helping out an old friend" Issei explained before walking back to his desk and sitting down with a smile. His explanation stunned Irina and Xenovia and annoyed Yumi.

"That's not fair" Yumi protested at the absurdity of the situation.

"As an assassin I'm entitled to my own price. Plus you're the one who offered your body to me in order for me to help you." Issei chuckled.

Yumi couldn't protest that no matter how much she wanted to since Issei was right. She was the one who offered her body when it came to Riser and the same thing was true just now, "Fine." Yumi pouted.

"Deal" Irina smiled happily. A part of her was relieved that she didn't have to give up her virginity in this way but another part of her was annoyed that it ended up being so simple. Xenovia was going to give her tons of grief for it later, and for that matter so was Issei

"Good now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. It's been a long day and I could use some rest" Issei chuckled.

"Right" Irina said bashfully as she left the room with a curious Xenovia behind her.

"See you tomorrow Issei" Yumi frowned before grabbing her clothes and leaving via a magic circle.

"What a night" Issei chuckled as he relaxed into his bed.

(Scene Skip)

At around 4 o clock in the morning, a lone female figure opened the door to Issei's room. Quickly walking inside, the figure made their way towards Issei's bed to find that he was still asleep. "Good he's asleep." the figure whispered as they slid off their pajamas and crawled into the bed pressing her body against Issei's firm frame but refusing to look him in the face. The person was wearing a low cut bra and simple panty set but you couldn't tell much more outside of that thanks to the lack of light.

"Irina I've missed you" Issei moaned in his sleep catching the figure off guard when Issei pulled her on top of his body pressing her against him.

"What are you MMPH" the figure started to say before her lips were silenced by Issei's much to her shock. Despite being asleep, Issei still managed to slide his tongue into the figures mouth and overwhelm her with a stunning amount of passion. Issei pulled away after a minute and the figure was able to catch her breath briefly. Unfortunately for the dazed figure, Issei wasn't done and reached around her body to grope her large breasts.

"Not like this. You can't" the figure moaned as Issei began teasing her breasts using a skilled touch that was almost shocking.

"This is incredible. How can he be this good while asleep?" The figure moaned as Issei skillfully played with her breasts using only his hands. If you looked closely you could tell that the figures panties were getting stained and her nipples were getting harder.

"You're breasts have gotten so big Irina. I wonder how you are down there" Issei mumbled as he began to reach for her lower half which shocked the person even more.

"Issei wait. You promised you'd wait until you beat me in a battle?" the figure protested hoping to somehow reach Issei in his tired state. Fortunately for her, the words caused Issei to stop his ministrations just as his right hand was arriving at her panties.

"Fine" Issei groaned before pulling his hands off of the figure's body. The figure used the opening to quickly get to her clothes, get dressed and leave trying to ignore the craziness that just happened. Unlike with the bedroom, the hallway lights shone on the figure revealing that it was Xenovia Quarta who came to visit Issei and she was blushing heavily dressed in a pair of purple pajamas lent to her by Issei's mother.

"That was incredible. I can't believe that he was asleep that whole time." Xenovia thought to herself as she walked back to her room. She was curious what it was about Issei that made the devil so willing to give herself up to him and why Irina swore by him despite not seeing him for years. If that was just a taste of what he could do she understood why the devil from before was so addicted to him. If not for the fact Irina told her about her promise with Issei, she was convinced that she would've spent the next few hours screaming his name as he took her purity.

What Xenovia wasn't aware of was that Issei was actually well aware of what was going on and simply feigned sleep in order to have fun with the swordswoman without her realizing anything else. Issei would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping that it was Irina who came to visit and he could really have some fun but Xenovia was good enough for now.

(Scene Skip)

Later that morning a smiling Issei made his way down to breakfast ready to cause more mischief. His little tryst with Xenovia would remain a secret for the moment, but he would certainly take his time to tease the blue haired girl. Fortunately for him, the two girls were sitting down at the table each with some coffee and dressed in their church gear. From what he could tell his mother was in the kitchen for the moment and making some breakfast for the group. "Good morning Issei" Irina said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Irina" Issei replied before walking over to his childhood friend and planting a quick kiss on her lips causing Irina and Xenovia to each blush for different reasons.

"What was that for Issei" Irina said with a slight blush.

"I wanted to show my childhood friend a little love since I won't see you until I'm done school." Issei smiled. He also wanted to tease Xenovia but he couldn't just say that out loud.

"Alright but you and I really do need to spend some time together before my vacation is over." Irina said calmly.

"How about after I get done with class? I can meet up with you in the old park after school and so she doesn't feel left out you can bring Xenovia." Issei replied.

"Sounds good to me what about you Xenovia?" Irina smiled.

"That's fine" Xenovia said hastily much to Irina's surprise and Issei's amusement. However the biggest surprise came when Issei's mother walked in with a smile on her face and a large plate of pancakes for the group to enjoy.

"You can stop pretending kids. I'm well aware that you girls are doing something for the church and that Issei is helping you" Miki Hyoudou said calmly.

"How did you know?" Xenovia said in shock. Issei knowing about the supernatural wasn't a shock since he was the Red Dragon Emperor, but the mother was a different story.

"Irina's father told our whole family about the supernatural not just Issei. Honestly the moment Issei said Irina was coming my first call was to Touji. I'm surprised you girls didn't question how I had such perfect fitting pajamas the day you girls arrived." Miki Hyoudou chuckled.

"Good point" Xenovia sweatdropped. Admittedly she did find it strange how the clothes fit her so perfectly but she didn't think too much about it.

Issei found the whole thing amusing and simply sat down for breakfast. That also explained why Irina had his cell number instead of calling the house, "So yeah. I'm helping Irina and Xenovia with their mission this afternoon. Hopefully nothing stupid happens but you never know." Issei said bluntly.

"Be safe you three." Issei's mom said calmly and after that the group enjoyed breakfast before Issei had to go to school.

(Scene Skip)

Irina and Xenovia arrived at the ORC dressed in their usual garb and ready for the mission, but when they arrived they noticed that there were two notable absences from the group, "Lady Gremory, where are Issei and your knight Yumi" Irina said with a frown on her face.

Rias looked at the girl bashfully trying to figure out how best to explain it. Akeno had no such trouble, "Ufufufu, Issei is at the kendo club having sex with some of the members and Yumi with him."

"Huh!" Irina exclaimed as a massive blush formed on her face. She knew Issei was having sex with Yumi, but the fact that he was sleeping with a whole club of women was certainly newsworthy.

"Ufufufu, I can't explain it how it happened, but Issei has a swordswoman fetish. Before he seduced Yumi, he seduced the members of our schools kendo club and he constantly fucks them after school. Yumi discovered that and got roped into it as well." Akeno teased. When Issei asked to become the manager of the kendo club it caused rumors to spread all over the school and naturally Akeno got curious. It was a simple task to find a club member and get her to spill the beans

"I see" Irina sweatdropped since she was the cause of said fetish when they were kids. She never imagined that it would manifest itself like this though.

Rias was annoyed that Akeno knew that, but stayed calm in order to keep the peace, "Since we have a little while why don't you relax. I can even introduce my peerage to you properly" Rias suggested. Knowing their strengths would make the most sense.

"Sure" Irina smiled making a mental note to turn figure out why her partner was blushing as Issei's sexual prowess was explained.

(Scene Skip)

It took another hour before Issei and Yumi finally arrived and Issei was smiling calmly but Yumi looked exhausted, "Sorry we were late. Things at the kendo club took longer than I expected" Issei said calmly.

"Had enough fun for one day?" Akeno teased knowing exactly what Issei was up to.

"For one day no, but I did promise Irina I would come today. The kendo girls were not happy with me but I made it up to them" Issei said with a lustful grin that caused blushes to appear on Yumi Irina Xenovia and Akeno's faces.

"Alright" Rias replied calmly managing to hide her blush. "Since we're working together how about we split up and look for more leads."

"That's fine so how do you want to split the groups." Issei pointed out. They had enough firepower to split up without too much trouble.

"Lady Rias, why don't you, Akeno, and Asia stay behind and wait for us. Issei, Yumi, and I will make up the first search group and Xenovia Karlamine and Koneko will make the second." Irina smiled.

"That's fine with me" Rias smiled since Akeno and Asia had obvious issues with the fallen and they needed some people to stay behind.

"Works for me also?" Issei shrugged. He had a very good idea of why Irina paired the two of them together but a part of him was more interested in the Xenovia Karlamine group.

(Scene Skip)

(Xenovia Karlamine and Koneko)

The trio of Xenovia Karlamine and Koneko was an unusual one to be sure. Thanks to the experience she gained from being in Riser's peerage, Karlamine was used to exorcists and how to fight them. Koneko's sense of smell would help particularly since she met Freed before. As for Xenovia, her fragment of the blade was Excalibur Destruction which meant that she was a force to be reckoned with. However, none of that mattered right now. "That lucky bitch Yumi, she gets to spend all that time with Issei and now she's teamed up with him again. I bet they're all screwing each other as we speak." Karlamine pouted.

"Irina is going to focus on the mission." Xenovia replied calmly. Xenovia didn't quite understand Irina's reluctance to sleep with her childhood friend particularly after experiencing Issei's touch herself, but Irina was annoyingly stubborn in regards to things like that.

"I doubt it. Her reactions were very interesting when she realized that Issei was sleeping with Yumi and for that matter so were yours." Karlamine smiled.

"What do you mean by that" Xenovia protested though a blush began to form on her face

"You have that look of somebody who's interested in sex but never found somebody who was worthy of your body." Karlamine smiled.

"How!?" Xenovia replied in shock that this person had her figured out so easily.

"Don't worry about how I know, but know this. If you want to truly experience being a woman, ask Issei, believe me when I say you won't regret it" Karlamine smiled.

"I see" Xenovia blushed as she thought about what happened the night before and the revelation that both knights of the Gremory household were sleeping with Issei.

(Scene Skip)

"So Issei what do you think we should do now?" Irina wondered as the trio walked around. The grouping was an awkward one to say the least but Irina felt this was easier than dealing with the other knight of the Gremory peerage. The look of annoyance on Karlamine's face was one she knew very well and she suspected that the other knight was enjoying Issei just as Yumi but not as frequently

"That's easy. We find that Freed guy that attacked Yumi. He's working for whoever attacked her and he can lead us to them." Issei said calmly.

"Works for me? I want to get my revenge" Yumi said angrily.

"Sorry, but no revenge for you Yumi. I will fight Freed while you and Irina back me up. You had your chance Yumi and you failed. I will face him and get the information we need." Issei said firmly.

"But Issei" Yumi protested before Issei walked over to the knight and started blatantly fondling her breasts much to the embarrassment of both girls.

"Yumi have you forgotten how in your first battle you were so irrational because of the Excalibur that Karlamine had to bail you out." Issei reminded her.

"Yes…but" Yumi moaned.

"But nothing Yumi. Your brother sacrificed his life so you could live a normal life and be a normal person. By acting so reckless you basically spit on his sacrifice." Issei lectured keeping his hands on her breasts much to the embarrassment of both girls

"Okay" Yumi replied trying to stay calm despite what Issei was doing.

"Good" Issei smiled before taking his hands off of the flustered knight.

"So Issei how strong are you now?" Irina wondered wanting Issei to focus on her for a little bit.

"Strong enough to know that If Freed is the best that this Valper guy has to offer then I can probably do all of this on my own." Issei smiled but his smile quickly faded when he noticed the nervous look on Irina's face. "What are you hiding Iri" Issei said with a twitch knowing that he was about to get extremely annoyed.

"Well…." Irina said bashfully knowing that it was time to tell the whole truth and pray that Issei didn't go ballistic.

(Scene Skip)

Although Rias stayed behind, she was still doing her best to think about how best to help her peerage with the current hunt. She recalled that Yumi was attacked by the same rogue priest that was working with the fallen angels and she got a bad feeling in the back of her mind, "Hey Asia what do you remember about working with Freed." Rias wondered. Something about this whole situation bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"He was a violent man who seemed to be more interested in killing then helping people but you knew that. He didn't trust Lady Raynare at all either" Asia said bashfully.

"I was afraid of that?" Rias groaned as the bad feeling she was having resurfaced.

"What's wrong" Akeno said nervously aware that Rias realized something troublesome.

"Freed never struck me as the type who would take orders from Raynare. Somebody else was behind him being there." Rias explained.

"I see and you think that he's working for that person again." Akeno said calmly with a sharpened gaze.

"That's right. Stealing from a church requires powerful resources and not ones that a disgraced scientist would have." Rias explained. She was well aware that the person behind the Holy Sword Project was involved, but he wasn't the only one. All of the sudden two magic circles appeared in the room out of nowhere. The first one contained Karlamine Xenovia and Koneko but when only Yumi appeared from the second one, Rias realized something was wrong.

"Ufufufu, this time it's Irina missing, how kinky" Akeno said calmly.

"Sex is the last thing on Issei's mind." Yumi said coldly catching the group off guard.

"And why do you say that Yumi?" Rias said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell them Xenovia." Yumi said angrily clearly holding back her rage.

"Because Irina told him that the person behind this incident was Kokabiel." Xenovia spoke up aware of how much trouble that she was already in. The girls ultimately decided to search for the exorcist Freed since he would be the best lead but all of the sudden a clone of Issei appeared in front of them. The look of fury on his face was enough to tell her that Irina had squealed and when he then told her group to return to the ORC she knew the jig was up.

"What!" Rias said angrily her rage slowly rising at the revelation.

Xenovia took a big breathe before continuing "The church suspected that Kokabiel was behind the robberies because one of the people killed was one of his top agents. Irina didn't want to say anything to you guys because she knew word would get back to Issei and she didn't want him to worry." Xenovia explained.

Rias was furious at the girl for being so reckless. A rogue exorcist and priest were one thing but a Cadre was a complete other. In fact knowing that he was involved changed how they would act as well, "So what do you intend to do." Rias questioned.

"I obviously intend to complete my mission regardless of the danger." Xenovia said firmly.

"I see and what about your partner." Rias wondered.

"I'm sure that Irina is the same. After all she was determined to complete the mission without getting the Red Dragon involved" Xenovia said calmly.

"I see" Rias replied wondering what Issei and Irina were up to and when would they return.

(Hyoudou Household)

Irina sat on issei's bed nervously as she waited for her childhood friend to speak. When she told him about Kokabiel she knew Issei would be angry and when he teleported her back to his house, she wondered what Issei would do. "Strip Irina" Issei said coldly.

"Huh!?" Irina exclaimed with a blush on her face.

"Strip for me right now Irina. When I thought I was helping a friend I made you pay no price. I've changed my mind" Issei said firmly.

"I see" Irina replied calmly as she got up and stood at the front of Issei's bed. With a blush still on her face, she slowly slid off the battle suit she was wearing revealing a pink half-bra that hid her nipples but not much more and matching pink panties. With a blush on her face, she unhooked the bra allowing her breasts to flow freely but as she reached for her panties Issei spoke up.

"That's quite enough Irina." Issei replied as he walked behind his childhood friend with a lustful smile on his face.

"Issei!" Irina gasped as Issei bent her over the bed with her rear hanging off and her breasts pressed against the bed. It was an erotic position and Irina couldn't help but wonder what he would do next.

"You were a bad girl Irina Shido. Now it's time to punish you." Issei smiled as his hand flew back and connected with Irina's rear.

"Ah" Irina yelped not expecting a spanking as her punishment but grateful that Issei was still willing to keep to their agreement.

"I'll forgive you for hiding this from me Irina and you should consider yourself lucky that I've already agreed to help Yumi. However I will get my pound of flesh from you for lying." Issei smiled as he continued to spank Irina on the rear.

"I'm sorry, AH" Irina yelped once again. The spanking continued as Issei pummeled Irina's rear with his hand. The worst part for the exorcist was that the pain had faded and now she was starting to feel some perverse pleasure from the act, something Issei noticed.

"It seems this is no longer a punishment Irina." Issei smiled as he stopped his spanking noticing the wet spot starting to form on Irina's panties. The chestnut haired girl was about to encourage Issei to actually act on the desires he no doubt had for her before he spoke again. "We should return to the ORC. I'm pretty sure Rias will want to discuss how to handle things now that a cadre is involved." Issei smiled.

Realizing that Issei wasn't going to go further she turned back towards her childhood friend with a solemn look on her face, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not telling you Issei" Irina said calmly before she got off the bed and slid her outfit back on her frame. Now that the truth was out, it was time to discuss what to do next.

That's it for chapter 6. Next time the group discusses what the new revelation means for the already complicated mission. Meanwhile the swordsman duo each deal with growing affection for the strict dragon


	7. Duplicity

Chapter 7 Duplicity

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Things heat up on multiple fronts for the new alliance.

(ORC)

As a magic circle appeared in the middle of the Occult Research Club's clubroom, everyone inside anticipated the return of one Issei Hyoudou and his childhood friend. The revelation that their opponent was a Fallen Angel Cadre instead of just a crazy scientist and a lunatic priest rocked the group and it was time to see what the strongest person among the small group had to say. "Hello everyone" Issei said calmly as the circle faded. He was clearly annoyed still, but not as before.

"Hello Issei. I assume you've heard the news from your childhood friend" Rias replied her own calm hidden among a mask of pure annoyance.

"Yes I have. Irina and I had a very nice discussion on the subject." Issei smiled causing his childhood friend to blush heavily.

Rias ignored Irina's blush and decided to take things from there. "I see and what are your thoughts on the matter." Rias asked calmly curious what Issei was thinking. A cadre was different from the likes of demented priest like Freed so this would be a much more difficult battle.

Issei paused for a moment to consider everything before getting a sour expression on his face, "Duplicity" Issei replied choosing an odd phrase to the group.

"Huh" Rias replied in confusion.

"Who is Kokabiel" Issei said dryly.

"Kokabiel is one of the Fallen Angel Cadre or leaders of the Grigori. His power is legendary and outside of the Maou very few High Class Devils could consider themselves his equal." Rias replied calmly.

"Exactly" Issei replied hoping Rias figured something out.

"Get to the point Issei. If you're here to emphasize how much I screwed up, I get it." Irina interrupted.

Issei rolled his eyes slightly but continued his thought process, "My point Irina, is that there's absolutely no reason for Kokabiel to steal the swords." Issei shrugged causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What are you getting at Issei?" Rias said with another hint of annoyance.

Issei couldn't help but groan since Rias was clearly missing the obvious, "Why would Kokabiel, one of the strongest Fallen Angels in the world steal Holy Swords in the first place."

"Obviously, because it would weaken the church." Rias replied causing Issei to twitch heavily.

"I'll see you later Rias." Issei replied angrily before leaving via a magic circle. The fact that Rias couldn't see what was going on absolutely horrified Issei, and he simply needed to get away from the girls for a little bit.

"Well that was odd." Karlamine said curiously. Clearly Issei figured something out, but his reaction to Rias's response was not what one would expect.

"Let's all go home for the day. Issei's probably just frustrated like all of us." Rias replied realizing they wouldn't get anywhere without him.

"Have a good night Lady Gremory" Irina bowed before she and Xenovia left to return home.

(Scene Skip)

Dinner went by pretty quickly that night and even though Issei's mother wanted details, nobody was willing to provide them. As he relaxed in his room alone, Issei was utterly furious that Rias hadn't figured out what he was getting at. "I never imagined Rias was that stupid. This is ridiculous" Issei scoffed. It was obvious to him that Kokabiel had a far more sinister plan in mind but how could Rias dismiss such an idea so easily.

"**Are you really so surprised partner. The Gremory girl has relied on her looks and her brother to get by and we both know it." Ddraig reminded him.**

"True but to be so sloppy is embarrassing. I'm positive if Sona was the one Irina and Xenovia were dealing with she'd realize the issue and at least draw a theory or two." Issei frowned once again lamenting the lack of intelligence from the Gremory heiress. Kokabiel didn't care one iota about the blades, but he was clearly using this Valper person in order to drag the three factions into something.

"**Yes but if your theory is right, what is he really after." Ddraig replied.**

Issei was about to respond when somebody knocked on his door. "Issei may I come in." Irina Shidou said nervously.

"Sure why not" Issei replied trying to calm down. Irina was his childhood friend and he cared deeply for her, but he couldn't excuse how stupid she was being in all of this. Sure he understood why she hid the truth from him, but much like with Rias he considered it to just be base stupidity. As the door opened Issei was pleasantly surprised by the long sleeved pajamas that Irina was wearing. They were light blue with frills on the edges which was a very cutesy appearance for the tomboy and the fact Irina clearly wasn't wearing a bra was a wonderful sight even if her breasts were hidden by the pajamas.

"Still up for that cuddle you mentioned the other day." Irina said nervously hoping that she hadn't lost her childhood friend due to her earlier actions.

Issei paused for a moment before a warm smile formed on his face, "Get over here dummy" Issei instructed and before long the childhood friends were underneath Issei's covers and Issei holding Irina against his body with his right arm.

The two stayed in silence for a while with Irina simply satisfied with the comfort that was her childhood friend's warmth and glad that Issei forgave her. However, even she had to admit that she was curious what Issei was talking about. "You mentioned duplicity when Rias asked you about Kokabiel. What did you mean by that?" Irina questioned.

"You're ruining a wonderful moment Iri" Issei replied with a hint of annoyance.

Irina realized that Issei didn't really want to discuss it so used the only tactic she could at this point. Turning her body slightly Irina planted a quick kiss on Issei's cheek before saying, "I know Issei but we have to deal with Kokabiel and any insight you have will help us."

"Fine" Issei grumbled knowing that Irina was manipulating him yet again. "Kokabiel is a Fallen Angel Cadre which means that he has far more power at his disposal compared to anybody here. Hell he's stronger then everyone here combined including me at my full power. Why in the world would he need to steal the Excalibur fragments? Plus, there's another very important question that needs to be answered. Why would Kokabiel, after somehow managing to steal three Excalibur at once without anybody figuring it out, go to a place that has not one but two heiresses living in it? That's horribly sloppy for somebody like Kokabiel and it makes no logical sense" Issei finished and Irina's expression soured.

"I hate you so much Issei." Irina pouted. Issei was right to be annoyed at Rias since there was clearly a lot more to Kokabiel's plan then simply stealing the swords.

"You brought it up Iri. Now how about we get some sleep." Issei smiled aware that there wasn't much else to be done.

"Fine you jerk." Irina pouted before leaning into Issei as she closed her eyes for a little bit enjoying the moment between her and her childhood friend.

(Scene Skip)

As the sun shone on a new day for Issei Hyoudou, his good mood had returned. Checking his clock, he realized that it was time to get ready for class so he wormed his way out of Irina's grip and hopped out of his pajamas in order to get to the shower and start his day fresh. Fortunately for Issei or unfortunately depending on who you talk to, he wasn't the only one who had the idea and when Issei opened the door he received an eyeful in the form of a very naked Xenovia Quarta, "Red Dragon Emperor." Xenovia exclaimed not expecting this at all.

With her towel off, Issei had a full view of her incredible body large breasts and even the blue hair covering her pussy. She was truly a beauty in her own right and Issei loved it. All things considered, he had two options in this beautiful situation: the first was to close the door and pretend he hadn't seen the girl naked or press his luck and see if he could seduce the bluenette. Naturally, he chose the second since leaving would require him to return to his room and he doubted he'd ever leave if Irina had her way, "Good morning Xenovia." Issei smiled walking into the bathroom without any hesitation.

"What are you doing!?" Xenovia gasped as Issei walked towards the bluenette with a smile on his face. Xenovia knew if she looked down she would see just how big the young man was and she would likely be unable to resist him after what happened in his room.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me." Issei smiled placing his towel on the rack right next to hers.

"Wha- what about Irina?" Xenovia questioned still stunned by the suggestion a blush forming on her face.

"You weren't thinking about Irina when you snuck into my room a few nights ago." Issei smiled deciding to play that card before getting into the shower and turning the shower on.

Xenovia was completely shocked that Issei was aware of her sneaking into his bed, but it only made her more curious on what would happen if she joined them. She knew that Issei was at the very least sleeping with the two knights of Rias Gremory and a bunch of school girls so he wasn't bound to one person. There was also the very real possibility that she could die on this mission and the idea of dying without experiencing intercourse at least once was not something she wanted to do.

The decision made Xenovia entered the shower, but faced away from Issei since that was the easiest way to do things. "Now what" Xenovia wondered. Xenovia got her answer when Issei pulled her body into his causing the young woman to flinch as she felt his rock hard member against her rear. He was massive and her body shivered at the thought of him putting that beast inside her.

"Now we shower." Issei smiled. As the water cascaded down the pair Issei grabbed the soap he was using and lathered it up in before placing his hands on her sides.

"Mhmm" Xenovia moaned happily enjoying the feeling of his hands against her body and the soap made her feel an odd mix of clean and dirty at the same time.

"It feels nice doesn't it? Tell me, was the other night the first time somebody's ever felt you up" Issei smiled as moved his hands towards her stomach and teased her more.

"Yes… you were the first." Xenovia replied with yet another moan.

"Really" Issei smiled as he stopped his teasing in order to lather up again.

"Yes… I wanted to give myself to somebody strong. None of the… men at the church…were strong enough for me." Xenovia moaned as Issei continued to tease her upper body but oddly enough avoiding her breasts for the moment.

"I see" Issei smiled and finally decided to up the ante taking a hold of Xenovia's pillowy breasts.

"Issei" Xenovia moaned as Issei teased her breasts with his hands. Xenovia wondered how long it would take for Issei to take the teasing to the next level.

"How does this compare to a night ago." Issei smiled referring to when Xenovia snuck into his room and he fondled her.

"This is much better. This time I know you're focused on me." Xenovia replied her face incredibly flushed from the sensations and the knowledge that it was her he was focusing on now.

Issei smiled happily as he decided to forgo the soap and simply indulge in Xenovia's body directly licking her neck as his left hand continued to toy with Xenovia's breasts. As for his right hand it slid down Xenovia's body and was about to reach for her pussy when they were interrupted.

"Issei hurry up and finish your shower. You've got to get to class." Irina yelled from outside.

'Damn it Irina.' Xenovia thought to herself as Issei's ministrations stopped.

"Got it Irina. I'll be out in a few minutes." Issei smiled bitterly before pressing himself against Xenovia one more time, allowing her to acknowledge his massive bulge once more. "I'm sorry that we have to end it like this but don't worry Xenovia. I'll claim you before too long." Issei whispered kissing her on the cheek as he nudged her away from his body.

"I understand" Xenovia replied with a hint of annoyance as she moved to the side so Issei could properly wash himself. A morning that began with an awkward meeting was ending with Issei charming yet another bladed beauty.

(Scene Skip)

Another day went by and Issei found himself with the ORC. "Hello everyone, how are you?" Issei said calmly as he arrived in the clubroom. He couldn't help but notice an interesting tension between the two church girls and he wondered if it had to do with the shower.

"We're fine Issei. I take it the kendo club has a day off." Rias wondered since Issei's arrival was far quicker than usual.

"Yes they do which allows us to focus on the matter at hand and the critical change we need to make to our situation." Issei replied causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Critical change." Irina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Irina and I hate to say it but that change involves you and Xenovia." Issei said solemnly knowing Irina and Xenovia wouldn't like it.

"What are you suggesting Issei?" Irina said with a raised eyebrow. She didn't like the look on issei's ace and she had a bad feeling in the back of her neck.

"That you and Xenovia stay at my house for the remainder of the time and leave Kokabiel to us." Issei said bluntly. The more he thought about it, there was only one reason that Kokabiel would act the way he did and it involved the church girls.

"You can't be serious Issei." Irina yelled out in utter fury. The idea that he wanted her to stay back was ridiculous.

"I'm 100% serious Irina. In this situation the number one thing that we don't want to do is give Kokabiel access to the other Excalibur. The easiest way to do that is to leave you guys at home." Issei lied. The Excalibur wasn't Kokabiel's goal but he needed something to convince Irina to stand down. Sadly that failed.

"You must be joking Issei. You of all people should realize how powerful I am." Irina replied angrily catching Rias off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean." Rias wondered in curiosity.

"My father taught Issei and I about the supernatural when we were kids and I trained with Issei for a long time before I was able to officially join the church." Irina explained which told the group all they needed to. Irina had been training for close to 10 years with a blade. Her strength was obvious.

"Yes and while that may work against Freed, it will not work against Kokabiel. This is a man who survived a Great War." Issei replied swiftly and without hesitation.

Irina was furious because he was right but there was more to it than that, "What are you hiding Issei. Your only words to Rias were Duplicity which means that you believe that whatever Kokabiel is up to involves something more than just the Excalibur or killing Rias and Sona."

"What's that supposed to mean." Yumi said angrily since nobody ever suggested Rias was in danger.

Irina twitched heavily since this should've been obvious, but a smiling Issei walked over to the angered blonde and wrapped his arm around her waist calming her down. "Kokabiel is so powerful that he could destroy this entire town with all of us in it as easy as breathing. There is absolutely zero reason for him to want to obtain the Holy Sword Excalibur. Valper perhaps since he was behind the Holy Sword Project, but not Kokabiel"

Rias shuddered because it was true in a backwards way. "So if that's true what is he after?"

"I can't say" Issei replied calmly since it would just make things more tedious.

An annoyed Irina quickly moved out of his guard and turned towards her childhood friend with spite in her eyes. "Can't or won't. Maybe it's time I remind you just how strong I really am Issei and you'll stop hiding things." Irina said sternly.

"Is that a challenge I hear Irina." Issei said gleefully a vicious smile forming on his face. Her statement was very hypocritical but the thought of a challenge made Issei ignore that for the moment.

"Yes Issei, yes it is." Irina replied with a smile of her own. Immediately the tension in the room grew since it was clear something important was happening.

"What's going on?" Rias said in confusion.

"Something about six years in the making." Issei smiled heavily as he left the room with Irina and Xenovia not far behind.

"I don't know about you guys but I've gotta see this." Karlamine smiled as she moved to follow.

"Me too" Yumi said with a surprising amount of hastiness. The way Issei was reacting was as though something major was about to happen between the two and that bothered her far more than she wanted to admit.

"Ufufufufu, now you've got me curious." Akeno smiled following suit.

Rias could only helplessly follow with Asia and Koneko close behind. Something was very odd about all this but she needed answers.

(Scene Skip)

Irina and Issei stood around 10 feet from one another with a serious look on their faces. "Rias do you mind making a barrier around the area." Issei requested. Issei was about to use a ton of power and the barrier was the only way that the school wouldn't be in danger.

"S-sure" Rias replied casting said privacy barrier. For Issei to request a privacy barrier meant he wasn't going to hold back.

"Alright Issei you know the rules. It's just you and me no holding back. If you win, well you already know that but if I win. You tell me what you're hiding." Irina growled angrily.

"Fine by me Irina. Rias if you don't mind can you start us off." Issei smiled.

Rias regained her composure and focused on the two before raising a hand, "Battle Begin" Rias announced but the two stood firm."

"**Balance Breaker**"Issei roared instantly and the watching group looked on as Issei appeared in his legendary armor.

"How long ago did you get that?" Irina couldn't help but wonder.

Issei removed his helmet and stared at his childhood friend with a wry smile. "I got it last year. Training for the day I got to claim you got me through most of middle school, but during my third year I stopped because I began to wonder if I'd see you again. That all changed when I arrived at Kuoh and found someone who reignited my spark" Issei smiled at the memory.

Irina was initially surprised by that since as far as she knew the relationship between the Gremory and Issei had only recently begun. Then she remembered Issei's other activity and frowned, "It was one of the girls in that kendo club."

"That's right. Murayama brought all of that back and that hunger to conquer her like I once planned to conquer you allowed me to reach Balance breaker." Issei shrugged.

"I see" Irina said calmly as a magic circle formed on her hands. She was glad that Issei got stronger for her since she did the same and she wasn't going to hold back.

"So she's actually using it." Xenovia said with intrigue.

"Using what" Rias couldn't help but wonder.

"Irina and I both have secondary swords which we were supposed to use in emergencies only; mine is Durandal while Irina has Hauteclere. The fact she's willing to use it against her childhood friend means that this is going to be an interesting battle." Xenovia explained.

Rias filed that information away for later but wondered what would happen next. Sure enough the legendary Hauteclere revealed itself. It was a simple steel sword around 40 cm in length with a golden hilt that had a small crystal in the middle.

"I'm honored that you'd use your real blade against me Irina, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to win. After all I knocked out Xenovia in one punch." Issei smiled.

"Yes I know but you also caught her off guard. Then again" Irina smiled as she vanished in an impressive show of speed before appearing behind Issei. "I'm also not Xenovia." Irina smiled aiming a slash at Issei's head that he easily ducked under before spinning in order to elbow her in the stomach. An attempt that quickly failed as Irina used her impressive speed to move again.

"Very nice" Issei chuckled unbothered by how easily his attack failed.

"Thank you but we're just getting started." Irina smiled before attacking again.

The watching group was stunned as Irina continued to stay on the attack while Issei simply blocked the strikes with his gauntlet. 'You finally made your move huh Irina' Xenovia thought to herself as she watched the pair exchange blows. After Issei left the house, Irina confronted Xenovia about her shared shower with Issei and the pair proceeded to get into a massive argument about Xenovia's intentions for Issei. The argument was interrupted by Issei's mother who chastised Irina for being jealous reminding Irina that the only thing stopping her from joining Issei's fellow lovers is that deal they made as kids. Irina couldn't say anything else since she was right. If she truly wanted to she and Issei could've had sex the night before and that would be it.

"Stop playing around Issei." Irina yelled out angrily stopping Xenovia's musings.

"Who said I'm playing here Iri. You're really fast and I'm having some trouble keeping up." Issei chuckled as he continued to parry Irina's attacks.

"We both know you're toying with me. Why aren't you taking this seriously" Irina growled stopping her assault on her childhood friend to catch her breath.

"Because this battle is unnecessary and we both know it." Issei smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean." Irina replied angrily.

"It's very simple" Issei smiled before vanishing in an incredible show of speed and appearing behind Irina. "I conquered you years ago Irina." Issei smiled wrapping his arms around Irina's waist.

"Stop playing around" Irina said angrily trying to keep the professionalism she had shown throughout the mission but watching it slowly fade due to Issei's aura washing over her body.

"From the moment you called me and asked to stay with me during this mission you've wanted to submit to me. You just couldn't convince yourself to do it without keeping our promise." Issei whispered smoothly.

"Stop it Issei" Irina protested but the fact she didn't take the opportunity to attack was proof that Issei was right.

"Then resist me Irina. Use that strength you've gained over the years to push me away. Show me that you haven't submitted to me just yet" Issei said firmly almost daring Irina to fight back.

"Issei I'm serious" Irina replied trying to keep her professional venire but she knew it was pointless. From the moment they kissed in his room a few days ago, Irina Shidou was hooked on Issei once again. That feeling only escalated when she learned of his relationships with Yumi Karlamine and the girls of the kendo club. Hell a part of her was hoping that Issei actually escalated things when he punished her the other day. When he didn't, and she realized Issei and Xenovia shared a shower, she decided there and then that the day would end with naked in Issei's bed.

"Yes and so am I" Issei smiled as his right hand moved up in order to escalate things more and without resistance. At least that was his plan until a clone walked into the barrier and walked over to Issei.

"What's going on?" Rias asked in confusion.

Issei pulled away from Irina and dispelled his Balance Breaker. "Trouble" Issei frowned.

"What happened?" Rias wondered.

Issei turned towards Rias with a look of annoyance, "I sent my clone to search for Freed and while he was searching he felt a flare of power. The source of the power was one that was extremely powerful and that only means one thing."

"Kokabiel" Rias said coldly.

"Uh huh. I found him and he's waiting for us right now." Issei said calmly.

"Then let's go" Rias insisted and everyone's focus changed from the odd battle between childhood friend's to the cadre who set everything up.

(Scene Skip)

Issei led them to an abandoned amphitheater where a smiling Freed was waiting for them. "Yoo devil scum and I see we have some church girls too." Freed cackled in amusement.

"Enough games Freed. Where's your boss." Rias said angrily.

"Aww come on Red. No hello. No nice to see you. You suck as a host." Freed taunted.

"She can't help it if you're a terrible guest. Your make that show of attacking Yumi and then hide like a coward." Issei chuckled.

"Little bastard. Don't make me come over there and gut you like a fish. I don't know why Big Red over here and the church girls brought you along but I don't mind getting rid of you." Freed growled.

"I'm afraid that would end very badly for you Freed." A new presence said in a gruff voice as they walked into the clearing. Upon seeing the new person, everyone in the group tensed up including Issei. The new presence had long black hair with pointy ears and dark red eyes and was wearing a long black robe with purple trim a high collar and gold armor on his shoulders.

"Heya boss. I was wondering where you went." Freed smiled.

"Kokabiel, at last you show yourself." Rias said angrily.

Kokabiel ignored Rias' words and focused on Issei instead, "Freed, the young man before you is the Red Dragon Emperor. He could kill you and everyone here besides me without batting an eyelash." Kokabiel smiled stunning Freed and Issei.

"You're shitting me boss." Freed said in shock.

"You flatter me Lord Kokabiel but that isn't completely true." Issei replied calmly.

Kokabiel stared straight at Issei and smiled "Boy I've been on the battlefield for thousands of years and seen many types of people. I can tell that you're hiding a massive power behind that innocent smile"

Rias wanted to protest but she knew Kokabiel was right. The power he showed against Riser was incredible and from the way Issei fought you could tell he only scratched the surface. "Maybe so but you didn't flare your power just to tell me how strong I was. You clearly have a message for Rias here and Freed was such a terrible deliveryman that you decided to do it yourself." Issei chuckled breaking Rias from her humor.

"Watch it" Freed said angrily.

"Hah you're correct about that." Kokabiel smiled before turning to Rias, "In two days I'll be coming over to that wonderful base of yours and taking over. I'll be joined by my dear partner Valper and Freed here and I'll be activating my plan. If you wish to stop me go ahead and try.

"Why you!" Rias growled well aware that she couldn't stop him from doing just that. Kokabiel could kill all of them in a second but he hadn't done so. She was better off enjoying his whims and going from there.

"See you then" Kokabiel smiled simply turning and walking away.

"Later losers" Freed cackled before turning away.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in his room after the crazy afternoon wondering what would happen next. After Freed left Rias sent everyone home so they could relax and the plan was initially to discuss strategy the very next day. Unfortunately, Issei couldn't attend due to the fact the kendo club had a match and as their manager Issei was obligated to attend much to Rias's annoyance, but even more so to Irina's because he was putting the kendo club over her mission. "So Ddraig are you ready to face Kokabiel" Issei smiled as he sat in his room.

"**Yes. I look forward to seeing your full power at work." Ddraig smiled.**

"And I can't wait either. This will be a battle to look forward too." Issei smiled.

"**So what are you going to do about your childhood friend?" Ddraig wondered.**

"Absolutely nothing. It's all up to Irina." Issei smiled as he relaxed in his room.

(Irina P.O.V)

"So Irina what will you do" Xenovia wondered as we sat in the guest room in Issei's house. Issei's words during our fight were accurate and honestly if not for the interruption, there was a good chance I might have had sex with him there and then.

"I don't know" I replied. I wanted Issei, I really did but I felt like I was obligated to fight him for it.

"Well you have a minute to decide Irina because I very much want Issei to sleep with me and if you don't go I will." Xenovia said angrily. I couldn't blame her for being angry since I did interrupt their shower out of jealousy and they were almost certainly going to have sex if I didn't interrupt. After all Xenovia doesn't have the restriction that I do on Issei's affections.

"Fine" I replied realizing that Xenovia was right. I had a childhood friend to fuck.

"Good. I'll get my chance before this is all over but tonight should be all about you." Xenovia smiled.

"You're a terrible partner." I chuckled realizing that she was pushing me towards Issei.

"Just get going Irina before I change my mind." Xenovia smiled back as I left the room.

As I walked towards Issei's room I was both nervous and excited. The time had finally arrived for me to take my place at issei's side and as I opened the door to Issei's room a part of me was afraid he wouldn't be there. Luckily for me Issei was there and the minute I walked in, he looked towards me with his warm eyes.

"So are we cuddling again Irina?" Issei said warmly.

"No. We're doing a lot more. You were right Issei and you conquered me years ago. Now it's time to claim your prize" I replied as I walked towards his bed.

"I see" Issei smiled getting up and walking towards me. It was time at last, all my training had been for this moment and with the battle with Kokabiel a few days away, it was something we both needed.

That's it for Chapter 7 everybody and quite the cliffhanger to leave you with. Next time Issei claims Irina but Irina is far from the only bladed girl on his mind. Nothing like a good distraction before a big battle but this one might just be too much.


	8. Affection

Chapter 8 Affection

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

With Kokabiel on the horizon the two swordswoman from the church make their move on Issei Hyoudou.

**LEMON START:**

Issei and Irina met in the middle of his room and the two childhood friends wrapped their arms around each other before engaging in yet another makeout session. True they had kissed many times as kids and even a few days ago when they reunited, but this one was different. Typically Issei and Irina would fight for dominance and although Issei usually won, Irina put up a good fight. As their tongues clashed this time there wasn't a sense of dominance in the kiss, but of desire. That all the feelings they held onto for the years they were apart were all exploding in one moment. The kiss lasted for an incredible two minutes before Irina finally pulled away to get some air and swallow the drool that was starting to form in her mouth from the intense kiss. "That was amazing" Irina said in a complete haze from the overpowering kiss.

"Yes it was, but we're just getting started." Issei smiled as he grabbed Irina again and pulled her towards the bed switching their positions so Irina was just in front of the bed. A smiling Issei pulled away as he pulled off his white shirt revealing his naked upper body

"I see" Irina said with a slight blush knowing what was expected of her next. While Issei divested himself of his pants, Irina slid off her pajamas revealing a set of simple pink underwear.

"And here I was expecting white" a now boxer clad Issei teased. Irina's affection for him was well known but so was her passion for the church.

Irina smiled before falling onto the bed with her eyes fixed on Issei's frame and the massive bulge that was going to pierce her soon enough. "I figured I'd do a combination of red for you and white because of my love of the church." Irina revealed with a sultry smile.

"I see" Issei replied with a smile of his own, well aware that Irina was further giving into her feelings for him by saying that.

"Enough focusing on my choice of underwear Issei, focus on what's underneath it" Irina pouted slightly. Considering his supernatural harem there was no telling when she'd be interrupted or by who.

"Right right" Issei said with a smile as he crawled onto the bed towering over his childhood friend. His instincts were telling him to simply dive in and devour Irina's pussy but that would be too easy. A smiling Issei leaned down and kissed Irina's left cheek before he began trailing butterfly kisses all over her body.

"Issei stop teasing me." Irina moaned as Issei kissed down her arm.

"This is not teasing Irina. This is marking. I want everyone to know that you are mine and mine alone." Issei smiled as his kissing reached the end of her arm at last.

"Then let me make it easier for you to fully mark me." Irina smiled as she leaned up slightly in order to divest herself of the pink bra instead of having Issei tear it apart. With the bra gone Irina's pink nipples were exposed at last and thanks to the earlier kiss they were rock hard.

"Oh you didn't need to do that just yet." Issei smirked as he kissed across her collarbone but instead of going for her large breasts he went for her stomach instead.

"Why" Irina moaned with pleasure his kisses stirring her up even more then she already was.

"Because I've got something special planned for your breasts" Issei growled as he continued to kiss down her stomach and smiled briefly as he smelled the arousal coming from her panties and saw the stains as they were beginning to form. A brief look towards his childhood friend's eyes revealed that she was aware of how bad it was, but as Issei trailed up her body again Irina breasts were left waiting.

Irina had enough and considering Issei's personality she had a good idea of what Issei would do. "That's enough Issei" Irina said angrily as she shocked Issei by grabbing her and somehow flipping their bodies so Irina was on top.

"Where was this during our fight?" Issei smirked.

"Shut up you jerk. The fight was just an excuse for us to get here. You could've just knocked me out with one punch but nooo. You had to draw it out just to tease me and taunt me." Irina pouted.

"True but we still got here didn't we" Issei chuckled but his chuckling was short lived when Irina moved in front of Issei and pulled of his boxers revealing his rock hard member.

"Now it's my turn Issei. It's time for me to mark you." Irina said with a firm determination. With a surprising lack of hesitation, Irina kissed the tip of his dick before enveloping it with her warm mouth.

"Not bad Irina" Issei said with a smile. He doubted it would do her much good since Irina was an amateur and Murayama and Katase blew him every day before practice. What he didn't expect was that in a flash Irina had taken 7 of his 11 inches down her throat before her gag reflex forced her back up. It was almost enough for him to get him to moan, Almost.

"How's that Issei" Irina said happily aware of how difficult what she accomplished was.

"For somebody who's supposed to be pure, that was pretty impressive." Issei teased but Irina was unmoved. The chestnut haired girl slid her tongue down his pole with no hesitation moving at a speed that far surpassed the kendo duo.

"I have needs too Issei." Irina smiled. Those needs may have included using a dildo she brought on a mission a year ago to practice blowjobs knowing that she'd be reunited with Issei in due time. Of course Issei wasn't going to know that unless Xenovia squealed.

"Then show me what you can do Irina" Issei smiled curious if his treasure could live up to the hype. As Irina's tongue teased his shaft Issei was slowly beginning to shudder a thought that was nearly impossible considering the sheer amount of blowjobs he enjoyed. 'I'm shuddering what's going on?' Issei thought to himself as Irina's tongue moved around his shaft.

"**That's because she's different partner. She is your true mate and your body is reacting to that." Ddraig revealed well aware of his partner's confusion.**

'Makes sense' Issei mused as Irina shocked him further by surrounding his prick with her breasts.

"What did I do to deserve this" Issei shuddered as Irina began to give Issei a titjob that rivaled any he had so far. It was scary how good Irina was at this.

"You were my childhood friend Issei" Irina replied happily as she moved her breasts up and down Issei's pole. The sheer heat it was giving off was incredible and Irina was getting more and more turned on.

"Well as your childhood friend how about I reward you as well." Issei suggested knowing that he had lost his dominance of the situation. Irina clearly prepared for this moment.

Irina got off of Issei and, as her childhood friend watched with hunger in his eyes, slid off her panties and revealed her soaked snatch and before long was back on the bed in a sixty-nine. "Come on Issei. Make me scream." Irina said happily before resuming her work on his shaft her soaked pussy right in front of Issei's waiting face.

"You'll regret that Irina" Issei smiled viciously as he slid his tongue into her snatch with no hesitation.

"NGHH" Irina moaned into his snatch immediately feeling the effects.

"You taste so good Iri. I'm amazed that nobody snatched you up yet." Issei teased as he dined on Irina's pussy like it was his favorite meal in the world.

"I saved myself for you Issei, nghh. Many guys asked about me but I turned them down, ahh. You were always the one I thought about at night. You were always the one I wanted when it was time to lose my virginity. I got this strong so I could stand at your side." Irina moaned as issei's tongue teased her pussy. She was so turned on that playing with issei's junk was secondary.

Issei was touched by his childhood friend's confession and stopped his ministrations well aware that she was on the verge of cumming. "Then give it to me Irina. That virginity you've held for so long; the purity that so many have desired; give it to me now." Issei said happily. The games were over, the foreplay was over and it was time for Issei and Irina to have sex.

No words were required and Irina got off of Issei's face before straddled his member with her soaked pussy ready for the monster that had claimed so many others to claim her. Dropping onto Issei's member, the virginity she had been saving for so long was Issei's at last and the combination of the rough insertion and the sheer desire she felt caused Irina to cry out in pain and pleasure as her first orgasm of the day rushed out of her body. "AHHHHHHHHH" Irina cried out with pleasure and pain. Tears flew down her face knowing that she and Issei were together at last.

Issei could see the pain his childhood friend's eyes and leaned up in order to wrap his arms around her, "Are you okay Iri" Issei asked nervously wiping off her tears as he held her in his arms.

"I'm perfect Issei but I wouldn't mind us doing this for a bit longer." Irina replied happily.

"Sure" Issei smiled as he held the position for a little bit and only when Irina playfully shoved him did Issei fall back.

"I'm gonna make you forget all those girls Issei." Irina vowed as she began moving up and down Issei's shaft at an impressive speed.

"Damn you feel so good Irina." Issei grunted happily enjoying the vice grip Irina had on his shaft. Most of the girls had to be molded into his shape but Irina was perfect right now. It was as though her body was made to enjoy his dick and he loved it.

"I feel great too Issei but I want to feel more." Irina cried out and Issei obliged grabbing Irina's hips and thrusting up causing her breasts to bounce even more.

"So good" Issei groaned as his member finally breached Irina's womb causing another scream to come from Irina's mouth.

"YES!" Irina cried out the pleasure growing even more as Issei's animalistic thrusts continued. Right now she wasn't worried about the battle with Kokabiel. She was only focused on Issei and how amazing he felt inside her.

As for Issei, his body just kept going and he was stunned at how quickly he was reaching his climax. There was something different about this moment and Issei knew it and loved it. "Irina I'm about to cum." Issei said happily.

"Cum inside me Issei. Mark my pussy as yours and yours alone." Irina roared out in a voice unbefitting of somebody who had just lost her virginity a mere 10 minutes ago. This is what Issei did to her. This is how Issei made her feel. This is what it meant to have Issei by her side.

"Alright Irina." Issei roared back knowing that this is what he wanted more than anything. This was the treasure that he had coveted. Right now no other girl mattered to Issei and he was determined to show it.

"I'm cumming" Irina roared as her body allowed yet another release to flow out of her body.

"I'm cumming too" Issei yelled out painting Irina's womb with his seed at last. The orgasm continued for a minute before Issei's member was forced out due to Irina being unable to contain his seed.

"Amazing. If you weren't sterile I'm pretty sure I'd be pregnant right now." Irina chuckled as she pressed her body against Issei's just wanting a moment to recover.

"That was just orgasm number one." Issei smiled his member already ready for more.

A stunned Irina looked back at the rod that ruined her for other men and realized that it was raring to go. "Good grief." Irina smiled as she peeled off of Issei's body and got onto her knees into a position that she knew would make her feel even more. Even though she would be sore in the morning, she knew that it would be worth it in the end because it was born of Issei's love for her.

**LEMON END**

By the time Issei was finally limp an hour had passed, but it was the longest hour of Irina's life. Countless orgasms from both vaginal and anal intercourse had her body so strained that she could barely move. Then again she was in the arms of her childhood friend so she really didn't want to, "Irina I just wanted to say I love you." Issei said happily as the two cuddled together despite the incredible stench of sex around them.

"I love you too Issei, but next time, take it easy." Irina replied with a smile.

"So there will be a next time. I can't wait" Issei teased as he kissed Irina's head.

"Shut up you dork." Irina chuckled and the two enjoyed a moment of peace and bliss together knowing that they were about to enter a fight for their lives.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was Friday and his duties as a student got in the way. Irina was definitely his after their time together and he had every intention of adding Xenovia to the group before the battle with Kokabiel tomorrow. For now, he was in the kendo hall of Kuoh Academy as he watched his girls compete against their rival Nochizuri Prepatory Academy. "What the hell is going on?" Issei muttered as he sat in his spot as a manger. He couldn't explain why or how but he was sensing supernatural power in the area that wasn't his own. As much as he had sex with Murayama and Katase, it was possible they had gained a bit of essence from him but this was a fairly significant pulse.

"Match to Kuoh 3 points to 2" the referee announced breaking Issei from his musing. Katase just beat her opponent and now it was time for the final match. Murayama was competing this time against a girl from Nochizuri named Genevieve Arcana. Apparently she was Murayama's big rival and she clearly wanted to win if the determination on her face was any indication. She had blonde hair that was parted in the middle of her admittedly large forehead and baby blue eyes. He couldn't tell much else due to the unflattering nature of her kendo outfit but he wasn't concerned about that for the moment since finding the supernatural source was a bit more important.

"Match begin" the announcer said firmly and the battle begun which was when Issei finally realized the source of the power he had been focused on.

"No way" Issei said in shock. Genevieve was emitting off a small killing intent that was throwing the normally skilled Murayama off and gave Genevieve the edge early on. Deciding to even the playing field a bit, Issei focusing a fair bit of his own killing intent on the blonde in front of her as Murayama was about to attack. It actually worked cause Jeanne to flinch big time allowing Murayama to strike a point.

"CHEST" the referee announced.

As the match continued Genevieve struck again giving her the lead and Issei followed with his own attempt. It was 2-2 now and Issei was curious what would happen if he didn't use the killing intent on the young blonde. Admittedly this time Genevieve didn't use her intent and the pair engaged in a fairly impressive clash. Unfortunately for Murayama she slipped up and got a strike to the chest ending the match and giving Genevieve the win.

As everyone clapped, Issei focused his killing intent on Genevieve again she quickly turned towards him before looking away. As Genevieve walked away, Issei filed away the fact she had supernatural powers to the side and focused instead on congratulating Murayama for a job well done.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei left the kendo hall with a smile on his face due to his managerial duties which involved giving each girl who won their match a congratulatory creampie but since Kuoh won 5 of the seven matches he was fairly drained by the time he approached the entrance of the school. "Well this is a surprise." Issei smiled. Waiting for him at the entrance of the school was Murayama's opponent from the final match wearing Nochizuri's traditional white uniform.

"That must've been some speech if you're just getting back after an hour." Genevieve said haughtily.

"Yes it was. However I doubt you want to discuss how I motivate the girls I manage." Issei replied with a bit of a sneer in his voice.

"No I don't. I want to discuss how somebody who can give off a powerful killing intent like yours is still human in a campus filled with devils." Genevieve questioned with a hint of annoyance. Issei was slightly surprised by the lack of concern for her secret but realized that Genevieve was also smart enough to only speak to him.

"The answer is quite simple. I'm far too powerful for Rias or Sona to control and they're aware of that." Issei said confidently.

"I see. Well what would you say if I told you that I know a group of powerful individuals who could use a man like you?" Genevieve asked with a look of curiosity in her voice.

"I'd say that your recruiting pitch sucks. Maybe a few less clothes next time and you might catch my attention" Issei replied with a sarcastic smile causing the blonde to blush heavily as he walked by.

"Wait" Genevieve called out with a hint of desperation. She couldn't beat Issei she was aware of that and there was no doubt in her mind that if he let her stay with the devils it would come back to bite her and her organization sooner or later. She had to recruit him now or else.

"What now. I've had a long day and I could use a nap." Issei groaned in annoyance. She clearly didn't get the message.

Realizing that her pitch had clearly failed Genevieve was going for the more nuclear option, "What will it take for you to join me."

Issei groaned as he stared back at the girl with his killing intent high enough that she won't be knocked unconscious but that was it. "The only reason you're still speaking right now is because Rias and Sona have far too much on their plate to deal with you. I'll let you go free this time Genevieve but the next time you try to recruit me. You won't like the result." Issei smiled as he left the campus and returned home as a stunned Genevieve could only watch in frozen fear.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei sat in his room wondering what tonight would offer him. The battle with Kokabiel was tomorrow and although Irina appeared to be alright after their night together, something Issei attributed to Karlamine likely helping out, he doubted she'd be up for more. There was a chance Karlamine and Yumi would come and visit, particularly Karlamine since he hadn't really spent much time with her over the last week. As the door to his room opened, he couldn't help but smile as Xenovia Quarta appeared. "Not sneaking in this time." Issei snickered.

"No I'm not however I do wish to continue what we started in the shower." Xenovia replied as she walked over to Issei.

Normally Issei would be incredibly eager to enjoy the bluenette and if not for Irina's interruption he probably would have but something changed. "Xenovia wait a minute." Issei insisted stopping things in their tracks.

"What's the matter, am I not attractive enough for you?" Xenovia said with a slight pout

Issei frowned a bit before getting up and walking towards the bluenette. Cupping her face, a smiling Issei gazed into her eyes and said, "That couldn't be further from the truth. You're incredibly attractive and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Then why won't you have intercourse with me. If Irina hadn't interrupted us, surely you would've done something the day before" Xenovia protested.

Issei frowned slightly since Xenovia was right, "Because that was heat of the moment and so is this." Issei replied causing Xenovia to look away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Xenovia said bashfully.

Issei smiled as he backed away from Xenovia and stared at her again, "What is about me you desire Xenovia. What is it about me that made you want to give your virginity to me of all people?" Issei asked honestly. It was a question that never occurred to him when he seduced the kendo club, Yumi or Karlamine but this was different. The kendo club was a bonus born from his desire for Murayama. Yumi was admittedly out of spite and Karlamine was revenge. He couldn't explain why he didn't want to claim Xenovia but right now he didn't.

"You're…you're strong. My desire was always to have a strong child." Xenovia admitted with a bit of shame.

Issei smiled before wrapping his arms around Xenovia and kissing her on the lips. They kissed for thirty seconds before Issei pulled away with disappointment in his eyes, "That kiss just now Xenovia. Did you feel anything from that?" Issei wondered.

Xenovia had the nerve to look away for a moment before muttering, "No, no I did not."

"And that's why I won't sleep with you. However, I would not be opposed to cuddling for a little bit." Issei smiled.

Xenovia frowned since Issei was very clearly hiding something. He had no problem fondling her before and she was positive that the only reason they hadn't had sex in the shower was due to Irina's interruption. However she realized that this was as good as she was going to get, "Alright. I suppose that's enough for now." Xenovia replied as Issei led her to the bed. The rest of the night was spent in silence and the bluenette wondered what changed from the day before. Surely sleeping with Irina hadn't changed things that much. Around thirty minutes passed before Issei finally spoke up clearly aware of the unease.

"The reason I'm not sleeping with you now has nothing to do with Irina or the reasons I mentioned earlier."

"Then why." Xenovia wondered. The fact he wasn't sleeping with her was strange since he didn't seem to mind molesting her twice already.

"Kokabiel could kill Rias anytime he wanted. Hell he could kill all of us but he hasn't done so yet. There's only one reason he would do that."

"What's that" Xenovia said nervously.

Issei paused for a minute before stopping, "Nevermind. I think I'm just overthinking things." Issei replied.

"But"

"But nothing Xenovia. If we survive this mission I will sleep with you before you return to London that much I promise you." Issei backtracked.

"I'll hold you to that." Xenovia replied as they cuddled together on his bed. She knew Issei was hiding something but also that he wasn't going to reveal his hand so easily. She would worry about what he was hiding until after they beat Kokabiel.

(Scene Skip)

"Hey girls how about I cook us one last meal before we head out." Issei suggested as the group relaxed in the house the afternoon before the big battle. Issei was wearing a black tracksuit with white stripes down the arms and legs and a red shirt underneath along with tennis shoes. Irina and Xenovia were dressed in the church's battle uniform with their blades by their sides.

"I didn't know you cooked." Irina said in shock. Thus far all the meals had been cooked by Issei's mother and the idea that Issei himself would be making the last meal was a shock.

"Yeah I do cook once in a while. Since this is a special occasion I figured why not" Issei smiled innocently.

"I can't wait to see what you'll make us." Irina replied happily.

"Well I'll get started now." Issei said calmly as he walked into the kitchen to prepare his meal. What he didn't see was the two church girls exchange a look that suggested something was off.

Over in the kitchen Issei smiled as he prepared their meal. **'Partner are you sure this is the right thing to do' Ddraig said nervously into his partner's head.**

'Yes it is Ddraig. I think I know what Kokabiel is planning and if those two come he'll get his real wish.' Issei replied mentally. Killing Rias would goat the devils into war but not the church. Even killing the two girls wouldn't do anything either. That meant Kokabiel knew something that would make the church act and he was going to tell the girls. Issei didn't know what that was but he had to stop Irina and Xenovia from seeing the truth.

"**Well let's do it then" Ddraig replied.**

"Yeah" Issei groaned as he snuck over to the cupboard and grabbed some sleeping pills his mom used on occasion. He hated to do it to Irina, but it was for her own good that he stopped her from showing up. Luckily for him, Irina told her where the group was meeting beforehand so he could keep the deception going.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei arrived at the meeting place he thanked his lucky stars that his plan had worked. The dinner was steak and miso soup, but he could tell from the look on her eyes Irina was suspicious of his actions. Instead of crushing the pills into her soup, a more traditional plan, he actually crushed the pills and put them on the steak along with other seasoning a plan that proved fruitful when Irina fed him her Miso soup almost as a test. No doubt his childhood friend would be furious later, but as far as he was concerned it was a small price to pay to protect them. "Where are Irina and Xenovia" Rias questioned as Issei arrived alone. Issei couldn't help but notice that Yumi was in the male uniform this time, but he had the distinct feeling that this would be the last time she ever wore such a thing.

"They won't be coming. I have them drugged back at my house." Issei said calmly.

Rias was absolutely furious that Issei would do such a thing and made her belief known. "What are you thinking Issei? Why would you drug our allies?" Rias exclaimed. This was insane and irrational even for him.

"I have my reasons." Issei replied calmly.

"And they are" Rias scowled.

"My concern and mine alone" Issei replied.

"Issei" Rias frowned before she was shocked when Issei walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, something she'd wanted for quite some time. The kiss lasted a few seconds but Issei pulled away before Rias could intensify it.

"Just trust me Rias" Issei smiled.

"Fine you jerk" Rias pouted aware that he only kissed her to calm her down. It worked but Rias was certainly annoyed with the brown haired boy.

"Then let's go" Issei smiled as they approached the battlefield

(Hyoudou household)

"Damn you Issei. Why would you do that to me?" Irina wondered as she sat in the room. She realized Issei was up to something the moment he offered to cook and cast a spell that would neutralize any poison on herself and her partner. She was right to do so because Issei did ultimately drug her and Xenovia. The fact he added a barrier to the mix as well was further proof he was hiding something.

"So are you going to go? He clearly had his reasons to keep us there." Xenovia said calmly not taking it as harshly as the other girl.

"I know that, but I don't want the last memory of my childhood friend to be his smiling face as he drugged me." Irina chuckled bitterly. Just like Issei, Irina suspected Kokabiel's real intention was masked amongst Valper's greed, but there were very few things he could do that would truly shake her. She was stronger than that and she would show Issei just how powerful she had become.

"Alright but we're going to make him pay for that later." Xenovia struggled.

"Oh yeah" Irina smiled as the pair broke his barrier with ease and made their way towards the battlefield.

That's it for Chapter 8 and yeah there was some fun stuff in this one. Next time, the battle between Kokabiel and group begins and for Yumi Kiba an already personal fight becomes even more so.


	9. The Dark Truths

Chapter 9 The Dark Truths

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The battle has begun and some unfortunate truths are about to be realized.

(Kuoh Academy)

The moment Issei arrived at Kuoh Academy, it was clear that this was no ordinary battle. All along the outside of the school, the devils from the student council were floating in the sky and working on a powerful barrier. It was a wise move since the power that Kokabiel could put out would cause a whole lot of problems. The president of said council flew to them and she wasn't happy, "So Rias care to tell me where our guests from the church are?" Sona Sitri frowned. Admittedly Issei didn't interact much with the group and that was fine by him.

"Issei drugged them and left them at his house." Rias replied instantly throwing Issei under the bus.

"I see and does Mr. Hyoudou have a reason for doing so." Sona said with an annoyed glare of her own.

"I do but I won't tell you Ms Sitri. If you're worried about the devils looking bad, don't since it was my decision and mine alone."

"I see. Well just be careful out there. Kokabiel is extremely strong. If I didn't think she'd make it worse I'd call my sister the Maou Leviathan." Sona mused. They were going to have a hard time in this battle even with Issei's impressive power.

"Don't worry Sona. I've already taken the liberty of calling Sirzechs for us." Akeno revealed much to Rias's shock.

"Akeno why would you do that!?" Rias exclaimed. Because Issei is independent help, she felt like she had something to prove in this battle and calling her brother would negate that.

"Simple, Kokabiel is powerful and if something should happen to us he'd want to know anyway. Don't worry because he won't be ready for an hour." Akeno replied as calmly as possible.

Rias was internally furious but deep down she also knew it was the right move, "Well let's hope we don't need my brother." Rias replied as they walked into the field where Kokabiel was waiting.

(Scene Skip)

When they entered the school it wasn't hard to find Kokabiel because the man was in the air sitting on a throne with a smug look on his face and dressed in his signature robe and from the look of things he was very close to their clubroom. Quickly moving to his location, they found Freed waiting with a smile on his face next to an older guy with a grey mustache bald head and glasses that was in white priest robes. Next to that man was a large pillar of light that was no doubt the Excalibur's he possessed being fused. "What took you guys so long I was getting bored?" Freed cackled.

"Now Freed. You don't have a weapon and if you want to fight them properly you'll need one." The old man lectured.

"Sorry Boss Valper. I'm just so eager to kill that smug bastard." Freed smirked pointing at an amused Issei.

Issei couldn't help but roll his eyes at the suggestion that he would lose to Freed but he focused more on Valper. This was no doubt a terrible idea but there was something he simply had to know for his own curiosity. "Hey Valper care to answer a question for me since we're waiting." Issei asked calmly much to the confusion of everybody watching.

"Why of course." Valper said smugly.

"What made a simple bishop like you want to come up with such a unique idea?" Issei questioned without praising the man. As much as he hated to admit it Valper's plan would've been incredibly beneficial to the church but something went wrong.

Valper's face lit up in a way that disturbed Issei quite a bit before replying, "As a child I was obsessed with Excalibur. I desired to have the power of King Arthur for myself which is why I first wanted to join the church. Unfortunately, when I tested myself I discovered that I wasn't compatible with the legendary blade" Valper admitted.

Quite a few faces paled when they realized what Valper was getting at, but one person in particular was furious, "You mean to tell me you did all that. You killed all those children…" Yumi said in shock.

"Yes. I killed all those children because I wanted to wield the blade myself." Valper smiled.

"You bastard!" Yumi growled with rage on her face and just as she was about to charge Valper Issei grabbed her.

"Wait a moment Yumi. Killing him now would be easy but I have a much better idea." Issei smiled viciously.

"What" Yumi said with a scowl. If this was anybody else she'd push away but Issei was different.

A smiling Issei moved behind Yumi and wrapped his arms around her stomach before placing his head right next to her right ear, "Wait until Valper finishes his grand weapon and gives it to that pervert Freed. Once he does, destroy his precious blade and then kill him with the very power he granted you." Issei whispered in a dark expression that caused Yumi to shudder with glee. The dark words were like a siren song and Yumi took them in.

"Will you reward me afterwards?" Yumi wondered like an innocent puppy who wanted a treat from her master.

"But of course. When you've claimed your vengeance and put your past behind you I'll remind you where you future lies. By day you will be Rias's worthy knight and you will serve her well with your power. However, your body soul and heart belong to me." Issei whispered in a cold sadistic tone that caused Yumi to shudder and Rias to frown.

"Yes Master!" Yumi smiled with a look of lust that was almost enviable if it weren't for the fact Issei wasn't her master.

"Good girl" Issei smiled as he kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"He's good" Freed smirked appreciating how thoroughly Yumi was seduced.

"Yes he is" Rias frowned finding Issei's seduction of Yumi to be quite terrifying. Looking over at Karlamine she saw a similar lustful gaze no doubt wondering when it will be her turn to experience Issei's skilled touch. A part of Rias wanted Issei for herself, but another part was terrified that Issei would be the master in their relationship.

(Town of Kuoh)

Irina and Xenovia made their way towards the battlefield and Irina was certainly fuming, "Irina stay focused." Xenovia yelled as they made their way towards Kuoh Academy. She could tell that her partner was seriously frustrated and that wouldn't do.

"I'm sorry Xenovia. I guess I'm" Irina started to say before they were forced to stop on the bridge that wasn't far from the academy. In front of them was a single girl and one both girls knew well. She was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform consisting of a grey blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes with a large blue hat and long blue cape with pink flowers.

"It's been a long time Irina." The new figure smiled.

Irina's shock turned to a smile when she realized the person was their ally, "Yes it has Le Fay. As much as I'd like to talk about old times, I have a battle to get to." Irina smiled. The person in front of them was Le Fay Pendragon. Due to the Pendragon family's connection to Excalibur and the church, Le Fay and Irina spent tons of time together and they were good friends.

"You don't want to do that Irina" Le Fay warned in an ominous tone.

"And why's that?" Irina frowned since Issei said the same thing.

"I'm sure you're aware of this already, but Kokabiel doesn't need the Excalibur blades to kill everyone here. The fact he's waited so long to actually do something should tell you something very important." Le Fay said calmly before leaving via a magic circle.

"Hey Xenovia what do you think she meant by that?" Irina wondered. Le Fay and Issei both said the same thing and while nothing was actually said, it was clear that something was being hidden from her.

"I don't know but I suppose we'll have to get to the school to find out." Xenovia replied.

"Right" Irina replied and the two began moving. Issei may not like it but she was going to figure out what was going on.

(Kuoh Academy)

With the battle seemingly taking a pause until Freed was ready, Kokabiel was getting bored, "How about I give us a little entertainment until Valper's little blade is ready." Kokabiel said smugly.

"Oh" Issei replied with intrigue before Kokabiel snapped his fingers. All of the sudden two magic circles appeared on the ground and flames poured out.

"What's going on" Rias asked nervously but she had her answer when two large beasts appeared from within the flames. Each beast was the size of a medium sized building with three heads, each containing red eyes and a mouth of flames.

"How will you deal with the Hounds of Hell?" Kokabiel taunted.

Rias was pleased because this was her moment to shine, "Alright girls let's do this. Yumi Karlamine Koneko, you take out one hound while Akeno and I take the other." Rias ordered.

"Oh, not going to have the Red Dragon fight" Kokabiel mused.

"No, Issei needs to save his strength" Rias replied confidently. Then again she also wanted to prove herself to Issei in any way she could. Despite his seduction of Yumi, she still needed him on her side.

"Works for me. I'll guard Asia." Issei said calmly acknowledging that. In truth he didn't care what Rias did or about her desire to prove herself. This was simply him helping Yumi as he promised.

As the hell hounds roared to life Karlamine and Yumi took on the one beast while Rias Akeno and Koneko took on the second. As the battle unfolded Issei had to admit that the Gremory group was much stronger than he expected having rarely seen them fight. Yumi's sacred gear proved valuable by trapping the large beast in an array of swords which held him together which allowed Karlamine and her massive blade to slice the beast in two. As for Rias Akeno and Koneko, the diminutive Koneko proved herself to be a powerhouse in her own right. Akeno had powerful lightning magic with caused Kokabiel to smile when he noticed it. As for Rias, she truly was a powerhouse herself and soon the second one had fallen.

"That was anti-climactic." Issei chuckled. Admittedly he could've beaten either of the foes himself. Hell his full power could beat both.

"Oh well." Kokabiel shrugged but Valper looked at Yumi with intrigue.

"Oh my. It would seem that even though the other Excalibur's aren't here, my final subject is." Valper cackled.

Yumi's rage returned and she stared at Valper, "That's right you bastard. I'm the one who escaped that day, the one who lived only for revenge against you and Excalibur." Yumi roared with rage. Issei was willing to let her stew for a bit since it would make things more interesting.

"Well my dear you'd be happy to know that your friend's certainly didn't die in vain." Valper smirked.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you kill everybody because your experiments failed?" Rias said in shock. The story that Yumi had always told her was that all of the sudden the men who were in charge of the experiment gathered the kids and killed them.

"Ahh yes, but a funny thing happened afterwards." Valper chuckled as he thought back to the amazing moment when everything slowly made sense.

"What's that" Yumi growled with rage slowly forming.

Valper smiled before reaching into his pocket pulling out a blue jewel. Turning towards Rias Valper said, "Lady Gremory, I assume you've heard of a Holy Factor correct."

"Yes I have. Holy Factor is a human or fallen angel's ability to control Holy Magic. Every human has one and training them allows human's to become exorcists. It's said that those with the highest Holy Factor's typically become Saints."

"Correct. After I disposed of everyone besides that girl of yours, I discovered that their Holy Factors were still intact despite dying. So I decided to combine them and see what happens."

"No" Rias gasped with her eyes widened as she realized what Valper was getting at.

"That's right my dear. This jewel is concentrated Holy Factor and through the jewel my success was at last achieved. When I went to the church with my findings they excommunicated me, but I've heard they used my research to power their fighters." Valper scowled.

"My friends" Yumi said in disbelief as she dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe that her friends were simply a jewel now. Everyone watching could see the pain in the knight's face including Issei. However all of that was put to the side when the light that was combining the Excalibur's faded signifying the end of the fusion.

"Finally I get to fight. Though it looks like my dance partner isn't in the mood." Freed chuckled aware that Issei wanted Yumi to fight him.

"No she's not. I guess I'll be your opponent after all." Issei smiled.

"Show him what you can do Freed." Valper cackled before handing the insane priest the new weapon before turning towards a downed Yumi. "As for you my dear, how about you say a few final words to your dear friends." Valper smiled before tossing the jewel in front of Yumi who quickly grabbed the jewel.

Meanwhile Freed happily charged Issei with a wicked smile on his face. "DIE" Freed cackled trying to slice Issei in two.

"That all you got Freed." Issei smirked as he easily dodged attack after attack from the rogue priest.

"You bastard stop dodging." Freed growled in annoyance.

"Now what fun is that" Issei smiled as he continuously dodged the attacks. To the watching group it was like Freed was being toyed with and since Issei hadn't used Balance breaker yet it was simply a matter of when he decided the fun was over not if.

"Damn you. Keep still." Freed cursed his attacks failing to hit the mark. It wasn't even like he was being countered either.

"My friends" a familiar female voice cried out causing Freed to turn his focus back towards the blonde that Issei insisted would beat her earlier.

"I've got it" Freed said with a wicked smile on his face. This was his chance to really do damage and he wasn't going to turn it down. With a burst of speed he moved towards Yumi who was so caught up in her grief that she didn't realize Freed was coming.

"Yumi" Karlamine called out breaking her from her malaise.

"Got ya" Freed yelled out prepared to stab an exposed Yumi right through her skull but fortunately for her, Issei was able to get in the way.

"Good grief Yumi I thought you were stronger than that." Issei groaned as he took the attack in the stomach. It was an attack that would be incredibly painful and cripple the dragon even with his power.

"Issei!" Yumi shrieked having realized what her carelessness led to.

"That was boring" Freed groaned as he pulled out the blade but in seconds he'd wish he hadn't.

"Luckily, that was a clone." The real Issei smirked from behind Freed as the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Before the priest could spin and attack Issei grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and tossed him like a ragdoll across the battlefield.

"Issei" Yumi said in shock before she was slapped on the right cheek by Issei. It was a rare show of true force by Issei and it certainly served to wake her up.

"Are you an idiot Yumi? You should've been mentally prepared for something like this the moment you knew Valper was here. Luckily I prepared a clone or you guys would be in deep shit." Issei cursed.

"Issei" Yumi said calmly before Issei pulled her up and placed his right hand where his slap mark once stood.

"Now come on Yumi. You promised your friends that you would live for them but now you have a new job. Fight for them. Fight for the memories of all the friends you lost that day. Use the power that Valper has given you to destroy his creation just as I told you before." Issei said confidently before pressing his lips against Yumi's in a quick kiss.

"What the fuck is this crap." Freed groaned as he watched the kiss with disgust. As Issei pulled away Yumi's gaze turned confident again.

"Got it" Yumi smiled but that wasn't the only change. The blue jewel that somehow stayed in her other hand was glowing brightly and Issei quickly moved away. All of the sudden blue figures appeared in front of Yumi and they began speaking.

"What's going on" Rias said in shock

"My guess is the spirits of Yumi's former friends are calling out to her. Issei's call for revenge and power has spurned them all." Karlamine suggested. Due to her time with Riser she encountered far more Holy being's and as a result could better guess the situation.

"Everyone" Yumi said in shock.

"_You've lived well."_

"_Fight on"_

"_You can do it"_

"This is bullshit." Freed groaned in annoyance itching to attack something since he was treated so crudely.

"Hold on Freed" Valper instructed and Valper watched as the figures spoke something very familiar to a few members of the group.

"The Holy Song. You must be kidding." Valper said in disbelief. Everyone was stunned by the former song but while most of the group was focusing on the song, Issei was focusing on the aura.

"Well how about that?" Issei chuckled recognizing what was going on.

'**That's right partner. Your little knight has become much stronger now.' Ddraig said into his mind as the aura faded.**

"Valper Galiel. For the longest time I live for revenge and all that mattered was destroying Excalibur." Yumi spoke as her Holy Eraser appeared in her right hand. "Now I live for something else. Not to get my revenge but to avenge my friends."

"Oh just get on with it" Freed groaned.

Yumi smiled as power began to roar inside her. She knew what was coming and she was ready. "Very well. I'm going to destroy you and destroy Excalibur with power from the life I once lived and the life I left behind. **BALANCE BREAKER**." Yumi roared as the blade lit up once again with black and white power seemingly merging in two.

"Now we're talking" Freed smiled and he watched with glee as the new blade appeared in Yumi's hands. It was a long silver blade about as tall as she was with two red lines on the right side of the tip and a black miniature blade in the middle. The intricate design at the end made for quite the appearance.

"This is the Sword of Betrayer. A blade mixed with the Holy power of the friends you left behind and the demonic power from my new life." Yumi smiled as she stood in front of a shocked Valper.

"Finally we can get down to business." Freed chuckled as the two began to clash.

'Well this is interesting.' Issei thought as the two warriors clashed together. As far as he knew, it should be impossible for Holy and Demonic powers to fuse. The fact it did was a terrifying thing.

"**Partner" Ddraig said ominously. **

"I know" Issei groaned in annoyance as Irina and Xenovia approached the battlefield. The two wouldn't arrive for another few minutes but there was another major problem. The aura used to fuse the swords was still active. Even as she cheered on her knight, Rias was again blissfully unaware of a major threat. One that Issei would deal with.

"Die" Freed cackled as he tried to attack just for Yumi to counter it easily.

"No Freed. You die" Yumi smiled as she pushed back and started taking the fight to Freed directly. Unlike their first clash Yumi was focused and ready and unfortunately for the wicked swordsman his new power was no match for the girl in front of her. The combined Excalibur quickly broke and Freed was completely stunned.

"No way" Freed said in disbelief but a powerful burst of energy caused everyone to turn towards a smiling Issei.

"While Yumi was winning, I took the liberty of taking out the spell that Valper used to fuse the Excalibur." Issei smiled causing a grin to appear on Kokabiel's face.

"Well done boy. Even if by some miracle you managed to defeat me, that spell would've destroyed this whole town in an hour." Kokabiel smirked causing Rias to at last focus on the Winged Angel or at least she would have if something else didn't distract everyone there.

"That's impossible. Holy and Demonic magic shouldn't interact. There's only one explanation for that would be…." Valper started to say before Kokabiel nailed him with a Holy Spear.

"Sorry Valper but you were getting a little too close." Kokabiel smiled much to the confusion of everybody watching.

"What do you mean too close?" Irina Shidou spoke having just arrived on the battlefield with her Excalibur in tow and her partner next to her.

"I'm glad you asked my dear." Kokabiel said with a wicked smile that scared the hell out of Issei and caused the man to quickly go through scenarios that could explain Valper's discovery.

'What could he have gotten closed to that would cause Kokabiel to…. It can't be.' Issei thought to himself. A look of absolute horror appeared on the Issei's face as Kokabiel began to speak.

"You see, the supernatural world has been hiding a terrible truth and I've decided to reveal it." Kokabiel started to say before Issei spoke up.

"Don't do it Kokabiel." Issei shouted in panic realizing what Valper just figured out and Kokabiel didn't know the truth. Now he knew what the truth was. Now he knew why Kokabiel didn't kill Rias. Now he knew why Kokabiel went along with this ruse.

"Ahh you figured it out too huh Red Dragon Emperor." Kokabiel smiled.

"Figured out what" Irina wondered nervously.

"Nothing Irina. We figured out nothing." Issei panicked trying to stop this.

"I see. This one is important to you isn't she." Kokabiel smiled aware that he really hit the jackpot.

"Issei what's he talking about. What's going on?" Irina wondered noticing Issei's nervousness.

"It's nothing Irina. It's nothing." Issei said hastily. If he was right, Kokabiel was about to open an incredible can of worms.

Kokabiel smiled because he had the Red Dragon right where he wanted him. Even he would admit that Issei's composure annoyed him. "I would think that the death of God is a little more than nothing boy." Kokabiel smiled causing a collective gasp to appear among the group.

"What!" Irina said in disbelief.

"You're lying" Xenovia spoke up her own expression paling.

"Not at all girl. At the end of the Great War the Devil Kings weren't the only ones who died. GOD DIED AS WELL." Kokabiel roared and the news shook everyone but in particular the girls of the church.

"But… but how. God is dead" Asia Argento said in disbelief as she fell to the ground.

"What… what have we been fighting for." Xenovia gasped before doing the same but Irina, Irina was the worst of all.

"No… no no no no no… this can't be. THIS CAN'T BE!" Irina said in shock as her hands cradled her face in disbelief as she fell to the ground. The bond she shared with Issei had become so strong that she almost didn't want to leave when the time arrived for her to begin her training. Her father convinced her that by serving God she would be making Issei and the rest of the world safe and she relented because of it. The knowledge that God was dead and her father, who almost surely would've known the truth, lied to her was too much for her. Irina's mind raced with the thought of what that lie cost her and how her life would be different.

Issei was furious at Kokabiel but calming his childhood friend's growing insanity was a priority. Issei quickly made three dragonic clones which were sent to Irina Xenovia and Yumi who was not as shaken as the others but still slightly shook. The clones quickly wrapped their girls in hugs and used a bit of their power to forcibly calm the three exorcists down. Asia was dealt with by Koneko and Issei was fine with that.

"Irina, listen to me carefully. I'm going to take you and Xenovia back to the house and once we're there. You can cry all you want." Issei's clone said warmly as his power radiated around the girl.

Issei's aura served to calm the stunned Irina down and she looked up at the real Issei with her bloodshot eyes and asked, "So what about the real you?" Irina wondered knowing the real Issei had to stay behind.

"Oh believe me. He's going to deal with Kokabiel but I'm sure he'll come see you afterwards." The clone smiled.

Irina turned towards the real Issei she could see the relief in his eyes as well as smoldering rage. That was enough for her "Okay" Irina said calmly and the two exorcists left the battlefield as quickly as they arrived.

"My my, what a scene." Kokabiel smiled knowing that his job was done.

"You won't be laughing for very long Kokabiel." Issei smiled his rage slowly building.

"Oh" Kokabiel replied with intrigue at the power that Issei was putting out.

"That's right my friend. You're about to witness the smoldering power of a dragon." Issei said as his eyes lit up with power.

"Then bring it on Red Dragon. BRING IT ON!" Kokabiel smiled as his throne vanished at last and he fell to the battlefield.

Issei's power exploded around him which quickly brought Rias and Akeno out of their malaise, "Consider it done. **BALANCE BREAKER**" Issei roared as his power roared to life.

That's it for Chapter 9 everybody. Next time Issei faces off with Kokabiel and the Red Dragon proves to be more than a match for the Legendary Fallen Angel.


	10. The Dragons Two Sides

Chapter 10 The Dragons Two Sides

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei is angry and that spells trouble for Kokabiel.

AN: Normally I don't address reviews but a few people have talked about the odd reaction to Kokabiel in the last chapter so I'll address it now. Issei knew that Kokabiel was hiding a secret but he didn't know what the specific secret was. Valper and Kiba's actions allowed him to figure it out and he freaked out because he knew it would devastate Irina.

Also it should be obvious to anybody who's paid attention to the story that while the kendo club, Yumi, and Karlamine are all girls he enjoys having sex with. His feelings for Irina are on a different level.

(Hyoudou Household)

Miki Hyoudou was well aware that her son was engaging in an incredible battle and she was also aware of what it meant for him and the two girls that had stayed in her home the last few days "I wonder if everything's okay" Miki muttered as she began to prepare a hearty dinner for the three supernatural warriors knowing they'd need it. She got her answer when she sensed four presences return to the house which meant her son had used his clones to bring them back.

While Irina and Issei were training outside, Irina's father taught her and her husband how to sense supernatural power to aid them in case somebody on the more dangerous side of the world came calling, "Somethings happened and it's not good. Miki mumbled.

Up in Issei's room, a solemn Issei held Irina in his arms as she wailed because of Kokabiel's words. The fact that God was dead alone wasn't the problem, but it was the fact that her father no doubt knew that and hid it from her. It was the fact that the most important person in her life didn't trust her enough with the truth. "I'm so sorry Irina. I had no idea this would happen." Issei said solemnly as Irina cried onto his outfit. He knew his childhood friend was in pain and there was nothing he could do.

"You're lying! You must've known since you didn't want us to go to the battle." Irina yelled out in frustration but that quickly faded when Irina was silenced by a forcible kiss on the lips from the clone.

"Irina I would NEVER hide something like that from you. I care about you as much as I care about any of the girls I'm with right now. You are that precious to me Irina." Issei confessed. It was a clone but the real Issei wouldn't have disagreed with the words.

Irina was stunned by the clone's confession, "Then prove it Issei. Fuck me until the pain goes away. Make me forget about it all" Irina said angrily.

"As much as I want to I can't do that Irina. The only person who should do that is the real me. I'm sure when he gets back from the battle he'll fuck you for as long as you want and as hard as you want but right now he wants you to calm down so you can greet him with a smile." The clone Issei smiled.

Irina pouted because that was very much Issei. He couldn't take advantage of the situation even if he wanted to. "Fine but until he gets back, I'm not leaving your arms." Irina relented.

"Deal" Issei smiled and in moments the pair was cuddling like normal. Over with Xenovia the young woman was in pain and much like with Irina, the clone simply stayed with the girl and held her closely until she calmed down. The clone didn't mind the crying he just knew that both girls were crushed by the news. He also knew that both girls would never forget what Issei did for them in their time of need.

(Kuoh Academy)

During the battle with Riser, Rias acknowledge that Issei was powerful. However, the power he showed when he trounced the Phenex heir paled in comparison to the monstrous strength he was showing now. "Unreal" Rias gasped as she watched the young man stare down the mighty Kokabiel and show an aura that far surpassed what he showed that infamous night.

"What an incredible amount of power. You might be the strongest Red Dragon Emperor in some time" Kokabiel smiled as he stood ready for battle.

"I don't care about any of that. All I care about is stopping you right now Kokabiel" Issei deadpanned before vanishing in an impressive show of speed that shocked Rias, but not the experienced Kokabiel. The cadre easily blocked the roundhouse kick Issei aimed at him from behind.

"If you're going to stop me you need to do much better boy. That much should be obvious." Kokabiel cackled knowing that the attack he just used was enough to seriously damage most normal fighters.

"You're right" Issei frowned before moving back to gain some distance from the cadre. The attack he just used had a fair bit of power but Kokabiel simply brushed it off. Kokabiel was certainly a different monster when compared to the likes of Riser.

**BOOST x 10**

"That's more like it" Kokabiel smirked before charging Issei again.

"Good grief" Issei shrugged before attacking once again in earnest. A stunned Rias watched as Issei and Kokabiel exchanged a series of punches and kicks, but instead of being pushed back Issei was holding firm giving as good as he got. After around three minutes the exchange ended and the pair stopped to seemingly relax for a little bit.

"How in the world is he so powerful?" Rias said in disbelief. Sure she knew Issei was powerful but he was fighting a cadre evenly.

"I don't know Buchou. Issei seems to have secret after secret." Yumi admitted. The clone that comforted her was gone, but it did his job.

"I see" Rias replied with relief in her voice due to her knight's recovery. It was at that moment that the duo stopped fighting briefly.

"Should we help him" Karlamine suggested aware that in the long run Issei could not stand up to a fallen angel cadre.

Issei overheard the comment from Karlamine and as pleased as he was with it, he had to stop them before this really got annoying. "I wouldn't do that Karlamine. Kokabiel is taking it easy on me right now since his objective is finished. If you get involved he might take this seriously and then we're in trouble." Issei smiled causing Kokabiel to look at Issei with an amused smile.

"What makes you think I'm finished with my objective boy and for that matter what makes you think you know what my objective was." Kokabiel asked with intrigue.

Issei looked at the man with an almost bored expression and explained his reasoning, "You don't need Valper to kill Rias. Hell at your full power you could destroy the entire town with a single spear. The greatest proof of all that you didn't need Valper was the fact that you killed him yourself."

Kokabiel chuckled at Issei's ruthless logic, "You're correct boy but what makes you think my objective is complete." Kokabiel sneered.

Issei knew Kokabiel was baiting him but decided not to play along, "Call it dragonic instincts." Issei replied with a smile.

Kokabiel chuckled since he wasn't taking the bait, "Very well, let's continue the battle." Kokabiel chuckled unfurling his wings and taking to the sky ready for another round of fights.

"Very well." Issei smiled unfurling the red wings from his balance breaker and taking to the sky himself.

**BOOST x 10**

"Wonderful. You will make a fine Red Dragon Emperor someday." Kokabiel said happily in awe of the young man's power and his ability with the Boosted Gear.

"I already am" Issei replied with a vicious smile before putting his hands up. **"DRAGON SHOT" **Issei roared firing a powerful burst at the cadre.

"That's all you've got" Kokabiel smirked easily blocking the attack but it was merely a distraction.

"Not at all" Issei smiled having used the original attack as a distraction to axe kick him from above. This attack hit, sending the cadre towards the ground or at least it would have had Kokabiel not easily recovered.

"You are good brat." Kokabiel smiled before flying back towards Issei.

"Thanks" Issei replied before charging Kokabiel again and the clash resumed in mid-air this time.

'This is unreal. How can he be this strong?' Rias thought to herself as the pair clashed mid-air. It was obvious that Issei was stronger than she was by a large margin and she wondered how the young man managed to condense all of his incredible might

"Is this the same Issei that fought Riser" Karlamine thought to herself. If her old master only knew what a monster his opponent really was and how fortunate he got to only get a light beating.

"I don't know but his aura is amazing" Akeno preened noticing the sheer power he was exuding. Internally she was disappointed that Issei was only after Yumi but she also doubted if she could survive a man like that herself.

While Akeno Rias and Karlamine were focused on the level of strength that Issei was using, Yumi was focused on why he was using so much power. "Is all of this because of her" Yumi mumbled. She knew that his childhood friend was his treasure and Yumi couldn't help but curse internally wondering if the only reason he was fighting this hard was because of her reaction to the news of God's death. The worst part was that there was a very real chance that she would be seeing them again. Asia simply healed a devil and she lost everything which meant learning about God's death would certainly lead to her getting kicked out.

"What was that Yumi" Rias asked overhearing her knights musing.

"Nothing!" Yumi quickly replied wanting to make sure that her concerns stayed her concern.

A smiling Issei continued to exchange punches and kicks knowing that it was his best chance of winning since Ki attacks wouldn't work due to the man's speed and strength. "This has been an incredible battle Kokabiel." Issei smiled as he nailed the cadre in the stomach with a surprising punch. Just as he was about to move to finish the battle a burst of light flashed from above breaking the barrier that the Sitri team had so effortlessly created and causing everyone to jump back including a very annoyed Issei.

"What's going on" Rias wondered as she tried to focus on who or what had interrupted them.

"We've got company" Issei groaned in annoyance well aware of the source. The group looked on as a single figure appeared in white armor not unlike Issei's.

"I hate to interrupt your fun Issei, but I'm going to have to take it from here." A distinctly female voice said smugly.

"I should've known you'd show up sooner or later Valerie." Issei groaned in annoyance before dispelling his armor. The battle was officially over and it annoyed him to no end.

"Aww don't pout. I'm doing you a favor after all." The voice replied before turning towards the winded but hardly tired cadre. "So Koky are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I get it brat. Let's go" Kokabiel growled knowing his fun had come to an end. He admittedly enjoyed himself and he got what he wanted so he could leave with a smile.

"Hold on a minute." Rias said angrily realizing that the person who had done so much damage was about to leave.

"What do you want Red." The now named Valerie groaned in annoyance.

"The name is Rias Gremory and I demand to know who you are and why you're here." Rias insisted.

"Drop it Rias" Issei insisted himself not wanting this to become a headache.

"Issei, think about everything Kokabiel's done. How can you just let him get away like this?" Rias exclaimed.

"Trust me he's not getting away with anything." Issei deadpanned.

Can we just get going already? Listening to the Gremory heiress's foolish babbling is getting annoying." Kokabiel groaned.

"What was that" Rias said angrily.

"Sure sure" Valerie dismissed and the pair flew into the sky. For better or worse the battle was over.

Rias turned towards the annoyed Issei with a mix of relief at the end of the battle and concern over what happens next. "Well I guess it's all over." Rias said awkwardly unsure of what else to say.

Issei looked at the Gremory Heiress with a blank stare before deciding to just let it be, "Yes it is. I'll bring the shattered blades back to Irina and Xenovia and I'm sure they'll make their way back to England. I trust you can handle the cleanup here." Issei said plainly.

"Yes we can." Rias replied. More and more Rias regretted not being able to turn Issei into her servant but a part of her wondered if she could have even when she first made her move.

"Good" Issei replied as he went over to the destroyed fragments and mentally cursed because he realized that Freed was gone. Most likely he escaped in the confusion, but he doubted the man would be an issue. His focus was more on what to do about Irina and Xenovia.

(Scene Skip)

Freed Sellzan was not a happy man right now. His blade was gone and his means of escape was gone as well. When Valper was killed he used the opening to flee and was lucky that he found a soft spot in the barrier to escape from the devils casting it. He found himself in the abandoned church where he once worked for the fallen angels and he knew he was in trouble. "Fucking Fallen Angels. I should've learned my lesson after the first time." Freed cursed realizing that he was in trouble. The Devils would realize he was gone soon enough and there was no way he could escape.

"Well how about you try working with a devil this time." A male voice cackled in the shadows of the church.

"Who are you?" Freed cursed.

"Somebody who wants your services Freed Sellzan" The voice said from the shadows walking closer but never revealing himself.

"Why should I work with a shitty devil?" Freed scowled.

"Because, I can provide you with the power you need to get your revenge, and beautiful women that you can use to sate your lust all the time." The voice cackled.

Freed was very intrigued by the offer, but there was always a catch with something like this, "Oh come on what's the catch. There's always a catch with you guys."

"No catch at all. All I ask is that you do what I say when the time comes" The voice replied calmly.

Freed realized that this was as good as it got and he had nothing to lose, "Deal. So can you at least tell me who I'm working with?" Freed wondered.

The figure walked out of the shadows revealing a young man with black hair and gold eyes wearing some expensive clothes. "Diodora Astaroth at your service" the now revealed young man said happily.

"Well Diodora, I guess I just made a deal with the devil." Freed smiled happily aware that this opportunity would be a bit different from his last two.

"Yes, yes you did" Diodora replied with a vicious grin of his own and the pair soon left via a magic circle.

(Scene Skip)

Now back at his home, Issei Hyoudou would've liked to just curl up in bed and sleep after the intense battle. He hadn't used his full power in a very long time and frankly he was exhausted. However he was willing himself awake because he knew that he had to comfort the two church girls who had suffered greatly. "Here we go" Issei groaned as he made his way up the stairs. Even though his didn't get his clones memories he suspected Irina and Xenovia were both in different rooms. Because of that it would be troublesome for him to decide which one to speak to first. Fortunately for him, his clones were just as skilled at sensing power as he was so they would've known what happened pretty quickly. Sure enough, one of his clones was waiting for him in front of the stairs.

"They're both in the guest room boss" The clone smiled before dispelling since his task was done.

"**Do you know what you're going to say?" Ddraig questioned aware that Issei made a few mistakes this night.**

"No but that's rarely stopped me before" Issei chuckled as he walked into the room but when he did he was met with a sight he admittedly didn't expect. Irina and Xenovia were lying on the bed in just underwear. Irina was in a pure white bra and panty set that seemed to glow in the room and Xenovia was wearing a pure red one. Even though their cheeks were puffy from all the crying they no doubt did in the arms of his clones, the two girls still looked absolutely amazing.

"You like Issei." Irina said happily.

"Yes I do but I must confess I didn't expect this." Issei admitted.

"Despite what happened, I'm heading back to the church tomorrow and there's no telling what will happen. I don't want the last memory I shared with my childhood friend to be of him drugging me." Irina frowned rather cutely.

"I just want to engage in intercourse and you promised we would do so." Xenovia added.

"Very well girls" Issei said happily as he took off his clothes and approached the bed.

**LEMON START:**

Issei Hyoudou was definitely going to enjoy both of the church girls but the question was which one would be first, "Hey Issei why don't you start with Xenovia since she hasn't gotten a chance with you yet?" Irina suggested making his life slightly easier.

Wearing only his boxers, Issei approached Xenovia who was on the right side of the bed and smiled, "I'm surprised you're allowing her to go first." Issei chuckled as he slid onto the bed and towards the bluenette.

"I owe her one because of the shower." Irina said with a slight blush all but confirming that she interrupted them on purpose.

Issei could only shrug as he cupped Xenovia's face, "Looks like we won't get interrupted this time." Issei smiled.

Xenovia cupped back and smiled, "Yes and this time there's nothing making you feel guilty either." Xenovia smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Issei's for her first kiss. Issei simply held the kiss for a little bit before he decided to get greedy and slide his tongue into Xenovia's. The bluenette quickly accepted and the clash of tongues began.

"Wow" Irina gasped as she watched the pair makeout and she was reminded of her first kiss with Issei many years ago. The thought had her more then turned on but had to watch for a minute until Xenovia pulled away for air.

"I definitely felt something that time." Xenovia smiled.

"Good because you're about to feel a lot more." Issei smiled as he towered over her body ready to tease her even more. Issei kissed Xenovia on the cheek before peppering her upper body with kisses as she squirmed underneath her.

"So good?" Xenovia moaned enjoying the feel of Issei's lips against her body. As this was happening Irina was slowly beginning to stir. Issei was about to arrive at Xenovia's breasts before he was interrupted.

"Issei what about me?" Irina asked with lust in her voice. This was different from when he took her virginity only a few nights ago.

Issei turned towards his childhood friend with a grin on his face and said, "Just play with yourself for a little bit. You promised not to interrupt"

"Alright" Irina said bashfully as she undid her bra and tossed it to the side exposing her impressive breasts.

Turning back towards Xenovia Issei couldn't help but smile, "Now where were we?" Issei smiled looking right at her breasts.

Despite the pleasure coursing through her body, Xenovia leaned up and undid her own bra knowing that Irina would want a more vivid image to tease herself with. "You were about to play with my breasts." Xenovia smiled.

Issei smiled at Xenovia's teasing and understood what she wanted, "Yes I was." Issei smiled taking his hand and groping the young woman's right breast.

"Nghh" Xenovia moaned not used to Issei's firm hands against her breasts. She had played with herself a little bit but this was different.

"You have such soft breasts Xenovia. You and Irina may be the same size but your breasts are softer." Issei teased remembering the feel of his childhood friend compared to himself.

"Not…cool Issei." Irina moaned as she teased her own breasts.

"So good" Xenovia moaned as Issei teased her nipples.

"Oh we're just getting started" Issei said with a vicious grin on his face as he leaned in and clamped his tongue on Xenovia's left nipple.

"KYAAA!" Xenovia moaned not expecting him to go that far so soon.

"You're so lucky Xenovia" Irina pouted as Issei teased Xenovia's left nipple with his tongue while his hand snaked down towards her snatch.

"Oh Xenovia and I are just getting started." Issei smiled as his right hand arrived at the bluenette's snatch and with no effort at all snuck underneath the small fabric in order to cup her entrance finding that she was surprisingly wet.

"Issei please… take off my panties." Xenovia moaned not wanting the pair to get soaked.

"Of course" Issei replied sliding the red piece of fabric off of Xenovia's shapely legs and exposing her pussy to Issei at last.

"Issei… can you do mine too." Irina moaned her own hands teasing her breasts as she spread her legs so Issei could remove the fabric.

"Such a needy girl." Issei smirked as he moved to slide his own childhood friend's panties off and her soaked snatch was revealed. Issei couldn't help but laugh since the two girls were extremely eager to get going. It was hard to believe they were crying their eyes off barely thirty minutes ago

"I'm only this needy because of you. Now give us a memory that will make us smile." Irina said greedily much to Issei's amusement.

Issei wanted to play around a little more but he was getting horny. "Very well" Issei smiled as he got off the bed for a second in order to take off his boxers. Once his massive member was revealed the two church girls looked at each other and nodded. That monster would tear Xenovia in half if she took it as she was and due to their first time together Irina was somewhat used to Issei's length. Xenovia moved to the back of the bed opening up her legs so there was a small opening and Irina went in between with her rear elevated so Issei could have some more fun. It was the perfect way for Irina to get her Issei time and ensure that Xenovia wasn't split apart.

"Come on Issei. You know what to do." Irina looked back seeing the hungry gaze of her childhood friend.

"Yes, Yes I do." Issei smiled. Irina was clearly trying to protect Xenovia and who was Issei to deny her. Moving to the bed Issei got on his knees and lined his length up with Irina's entrance before sliding it in at a surprisingly slow speed.

"Yes!" Irina roared feeling Issei inside her again. With the clone she did all her crying and now she was going to scream in pleasure.

"Come on now Irina. Do your part." Xenovia pouted slightly.

"Got it" Irina said bashfully as she leaned into her partner's snatch and began licking in order to prepare her for Issei.

"Ahh, that's better." Xenovia moaned happily glad her lower half was being teased.

"You two seem used to this." Issei smirked as he began moving inside Irina.

"We… had a little bit of practice." Xenovia moaned as Issei pressed Irina further into her body.

"I see" Issei smiled picking up his speed turned on by the thoughts of Irina and Xenovia teasing each other.

"Issei…take it…easy" Irina mumbled from inside Xenovia's snatch.

"No Issei… keep going." Xenovia moaned enjoying how Irina's moans stimulated her entrance.

"I'll keep going" Issei smiled using the quicker speed to please the blue haired girl.

"Issei… hold on… I can't take it." Irina moaned trying to keep up her work on Xenovia's snatch but finding the task to be more difficult the more they kept going.

"Mhmm so good." Xenovia moaned enjoying the way Irina moaned inside her pussy.

A smiling Issei couldn't help but enjoy the moment and he noticed Xenovia's nipples were getting rock hard due to the stimulation. "Hey Xenovia, lean up for me." Issei instructed figuring the bluenette would know what he was after.

"Right" Xenovia smiled leaning up so her breasts were above Irina's body giving Issei full access.

"Atta girl" Issei smiled and he leaned in to lick her nipples more pushing deeper into Irina.

"Yes… so good." Xenovia moaned and a helpless Irina was forced to leave her partner's snatch or she would be in trouble.

"Geez. You guys are too much." Irina groaned having to gasp for air.

"Sorry Irina." Issei smiled.

"Jerk" Irina pouted before resuming her work with Issei moving inside her at a slower pace. Five more minutes of the new positon and the girls had reached their limit.

"Issei I'm about to cum." Xenovia moaned.

"So am I" Issei smiled causing Irina to panic since she wasn't quite there yet.

"Hold on Issei I'm not AHHHH" Irina moaned as Issei slammed his load into her bringing about her own orgasm and causing her to fall into her partner's snatch just as she came.

"Yes!" Xenovia moaned spraying her juices into Irina's mouth.

"I hate you both" Irina pouted.

Issei pulled out of Irina's snatch with his member still rock hard and ready for more. "Do you mind cleaning me up Irina? I want Xenovia to get a fresh start." Issei smirked presenting his member for a clean-up blowjob.

"Okay" Irina said with a blush as she quickly cleaned Issei's member of their combined juices before moving to the side in order to allow Xenovia her own moment.

"Come on Issei let me have it" Xenovia smiled getting into the same position as Irina before. It just seemed right this way for her.

"Alright Xenovia. How about I make you cum a few times before you go" Issei joked lining up his entrance with Xenovia's snatch causing the two girls to look at him sideways at the lame pun.

"**NEVER make that joke again partner." Ddraig lectured into his head.**

"Yeah yeah" Issei smirked before sliding into Xenovia and claiming her virginity for his own.

"Ahhh!" Xenovia moaned as her virginity was taken at last.

"His jokes may be terrible but his dick is amazing." Irina smiled.

"Yes… he's so big and so hard." Xenovia moaned.

"Well how about I show you what I can do Xenovia." Issei smiled as he grabbed her hips and began moving at breakneck speed.

"Yes! Yes! So Good!" Xenovia moaned as Issei hammered her snatch at a fiercesome speed.

"He's letting her have it" Irina moaned as she watched Issei pound her partner into the mattress.

"Don't worry because I'm coming for you next Irina. I'm gonna send you back to England with a smile on your face and a belly full of cum." Issei said with a savage grin on his face while keeping up the speed.

"Don't forget me Issei. Ruin me for any other man." Xenovia screamed out in pleasure. It was only a few minutes but already she was hooked.

"Got it" Issei smiled hammering the bluenette's snatch as her limit arrived after five other minutes.

"I'm cumming" Xenovia screamed as her juices exploded onto Issei's member.

"Here we go Xenovia." Issei smiled as his own release arrived at Xenovia's pussy was filled to the brim.

"Amazing" Xenovia moaned and she collapsed onto the bed a smile on her face.

Issei pulled out of Xenovia and turned towards his blushing childhood friend. "Come here Irina. It's your turn now." Issei said happily knowing his night was just beginning.

As she moved towards her childhood friend Irina's body was throbbing with anticipation, 'If I didn't know better Issei's determined to make sure I never leave his side again… and I'm okay with that.' Irina thought to herself as she prepared for the very pleasurable night to come.

**LEMON END**

By the time the fun was over, each girl had a fucked silly look on their faces and four loads in each of their pussies. "That was incredible" Xenovia moaned barely able to stay conscious.

"That's my Issei. I definitely can't say I'm pure anymore." Irina smiled.

"Why don't you girls get some rest? You've got a long day ahead of you." Issei smiled.

"Right" Irina smiled as she collapsed onto the bed with Xenovia not far behind.

"Night girls" Issei smiled before kissing them on the cheek one last time before grabbing his clothes and leaving the two girls to rest. This was a crazy day for the three of them and Kokabiel's actions were sure to shake the supernatural world to its core.

That's it for Chapter 10 everybody and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time the fallout from the Kokabiel event forces Issei to call in his favor.


	11. The Dragons and the Devils

Chapter 11 The Dragons and the Devils

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The three factions make power moves.

(Hyoudou Household)

As Issei Hyoudou sat down to eat with his mother he couldn't help but frown. The good news was that Kokabiel was gone, but the bad news was that before he left, the cadre revealed the death of the biblical God to Irina and Xenovia. Issei was no fool and considering what happened to Asia, the chances of Irina and Xenovia staying with the church was practically zero. "So have you talked to old man Touji? I know you realized something was wrong" Issei asked his mother curious if she had spoken to Irina's father. She would've known something was wrong from having sensed him. He gave her more credit than that.

"How could I talk to him, if I don't know what happened? I can guess something was wrong, but I wouldn't know to talk to her father unless I had specifics" Miki Hyoudou countered.

"Right" Issei replied sheepishly before explaining what happened. Needless to say Issei's mother quickly realized what a bad situation it was.

"Those poor girls" Miki Hyoudou said solemnly well aware of the troubles that were on the way for the girls.

"Tell me about it." Issei replied with a look of annoyance.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Miki Hyoudou questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean." Issei replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You and I both know you have connections that could help the girls in various ways. Are you going to use them?" Miki Hyoudou wondered.

Issei smiled since he did have such connections and knew exactly which ones to push, "Yes. Yes I am." Issei replied happily.

(Scene Skip)

Rias Gremory was not a happy girl as she sat in her office Sunday night. The news of God's death shook her despite being a devil, but it was the overwhelming power of Issei Hyoudou that was even more troublesome. Issei was an incredible ally, but if he ever turned against her it would be a nightmare. The fact he was able to control Yumi so perfectly was dangerous and there was no telling the hold he had on Karlamine, "What do I do?" Rias cursed to herself. She was broken from her musing by a magic circle appearing in her office and based on the symbols, the owner was the man she was just thinking about.

"Hello there Rias. Is now a bad time?" Issei smiled aware it was late at night with school the next day.

"Not at all. I was just finishing some paperwork before I went to sleep. What brings you here so late at night." Rias wondered curiously.

"I wanted to call in that favor I owe you for the Riser situation." Issei said calmly and that got Rias's attention.

Rias crossed her hands on the desk in a surprisingly professional manner before replying, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to arrange a meeting between me and the people who created the Evil pieces. I'm fairly certain they're still alive." Issei explained causing Rias's eyes to sharpen since that was an odd request.

"It was just one person and he is alive. Do you mind if I ask why you want this meeting?" Rias questioned. Issei wasn't aware of it but the man who created the evil pieces was a Maou and seeing him wasn't a simple task especially for someone who wasn't a devil.

"I'm afraid that's a private matter." Issei insisted.

"And I'm afraid it's not that simple Issei. The man you're looking for is Ajuka Beelzebub and he happens to be a Maou. If I can't give a very good reason for him to meet you, I doubt even my influence will be enough." Rias admitted.

Issei groaned since it wouldn't be nearly as simple as he hoped. "I want to speak to him regarding the evil pieces. Frankly that's all I'm comfortable discussing." Issei admitted.

Rias frowned but realized that he wasn't going to say much else, "Fine I'll see what I can do. I assume you want it as soon as possible correct."

"Yes I would. You can have Yumi contact me if you're able to get it done." Issei smiled before leaving via a magic circle before Rias could respond.

"This is going to be a long night." Rias frowned as she went about contacting her brother in order to try and arrange said meeting.

(Scene Skip)

"Good morning Issei" Murayama said happily before shamelessly straddling his waist. Homeroom hadn't started so she could visit Issei without too much trouble.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Issei smiled wrapping his arms around his kendo club lover well aware of what she wanted. While Irina was arranging the flight back, Issei sent a message to Murayama to inform her that he'd be returning to the club.

"Can you blame me? I'm getting my manager back?" Murayama smiled as she pressed her lips against Issei's in a heated kiss much to the jealous fury of the watching perverted duo who couldn't say anything out of fear of Issei's bad side. The kiss lasted a minute before Murayama pulled away but right behind her was a smiling Katase.

"My turn" Katase said happily as she took Murayama's place, but before she could kiss him, Issei pressed his finger on her lips.

"It would seem we have to postpone your kiss Katase." Issei smiled bitterly.

"Why is that" Katase wondered nervously.

"Because I have a visitor" Issei smiled pointing to the door and Rias Gremory who apparently decided to deliver the news he wanted personally.

"Can't this wait until later, I haven't been able to spend time with my manager in a week and I miss him." Katase pouted. The class rolled their eyes since Katase and Murayama still had fun with Issei before homeroom during the last week.

"I have business to discuss with Rias. I'll make it up to you later Katase I promise." Issei smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine" Katase pouted before reluctantly getting up.

Issei walked over to the Gremory Princess with a smile, "Shall we go Rias?"

"Of course" Rias replied as the pair made their way to the ORC to discuss their business from a night before.

(Scene Skip)

When they arrived at the office, Rias sat behind the desk and smiled, "So what are you going to tell them when you get back since she'll be very curious why this couldn't wait until later." Rias wondered curiously.

Issei raised his eyebrow slightly but stayed calm, "I'll just say that you wanted to discuss Yumi's time with the kendo club and make sure that it doesn't interfere with our activities." Issei smiled.

"And by activities you mean you having sex with the kendo club." Rias replied with a blush well aware of just what went on at the club.

"Yep, but enough about my sex life, I'm guessing you were able to arrange my meeting with Ajuka?" Issei questioned. He was honestly shocked it took her only one night. Given what he asked he thought he had at least a day or two.

"Yes I was. He's on his way here since you wanted this done as soon as possible. I'll give you two the clubroom to talk" Rias smiled before leaving to attend to her own classes. Not even a minute later a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room.

"That was fast" Issei chuckled as a single man appeared in the room. The man appeared to be in his early twenties with light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a mauve green business suit with purple shirt but Issei wouldn't comment on how ugly it looked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor. I am Ajuka Beelzebub and I understand you wished to speak with me." Ajuka smiled as he moved to sit at Rias's chair.

"Yes I do. I want to ask you how you created the Evil Pieces." Issei revealed much to the shock of the Maou.

"I see and how much of this has to do with those exorcists that joined your group for the mission with Kokabiel." Ajuka replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I should've known you'd figure it out easily. You created something as wonderful as the Evil Pieces alone which means you are extremely intelligent." Issei smiled bitterly. The reality was that Irina and Xenovia were about to be expelled from the church. Well Xenovia certainly would but regardless of the outcome for her, Irina would follow because she felt her father betrayed her. When that happened, the girls would return to Kuoh and to him because they have nowhere else to go. His mother was aware of the same thing which is why she mentioned his contacts. The question was what would they do after that? Rias needed peerage members and adding one or both of them was something she would definitely do if given the chance. Issei wouldn't allow that and he wanted a way to prevent them from becoming devils even if it meant binding them to him.

"Yes. It's also why I know that you want to ensure that those girls don't become devils by turning them into your servants which is why you called me. What surprises me is that you're calling me when you should be able to accomplish this yourself" Ajuka grinned rather perversely if Issei was being honest.

"I'm well aware that I could easily seduce Rias into staying away from the girls, but I assumed that the Gremory family wanted Rias to remain pure until she's eventually married to a new suitor. For the record, I have zero interest in that person being me." Issei explained to a pleasantly surprised Ajuka. Truthfully, he could've used the favor to get Rias to stay away from Irina and Xenovia when they return also, but this way he could also help them get stronger in the process.

Ajuka could only chuckle at the response since it showed Issei did understand devil politics well for a human, "Purity was only an issue for Riser and with him out of the picture Rias is free to have a fling or two if she wished" Ajuka revealed. What went unsaid was the fact that everyone around Rias was aware she only had eyes for Issei so the only other suitor possible would be him.

Issei raised his eyes at the response, but focused more on the topic at hand, "Back to the matter at hand. I want to turn the two girls into dragons using a similar concept to the evil pieces. Can you help me?" Issei said bluntly.

"Very well, but in exchange I want you to do something for me." Ajuka wondered.

"What's that?" Issei questioned since this could go plenty of different ways.

"The Three Factions will be meeting very soon in order to discuss everything that's happened. I wish for you to attend not as a representative for the devils, but as the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei was slightly surprised by the request, but seeing as it was so simple he didn't mind, "Very well."

"Alright. Then as promised I'll tell you about how I created the evil pieces." Ajuka replied with a smile. Issei spent the next hour discussing the finer details of Evil pieces with Ajuka. It turned, out that the process was a more advanced version of his transfer power. The chess pieces were imbued with the Devil in question's power and the chant allowed the pieces to go into a person's body. In truth it could work for any object, but Ajuka chose chess pieces because chess had a hierarchy already in place that was easy to understand and a set power structure that worked very well for devils. With the knowledge he now possessed, he could make Irina and Xenovia into demi-dragons and that was exactly what he intended to do.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei collapsed onto the bed with a naked Murayama and Katase next to him. During practice, Issei satisfied the other girls in the club, but told Murayama and Katase to come over tonight. They naturally agreed. "I'm beat" Issei chuckled as Murayama and Katase snuggled into his arms.

"I'm amazed you could still satisfy us after doing the others." Katase admitted.

"I'm a bit special, but you knew that already." Issei replied kissing Katase on the cheek.

"We know that but it's still amazing." Murayama smiled. Just as he was about to go to sleep his phone rang.

"Do you have to get it?" Katase pouted since she wanted to enjoy the moment with Issei a little longer.

"Yes I do. There are very few people who would call me this late at night and if somebody was it would have to be very important." Issei frowned. The very few part was a lie. Only one person would be calling him this late and he had a fairly good idea of why she was calling. Getting out of bed he grabbed the phone and barely managed to hold back a sigh when Irina's number appeared on the screen. Answering the phone quickly, Issei said "Hold on a second" softly as he moved out of the room.

"Once he arrived in the guest room he closed the door and used a small spell to ensure nobody heard him before putting his phone back to his ear. "Hey there" Issei said softly.

"I take it I called at a bad time?" Irina said with a pout. Irina was no fool and she realized that the only reason Issei hadn't replied instantly was that he was occupied with other girls.

"What happened?" Issei replied quickly dismissing the subject of why he was busy.

Irina knew he was deflecting but gathered herself and began to speak, "Xenovia and I have been re-assigned to Kuoh on a long-term mission effective immediately." Irina explained. She was basically getting kicked out, but this way the church didn't have to explain why two of its strongest exorcists were gone despite completing their mission.

Issei was pleased with the news since it actually saved him a step. "Well I guess the fact you're still part of the church is a good thing since I can get you into Kuoh Academy much easier." Issei smiled.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you knew something was going to happen." Irina frowned over the phone.

"I assume you'll be back in Kuoh in a few days." Issei said hastily trying to change the subject again.

Irina caught onto it yet again, but once again allowed it, "Yeah I will and so will Xenovia." Irina smiled.

"This should be fun" Issei groaned slightly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't looking forward to me joining your school."

"Oh I'm looking forward to it, but my life is about to get extremely tedious." Issei chuckled knowing that Murayama and Katase would not take well to Irina joining. For that matter neither would Yumi Karlamine and Rias.

"Alright, well we'll talk soon Issei." Irina smiled.

"Yeah" Issei replied as he hung up.

"**You have to be the luckiest host I've ever had." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yes but luck has a funny way of balancing itself out. We both know that." Issei replied ominously.

(Scene Skip)

Issei made his way to school in a good mood due to Irina's impending return but his good mood was quickly ruined. 'Why!' Issei mentally cursed since waiting for him at the entrance of the school was the White Dragon Empress herself. Valerie had fair skin with short silver hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a zipped up leather jacket that barely contained her large breasts and a pair of black pants with a silver chain hanging out of her left pocket. Noticing Issei's arrival she smiled happily.

"Good morning Issei" Valerie smiled walking over to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Valerie?" Issei groaned in annoyance. This was literally one of the worst people that could come see him.

"I figured I'd come see you in order to get a thank you for Kokabiel." Valerie smiled cheekily.

"Why. Are. You. HERE" Issei repeated angrily trying to hold himself back.

"Aww don't be like that, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be transferring to Kuoh next week." Valerie smiled.

Issei froze for a second when he heard her words, "Can you repeat that?" Issei said almost in fear.

"I'll be transferring to Kuoh starting next week." Valerie revealed causing Issei to twitch heavily.

"Goodbye Valerie." Issei said angrily before continuing to walk.

"Better me than Le Fay." Valerie whispered causing Issei to look at her in pure rage for a moment before finishing his walk. As he made his way towards homeroom his annoyance grew since Sona Sitri was waiting for him inside the building.

"Mind if we have a talk." Sona said calmly though it was more of an order than request.

"Let's go" Issei groaned in annoyance. Like he said, luck had a funny way of balancing out.

(Scene Skip)

Sona and Issei sat in her office, the latter with some tea to calm him down since the conversation to come was a troublesome one. "Seeing as how you're clearly familiar with her, care to tell me why the White Dragon Empress has requested to join Kuoh." Sona frowned. Her eyes practically popped out of her sockets when the young woman was waiting for her upon her arrival at school and when she told her who she was and what she wanted Sona almost fainted… almost.

"I can tell you, but I promise that you won't like what I have to say." Issei frowned knowing that the Sitri heiresses already sour mood was about to get worse.

"Very well" Sona said in a professional tone. She was clearly lacking information and now was the time to get it.

"As you are already aware, during my battle with Kokabiel, Valerie appeared out of nowhere interrupting the battle and getting Kokabiel to leave peacefully."

"That was admittedly very strange. I know she's the White Dragon Empress, but that shouldn't be enough to stop a man of Kokabiel's stature.

"That's because she works for Kokabiel's boss, the leader of the fallen angels Azazel." Issei revealed.

"What!" Sona exclaimed in disbelief. If the White Dragon Empress was working for the Fallen Angels that spelled major trouble for them.

"Before you get any ideas, Azazel is the definition of a pacifist so he doesn't want any war like Kokabiel. In fact, the only reason he didn't stop it is because he doesn't want a group like the Devils Old Maou Faction to appear amongst the Fallen." Issei revealed aware of Sona's obvious concern.

"And how do you know that?" Sona questioned.

"We became friends through online gaming a while back and we officially met a few years ago. I assure you he hasn't influenced me in the slightest outside of my taste in video games." Issei explained.

Sona frowned but realized something else, "Azazel is the one who ordered Valerie to join Kuoh."

"Yes and No." Issei replied.

"Explain" Sona said bitterly hating this conversation more and more.

"Valerie has a team of supernatural beings that associate with her in very much the same way a peerage does for Devils. Azazel probably went to her and asked one of them to act as his ambassador of sorts given the current situation."

"And you're telling me the best option is the White Dragon Empress." Sona frowned.

"Actually the best option would be a young girl named Le Fay Pendragon. However due to the odd relationship she shares with me, Vali became the choice by default." Issei smirked.

"Can you tell me anything else about this group?" Sona asked curiously.

"I could, but I figure that Valerie could do that for you if she wanted." Issei admitted. If Sona learned that one of the members was Koneko's sister it would cause a firestorm that he simply didn't need.

"I see." Sona frowned. He was clearly hiding something, but since Issei had been so helpful thus far she could ignore it.

"I'm sure you're worried but I guarantee that Valerie won't be a major problem. She knows that this is important to Azazel and that will be enough to calm her down." Issei replied. That and she didn't want to piss him off. Rather humorously Valerie's feelings for him rivaled Rias's and he knew she didn't want to get him too angry.

"Alright. You can go now." Sona frowned knowing that things were going to get very interesting very fast.

(Scene Skip)

The revelation that Valerie was joining Kuoh had Issei in a bad mood, but that practically vanished when he opened the door to his house later that night. "Welcome home master" two voices said happily and Issei's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Not only were they back in Kuoh, but Irina and Xenovia were each in a naked apron. Xenovia's was a white frill v-cut apron that showed off a bountiful amount of cleavage. Irina's was light pink with a massive heart right at the bottom of her breasts and like Xenovia's barely went beyond her ass.

"Wow" Issei smiled happily as he walked in and quickly closed the door tossing his bag to the side.

"I thought I would be a fun way to welcome you back." Irina smiled.

"As far as welcome back's go this one is definitely up there. I'm just shocked you're back so soon. I thought I would have at least a day or two to prepare." Issei admitted.

"It's thanks to my dad. He set us up with a flight and everything. Get this, he bought the house next door which means that we're neighbors." Irina smiled.

Issei couldn't be happier with the news. "Sounds good to me. Then again, I imagine you'll spend most of your time here." Issei said happily.

"Yeah i will. If you have company i'll leave but otherwise you're all mine" Irina smiled. She knew he'd have other lovers but she was number one and she'd keep reminding them of that.

Issei smiled happily before walking over to his childhood friend and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, "Welcome back Irina." Issei smiled happily.

Irina smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Issei, "I'm back Issei and I won't be going anywhere." Irina said happily as the two enjoyed the moment for a little bit.

"Issei dear don't forget to give Xenovia a hug too." His mother teased having poked her head out from the kitchen. As the one who set up the aprons she was glad that it worked out for all parties.

Issei smiled as he reluctantly pushed Irina away and opened his arms to the bluenette. "Come here Xenovia" Issei smiled.

"Okay" Xenovia replied and soon Issei was holding her just like he had his childhood friend. For Irina who always treasured her relationship with Issei moving back was an obvious choice. For Xenovia it was a bit different since she seemingly lost everything and now she was forced to start over. The warmth that was radiating off of Issei's body made her realize that this was just another chapter in her life and one that she knew would make her better in the long run.

(Scene Skip)

While Issei was enjoying his reunion with the church duo, his supposed rival was meeting with her team, "Valerie are you sure that joining Kuoh is a good idea" a young man questioned. He appeared to be in his mid-20s with short blonde hair with a small strand on the side blue eyes and spectacles while wearing a black business suit with a sword on his hip. This was Arthur Pendragon.

"Arthur we've been over this. You and Bikou are too old, Kuroka would be a nightmare, and Issei and Le Fay can't be in the same room for more than a minute without trying to kill each other." Valerie deadpanned.

"It's not my fault. He triggers something inside of me that just makes me go crazy." Le Fay pouted. Le Fay Pendragon is Arthur's younger sister. Like Arthur she has blonde hair but hers is shoulder length and blue eyes. Her current outfit consisted of a grey blazer that barely held back a sizable chest with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes. The final part of her outfit was a blue witch's hat and blue cape.

"Well nothing you can do about it for now nyaa. At least Valerie can watch over my little Shirone." A third female voice purred. This voice belonged to Kuroka the other female in Valerie's little group. Kuroka was a cat woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils and her cat ears and long black tail out for all to see. Her outfit was a black kimono with red interior that was open to show off her massive breasts, a yellow obi, and gold beads, along with an ornate headband. Kuroka was also the older sister of Rias's servant and a Stray Devil due to an incident that forced Kuroka to abandon the young woman.

"Ehh it makes more sense for Valerie to do it anyway. You're way too shy for school Le Fay." The final member of the group smiled. This was Bikou and he is a descendant of Son Goku the Monkey King. Bikou was a young man with tan skin and short black hair dressed in ancient Chinese armor with a large staff at his side.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll be going and you guys will have to just behave while I'm gone. By the way I would've watched over Kuroka even without you asking me." Valerie groaned.

"Good. I feel horrible for what happened and I hope in due time she'll forgive me." Kuroka pouted.

"We'll see" Vali frowned. As somebody who was betrayed by a family member Vali knew what Koneko was going through but she didn't have the heart to tell Kuroka as much. In due time she would definitely reveal the truth but for now she just had to bide her time.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Irina and Xenovia were huddled together in issei's bed each naked and everyone sweating from yet another threesome. "Man it's good to have you girls back." Issei smiled happily with each girl snuggling into his body, Irina on his left side and Xenovia on his right.

"Thanks Issei but you're just saying that." Irina pouted.

"And what makes you think that?" Issei replied with a hint of annoyance.

"You're sleeping with an entire kendo club, not to mention those two devils Yumi and Karlamine. You don't need me." Irina pouted.

"You're right Irina. I've slept with those girl far more than I have you but I'm about to give you something special. Something that none of them have."

"And what's that" Irina wondered.

"I'm going to make you like me." Issei smiled before focusing his magic on his teeth and biting Irina in the neck.

"What was AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Irina screamed in ecstasy as she received a mini orgasm from Issei's power flowing through her body before the hickey changed into a small red dragon mark on her neck.

"I can't give you my sacred gear, but with this mark I can make you a demi-dragon. You'll get stronger and you'll eventually gain some dragonic traits. By the way you should be able to hide the mark with practice since that's in a pretty public area" Issei smiled.

"I see" Irina said in a daze due to the power now flowing through her body.

"Can I have one also" Xenovia wondered nervously. A part of her wanted to become a devil as the start of her new life, but she was comfortable enough with Issei that she wouldn't mind bearing his mark instead.

"Of course" Issei smiled before biting Xenovia's neck as well.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" Irina smiled as she snuggled into Issei's side.

"Yeah it is" Xenovia replied before following suit. A lot had happened to both girls but they knew that with Issei at their side, things would work out just fine.

That's it for Chapter 11 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. So people are aware I don't plan to add Valerie to Issei's harem but I'll write some fluff between the two in future chapters. The marks will also be exclusive to Irina and Xenovia. Next chapter Irina Xenovia and Valerie begin their life at Kuoh and it makes things extraordinarily interesting for Issei.


	12. The Chaotic Classroom Life

Chapter 12 The Chaotic Classroom Life

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Irina and Xenovia's transfer makes life FAR more interesting for Issei.

(Kuoh Academy)

A smiling Issei sat in homeroom as he prepared for what was sure to be an absolutely insane day. Irina and Xenovia were starting their first day at Kuoh today and he was very much looking forward to spending as much time with them as possible. "Good morning Issei" Murayama said happily walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey there Issei" Katase followed suit before sitting down. Typically this was the part of the day when his former comrades would start complaining but as of yet nothing. Issei tried to take a quick nap before class started but he wasn't that lucky. The next girls to walk into the classroom were Yumi Karlamine and Asia which confused Issei greatly since they weren't in his homeroom.

"Good morning Issei." Yumi said happily before walking over to him and kissing him just as Katase and Murayama had before taking a seat… wait she was sitting in Matsuda's desk.

"Things are about to get fun." Karlamine smiled before kissing him as well and sitting down at Motohama's desk. Asia didn't say anything to him but sat in Kiryuu's desk.

'Something is very wrong with this picture.' Issei thought to himself. His thought process was interrupted by his homeroom teacher walking in.

"Class we have two new transfer students joining us today." The teacher announced and Irina and Xenovia walked in to cheers from most of the class, outside of Issei's other lovers who just clapped respectfully. As Irina and Xenovia introduced themselves Issei couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

'I don't get it. Yumi Karlamine and Asia were always in different classes. How in the world are they now my classmates and nobody is complaining.' Issei thought to himself.

"**It's possible that the devils did it. Manipulating minds is a simple task for them." Ddraig replied.**

'Yeah but why would they do it?' Issei wondered. He was brought from his musings when he felt a weight on his lap. Looking up, it was Irina Shidou with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Good morning Issei. It's been a while" Irina smiled as she straddled him just as Murayama and Katase had done a few times.

"Welcome to Kuoh Irina." Issei replied knowing where this was going and before long they were making out on his chair much to the annoyance of Murayama Katase and Yumi and the amusement of Karlamine. The kiss lasted about a minute before Irina pulled away and sat down in her new seat, one right next to Issei.

"I guess it's my turn now" Xenovia smiled and she had her own makeout session on Issei's lap. As much fun as Issei was having he knew damn well that he'd have to answer for it soon enough. After Xenovia had her fill and sat down in her seat which was next to Yumi's.

Issei was waiting for the reprimand to come from his teacher but none came. Yeah this was a strange morning. A tasty one but strange.

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime arrived and most of the class gravitated towards Xenovia and Irina no doubt curious about their connection to Issei allowing him to slip away. Clearly somebody had changed the memories of the students in order for Yumi Asia and Karlamine to join his class and he had a fairly good idea of who it was.

"**Partner, don't forget that Valerie transferred in as well." Ddraig reminded him.**

"It's fine Ddraig. Valerie won't do anything." Issei smiled as he walked into classroom 3-A the home of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri along with Valerie Lucifer. When he walked inside, Rias and Sona's eyes widened and Valerie lit up with a smile. Issei couldn't help but notice that Valerie was actually wearing the female uniform and she pulled it off quite well.

"Issei, you actually came to see me." Valerie said in shock as she got up to hug Issei.

"Sorry Valerie but I'm actually here for Sona." Issei smiled to her shock and the shock of all three girls.

"Me" Sona said in disbelief since they rarely spoke otherwise.

"Yes. I need to discuss something with you." Issei replied.

"I see" Sona replied before pushing up her glasses and getting up from her seat.

"What's going on" Rias questioned since as far as she knew, Issei never spoke to Sona.

"Personal business" Sona replied as she and Issei left the room to the shock of not only Rias and Valerie but the rest of the class. The relationship between the two was infamous and if he was seeking her out for something, it was a big deal. The pair made their way to the roof of Kuoh Academy with no words said between them. Luckily for them, nobody was on the rooftop so Sona easily made the privacy barrier that was required for the talks to come before standing in front of the rooftop door.

"I take it you were the one who went about re-arranging the classrooms." Issei smiled getting down to business.

"Yes I did. As you well know everything is about to change and frankly we need you as an ally." Sona said frankly her stern expression not breaking.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle at the response, "It seems you know me far better than Rias does. Rias would've assumed that my relationship with Yumi and Karlamine was enough."

Sona didn't flinch but decided to fight back in her own way, "Issei, do you know what last name Valerie used when she joined Kuoh." Sona inquired wondering how much he knew about the young woman.

"No I don't" Issei replied with a smile.

"Her name was listed as Valerie Amano. A name you should know very well since it's the same last name as the Fallen that tried to date you." Sona revealed.

'Cheeky girl.' Issei chuckled mentally since Valerie did that as a way to tease him but also the devils. Sona would see that and be forced to talk to Issei in order to find out why. In order to force said conversation, Sona had to give Issei a reason to see her hence the transfer of students, "To answer the question you no doubt want to ask. Valerie is not your enemy. She's a bit cheeky but that's about it" Issei smirked.

Sona hated the lack of a response but realized that Issei wasn't going to give in that easily. Figuring that this was another opportunity she posed another question, "I heard that you used your favor to get Ajuka to tell you about the evil pieces. Is it safe to assume that you plan to steal Yumi and Karlamine from Rias?"

"Not at all. If anything, what I did was to prevent Rias from using Irina and Xenovia in very much the same way you're using Yumi, Karlamine, and to a lesser extent the kendo club." Issei replied with a calm expression.

Sona's own calmed faded when she realized that Issei was aware of the fact she approved him becoming manager of the kendo club in order to 'secure his allegiance' to their side. She was well aware of what went on in the clubroom, but keeping Issei pleased was a priority with the displays of power he showed already. "I see and since Irina and Xenovia are secured what's next for you." Sona wondered.

"Well, I'm going to go back to class and enjoying the rest of my day before taking care of my duties as kendo club manager. Once that's done, I'm going to return home to my lovely childhood friend and her partner and relax in my otherwise simple house. What happens to you and Rias doesn't matter to me but for now I'm at peace." Issei smiled.

"For now" Sona said with a raised eyebrow.

"See you President" Issei replied happily before walking past her and back to his classroom. He didn't want to tell Sona all that he knew and he knew plenty even compared to the Sitri heiress. It's amazing what having the right friends can and will do.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei Hyoudou watched over his girls at the kendo club, as another day of class came to an end. Next to him was Yumi Kiba who had an odd expression on her face. "When we were getting changed for gym today, I noticed that Irina has a dragon tattoo right above her heart." Yumi whispered to Issei.

"Oh" Issei said with a smile. In other words, Irina had chosen not only to display the mark he gave her but to put it in a more intimate area. He certainly didn't expect that.

"Yes and I have a feeling you're behind it." Yumi said suspiciously. She knew damn well that Issei did it but she was curious how he'd react to being called out.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Issei smiled cheekily.

Yumi pouted at the response before staying focused on the question at hand, "Well if you were behind it, I'd ask why I can't get a mark of my own?" They certainly had sex enough that she deserved some kid of mark.

"And if I were behind it I'd say that because of your connection to Rias, you cannot hold a mark like hers." Issei replied once again.

Yumi frowned at the response, "What am I to you Issei" Yumi questioned.

"You are somebody whose body I've explored so much, that I know it almost as well as you do." Issei answered bluntly.

Yumi blushed heavily at the response but since it wasn't a clear one she needed more, "So if you had to choose between me and Irina who would you choose?" Yumi asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Irina, but I won't have to choose unless you make me Yumi. Irina is aware of my relationships and she has approved of them. I won't stop you from leaving my side if you're not comfortable with it" Issei replied frankly.

Yumi was stunned at the response and was about to reply when Murayama spoke up from the middle of the arena.

"Okay girls it's time for a ten minute break, I'll be right back since I have something to discuss with our manager." Murayama cheered as the girls pouted aware of what was going to happen.

"Seems we'll have to continue this another time" Issei smiled as Murayama walked over and escorted Issei back to the lockers for some private fun and leaving the Gremory Knight with a lot of thinking to do.

(Scene Skip)

Issei cuddled in bed with a smiling Irina as the pair enjoyed some post coital cuddling, "Hey Issei mind if I ask you something?" Irina wondered.

"Go ahead Irina" Issei replied.

"What's the deal with that girl Valerie? She was pretty angry when she discovered that you weren't a member of the ORC." Irina wondered. While Issei kept his kendo club job, Irina Xenovia and Valerie joined the ORC and had been going since their introduction to the school.

Issei groaned since he didn't particularly want to talk about Valerie. She had her secrets and Issei was perfectly happy to keep them. He could give Irina a hint though. "Valerie is interested in me romantically. She probably hoped that by joining the ORC she could spend more time with me and break the wall that I've put up between us."

"I see and you don't sleep with her why?" Irina wondered. She and Xenovia couldn't handle him alone. She actually was grateful to the others for sating his hunger because that's what allowed their almost daily sexcapades. Plus Valerie was a beauty that surpassed the girls she assumed were already lovers so it was a shocking situation.

Issei had to think about it for a bit and he was honestly not sure why, Valerie was smoking hot and under normal circumstances he would've definitely gone after her. However for some reason there was a mental block when it came to her. Just like how he wants to fight Le Fay every time they meet. He can't bring himself to fuck Valerie. "I honestly can't tell you. Just like the dragon in me hungers for swordswoman like you Karlamine and Yumi, the dragon in me doesn't seem to want to sleep with Valerie." Issei replied.

"Okay" Irina smiled as the pair snuggled into each other once again. Issei may have the other girls, but she knew that the number one spot was reserved for her.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was relatively tame for Issei, well if you count Issei having to tell Murayama and Katase that they were on their own today because Issei had to go to visit the ORC and them responding by pulling him away causing the trio to miss not only homeroom but first period. The glow of the girls when they returned to class was impressive to say the least and everyone knew what he was up to. Right now Issei was walking to the club house with Irina draped on his left side and a pouting Yumi on his right. Xenovia and Karlamine simply watched from the back with Asia. The group dislodged from one another when they opened the door and before Yumi could announce them Valerie leaped into Issei's arms. "You finally came by." Valerie said happily.

"It's only been four days Valerie. I do have my duties as the kendo club manager after all." Issei reminded her.

"Oh please, we both know your only actual duties consist of having sex with the girls. If you wanted to have sex you could do it here." Valerie said bluntly pulling away from Issei.

"Really Valerie, you promised you'd behave." Rias scolded with a blush on her face.

"This IS her behaving" Issei replied with a chuckle.

"Well be that as it may, I do need to discuss some business with you Issei." Rias said calmly.

"Of course" Issei replied before moving onto an empty couch opposite of Koneko with Xenovia and Irina quickly occupying the space next to him. Much to his further amusement Valerie sat next to Koneko who almost instinctively laid her head on Valerie's lap who began stroking her head gently.

'I'm guessing Kuroka taught her a few tricks.' Issei smiled looking at the group. "So what's up?" Issei smiled.

"I'm afraid our moment of peace won't last for long." Rias explained with a frown.

"Really" Issei said with mild surprise.

"That's right. Valerie told us that the leaders of the Three Factions are preparing to hold an alliance meeting in the next month."

"And that's a problem why?" Issei questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a problem, but though I do wonder why now. Sure Kokabiel revealed something dangerous but that shouldn't be enough." Rias replied causing both Issei and Valerie to frown.

"Kokabiel's words are troublesome but that's got nothing to do with why they're holding a meeting." Valerie explained.

"Huh" Rias said in confusion.

"As somebody who knows him well, I can tell you that Kokabiel isn't the planning type or is he the type who works well with others." Valerie said calmly.

"That's odd considering that he was able to work out an intricate plan to sneak into 3 churches and steal the Fragments of Excalibur in such a way that the church couldn't protect the other pieces." Irina interjected.

"In other words, Kokabiel was using somebody else's playbook and clearly not Valper's because he's a small fish. Somebody who has the intelligence required in order to prepare such an assault and the connections to make their plan work" Issei continued.

Rias's eyes widened when she realized what was being suggested, "Somebody brought them together."

"That's right. You'll learn more at the meeting but there have been rumors of a new crop of supernatural baddies. Azazel suspects that Kokabiel was working with or for that group." Valerie explained.

"I see. I guess all we can do is go about our duties until somebody attacks" Rias replied with a look of clear concern. Things were about to get even more complicated and the worst part was that she still didn't have a full peerage.

"Yep that's all you can do for now." Valerie replied still stroking Koneko's head.

"If that's all I guess I can just watch you guys train." Issei smiled.

"Sounds good" Rias replied and everyone began training. The pairs were quickly decided with Yumi and Karlamine facing off with one another while Koneko fought against Akeno. Though in the case of Akeno and Koneko it was the former firing spells at the latter, light powered obviously to test her endurance. Rias simply watched.

While Issei watched them train Valerie snuck next to him with a smile on her face, "So what do you think of Rias" Valerie said quietly.

"I think she has potential, but without more peerage members she's screwed." Issei smiled.

"I don't mean her peerage Issei, I mean her." Valerie deadpanned.

Issei smiled well aware of the unasked question, "I don't know why you're jealous Valerie. I'm not sleeping with you or her anytime soon.

"Yet you helped her deal with her fiancée and helped against Kokabiel." Valerie reminded him.

"I was hired to do so in both situations. Otherwise I've done a good job of staying out of the devil business." Issei shrugged.

"You won't be able to do that for very long."

"I'm aware Valerie." Issei retorted. As the two Dragon Emperor's spoke, it was clear to the watching Irina that something was up between the two of them. Valerie was the White Dragon Emperor but instead of being rivals the two were civil.

'What are you hiding Issei Hyoudou… no what are you hiding Valerie Amano.' Irina thought to herself. Maybe it was time to have another conversation with Issei about his supposed rival.

(Scene Skip)

Once again the night came to an end and once again Irina found herself in Issei's room ready to end the day. However this time the plan was much different, "Hey Issei I wanted to ask you about something?" Irina said calmly as she snuggled into her childhood friend's arms.

"What's that" Issei smiled having a fairly good idea of what was bothering her.

"I know she's the White Dragon Emperor and that she serves the Leader of the Fallen angels, but how does Valerie know you as well as she seems to" Irina replied.

It was a harmless question so Issei didn't mind asking, "After you left, I focused on getting stronger as I prepared for our reunion whenever it may be. However, because I no longer had you, I was pretty much alone. My focus turned to online gaming and it was through online games that I met Azazel."

"Seriously" Irina sweatdropped since that was a bit ridiculous.

"Yeah. He was one of the first people I ever spoke with in the games and we became good friends because of it. Normally that would be dangerous to bond with a stranger online, but with my powers as they were my mother trusted me to handle myself."

"What does that have to do with Valerie?" Irina pouted.

"I'm getting to that" Issei smiled before kissing Irina on the cheek. "During the summer of my second year we finally ran into one another at a video game event and we shared a good laugh at the fact the Red Dragon Emperor and the leader of the Fallen Angels had bonded over video games. Valerie was with him that day and Azazel convinced her to play a few games with us. The video games help Valerie curb her aggression and I always make for a fun opponent. Her actual feelings grew from there, though as I said there are things preventing us from actually acting on it" Issei chuckled.

"You never cease to amaze me Issei. You turned the girl who should've been a rival into a potential lover because of video games" Irina smiled. It was a ridiculous story and one that wouldn't make sense if most people had said so. Luckily for her, Issei wasn't most people.

"Not likely. Even if the mental block wasn't there, we still couldn't be together" Issei smiled bitterly.

"Why's that" Irina wondered.

"Because like me Valerie has a unique treasure and one she protects above all things. In her case it's a group of people that have become like a family to her. One of the members of said family absolutely hates me to the point that we cannot be in the same room without fighting." Issei shrugged.

"Really and whose that?" Irina wondered.

"Le Fay Pendragon" Issei revealed much to Irina's amusement.

Irina couldn't help the large smile that formed on her face, "I may have an explanation for that actually."

"Really" Issei said skeptically.

'I happen to know the Pendragon siblings since I met them during my training. During that time I gained enough of their respect to be allowed into their family library and I read a very interesting story while I was there."

"That so"

"Yes and it reveals that Morgan le Fay wasn't the only student that Merlin had under him. He had a second student named Meliodas who was every bit as infamous as she was at least during ancient times."

"**Meliodas….. It can't be" Ddraig gasped speaking up.**

"That's right Ddraig. I've seen a picture of Meliodas and I noticed he was a wielder of the Boosted Gear like Issei."

"So I'm connected to Le Fay from a previous host."

"That's right. Meliodas was a lover of witches and hoarded them in a similar vein to how you hoard swordswomen nowadays. Ironically enough, he could never quite gain Morgan due to their status as co-apprentices and her feelings for Arthur."

"So what happened between them that explains our little situation." Issei wondered.

"According to the story, she convinced Arthur that Meliodas was the one behind the attack on Camelot that cost Arthur almost all of his knights of the round table. Meliodas was executed for that but just before he died, he cast an unbreakable curse on Arthur. _'To Thy Descendants that seek the path of magic, you will fall victim to the Red Dragon's wrath.'_ Basically it was a giant screw you to Arthur and Morgan le Fay who by that time were a budding couple"

"In other words if any of their descendants became witches like Morgan Le Fay they would have a natural animosity towards one who holds the Red Dragon's power." Issei explained.

"That's right and it's why you and Le Fay hate each other so much." Irina smiled.

"I'm surprised Le Fay doesn't know about that story." Issei admitted.

"Morgan mentions it in her dairy, but since she had no clue what the Red Dragon part meant she dismissed it as ramblings of a crazy man on her deathbed." Irina smiled.

Issei shrugged since it made sense, "Well that explains plenty but how about we get to sleep." Issei smiled and after a nod from Irina the two just went to sleep.

(Scene Skip)

The long week had come to an end and Issei was looking forward to a peaceful Saturday for once. The kendo club didn't have practice and Irina and Xenovia were going to the mall with Yumi and Karlamine, apparently the ORC was cleaning up the pool the next day and they wanted new swimsuits. Issei decided to play some video games to pass the time, but just as he was about to turn on his system, Azazel sent him a message saying that he wanted to meet with him and discuss something along with Valerie's little group. Azazel did promise that Le Fay would not be there which made things a little easier. Issei was dressed in a simple black jacket with red t-shirt and blue pants with red sneakers. "I wonder what he has to say this time." Issei smiled. He hadn't heard from the fallen angel since Valerie's arrival and he definitely wanted to talk to the old man.

"**Whatever it is just be grateful the witch isn't there." Ddraig smiled.**

"Hey at least we know what's behind it. I gotta admit I never would've guessed a curse was behind it" Issei smiled.

"**The magical world works that way sometimes." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yes but we will deal with that later." Issei smiled as he arrived at Azazel's flat a relatively simple place for such a fancy man. Knocking on the door, the fallen angel leader quickly appeared dressed in his yukata.

"Glad you could make it. Valerie and everyone else are in the study and Le Fay is doing errands so you don't have to worry about any drama."

"I'm pretty sure the one to worry would be you since we're in your house." Issei retorted.

Azazel twitched before opening the door fully, "Just get down there." Azazel frowned.

"Got it" Issei said sarcastically before walking into the room.

Quickly going past the living room, Issei found the large study and saw the rest of Valerie's little family waiting for him. Bikou was leaning against the wall while Arthur was sitting on a chair sipping tea. Valerie was on the couch with Kuroka lying on her lap just as he had seen Koneko do the other day. Admittedly the scene was a bit more arousing with the older nekomata and her outfit but Issei stayed focused as Valerie looked towards him. "Glad you could make it Issei." Valerie smiled as she tapped Kuroka's head so everyone could focus on the conversation.

"Yeah so what's up" Issei said calmly trying to focus on what Azazel wanted.

"I wanted to warn you ahead of time that I'll be attending Parents day next week at your school." Azazel said with a calm smile.

"Oh… yeah." Issei said nonchalantly. His homeroom teacher mentioned Parents Day but Issei never cared for it so he didn't pay much attention.

"In addition to me, you'll also likely meet Rias's brother the Maou Lucifer and potentially the Maou Leviathan who happens to be Sona's older sister." Azazel revealed.

Issei was pleasantly surprised with the news that the leaders of two of the factions would be at the school for Parents Day, "I see and you're sure that's a good idea." Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm actually cool with Rias's brother and he's known I was here for some time. Serafall is a bit quirky but she's harmless otherwise." Azazel explained.

"I see. So why are you warning me" Issei said with a raised eyebrow

"They are very interested in you Issei. You and Valerie are major wild cards with things proceeding as they were." Azazel replied never losing his cool.

"I see" Issei scowled since this was irritating.

"Don't worry too much about it. Sirzechs is a straightforward guy and as long as you aren't a threat you're fine." Azazel smiled.

"So you wanna stick around for some Smash Brothers. It's been a while since we played." Bikou chuckled. Issei also played the resident monkey of the group once in a while.

"I would but there's no telling when Le Fay would get back. Despite having discovered why I can't help but fight her, I can't find a solution as of yet."

"How did you discover the truth?" Arthur questioned. As her brother it would behoove him to find out why they couldn't get along.

"My childhood friend is a young woman named Irina Shidou, I take it you're familiar with her." Issei revealed.

"Yes I am familiar with Irina. I heard what happened to her and I was very disappointed in the church actually." Arthur said in a calm tone that Issei could tell was sincere.

"Well according to a story she found in the Pendragon Library, the blame lies in a former Red Dragon Emperor named Meliodas. He was blamed by Morgan le Fay for what happened to Camelot and Arthur executed him, but with his dying breath he cursed Morgan and said that any descendant of the Pendragon family who practiced witchcraft would face the wrath of the Red Dragon."

Arthur looked at Issei finding no deception and sighed, "That explains a lot more then I care to admit."

"What do you mean by that Arthur?" Valerie wondered.

"Over the years the Pendragon clan has produced almost entirely men. In fact, Le Fay is the first female born to the family in close to 200 years. My guess is that Morgan cast a spell on herself knowing that any female would be led to the life of witchcraft like she was while males were going to lead to a life of the blade. She no doubt wanted to protect her family from the curse no matter how odd it may have seemed." Arthur explained.

"Well that's one mystery solved but we can worry about how to crack it later." Bikou smiled.

"Yep, but I should be getting back actually. The curse may be broken someday, but that day is not today." Issei smiled as he left the house knowing that Irina and Xenovia would be waiting for him when he got home. His life was hardly normal but it was peaceful and Issei wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

That's it for Chapter 12 everybody. I hope you liked what we've done and the fun is about to start. Next chapter is Parents day and it's causing some awkward feelings for Irina.


	13. Parent's Day Pandemonium

Chapter 13 Parents Day Pandemonium

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

It's Parents Day and Issei has work to do.

(Hyoudou Household)

Issei Hyoudou's day was beginning like many others had during the last week and a half but with a small difference, "Damn Xenovia that's good" Issei grunted as his morning wood was teased by the naked bluenette. Typically, it was his childhood friend Irina who had taken to enjoying his morning wood and Xenovia was reserved to getting her Issei time via a clone who would visit her every night since their return to Kuoh, but today Irina wasn't in the mood and Issei understood why so Xenovia decided to wake him up herself. Irina's reason was that today was Parents Day at their school and it reminded Irina of the fact that her father hid a vital secret from her that changed her life once it was revealed. While she was glad that she could spend all her time with Issei thanks to learning about God's death, she was still torn about everything and Issei knew it.

Xenovia was caught up in similar feelings to those of her friend. While issei's visits helped, it didn't cure her discomfort at the new situation. She was adopted by the church and raised by one of the nuns that even gave her the last name she currently uses. Xenovia never got to say goodbye to her adopted mother and admittedly had she had the chance she'd probably ask the same question that Irina wanted to 'Why wouldn't you tell me?". Taking a break from the morning routine, Xenovia looked at Issei and said, "You should go see Irina after this. She needs you right now."

"I know Xenovia and I will." Issei replied calmly.

"Good" Xenovia replied before finishing up Issei so the day could get started. Xenovia and Irina were practically sisters due to the time they spent together and she knew that Irina needed Issei as much as she did perhaps even more.

(Scene Skip)

A now dressed Issei quickly made his way next door where Irina was waiting and without too much trouble opened the door. Issei then sprinted up the stairs to Irina's room fully expecting his childhood friend to be up, "Irina, are you awake? We have to go to school." Issei said from outside of the bed.

"Go away Issei. I don't want to go to school today." Irina replied clearly upset.

"Not happening" Issei replied. Shoving the door opened, Issei wasn't surprised by the site that greeted him. Irina was still dressed in her pajamas, but the scrunchy that adorned her hair most of the time were sitting in front of her as though to taunt her. He could tell Irina was crying a fair bit and he honestly couldn't blame her.

"I'm surprised you're not enjoying some shower fun with Xenovia. I know how much you like shower sex." Irina pouted aware that Issei was seeing her at her most miserable something she hated.

"Yes I do and you make such cute noises when I wash your breasts, but Xenovia was worried about you and asked me to come over." Issei smiled staying off the bed since Irina would use every weapon she could to distract him from the talk.

Irina blushed at the response, "Xenovia needs to mind her own business." Irina pouted.

"Yes and you need to get dressed. We can 'talk' about how much of a failure your father is after school." Issei smiled knowing that their talk would consist of Irina venting her frustration before Issei fucked the rest of it away.

Irina looked at him with her big eyes filled with hope, "Promise."

"Yes I do, now get dressed dummy. I'm sure Xenovia is tired of waiting for you. Oh and you're wearing the scrunchy." Issei insisted

"Issei" Irina pouted.

"Just do it for me Irina. Those scrunchy look so cute on you" Issei pleaded.

Irina pouted because she couldn't resist when Issei said that, "Fine, but only for you." Irina relented and she got up and prepared for the day while Issei waited downstairs.

(Scene Skip)

As he sat in homeroom Issei couldn't help but wonder what was going through Irina's head. Seeing the various parents come to support their kids must've hurt something fierce since she felt her father betrayed her by hiding God's death. His musing was broken as the door opened again even though homeroom had begun, "It can't be" Xenovia gasped as two new people appeared in the classroom; people Xenovia and Irina were very familiar with. The first was a woman with blue eyes that looked like she was in her 30s but the nun habit she wore hid everything else. The second figure was a male dressed in priest robes and it was Irina's father Touji Shidou.

"Papa" Irina muttered in disbelief.

'This is about to get ugly' Issei thought to himself as Touji and the other woman sat next to Issei's parents. Issei had no idea how Touji even knew about this day, but he was here. The glare that Irina sent his way could only be countered with a look of innocence since he had no idea this was coming.

(Scene Skip)

The first few classes went off without a hitch though Issei couldn't help but wonder what was going through Irina's head. It was during English class that things finally hit the breaking point, "Okay class, we're going to use the clay in front of you to show something that is important to us. You can do anything you want" the teacher announced. Issei couldn't help but look towards Irina and he could see the pained looked on her face.

'She's in trouble.' Issei thought to himself. Everything that was once important to her was related to the church and that brought her pain. There was no way Irina could finish this assignment, "Hey professor, Irina isn't feeling well. Mind if I take her to the infirmary?" Issei said calmly as Irina looked over to her with relief in her eyes.

"Alright Mr. Hyoudou go ahead" the teacher replied and Issei walked over to Irina and grabbed her by the hand.

"Issei" Irina said timidly trying to hold back her tears.

"I know" Issei replied and he grabbed her hand and walked out. As he did he could see Irina's father wanting to follow but Issei mouthed 'I'll handle it' since he could take care of Irina best on his own. He knew Irina wasn't ready to deal with her father quite yet.

The pair made their way to the infirmary and Irina sat down on the bed trying to gather herself despite the clear discomfort, "Issei I'm sorry that I'm such a basket case." Irina said bashfully.

Issei simply smiled before sitting down next to her. "You're not a basket case Irina. You just still haven't quite recovered from what happened." Issei replied before spreading his legs and motioning for Irina to sit in between her. When she did, Issei responded by wrapping his arms around her waist to comfort her.

Irina smiled and leaned back against Issei enjoying his warmth, "Yeah, I know you've done plenty to help me forget, but every time I look in the mirror and look at the scrunchy I think about dad's betrayal." Irina frowned as she reached for her scrunchy once again just to be stopped by Issei.

"I know Irina and I know how much it hurts." Issei replied before pecking her on the cheek. "But remember this, your father is the one who told us about the supernatural. Your father is the one who made it so when you did come to Kuoh, I would be ready to help you with whatever brought you there." Issei reminded her kissing her on the cheek after each statement.

"Yes but" Irina started to say before Issei put his finger on her lips.

"Irina, do you honestly think your father hid the truth about God from you on purpose. Rias was unaware of the truth and her sibling was a Maou who happens to be a siscon of the highest variety. Clearly this was something nobody was supposed to know about." Issei said calmly using the fact that Rias was as unaware as them to help calm Irina down.

As hurt as Irina was she had to admit Issei was right. She wasn't the only one caught off guard but she was taking it personally. "Thanks Issei. I needed that" Irina smiled

"I know and that's why we're friends. For the record your dad wanted to follow but I said I'd handle it. I'm sure the old man knows how hurt you were by everything" Issei revealed causing Irina's eyes to widen

"Thank Issei. Now let's go back to class" Irina said happily as she got up from issei's warm embrace. She would talk to her father at some point but for now she had a job to do as a student of Kuoh Academy

"Alright" Issei replied and the pair made their way back to the classroom.

(Scene Skip)

When the day came to an end Issei hoped that things would calm down as they prepared to go to the ORC. Sadly that wasn't the case Matsuda and Motohama ran towards Issei's classroom with smiles on their face, "Hey Issei you're not going to believe this, but there's a magical girl over by the gym." Motohama said happily before running out.

"Magical girl, what is he talking about?" Irina wondered in confusion but another member of their party wasn't so unaware

"Issei we need to go to the gym now." Yumi said hastily.

"Alright" Issei smiled before turning towards his parents. "Irina can show you guys around. I've got something to do." Issei said calmly before leaving a helpless Irina with his mom and dad along with her father and Xenovia's guest.

"That jerk" Irina frowned.

"Something we should know about" Issei's mom said with a wry smile.

"No idea but Issei is going to pay for this later." Irina said angrily as she was forced to lead the group around.

(Gymnasium)

Issei and Yumi made their way over to the gymnasium where Matsuda and Motohama had ran and Issei couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As they arrived at the gym Issei couldn't help but face palm at the sight that awaited him. Most of the school's photography club including Matsuda and Motohama were there and the person who they were taking pictures of immediately caught Issei's eyes. She was medium build with black hair tied in twintails and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink magical girl outfit but Issei wasn't focused on that. No he was focused on something else. 'How the hell can somebody that powerful be dressed so strangely?' Issei mentally groaned. He could tell that the young woman in front of him was stupidly strong, so much so that it was terrifying.

"I should've known it was her." Yumi groaned causing Issei to twitch even more

"So you know this chick?" Issei asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes I do. That 'chick' is Sona's older sister, the Maou Serafall Leviathan." Yumi nodded.

Issei couldn't believe that this person was a Maou, but he knew the fun was about to end with Saji's arrival.

"Get out of here everyone." Saji of the student council said with a shrill voice.

"Get out of here Saji."

"Yeah get lost traitor" Matsuda and Motohama growled causing Saji's eyes to widen. Most people weren't aware of this, but Saji was a former pervert and considering that he was a member of the council he wanted that to stay a secret.

"Guys Saji is right. You got your photos to enjoy so go back to class." Issei said with a calm voice interrupting proceedings.

Matsuda and Motohama hadn't seen their friend in a while but the calm voice was enough to stop them. "Got it bud. I'll show you the pictures later." Matsuda smiled as Motohama escorted everyone away. They knew that Issei's calm would only last so long.

"Thanks for that Hyoudou." Saji said bashfully before turning towards the young woman. "I don't know who you're with miss, but wearing a magical girl suit to a place like this is highly inappropriate.

"This is my business outfit." Serafall smiled back causing Issei and Yumi to face palm. The craziness only grew when Sona arrived in the gymnasium.

"Saji I heard all this commotion and" Sona started to say before Serafall shot at her like a missile.

"SONA!" Serafall said happily.

Issei couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watched Serafall behave around her more straight laced sister, "And Irina wonders why I wanted to stay away from devil politics.' Issei chuckled to himself. If the young woman in front of him was a Maou, the devil world definitely had issues.

(Scene Skip)

After his meeting with Serafall, Issei had no interest in meeting the other devils and went home since he couldn't exactly go to the kendo club without causing some headaches of a different variety. For a few hours he simply played games waiting for somebody to return and around 5 PM he finally sensed people come into the house. Interestingly enough, it was only his family along with Touji and his guest that arrived. It didn't take long for Touji Shidou to arrive at his door and knock, "We need to talk Issei and don't bother pretending you don't know it's me." Touji yelled.

"Yeah I know it's you old man, come on in." Issei deadpanned as Touji walked in. He didn't particularly care for the conversation that was coming but it also had to be done. The fact he had just finished a game did help his mood.

As stared at the man who taught him about the supernatural, Issei couldn't sense any malice from the old man and his next words certainly made for a nice starter. "How much you know about the current situation Issei?"

Issei was aware that this wasn't the time for games and replied seriously, "I know that the Three Factions are about to have a major meeting in the next few weeks and given how many high ranking members showed up at Kuoh, I can only assume that you guys are planning to have the meeting at our lovely academy." Issei smiled.

"Yes but there's a reason we're having the meeting at Kuoh." Touji replied sternly.

"Because you wanted a location and situation where you could control what any possibly enemy does right."

Touji's eyes widened at this response, "What makes you say that?" Touji glared angrily.

"Because based on the few conversations I've had with Azazel, Kokabiel isn't the type to take orders from anybody unless they benefit him. It's one of the reasons this latest event was really an issue because somebody convinced Kokabiel to work with Valper. The question then becomes why."

Touji looked at Issei like he had a second head since his reasoning was spot on, "You're terrifying kid because that's exactly right. Azazel ain't the only one who believes this shadow organization exists and in truth we've been looking for proof of them for years. This latest snafu was perhaps the greatest proof of their existence and our goal now is to lure them out." Touji replied.

Issei frowned heavily since there was a piece missing from this, "There's just one problem old man and you know it." Issei glared.

"And what's that" Touji said coldly.

"No matter how bold a group may be, you're going to have a bunch of incredibly strong people in one area at once. This shadow group isn't going to attack unless you have pretty damn good bait ready." Issei frowned.

"You're too smart for your own good kid." Touji smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know" Issei retorted.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you what you've missed but clearly you didn't miss a thing. I'm trusting you to watch over my daughter." Touji smiled bitterly.

"I know that already old man. I'll watch over Irina as though my life depended on it." Issei replied.

"Good. Things are about to get crazy kid and that ORC is going to be ground zero."

"I'm aware." Issei deadpanned.

"Good. I'll see you around kid." Touji said cheekily.

"Of course" Issei replied and Touji Shidou left the room. A part of him wanted to ask about what happened when he finally spoke to Irina but that was her business and Issei wouldn't interfere unless he deemed it necessary.

(Scene Skip)

"Issei I'm cumming!" Murayama moaned happily as Issei pounded her pussy from behind. Because of Parents day, Issei couldn't enjoy his usual routine with the kendo club and Issei was well aware that the girls were put out by it. In fact, the moment he arrived in the locker room the next day he was quickly surrounded by Murayama and Katase along with a few other girls who were all naked and from the look of things soaking wet. Murayama went first, while Katase and a few other girls were waiting with anticipation for their turn with Issei. Much to his enjoyment, there was a good chance no kendo would be taking place due to the eagerness of the girls. Unfortunately, as Issei pulled out of Murayama, the door to the locker room opened and Yumi Kiba walked in. "You've come at a rather horrible time Yumi." Issei frowned well aware that Katase was looking at his member like it was the greatest candy in the world.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry because I have to steal you from the girls. Rias needs you for something and it can't wait." Yumi frowned. She knew that the girls needed this and she normally wouldn't do it, but Rias requested she grab him as soon as possible.

"Rias can need him all she wants, but Issei is our manager and right now he has to manage." Katase pouted as she began sucking his length.

"Right" another girl said firmly before going onto Issei's left side. A smiling Issei wrapped his arms around her naked waist and began making out with her while Katase worked on his member.

Yumi blushed heavily since she knew that the girls were put out and she couldn't blame them. Realizing there was no other choice, Yumi reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone before dialing a specific number. "I hate to do this girls but I have no choice." Yumi frowned as she turned the phone towards Issei and showed him what number she was about to call.

"You wouldn't" Issei glared in annoyance when he noticed the number

"What's going on" Katase said nervously noticing the annoying in Issei's voice.

"The number she has on her phone is that of our Student Council President." Issei frowned.

"Yes and with one call, I could tell her about what's going on in this club. You guys would be fine but Issei would surely be expelled." Yumi bluffed.

'That's bold Yumi. That's bold.' Issei thought to himself. Sona was well aware of their activities, Issei knew that much, but she allowed it to happen due to his connection to Rias. It would take one word from Yumi and Sona's lenience would end and he would be in trouble. Yumi would be put out a fair bit also but she was clearly willing to sacrifice that.

"You bitch" Katase growled and the other girls were equally furious. They weren't aware of the activity but considering the danger they had to play dead.

"All I need is for you to give me Issei for thirty minutes. After the ORC is done with him he can come back and you girls can do whatever you want." Yumi said firmly.

Issei knew it was a bluff but he had to call it since Sona could make it nearly impossible for him to get into any school that had women if she revealed all she knew, "Very well" Issei frowned.

"But" Katase said in disbelief since they were being denied again.

"Don't worry girls. Tomorrow is Saturday and we can have a massive orgy in the clubroom." Issei said with a smile on his face.

"Fine." Katase pouted pulling off of Issei along with the girl draped on his arm.

"I'm sorry girls." Yumi said solemnly aware that she was sort of helpless in this regards.

"Just get going" Katase frowned as she and the other girl moved away from Issei so he could get dressed.

(Scene Skip)

A very annoyed Issei arrived at the ORC wondering what in the world Rias could be asking about now. Opening the door he found Rias sitting down calmly with Valerie and Koneko sitting on the couch together as always and Irina and Xenovia sitting on the other couch with Asia. Karlamine was leaning against the wall while Akeno was next to Rias with a smile on her face. "So what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow Rias? I was in the middle of an orgy with my girls." Issei said bluntly causing Asia to blush.

"Yesterday, my brother informed me that it was time to release my second bishop. Due to his unique power I needed some help training him and." Rias started to say.

"No" Issei said firmly aware of what Rias was going to say.

"But Issei"

"But nothing Rias. There's absolutely no reason for me to train this kid and if you need a powerful person to help you Valerie can do the job" Issei said firmly. Rias had to be insane for thinking this was a major issue.

"Despite all my time with Azazel I'm terrible at training others. You're much better suited for it." Valerie said with a smile.

"The answer is still a firm no. He is your servant and not mine. Why in the world should I help you?" Issei growled.

Rias frowned since Issei wasn't giving into the idea but she had an alternative means, "How about I hire you to help him." Rias said with a smile. His relationship with Yumi always came in handy at times like this.

Issei twitched heavily at the thought before he got a vicious smile on his face, "Alright Rias. I'll do it" Issei said with a grin on his face that promised much pain for the Gremory heiress.

"Really" Rias said happily.

"Yes, but under one condition" Issei replied with a half-smile forming on his face.

"Name it" Rias replied eagerly.

"You shouldn't have done that red." Valerie smiled noticing Issei's expression.

"Oh yeah" Irina agreed noticing the same thing.

"It's fine" Rias said calmly unaware of the danger she was in.

"Well Rias, instead of Yumi taking care of the payment you will." Issei smiled causing Rias's eyes to widen even more.

"Really Issei, you're serious" Rias said in almost shock. She'd been trying to get the young man to sleep with her for a while now and he had thus far refused. She would GLADLY give herself to him if it meant getting her servant the training he needed

"That's right. I'll train this servant, but I get to fuck you in exchange." Issei smiled. Issei was well aware of Rias's desire for him and he had refused thus far. However, she interrupted an orgy for this farce and she needed to pay the price, "Then let's go" Rias said happily jumping up from her desk and grabbing Issei and running towards her private room. As he was pulled by Rias the smile on his face turned to a vicious grin one that was noticed by Valerie.

"Poor girl she has no idea what's coming." Valerie chuckled.

A smiling Irina turned towards Asia with a smile of her own, "Hey Asia you're going to need your sacred gear pretty soon." Irina revealed causing Asia to blush even more at the implications.

"Okay" Asia stammered since she had been the one to heal Yumi on a few occasions after Issei had his way with her so she expected as much.

Five minutes passed with nary a peep from the room and when Issei walked back with a smile on his face the girls looked nervous. "Clone or real Issei" Irina asked calmly.

"Real one. While my clone takes good care of Rias, I'm going back to the kendo club. Yumi did promise I'd only be gone for thirty minutes and Rias's payment is going to take a bit longer than that" Issei said happily as he walked towards the door.

"I'm guessing we can't hear anything because of silencing seals." Valerie questioned.

Issei paused briefly to answer the question knowing how much fun he'd have with their responses, "Yep. I told Rias that I would train Gasper as long as she satisfied my clone." Issei explained much to the collective horror of the four girls in the room who had slept with Issei and were fully aware of his incredible stamina.

"Ufufufu so how bad is it going to be for poor Rias." Akeno chuckled. She may not have slept with him but the look of horror on the other girls promised something delightful.

By this time Issei had arrived at the door and opened it before saying, "My clone is going to take Rias's virginity, but it's not the one Rias wants."

If Issei had stayed behind, he would've noticed that Irina Xenovia Karlamine and Yumi's faces were frozen in fear aware of what Issei had implied. Their faces remained frozen even when the Maou Lucifer arrived ten minutes later forcing Akeno to tell them that Rias was in the middle of a contract and she'd be finished soon.

(Scene Skip)

Issei's clone and Rias returned from the room around an hour later and while Issei was immaculate Rias was walking with a clear limp on her body. It made sense considering Issei sent 6 powerful loads into her ass along with spanking it so many times her rear was almost as red as her hair when they finally stopped ten minutes ago. The last ten were spent in the nearby shower so she was presentable to her peerage.

"Asia do you mind giving me a hand, I'm still a little sore." Rias said bashfully. She was so sore that her brother sitting on the couch barely registered in her mind.

"You do realize that the Maou Lucifer is sitting in the middle of the clubroom." Issei chuckled causing Rias's eyes to widen.

"Big brother, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting." Rias said bashfully.

"Oh you're fine Rias. How you handle your contracts is up to you." Sirzechs said nonchalantly causing Rias to blush crimson.

"Just take us to him" Rias pouted aware of what a mess this whole thing was. She was never more grateful that she chose to shower for the last ten minutes because her brother seeing how red her ass was would've been a BIG problem.

"Alright" Sirzechs smiled. Siscon he was but considering how silent everyone was he figured that he was better off not knowing.

(Scene Skip)

The group stood in front of a locked door with seals underneath it. Issei couldn't help but wonder how Rias made the person her servant if she's too weak to control her but he didn't say as much with Maou Lucifer right there. He was bold but not stupid enough to test his luck. Hell the only reason he stopped was so Rias could be presentable to the man when they returned, "So this is where your second bishop stays huh." The clone smirked.

A now healed Rias replied with a calm voice, "That's right."

"So what makes this bishop so special." Issei's clone wondered.

"Gasper is a vampire but unlike most vampires he can walk in the sunlight. His sacred gear is extraordinarily powerful." Rias explained.

"We can save the explanations for later. It's time to release him" Sirzechs said calmly before casting a magic circle.

Issei watched as the circle revealed a small seal which was quickly broken. 'Let the fun begin' Issei thought to himself as Rias opened the door and walked in with the rest of the peerage not far behind. The room was practically barren aside from a small computer and some books but in the middle was a large coffin.

Rias walked up to the coffin and said softly, "Gasper it's me Rias. It's time to come out." Rias said softly. It was like she was dealing with a little kid.

"NOOOO!" a voice screamed out causing Issei to face fault.

"Gasper come on" Rias said softly once again.

"I don't wanna come out. This world is scary" Gasper replied causing Issei to twitch even more.

"That's enough" Koneko groaned and tossed the coffin aside. When the group came close and saw Gasper the group was completely stupefied particularly Issei.

Gasper was a short young man with platinum-blonde hair in a bob cut and red eyes but you wouldn't have known he was a guy because he was dressed in the girl's uniform. Yumi dressing as a boy was one thing and that bothered him quite a bit before he reminded her what being a girl was like. However this kid was a whole different mess.

"I'll see you later Rias." The Issei clone said with a hint of annoyance before dispelling since he really didn't want to reveal what happened to the original.

Irina smiled bitterly aware that it would come to her to solve the problem, "Don't worry about him. I'll tell Issei what he missed later." Irina said calmly.

"Okay" Rias continued as she focused on the young man in question.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in his room after the long day hoping to get some rest after the kendo club's enthusiastic practice. Unfortunately he had to stay awake for a little bit longer since he didn't find out about the kid Rias wanted him to talk about. His clone was supposed to tell him when he came home but it was obvious that it dispelled. Fortunately for him, Irina walked in with a bit of a smile on her face. "You really should've stuck around." Irina said with a wry smile still dressed in her Kuoh outfit.

"What did I miss" Issei deadpanned. For the clone to dispel couldn't have been good.

"Oh nothing. Just that Rias had a bishop that can stop time." Irina said nonchalantly. She was going to enjoy Issei's face when he found out this little detail.

"What!" Issei replied in disbelief.

"You heard me Issei. Her new bishop Gasper can stop time. Kid looks pathetic but his power is very real." Irina explained.

"Well fuck" Issei groaned in annoyance which was not the reaction Irina was hoping for.

"Something wrong" Irina said nervously.

"Let's just say that things got more complicated." Issei replied wondering how much he should tell his childhood friend. After all Gasper's ability to stop time was the type of bait that the shadow organization could use to change the game.

Irina frowned heavily as she looked at Issei's expression because it was one she was beginning to see a lot more, "Issei, what are you hiding?" Irina frowned aware that Issei once again seemed to know something nobody else did.

Issei wanted to tell Irina, but he also knew that Irina would not like what she had to say, "Trust me Irina, you're better off not knowing." Issei replied.

Irina frowned again but Issei wasn't budging. "Fine, but this isn't over" Irina frowned as she left the room and her childhood friend to do as he pleased.

"It never is" Issei whispered as he sat alone. He was doing Irina a favor since she would never realize that their group was live bait for a war that started long before any of them were born.

"**So what are you going to do partner. You can train the kid all you want but considering the circumstances" Ddraig wondered. **

"Yeah it wouldn't do him much good. Sadly I have a contract with Rias and I am nothing if not a dragon of my word." Issei frowned. This was not Rias's plan, she was too stupid for that, but the idea that her brother would use her for such a means was terrifying. As Issei relaxed in his room he knew that the fun was just getting started.

That's it for Chapter 13 and there's a lot going on here. Next time, Issei trains Gasper and talks shop with Azazel as everyone prepares for the Three Factions meeting.


	14. Politics

Chapter 14 Politics

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei deals with Gasper

If Issei was going to train Gasper, he had to make sure of one thing before he got started with the young vampire. In order to do that, he made his way towards the Fallen Angel Azazel's house early Saturday morning. "Here we go Ddraig" Issei groaned in annoyance. The reason for his annoyance was because he knew he would be dealing with Le Fay today since his visit was unannounced. It was only a matter of time until Valerie's team had to take center stage and that meant ensuring that they didn't fight each other on sight anyway so it was a necessary step.

"**Are you sure about this" Ddraig asked for various reasons.**

"No, but we have no choice. If what everyone is suggesting is correct, I need to get over my Le Fay issue sooner or later since we'll be teaming up." Issei replied as he approached Azazel's house. After knocking on the door, Issei fully expected Valerie or Bikou to answer the door, but as the door opened Issei received a pleasant surprise.

"Hello there" Le Fay Pendragon of all people answered, but instead of her usual outfit she was wearing a kendo uniform not unlike the one the girls in the kendo club wore.

"Woah" Issei stammered not expecting that.

"Just come on in" Le Fay pouted clearly aware of something. As the pair walked, Issei was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't trying to strangle the girl which is what usually happened and when they arrived in Azazel's study they were met by smiling gazes of Valerie's team and Azazel. Valerie herself wasn't there for the moment but Issei knew that she wasn't far behind. Clearly they had anticipated his action and were waiting for him

"You owe me 20 bucks Arthur" Bikou chuckled. The other Pendragon nodded as Issei and Le Fay walked back to the team.

"Somebody want to explain what's going on?" Issei frowned before he felt a very familiar weight on his back. It was Valerie Lucifer herself pressing her body against him and wrapping her arms around his neck placing her head right on Issei's left shoulder.

"When Gasper's time stop powers were revealed, I knew you'd come talk to Azazel about it, but the usual elephant in the room was in play" Valerie explained nodding towards a pouting Le Fay.

"I see and Bikou suggested that she dress up in a kendo uniform to see if that would prevent my curse from activating. Arthur naturally doubted it and they made a bet" Issei smiled.

"That's right and Bikou won since we didn't have to break you two up" Valerie chuckled as she got off of Issei and took her place on one of Azazel's couches next to Kuroka who promptly laid on her thighs.

"Yes it did now can I change out of this. It feels weird." Le Fay pouted. Clearly she wasn't used to the outfit and it showed in her squirming around.

"Just deal with it for a little bit kid. We're having a talk involving all of us and you and Issei need to stay civil" Bikou scoffed as the group focused on a smiling Azazel.

"So Issei, what do you want to talk to me about." Azazel smiled nonchalantly as though he didn't know the reason.

"Were you aware that Rias had a bishop that could stop time before you guys planned this Three Factions meeting?" Issei said coldly.

Azazel frowned briefly before replying, "I did not, but I confess that does explain plenty."

Azazel's words spurned the other dragon in the room into speaking up, "What's Issei talking about Zaz?" Valerie said coldly towards the Fallen Angel cadre.

Azazel had the nerve to look slightly bashful as he continued, "When word of Kokabiel revealing God's death reached me, I got a hold of Michael and Sirzechs immediately and we tried to figure out what to do about the inevitable fallout"

"How long have you been able to get a hold of them?" Vali said in disbelief. They've been in a cold war for a long time and the idea of them talking was absurd.

"I've been able to talk to Sirzechs ever since I took you in Valerie. We rarely talk, though I do confess that I told him the truth about Kuroka after you took her in. It the reason people stopped hunting her or didn't you realize that." Azazel revealed.

Vali was stunned by the response but it was annoyingly like Azazel to be that way. "Anyway, you guys got a hold of each other. What happened next?" Valerie quickly questioned.

"We discussed the best way to handle the fallout and Sirzechs suggested we announce a Peace Meeting and have it at Kuoh. Michael and I were shocked but under the circumstances neither of us could exactly say no. Admittedly I was going to send you or Le Fay to Kuoh anyway so it just gave me an excuse to move up the timeline" Azazel shrugged.

"How long ago was this" Valerie questioned.

"Everything happened the day after you guys stopped Kokabiel. By the time those two church girls were on a plane back, everything had pretty much been arranged" Azazel revealed.

"I see" Valerie frowned and Issei was annoyed as well. Sirzechs knew about Gasper's power and was basically setting his sister up as live bait for the Khaos Brigade.

"And now I'm the one who has to train Gasper" Issei groaned.

"Look on the bright side. We know their coming and we can plan a counterattack" Valerie smiled having figured out the same thing.

"Fine but I still don't like it." Issei replied.

"You don't have to like it Issei. You just have to trust us to do our part." Azazel smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Well I gotta get going and deal with the little vampire" Issei frowned. This was not going to be a good day and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Issei's sour mood only worsened when he arrived on the side of the old school building with Irina and Xenovia to meet with Gasper. He was wearing a black tracksuit with grey stripes and a red shirt underneath ready to train but his sparring partner clearly wasn't. "So you're Gasper." Issei said coldly. This was going to be annoying and Issei knew it. He couldn't believe that the person who everyone was counting on was such a girlie looking loser.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Gasper said timidly. Gasper was wearing a white shirt with bloomers of all things which drove Issei up a wall. Anybody who saw him would've thought he was a girl but thanks to his scent Issei knew better.

"Likewise." Issei said calmly.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Rias said bashfully. The rest of her peerage along with Xenovia and Irina followed suit leaving Issei and Gasper alone for a little bit.

Once everyone else was gone Issei turned towards the young vampire and frowned. "So you can stop time huh?" Issei scowled.

"Scary!" Gasper yelped much to Issei's annoyance.

"Enough" Issei spat in disgusting before firing an attack at the young vampire. Fortunately for Gasper, it was lightly powered so the resulting blast didn't do any damage but it did bring the other members of the ORC back outside.

"What the heck was that?" Rias exclaimed.

"Dodging practice" Issei smiled as he prepared to fire again just for Rias to walk in front of him with a frown on her face.

"Go home now Issei." Rias said sternly.

"You're the one who wanted me to train him Rias. This is what you asked for." Issei smiled viciously.

Rias was clearly not amused and aimed a power of destruction sphere at his face, "Go home Issei or the next attack to be fired will be mine and unlike yours it won't miss." Rias scowled. This was overkill even for Issei and despite how she felt, she had to put her foot down.

"Finally you start acting like a King" Issei smiled before leaving just as Rias wanted. A concerned Irina and Xenovia wanted to follow, but a hand from Yumi told them that now was not the time. Something was clearly bothering Issei and none of the girls knew what. For now they could only hope that Issei calmed down after a breather.

(Scene Skip)

"**Partner calm down" Ddraig lectured. **It was obvious to the Red Dragon that Issei was furious about something and that he needed to vent and his partner would do just that. Issei was sitting at the large fountain in the middle of Kuoh's major park.

"It's not okay Ddraig. I shouldn't lose my focus like that." Issei chided himself. Gasper was an innocent pawn in all of this and he knew it.

"No you shouldn't. I'm amazed that Lady Gremory had faith in such a hot head." Le Fay Pendragon smiled bitterly as she walked in front of him. Unlike their earlier meeting, Le Fay was back in her witch clothing with a smug look on her face. She decided to follow Issei after the meeting figuring that the curse would be gone since he didn't react which is why she was in her old outfit.

"Le Fay I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Get lost." Issei growled trying to hold back the power of the curse that returned with a vengeance.

"I know you're not, but you need to calm down and I'm still annoyed about having to wear that uniform. So if you want to take out your frustration on anybody follow me." Le Fay smiled as she turned her back on Issei figuring they could spar for a little bit. Unfortunately for her, the current Issei wasn't in an honorable mood and simply chopped her down from behind. As Le Fay drifted into unconsciousness she turned around and she realized she messed up big time.

A smiling Issei looked down at the unconscious mage and many thoughts popped through his mind; some healthy and some certainly not. "Now what to do with you?" Issei questioned as he reached for the blonde wizard just for him to freeze slightly on instinct.

"Stop right there Issei" Valerie growled from behind him which was uncharacteristic for her especially towards him. The killing intent coming from her actually shocked Issei a bit.

"Le Fay approached me in her mage uniform well aware of the consequences." Issei replied calmly. Some might consider it suicidal to be that calm but Issei was aware how much leeway he had.

Valerie stared at Issei and activated her sacred gear behind her, "Yes but now it's your turn to be aware of the consequences. Keep going with whatever you've got planned and I'll kill you." Valerie said coldly.

Issei was slightly amused and taken aback at the same time, "Don't tempt me Valerie. You know that we're rivals and the only reason we haven't fought is due to our mutual respect for Azazel." Issei smiled just for a dragon shot to fly by his head.

"Yes and as my fellow dragon you know that my family means everything to me. Let her go Issei and we'll forget this ever happened. Keep going and the next dragon shot won't miss" Valerie said coldly.

There was a part of Issei that wanted to test Valerie and see what would happen but that part of him was very minimal. He was well aware that Valerie could kill him if she truly wanted unlike Rias. She was simply stronger due to her devil heritage and the matchup that came with their sacred gears. "You win this round Valerie." Issei smiled as he moved his hand away from Le Fay and made his way home. What he didn't see was the look of relief on Valerie's face as he did so. She really didn't want to fight him if she didn't have to.

"Damn it!" Valerie cursed. Had she not interrupted it's very likely that Issei would've at bare minimum had his way with Le Fay and worst case killed her thanks to the curse. The fact that nothing happened earlier meant there was some solution but clearly the curse was still in effect.

(Scene Skip)

Issei didn't go by the ORC the next day or the Monday and Tuesday after since it wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody including the kendo club. He was as aware of anybody that he overdid it with Gasper and Le Fay but he was tired of it all. He kept to his duties as lovers with Irina and Xenovia but the girls knew something was bothering Issei regardless. Arriving in homeroom on Wednesday he sat at his desk as always and prepared himself for the usual greeting from Murayama and Katase who did keep that up. Much to his surprise it was Yumi who approached Issei first straddling his waist just as Murayama and Katase would, "Issei please stop by today." Yumi pleaded before pressing her lips to his. The class had long since gotten used to the morning routine so it didn't faze anybody.

"I'll consider it" Issei smiled back but when Yumi left Issei's lap Karlamine took his place.

"I know you're angry but we still need you Issei" Karlamine said bashfully before following Yumi's example.

"**Seems you need to go see the devils" Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yeah' Issei mentally replied. He had been avoiding the group because he was mad but he couldn't hold the manipulations of the adults against Rias and gang particularly since he wasn't exactly the most on the book person himself. As Karlamine left, Issei resolved that he would go see the girls today himself at least for a moment.

"Good morning Issei" Murayama smiled hoping onto his lap reminding him that the ORC weren't the only ones he neglected before another heated makeout session began.

"Okay so I'll send a clone to the ORC." Issei smiled figuring the clone could handle Gasper while he resumed his duties as manager of the kendo club.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei made his way to the ORC ready to deal with Gasper once again. Sure it was a clone, but considering Gasper's skill level it was enough for basic training. Opening the door, he saw a relatively shocked Rias "You came" Rias said in shock.

Issei smiled as he walked over to Rias and leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips as an apology, "Yes I did. You didn't deserve me behaving as I did the other day and I'm sorry." Issei said bashfully.

"It's okay" Rias replied as though she was putty in his hands.

"And I don't get a kiss Issei." Valerie teased as she got up from her couch.

'You do too Valerie" Issei said reluctantly aware that he wronged her rather nicely also. He could've avoided dealing with Le Fay but he didn't and it nearly caused irreparable harm to their relationship. Issei walked over to Valerie before wrapping his arms around her waist. Despite the fact she threatened to kill him a few days ago, Issei and Valerie made out for a minute before Issei pulled away.

"Now that you've properly apologized, are you ready Issei?" Rias said calmly trying to focus on the task at hand instead of growing jealously.

"Yeah, I'll train Gasper today. I'll be waiting downstairs with the others as you bring him to me" Issei smiled.

Rias pouted because she knew Issei was going to use the time to make out more with the others but she knew it couldn't be helped. "Fine" Rias pouted as she got up to go grab the vampire.

"Thanks Rias" Issei smiled before using his speed to get behind Rias once again and plant a kiss on her cheek.

'Jerk' Rias thought to herself. She only wished Issei was more affectionate with her naturally instead of just using it to calm her down.

(Scene Skip)

Rias arrived outside with Gasper and much to her surprise he was waiting patiently with the others. When Gasper saw Issei he freaked out and activated his powers freezing everybody but Issei and Valerie who were immune. "Pathetic, but I understand." Issei smiled as he looked towards Gasper.

"No way" Gasper said in shock not expecting Issei to resist his power. He already knew Valerie could but he didn't expect Issei to be able to do so.

Issei turned towards Gasper and smiled, "You're afraid of your powers aren't you." Issei stated.

"Oh yeah, watching him the last few days it's obvious that he's scared of what his powers can do." Valerie said solemnly.

"Of course it is. People called me a freak because of these powers and even my master had to look me away" Gasper said bitterly. He may be shy but he was no fool. Rias feared his powers and hid him away and even now she still did. It hurt far more than he cared to admit.

Valerie frowned at the young man's words and decided to help things along. "But you're not a freak Gasper. People have a really stupid tendency to react badly to things they don't understand. Supernatural beings are actually worse at it then normal people" Valerie said calmly before walking over to him and putting a hand on his head. "My father abused me as a child because my grandfather wouldn't accept that he fell in love with a human. It made me hate my devil side so much that I basically refuse to acknowledge my own name and heritage and left the underworld. Koneko over there watched her sister seemingly go crazy and now refuses to acknowledge a power that would make her a force to be reckoned with. Akeno watched her mother get murdered by her own family and now she hates herself too along with the father who was the cause of everything." Valerie revealed shocking Gasper and Issei who didn't know those little details.

"No way" Gasper said in shock.

"She's right and I'm not much better, before I met Rias a fallen angel tried to kill me because somebody feared the potential of my power without even being aware of the fact I awakened it. They were so scared of what I could be they tried to kill me." Issei chuckled from his spot. The way the supernatural world embraced and feared power was always hilarious to him.

Valerie couldn't help but notice that thanks to their words Gasper was holding onto his power and realized that his body unconsciously wanted to hear what they had to say. "Listen to me Gasper. There are four types of people with power in this world. Those who fear their power and hide it; those who fear their power but work to control it; those who embrace their power and let it control them; and finally those who embrace their power and learn control it. Right now you're the first one, but with the help of me and Issei, you're going to become the last one. You're actually trying controlling it right now" Valerie smiled.

Gasper was shocked that his power was still going and it had been five minutes. "I'll try." Gasper said bitterly focusing himself even more.

"Good because that's all you can do." Issei said happily finishing the conversation.

"Now once I get back into position unfreeze us since we have training to get to" Valerie chuckled.

"Yeah" Gasper smiled and when Valerie returned to her previous spot he undid his power at last. With the time returning to normal Rias continued as though nothing had happened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias said bashfully.

"It's fine. Now let's get started." Issei said with a smile.

"Yeah" Gasper said happily much to Rias's shock as he walked over to Issei.

(Rias P.O.V)

As Gasper walked over to Issei, I was absolutely stunned at the change that had occurred. Issei was one thing, his temperament always a question, but Gasper was a whole different matter. Realizing that something happened when Gasper froze time, I went over to Valerie in order to find out what. After all she was no doubt behind it in part. "Valerie what did you do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why don't we talk somewhere private?" Valerie said with a smile that unnerved me more than I cared to admit.

"Alright" I replied and we moved back inside. Irina could watch Issei and ensure he didn't take things too far this time.

Once we were back in the clubroom I cast some privacy wards on the room. "Careful aren't you?" Valerie chuckled.

"Yes well I had the feeling you didn't want others knowing what you were going to say." I replied with a smile. She did say keep it private and for somebody like Valerie that was a red flag

"That's right" Valerie replied with relative calm. "I told Gasper that he isn't the only one in the Gremory peerage who fears his power." Valerie said with a smile that bothered me more than I cared to admit.

"So you told him about Akeno huh?" I sighed since it was obvious Valerie would know about her circumstances.

"Yep and Koneko as well or should I call her Shirone" Valerie continued.

"How do you know that name!?" I yelled angrily.

Valerie simply smiled, "Because I've been good friends with her sister for quite some time now." Valerie continued completely stunning me.

"What!" I exclaimed since her sister Kuroka was a traitor to evil king.

Valerie relaxed calmly, "Her sister has been part of what I could consider my peerage for a few years now. By the way, your brother knows the truth about Kuroka as well" Valerie smiled causing me to frown.

"So my brother knows the truth about Kuroka but won't tell me." I pouted.

"Yeah, devil politics is a nasty thing." Valerie chuckled.

"Yes but how would you know that" I asked.

"Not telling" Valerie smiled causing me to frown even. Dealing with Issei was bad enough but Valerie, I always had a weird feeling about her. Sure she saved us from Kokabiel but even then, it felt like she was hiding something. Perhaps it was time to fight back.

"You'd do well not to anger me Valerie Amano. Remember that this is still my town and if I deem it necessary, I'll get rid of you in a heartbeat." I said smugly.

Valerie looked at me with a look of amusement and disbelief before saying "You won't and we both know it. I'm a wildcard but you need me Rias. With your peerage as it is, you don't have the firepower to protect Kuoh from major threats and let's face it Kokabiel would've killed you guys and right now you'd be at war if not for me. Now if you don't mind I want to see what Issei does with the kid." Valerie smiled ruthlessly before walking out of the room. She was correct and that's what made the whole situation worse. Valerie and Issei were by far the strongest supernatural beings in Kuoh if you didn't count Azazel and I needed them to keep my city safe. That bitter feeling was one that I hated and I wished I could do something about.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

Rias and Valerie returned to find Issei and Gasper hard at work with Xenovia and Irina helping to instruct him. Irina and Xenovia would toss soft balls at Gasper and it was his job to freeze them as quickly as possible. Given the welts on Gasper's head it was clear those efforts had worked to a point, "Welcome back you two." Issei smiled causing Rias to stiffen once again. The Dragon Emperors were a problem and one she couldn't overcome very easily. The last few days proved that.

"So what did we miss?" Valerie replied calmly clearly not as nervous as Issei.

"Right now we're just working on control but it's gonna be a slow grind. The kids got a long way to go but we've got him on the right path" Issei replied calmly.

"I see" Rias replied with a bittersweet smile.

"I'm gonna get stronger Rias, I promise." Gasper said with a smile. The cheer coming from the young vampire was good enough for Rias and at this point that was all that mattered.

"That's good Gasper" Rias replied trying to stay positive. As she watched the group train her mind wondered just what lay ahead.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou was not in a good mood at all as he made his way towards Nochizuri Prepatory for a kendo match on the custom bus that Sona gave the club as another measure to keep Issei in the supernatural world's good graces. The large black bus was very much like a limo so the driver couldn't see the girls in the back which came in handy given what was happening on the dark black love seats that each of the girls and Issei sat on. "Issei is everything okay" Murayama said bashfully as she relaxed on his lap. Due to the upcoming match the girls couldn't enjoy a proper fuck, but that didn't stop them from to sitting on his lap and enjoy his touch for a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a weird week." Issei replied calmly as he rubbed his hands over Murayama's body. The conference was in a few days and while Gasper's training was progressing. The kid was still nowhere near competent enough to deal with foes and it was getting annoying.

"Yeah I bet. We have this new transfer student named Gasper in our class who's clearly a guy but wears the girl's uniform. It's weird but we've gotten used to it" One of the first year girls named Corinna revealed. She had tan skin with mint green hair and big orange eyes. She wasn't very busty but Issei didn't mind.

AN: Picture Fu from Naruto appearance wise.

"That's gotta be weird. So does he get changed with the guys or the girls" Katase wondered.

"They allow Gasper to wear the uniform he wants, but they do make him change in the proper room." Corinna revealed.

"Makes sense" Katase shrugged.

"I doubt Gasper will be wearing a men's uniform anytime soon which has to drive the teachers crazy." Issei chuckled.

"You're right but how did you know that?" Corinna asked again.

"Gasper is part of the ORC also. Oh and your time is up Murayama." Issei explained like it wasn't a big deal. Ironically enough it was Corinna who got to sit with Issei next.

"What's the deal with the ORC? For the longest time it was impossible to get into. Now it seems like every transfer student can get in without any issues." Corinna questioned.

Issei frowned since they were beginning to pray too mu, "Take it from somebody who knows the club. The less you know the better." Issei said firmly before beginning his teasing of the first year girl.

"Fine" Corinna pouted but her focus turned to Issei's touching. Their manager knew something they didn't but as long as he kept playing with them, they weren't going to complain.

(Scene Skip)

When they got off the bus arrived at Nochizuri Academy they were met by the familiar face of Genevieve Arcana and a second girl who was a bit taller with dark black hair and hazel eyes. "Hello girls of Kuoh. It's a pleasure to see you." Genevieve said calmly.

"What's going on Genevieve?" Murayama wondered since this was unusual.

"Our school's policy is that every male who arrives on campus must be screened by a member of our council before he is permitted on campus by himself. I'll be taking him over to the student council office to do that screening" Genevieve explained.

"But" Murayama started to say before Issei put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Mury. You girls just get ready and prepare for a good match. This won't take too long" Issei smiled.

"Fine" Murayama pouted. She really didn't like it but she had no choice. Issei was their manager and had become a bit of a good luck charm since his arrival.

While the kendo club went to the locker room, Issei was escorted through the ornate buildings and made his way to the student council's office. It was a relatively simply office with a large brown desk and a fancy black chair behind it and a few regular brown chairs in front of it. Issei sat on the regular brown chair and Genevieve took her place behind the desk, "So is that little dog and pony show over Genevieve." Issei smirked.

"What do you mean? I'm following our school's policy." Genevieve replied calmly but Issei wasn't having any of it.

"Yes but if such a policy really existed, Kuoh would've been notified by now especially since I'm a manager for the girls kendo club. You made that policy up in order to get me alone and since this is my first time on campus nobody would've questioned it." Issei countered. It was actually clever all things considered and she clearly had a plan.

Genevieve frowned before casting a privacy barrier behind him, "You're right Red Dragon Emperor. I wanted to get you alone so I made that up." Genevieve said in a more serious tone.

The fact she used Red Dragon Emperor instead of Issei really got on his nerves, "Really, you're trying to recruit me again. I thought we went over this." Issei deadpanned showing a bit of killing intent once again.

Genevieve froze at the killer intent but kept her cool, "Yes am I but this time I'm going to try something different" Genevieve replied before walking in front of the desk.

"Oh" Issei replied with intrigue in his voice. That intrigue only grew when Genevieve began to undo the pure white uniform of Angel Academy.

"That's right. You said that a few less clothes would make for a better pitch. So here we go." Genevieve replied with her outfit on the floor. Issei couldn't help but appreciate her breasts that were a little smaller than Murayama's and the lack of underwear revealing the shaven pussy underneath.

"I see and what about the match." Issei smiled aware that she had a match to compete in with his kendo club and if she wanted to continue down the path she was on she would have no chance of doing so.

"We've got 40 minutes." Genevieve countered causing Issei to smile like a loon.

"Alright Genevieve, so what's your pitch this time" Issei smiled aware that today just got a whole lot more interesting.

That's it for Chapter 14 and once again a lot's happening for our boy. Rias has her doubts about Issei, Issei has doubts about everyone and now he's stuck with a naked Genevieve Arcana who is trying to recruit him to the Khaos Brigade yet again. How will things end this time and what will it mean for the upcoming Peace Conference.


	15. Lust and Trust

Chapter 15 Lust and Trust

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei is involved in another Khaos Brigade plots.

(Nochizuri Academy)

A naked Genevieve stood right in front of Issei hoping to make him their newest spy. Originally that role belonged to the White Dragon Empress Valerie Lucifer, but she withdrew her interest and caused the Brigade far more trouble than she knew. Now they turned to Issei who was still human and thus prime for recruiting if they were smart, "My pitch is very simple Issei. Join the Khaos Brigade and all the beautiful women you could ever want, including me, are yours to do with as you please. We have beauties of many different types in the Brigade and they could all be yours." Genevieve said calmly. His previous actions showed that he was a pervert and that was their only hope.

Issei had to admit that as far as pitches go that was a pretty good one but it was one a few months too late. Well he could at least have some fun before he returned to the girls, "If that's all you got for me Genevieve, I'm afraid you don't have much. As it is, I have the whole kendo club from Kuoh; two members of Rias's peerage, and two other girls who are part of the ORC that will drop their panties for me at the snap of a finger. Plus, Rias has been practically begging me to fuck her properly and it wouldn't take much convincing to get her queen should I actually bother. Why in the world would I give all that up?" Issei smiled viciously he didn't even bother to include his rival who would easily give herself up to him and with a little convincing he could probably enjoy Le Fay as well. Genevieve's offer was useless. Since she was desperate to stay on his good side, Issei decided to see just how much he could have. Getting up from his chair, Issei took his right hand and shamelessly groped Genevieve's right breast eliciting a nice moan before trailing it down towards her pussy. A frozen Genevieve was helpless as he stuck a finger into her snatch keeping the pressure on.

"You…. you could still have them... and more." Genevieve moaned but she was struggling under his touch.

"Is that so" Issei smiled viciously taking his left hand and sending it towards her left breast and just as he had with the right teased her left breast while adding a second finger to the mix.

"Yes… if the Old Maou faction gets their way…we can give you the Gremory peerage as a prize. You could even have the Sitri peerage and any other devil you want could be yours." Genevieve tried to explain but her body was quickly giving into Issei's touch. Nochizuri's purist nature was a good thing to many but for Genevieve it made her a giant target for the very experienced Issei.

"You aren't listening Genevieve. Why would you give me what is practically mine anyway" Issei smirked as he continued to shamelessly molest Genevieve. He was rock hard underneath and it would be a simple task to take her but he was going to have his fun first.

"But…" Genevieve tried to protest but Issei's teasing was proving to be too much for her. She was at her limit and it was only a matter of time until she gave in.

"But nothing Genevieve. There's absolutely nothing you can give me that I don't have and since we're alone and you had the bright idea to cast a privacy barrier, there's absolutely nothing stopping me from pulling down my pants and fucking you on this desk." Issei teased while keeping his attack on her snatch going.

The suggestion of them continuing was the last straw and Genevieve's resistance had fallen, "Issei!" Genevieve screamed as her release finally arrived spraying her juices all over Issei's fingers and down her toned legs. The fact she was able to shamelessly molest him was humiliating but the worst part was that she had enjoyed it.

"I'd say this conversation is over wouldn't you" Issei smiled. Using his magic Issei quickly got rid of any trace of love juice on his body before making his way towards the door.

Despite her orgasmic high Genevieve was focused enough to know that if Issei left this room her chances were over, "Wait..." Genevieve protested.

Having just arrived at the door, Issei turned towards the still naked blonde and with a vicious smile on his face said, "Unless the next words out of your mouth are, 'Fuck me Issei Hyoudou', I have a match to watch since my girls are no doubt nervous about facing off against your talented teammates"

Genevieve was pretty much screwed at this point. Her recruitment had failed that much was obvious and Issei's molestation left her with a burning desire that wouldn't fade anytime soon. Her only chance was to get Issei to do it and if that meant humiliating herself one more time she would do so. "Give me a second" Genevieve spoke out the defeat in her voice obvious.

A smiling Issei turned around and watched with joy as Genevieve spun her body around before and bending over the desk so her ass was in the air and her pussy was right there for Issei to enjoy, "I believe you were about to say something." Issei smiled knowing that this was no longer about the Khaos Brigade. It wasn't lost on Issei that this was another swordswoman that he managed to conquer and this one would be just as sweet as the day he conquered Murayama due to the fact that Genevieve was not only Nochizuri's shining star but the kendo world in general.

With a massive blush on her face Genevieve said the words Issei wanted to hear, "Fuck me Issei Hyoudou. Make me yours." If Issei could see her face he would notice the massive blush on her face and the sour expression she was sporting. It was truly a beautiful mix.

"Very well" Issei smiled as he walked back towards her with hunger in his eyes. This was turning out to be FAR more fun than he expected.

**LEMON START:**

A smiling Issei snapped his fingers causing his Kuoh uniform to disappear and leaving him naked. Genevieve recognized the use of magic and turned her head just to see his massive member right in front of her. "That thing's huge." Genevieve said in disbelief.

"Yes it is. I do hope you at least lost your hymen. That way this won't hurt at all" Issei smiled as he prepared to add another swordsman to his ranks.

Genevieve's eyes widened since that thing would tear her apart and the fact she was a virgin was the worst part, "Wait a minute!" Genevieve protested as she spun towards Issei with an amusing amount of agility. In a matter of seconds, Genevieve had gone from bent over the desk to being hunched in front of it with her face in front of Issei's shaft. She was soaked for sure but that monster would require a lot more to not cause her severe pain and she knew it.

"Fast" Issei smiled. He couldn't help but laugh even more since that was proof of Genevieve's submission to him.

"At least let me get a little more lubrication." Genevieve said bashfully.

"Works for me" Issei smiled happily as Issei presented his shaft for Genevieve to lick and she did so.

"This is unreal." Genevieve mumbled in between licks. The Khaos Brigades desire to recruit Issei had led to her become a tool for him and she knew it.

"This is just another day for me Genevieve but I'm glad you're enjoying this." Issei chuckled.

"Jerk" Genevieve pouted before sliding her lips down his shaft.

"That's very good Genevieve keep going" Issei smiled. Seeing the legendary Genevieve Arcana pleasing him like she was some shameless girl was beautiful and despite bobbing her head up and down for close to five minutes nothing had changed. Issei wasn't going to rush her.

Taking a moment to relax her sore jaw Genevieve pulled away before staring at Issei with a look of annoyance on her face, "When are you gonna cum you shameless bastard." Genevieve exclaimed finally wondering what was taking so long. He was more than ready to pierce her at this point but the fact he barely said a peep as he blew her was infuriating.

Issei looked down on Genevieve and a smile formed on his face yet again, "I've been getting multiple blowjobs from the Kuoh kendo club ever since I joined and some of those blowjobs are double and even triple blowjobs. In other words, there's not a thing you can do to make me cum unless I will it to happen. Now I think you've got me lubed up more than enough to have my fun with you." Issei revealed causing Genevieve's eyes to widen.

Genevieve was utterly furious but in truth she wanted him to finish. Sucking his dick was incredible but now she wanted to feel it inside her. "Make this quick Issei, if we don't get back soon, the match will start." Genevieve reminded Issei as she took the same position from before. This was the way she was going to lose her virginity but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing so.

"You might have a match to get to but I have no such issue." Issei smiled as he lined himself up with her soaked snatch.

"How!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"When I used the restroom I made a clone of myself and it snuck back towards the kendo hall. In fact I'm probably with my girls right now" Issei smiled viciously causing Genevieve's eyes to widen. Halfway into their trip, Issei asked to use the restroom. Luckily for her, they had just passed one of the few male restrooms in the school.

"You bast-ARD!" Genevieve exclaimed as Issei ruthlessly slammed into her snatch giving her yet another orgasm. Fortunately for her she was no longer

"Thank you Genevieve. By now my clone should be making his way to the auditorium and make up some excuse to give that black haired girl to explain why you aren't back." Issei smiled as he at least allowed her a moment to breathe. He couldn't help but notice the lack of a hymen but even more so the small trail of blood that indicated he had claimed her virginity.

"Fuck you!" Genevieve cursed since that meant her plan was ruined. Issei's response came as he leaned down and teasingly kissed her on the cheek.

"No Genevieve, I'm going to be the one fucking you." Issei smirked as he grabbed a hold of her hips and began moving inside her with short precise strokes. He never quite went all the way in making sure to tease the entrance to her womb but the knowledge that he could at any time was enough for him.

"Ah! Ah! So good!" Genevieve moaned happily. She was putty in his hands and she knew it. Right now nothing else mattered besides pleasing this man.

"You're me squeezing quite nicely Genevieve. Maybe I should try something new." Issei smiled pulling out of Genevieve causing her to pout but it didn't last long as Issei flipped her so he could see her blushing face and hardened nipples. "That's better" Issei smiled before sliding back into her causing the moans to resume.

"Yes! That feels so good!" Genevieve moaned before wrapping her legs around his waist so he could finally go all the way inside her and pierce the entrance to her womb.

"Good girl. So before I ruin you for other men, is there anything else you want me to do?" Issei smirked as his thrusts pushed Genevieve further down the rabbit hole.

"My breasts. Play with my breasts more" Genevieve pleaded her body long since having succumbed to Issei. It was ironic that she had come to recruit him but now if he asked her to become HIS spy she'd do so just to keep feeling this good.

"Very well" Issei smiled as he leaned down and began licking Genevieve's breasts with his tongue as he hammered her snatch even more.

"Yes!" Genevieve screamed as her body continued to know pure pleasure. As Issei's thrusts pummeled her body she knew that she was forever ruined despite the fact he hadn't even given her oral yet.

Issei smiled as he looked at the clock in the room and noticed that the actual match was about to start "Well there's good news and bad news." Issei smiled viciously while continuing his thrusts.

"What's…that" Genevieve replied.

"The bad news is our clubs match is about to start. The good news is that, if I remember correctly, as long as you're listed in the match lineup you can show up late as long as you arrive before your match starts." Issei smirked.

'You bastard' Genevieve thought to herself since she couldn't save face at all. If he was on his way back already there was no scenario that would cause her to actually save face. He just wanted her to fall further and further into his clutches, "Fuck me Issei. Fuck me for as long as you want you rotten bastard. The only one who knows where we are is that girl I was with earlier and she's not actually a part of the kendo club. I couldn't get back in time even if I wanted to" Genevieve said with a mix of anger and lust with her legs finally falling from the spot they had on his back. Her plan had failed miserably and she knew it.

"Very well" Issei smiled as he continued to move inside her. Five more minutes passed and Genevieve had orgasmed twice more and Issei was still going strong. The worst part for Genevieve was that Issei still hadn't cum yet.

"Cum already you freaking bastard! I'm sure you could've long ago" Genevieve said angrily. Her plan to recruit him had failed and she had been moaning his name for thirty minutes now and she had nothing to show for it. Her pride alone demanded that she make him at least cum once.

Issei smiled well aware that he ultimately won this little war, "Very well Genevieve. You've earned some release." Issei said before pecking her on the cheek and releasing the mental hold he had on his orgasms. It was a brutal trick and one he had been using ever since he came into the room. With all the stimulation he had received this orgasm was going to be a beauty.

Thank YOU!" Genevieve screamed as Issei's massive release stormed through her body filling her to the brim in seconds. Fortunately for her, Issei's famous control of his release stopped her stomach from resembling a balloon which it would have had Issei continued.

"Your welcome" Issei replied with a smug expression as he pulled out of the swordsman.

**LEMON END**

"That was incredible" Genevieve moaned as she lay collapsed on the desk her stomach bloated from Issei's cum. There was no way she was making the match and she knew it and cleaning this whole thing up was going to be a bitch since that type of magic wasn't her thing.

Issei smiled as he walked over to the other side of the desk and towards Genevieve's head, "Ready for another round or two." Issei smiled showing a rock hard member that was ready for more.

Genevieve's eyes widened but she realized that by this point she might as well finish, "Fine but once you're done having with me you clean this shit up. The type of magic that'll stop this room from resembling a brothel isn't my specialty." Genevieve pouted.

"Deal" Issei smiled and Genevieve responded by leaning up and wrapping her lips around his member yet again. One hour and two powerful orgasms later, Issei left Genevieve in the room with an ahegao on her face and a stomach bloated with cum. She was ruined for other men and she knew it but luckily for her Issei was sterile so she wouldn't have to worry about any kids and Issei did have the decency to clean the room up with his magic as he promised.

(Scene Skip)

"What a victory girls" Katase said happily as she bounced on Issei's shaft in celebration enjoying a post-match fuck. Genevieve never came back from the screening and as suspicious as the Kuoh girls found it, they weren't going to complain since it became a really easy win for Kuoh.

"Congrats girls" Issei smiled while groping Katase as she bounced on his shaft. The rest of the girls were sitting on their chairs getting themselves ready for their turn with the real Issei who was smiling like a loon after the fun he had. After leaving a dazed Genevieve, Issei alerted his clone who used a small break in the action to leave and vanish when nobody was watching. The girls had no idea what Issei had done and they probably never would if he had his way.

"Hey Issei mind if I ask something." Murayama wondered as she groped her breast with her left hand and slid two fingers from her right hand in and out of her snatch.

"Sure what's up" Issei smiled.

"I noticed you came back from that screening pretty quickly but Genevieve showed up. Is everything okay?" Murayama wondered.

"Nothing happened at all." Issei replied but his member hardened inside of Katase remembering his fun with the blonde.

"Then why did you just get harder?" Katase protested causing a dark glare to appear on Murayama's face.

"Sorry Katase. Genevieve was hot and I imagined what it would be like if she was the one bouncing on my shaft instead of you." Issei teased. It wasn't exactly the greatest response but compared to saying what really happened it would do.

"Jerk" Katase pouted but she kept moving nonetheless.

"Well that's good. We have enough competition already and Genevieve would be too much." Murayama replied with a pout of her own. She would worry about what Issei may or may not have done after she gets her round with Issei. It was just simpler that way. There was no more talk of Genevieve after that and the only sounds in the limo on the way back were female moans and smacking of hips. Just the way Issei liked it.

(Scene Skip)

The next day went by pretty quickly and since the kendo club had the day off he could go visit the ORC and his new protégé. As Issei arrived in the clubroom he was surprised to see Rias was all alone. "Is everything okay Rias?" Issei wondered with a hint of annoyance. When the girls told him to go on ahead he found it odd but now it was clear that Rias wanted to talk to him about something.

Rias looked at Issei with a dark expression before saying, "Can I trust you Issei?" Rias said nervously. Issei was a wildcard but more importantly was the hold he had on the group. Luckily for Rias, she told the girls about her plan to talk to Issei the day before so they would take their time getting here.

Issei couldn't help but frown at the question and decided to play a little game with Rias since they were alone, "Let me answer your question with another question. When I asked to meet with Ajuka Beelzebub do you know what I asked him?" Issei smirked.

"No I don't" Rias frowned. She was certainly curious, but she couldn't bring herself to ask until now.

"I asked him how he created the evil pieces so I could make something similar for myself." Issei replied causing Rias's eyes to widen.

"You wanted something to connect Xenovia and Irina to you." Rias said in shock. She could tell their energy was similar to Issei's but she as of yet had no idea why. Now she knew.

"Correct. I wanted to ensure that when Irina returned she was protected from becoming a devil because it wouldn't have suited her personality. She was vulnerable and we both know that you rely rather heavily on that to get your pieces. Xenovia was a bonus that I didn't plan for but I wasn't going to say no to her either" Issei said replied coldly.

Rias wanted to protest that but it was true in a backward way. Akeno Gasper Yumi and Koneko were obtained because Rias found them at their weakest point and became their savior. Heck Rias planned to do the same thing with Issei, but that obviously failed. Then she remembered the display with Kokabiel and some of her bitterness returned. "So tell me Issei. Are you going to take Karlamine and Yumi from me also?" Rias said angrily. Seeing the way he manipulated Yumi during the battle with Kokabiel bothered her far more than she cared to admit. It was also no secret that Karlamine was his thanks to Riser's failure.

"Not at all. They seem happy being with you and that's okay with me." Issei replied causing Rias to sigh in relief. "As for your original question, the answer is that you can trust me. As long as my family and my lovers are safe, that's all that matters to me. That of course means that if I'm not around, I trust you to take care of Yumi and Karlamine." Issei replied with a smile.

Rias was frozen by Issei's statement but it made sense given his personality. Dragons were after all extraordinarily possessive of the things they treasured. "As long as I know I can trust you I'm okay" Rias smiled bitterly. She still had her doubts but having Issei as an ally was a lot better than having him as an enemy.

"Good. I assume that means our private talk is over and the others can join us." Issei smiled aware that the others had arrived.

Irina Xenovia Karlamine Yumi and Asia walked in from the door while Akeno simply entered from the kitchen.

"How much did you girls hear?" Rias said nervously.

The four girls who appeared from the door looked at each other before Karlamine finally spoke, "We got here when you asked if Issei would take Yumi or me from you. If you're worried about that, then I've clearly failed as your knight" Karlamine said calmly hiding the hurt she felt from the statement while understanding it in a backwards way.

"Karlamine is right Rias. I swore my loyalty to you long ago and that hasn't changed." Yumi smiled before turning towards Issei. "What we have is amazing Issei but I hope you understand if I was asked to choose between you and Rias. I'd choose Rias every time." Yumi smiled.

Issei smiled at the statement, "If I ever reached a point that you were forced to do so, I'd hope you girls cut me down." Issei smiled.

"Damn right we will. You're my childhood friend and I owe you so much, but I'd cut you down in a heartbeat if it was to save the supernatural world." Irina replied confidently.

"If Issei ever goes that off the wall, the one killing him is me. You girls talk big, but if the time actually came you girls couldn't do it. This guy can manipulate anybody if he had a chance." Valerie smirked appearing in the middle of the room.

"Thanks I guess" Issei retorted. He knew Valerie was hiding with a cloaking spell while he and Rias spoke and Rias knew the same.

"Does anybody want tea?" Akeno smiled trying to change the subject.

"Sure I'll take some." Issei smiled and ironically Koneko picked that time to walk into the room the only one having not showed up until then.

"What'd I miss" Koneko said nonchalantly.

"Nothing that matters" Rias smiled her fears alleviated for the moment.

"Then let's get to training" Issei smiled happily as though the intense conversation was over.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of training went by in a flash and after a relatively simple dinner Issei made his way to his bedroom. Right now his thoughts were only on the upcoming meeting and what the plan was for how they protect Gasper. His musing was naturally interrupted by a magic circle that appeared in the room and to Issei's surprise it was Karlamine who appeared from it. "So what brings you to my bedroom Karlamine?" Issei chuckled. She was wearing a black short sleeve top that hugged her body nicely and a pair of black sleeping shorts that barely went passed her impressive rear. It was a nice look for her and one he had seen the few times he went over to her house to sleep with her. Something admittedly he hadn't done much recently.

"Tell me Issei, are you using me the same way that Lord Riser did back when I was a member of his peerage. Am I just another girl for you to fuck whenever the others aren't available?" Karlamine said bitterly as she recalled her former master. When she was a member of Riser's peerage her whole life was about sex and about satisfying Riser. She had no will of her own and the only thing stopping Riser from fucking her everyday was the fact that he needed some girls functional.

She thought Issei was different which is why she gladly offered herself to Rias as an apology in order to spend more time around him. Discovering his connection to the kendo club caused her opinion of Issei to sour, but she endured since they could work around that. Unfortunately, Irina and Xenovia's arrival and their quick advancement in his life caused the questions to return. She needed to know where she stood as soon as possible.

"It seems I have a few people who I need to apologize to." Issei smiled bitterly catching Karlamine off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" Karlamine replied.

"The fact you think I'm using you for sex is a bit bittersweet. You are my friend Karlamine and I'm glad to have gotten to know you but I need to act like it more" Issei smiled.

"I see" Karlamine replied happily.

"So how about this? I'll send a clone by your apartment every night so I can get to know the real Karlamine and not just the beautiful girl I've been fucking." Issei chuckled.

"I'd like that" Karlamine smiled before sauntering over to Issei. "However we can start that another night. Right now you need to make me feel good since we haven't been having sex either."

"Sure" Issei chuckled and his night ended with Karlamine screaming his name happily.

(Scene Skip)

The time had finally arrived for the Three Factions meeting and as Issei Irina and Xenovia approached there were nervous feelings all around. For Xenovia and Irina they would be face to face with the man who currently held Heaven together and there were many things they couldn't help but wonder. "Are you girls ready" Issei said calmly aware of their concerns.

"Yeah but it's tough. I know Lord Michael did what he had to do but it still hurts." Irina admitted. She was fortunate her father pulled the strings she did, otherwise who knows what would've happened to her.

"Yeah and unfortunately it's going to get worse from here." Issei frowned. Since Gasper wasn't used to people it was ultimately decided that somebody would have to take the role of watching over him. Valerie agreed to take care of it but when Rias asked who would do the deed, Valerie only smiled. If Issei was a betting man, he'd say she had Kuroka doing it and wanted to hide her connection to the rogue devil for a bit longer.

"Yep, but we have you to protect us among other things." Irina smiled. It was practically impossible to miss the countless number of soldiers around the meeting hall. Devil Fallen Angel and Angel troops were all flying above the Academy and hoping that their services were not required. It was a truly vexing situation.

"Yeah but let's hope I don't need to." Issei frowned well aware he would be fighting somebody soon enough.

"Ahh the final player has arrived." Sirzechs smiled as he sat in his spot on the circular table in the middle of the room. The Gremory head's long red hair was flowing halfway down his bed and his blue eyes were as fierce as ever. He was wearing a long white robe that flowed down his body and a set of gold and silver armor above it. It was a regal appearance indeed and Issei felt a modicum of respect for the man. He was pleasantly surprised to see Serafall wearing a green business suit right next to him. Behind the pair was the Gremory peerage along with Sona Sitri all dressed in their Kuoh outfits just like Issei.

Azazel was across from Sirzechs wearing a red jacket that was open to show his bare chest and grey pants and dress shoes. Behind Azazel was Valerie in her Kuoh uniform as well.

The final participant was Michael a young man with long blonde hair and green eyes his outfit consisted of a red long robe with a gold cross on the front of a white alb. He also had golden shoulder pads and a white sash to complete his regal appearance. Michael didn't bring anybody with him but that was fine for everyone involved. There was a seat for him also between Azazel and Sirzechs and Issei promptly took it with Irina and Xenovia standing behind him. It wasn't lost on Issei that he and the girls were right across from Michael which is humorous.

"Well I'm here now. Let's get this show on the road." Issei smiled. By this point there was nothing he could do but pray that Kuroka was enough to deal with the Khaos Brigade members that were sure to attack.

That's it for Chapter 15 guys and tons of fun to be had. Before I get to the next chapter I want to make a few things clear. One is that the only true members of Issei's harem at this moment are the kendo club Irina Xenovia Yumi and Karlamine. Jeanne Le Fay and Valerie are to be determined, but do not try to bug me about them since that will serve to annoy me. Rias and Akeno will almost certainly be out but he may do stuff with them on the side. Next chapter the meeting begins and to the surprise of nobody the Khaos Brigade attacks.


	16. The Supernatural's Shady side

Chapter 16 The Supernatural's Shady Side

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The Three Factions meeting begins, and more secrets are revealed.

(Meeting Room)

Issei took his spot between Azazel and Serafall with Irina and Xenovia a few feet behind him and that was the cue for the meeting to begin, "Now that the Red Dragon is here, I believe we can begin the meeting. First off, everyone here is aware that God is now dead." Azazel said calmly causing a solemn look to appear

"That should be obvious. I believe that little piece of news is one of the reasons for this meeting." Issei said coldly. Everyone could tell that Issei was not happy and who could blame him under the circumstances.

"Why don't we have Rias go first with her perspective on what happened." Sirzechs said calmly trying to keep the piece.

The suggestion made Issei smile, "I agree. Getting her perspective would be interesting." Issei said calmly. Internally he was chuckling since Rias did practically nothing during the whole thing.

As Rias explained what happened, it was made painfully clear that Rias's primary role was that of an overseer and that most of the work was done by the Red Dragon and she was only there because her position demanded she be.

"Thank you, Rias." Sirzechs said calmly once Rias finished trying to hide the annoyance that he felt. Rias was the overseer of Kuoh, but she did virtually nothing of note during the mission.

"Might I ask a question of the Red Dragon Emperor." Michael asked calmly.

"Of course, what do you want to know Lord Michael." Issei replied trying to hold back his annoyance.

"According to Rias's report, you drugged young Irina and Xenovia before the battle. Why would you do that when they were your allies, and in the case of young Irina a precious childhood friend?"

Issei was furious by the question no matter how logical it might be, and his killing intent started to leak. Fortunately for the group, Irina quickly calmed him down with a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about my little outburst but I simply found your question to be rather hypocritical Lord Michael." Issei said coldly.

"That's a bold statement Issei. You do realize that Michael is essentially the Head of Heaven now." Valerie chuckled. She understood his annoyance, but this wasn't really the time to air grievances.

"I'm aware of that Valerie but before I answer I'd like to pose a question of my own to Lord Michael, but the other leaders can chime in" Issei said calmly.

"Of course" Michael replied.

"If Kokabiel wanted to, he could destroy this entire town without batting an eyelash correct." Issei surmised.

"Not just him, Zechs Mikey Sera and I could all do it. In fact, each of the Maou, all the Cadre and all of Michael's Seraphs could." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"If that's the case, why the hell would he go out of his way to attack the churches and steal the Excalibur fragments in the first place. It was clear from the start that he was involved and when he fled to Kuoh, a town run by two devil heiresses, the church should've been on high alert. I adore Irina and I've grown quite fond of Xenovia but sending two relative novices to a town where a cadre was hiding out was foolish and stupid. We're lucky that his role was playing backup to Valper, but this could've been a whole lot worse if they weren't smarter" Issei said coldly before staring at Michael.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were blaming Michael and the church for what happened." Sirzechs said with a very harsh tone.

"I'm not blaming him and the church per say, but it's rather ironic that the church asks so much of their warriors but yet provides so little in return." Issei said bluntly.

"That's enough of this subject because it's taking us down a path that won't do us any good." Azazel said calmly trying to keep the peace. Issei wasn't wrong with his critique, but the cruel reality was that the church couldn't send somebody who was truly capable of stopping Kokabiel due to it being devil territory. It was the same reason that he couldn't act himself even if he was aware of everything as well.

Issei wasn't pleased that Azazel stopped it, but he understood why, "Kokabiel claimed he wanted to start a war by killing Rias and Sona. While that would've surely made the devils angry and riled up causes for war. Heaven would've stayed pat because the only people involved on their side were two exorcists. Exorcists that were sent on a suicide mission in the first place" Issei explained. It was subtle, but Issei could tell the two siblings were not happy about that but kept their calm. "Since that was the case, the only way they could get heaven involved would be to reveal something to Irina and Xenovia that the church couldn't brush off. I drugged Irina and Xenovia because I believed that if they weren't around, Kokabiel's plan wouldn't work and he'd be forced into different actions." Issei explained.

"Well ultimately they showed up and now that leaves us with another problem entirely." Azazel said with a smile on his face.

"Which is" Issei said with a raised eyebrow. Valerie may have told them about Azazel's suspicion's, but it was Azazel's job to reveal them to the others.

Azazel smiled since Issei didn't give it away, "Kokabiel was never the type to take orders even from me. That means that for him to willingly work with Valper, even on a temporarily basis, suggests that there's a powerful force behind it." Azazel explained.

"Does this powerful force have a name?" Issei replied.

"Yes, they're known as the Khaos Brigade. From what I've gathered the group contains remnants of the Old Maou Faction but that's it. Sadly, I can't say much more." Azazel revealed though Issei couldn't help but notice a cheeky smile coming from Valerie.

"I see and how did you discover this group Azazel." Sirzechs said nervously. Issei couldn't blame him since Azazel was clearly hiding something.

Azazel sighed knowing that he could get in a lot of trouble for this, "Because Valerie was once recruited by them." Azazel frowned causing everybody to look at her strangely.

With the focus on her, Valerie frowned since it would do her no good to hide the truth. Everyone watched as Valerie unfurled a pair wings but not the ones that came with her sacred gear. "My real name is Valerie Lucifer, and I am an actual descendant of the real Lucifer through my grandfather Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Since I know you're wondering why I've got the power of the White Dragon Emperor it's because my mother was human.

When I was a child my father bullied me and tortured me because of my grandfather's hatred, which ultimately led to me leaving the Underworld. I was alone for a few months before I eventually fled to the place where Azazel was staying. To my surprise instead of killing me or taking me back to the devils, Zaz adopted me and raised me as his daughter, keeping my true heritage a secret from most of the Grigori outside of the cadre. A few years ago, I decided to go on a journey to find myself and it was during that time that I was recruited by the Brigade and met what would later become my team. My 'peerage' if you would. During that time, I discovered quite a bit about them even though it was difficult to gain their trust due to my status." Valerie revealed to the group. The truth was Azazel sent her to act as a double agent, but they really didn't need to know that. It would cause too many problems if that was revealed.

"So how much do you know about the Brigade." Sirzechs wondered trying to hide his annoyance at the situation.

"I know that there are 3 major groups in the Khaos Brigade. The first is the group that works with the Old Maou faction. I suspect, this is the one that convinced Kokabiel to make his move since the Old Maou's plans would line up nicely with the Warmongers ideals. The second is known as the Hero Faction. They are humans who are descendant from legendary heroes and have gathered together to make a group. Luckily for us, they're not going to be a threat for some time since three of their major members are a part of my group. The final group won't be active for some time but believe me when I say it's the most dangerous group."

"Who leads the final group?" Serafall said nervously. She had a bad feeling she knew the answer.

"Let me guess, it's led by dear old Grandad." Issei interrupted.

Valerie twitched slightly at Issei's sarcasm but nodded, "That's right. I don't know much about his forces, but I know that he won't act for some time. My grandfather is not the type to move recklessly and if anything, he'll act as a final boss of sorts"

"Well that's good to know. Since we know what the threat is how about we." Sirzechs started to explain before a large explosion came from the old school building.

"Gasper!" Rias panicked aware that her bishop was right near where the explosion occurred.

"The kid is fine. That explosion was probably from the person I have guarding him. Your little bishop will be fine." Valerie smiled.

Rias breathed a sigh of relief but before she could voice her concerns Xenovia shouted out, "Look outside"

Everyone looked outside and what they saw was a large series of magic circles appearing in the sky and warriors coming out to face off with the forces Sirzechs Michael and Azazel kept in wait. "We're under attack" Rias gasped.

"Yes, but we'll be fine. Even if by some crazy chance these guys get by our forces, we have all of us ready to go. Though I'm curious why they'd attack your bishop Ms Gremory." Azazel said calmly.

Rias was about to respond when Issei spoke up, "It doesn't matter why. We should send somebody to back up Valerie's protector." Issei smiled.

"Who did you have in mind?" Valerie smiled back thinking that Issei had a devious plan in place.

"How about Akeno and Xenovia run over and help out. They're strong and they can support Valerie's help." Issei smiled.

"What do you think Rias" Valerie replied calmly but trying to hide her annoyance.

"That's fine. Go Akeno but be careful." Rias said nervously.

"Don't lose Xenovia." Issei smiled.

"Right" the two girls nodded before sprinting out.

"No fair Issei" Valerie pouted slightly causing Issei to smile and Rias to look at both with an odd expression on her face. She was about to speak up when a magic circle appeared in the room.

"We've got company" Azazel smiled.

(Old School Building)

Akeno and Xenovia quickly arrived at the Old school building with their weapons in hand. Xenovia's weapon of choice was her other weapon Durandal is a uniquely shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Akeno was dressed in her battle outfit, a white and red miko dress and her devil wings were out. "So Xenovia should we get going." Akeno smiled.

"Of course. I do hope that the person who Valerie selected is strong." Xenovia wondered as they moved through the room. To the surprise of both women they found bodies all around and very little blood, but it was clear the people were dead or defeated.

"Clearly they are" Akeno smiled as they arrived at the clubroom where Gasper was held and when they arrived Akeno's eyes widened at the women next to a terrified Gasper.

"I wondered when they'd send me some backup. Sorry for taking care of everybody." a voice said with a smile before turning towards the girls at the door.

"It can't be. You're." Akeno stammered as she looked at the women in question. She had black hair with split bangs and hazel gold eyes along with cat ears and two cat tails. Her outfit was a black kimono with a red interior yellow obi that was open to show off breasts that rivaled Akeno's.

"You know her Akeno?" Xenovia said in confusion.

"I do. Her name is Kuroka and she happens to be the older sister of our dear Koneko."

Kuroka wasn't happy at her past being brought up but she kept her coo, "I assume they sent you two to make sure we're okay." Kuroka smiled keeping her cool.

"That's right, but if I had known you were watching him, I would've stayed myself. You have no idea the harm you did to Koneko." Akeno scowled.

Kuroka's eyes narrowed for a moment, "I know exactly what I did to Shirone. There's a lot more to that story then you know." Kuroka yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Xenovia yelled stopping the two before things got ugly. "We have to focus on making sure everybody is okay. You can discuss the past later"

The two girls looked at each other before turning away from each other and huffing. "Fine" Akeno scowled. The small peace was brokered but it quickly faded due to a large explosion from the meeting room.

"What was that" Xenovia said nervously and as she looked towards the meeting hall to find found Azazel flying in the sky.

"You girls go back them up. I'll stay here." Kuroka confirmed. She wanted to help but now wasn't the time to see her sister.

"Right" Akeno nodded and the two girls ran back to the conference room wondering what they missed.

(10 minutes ago)

Out of the magic circle came a single person. It was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-40s with tan skin purple eyes and brown hair tied into a bun that was held together by a headset. She was wearing a low-cut purple dress that had a slit and showed off her sizeable breasts and gold bracelets along with a staff, "Hello everyone. I hope you don't mind if I crash the party." The women said with a bittersweet smile on her face

"Katarea what are you doing here." Serafall frowned.

"I'm here to destroy you and claim my place as the true Leviathan Serafall." The now named Katarea spoke up.

"Well then you're doing a pretty shitty job of it." Issei spoke up causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy.

"What was that" Katarea scowled staring straight at Issei.

Issei eyed the women briefly before a look of boredom appeared on his face. "Considering what you've already done it's obvious that your plan was to use the time stopping abilities of Rias's bishop to freeze most of us besides the Maou and fight them in a situation where you have hostages to distract them. How does that prove anything other than the fact you're a coward?"

"You little bastard. Who do you think you are?" Katarea yelled.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor pleasure to meet you." Issei replied sarcastically before giving a short bow. "Anyway, if you want to prove that you're the better Leviathan than Serafall here, your best bet would be to beat her in her own game. The whole magical girl thing she has going for her."

"Why would I reduce myself to wearing such an outfit? It's degrading to a devil of my stature." Katarea scowled as though the thought was ridiculous

A vicious smile appeared on Issei's face and he decided to have a bit of fun, "Well ignoring the fact Serafall IS a devil of your stature, it was a bad idea since you couldn't pull it off even if you tried."

"What was that" Katarea scowled.

"Serafall looks like she could pass for a college kid about to go to her first job interview with her appearance. Meanwhile, you look like somebody's aunt who dresses like she's 20 when she's pushing 50. You'd have no chance of surpassing Serafall so I can see why you wouldn't try."

"Why you!" Katarea yelled before taking a breath realizing that she was being taunted. Realizing that, Katarea decided to fight back in a different way. Everyone watched as a magic circle appeared below Katarea and while most of the group braced for an attack Issei stayed calm. It turned out to be the right decision because a light appeared around Katarea and when it faded, there was quite the surprise waiting for him.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Valerie face palmed.

"Nice" Azazel smiled.

"Oh my" Michael said in almost abject shock.

The reason for the disbelief from the three men was that Katarea now looked like she was around twenty with her brown hair in a ponytail of her own and her glasses replaced with contacts. To make the scene more surreal Katarea's outfit was a dark black skirt with a black crop top that showed an incredibly toned stomach. Red gloves with black accents along with red stockings and a red hat.  
(AN: Basically, it's Serafall's milky spiral costume, with black and red replacing the pink and black on Serafall's with Katarea looking like Ikumi Mito from Shokugeki no Soma but with a ponytail instead of a bob cut). "So, who's the better Leviathan now?" Katarea said in a voice that was bursting with youthful energy.

"Unfair, I wanna dress like that too." Serafall pouted before transforming into her own outfit.

Issei was admittedly caught off guard since both women looked gorgeous, "Gotta admit it's a much harder decision then I thought it would be. So, gents what do you think." Issei smiled before looking towards Azazel Sirzechs and Michael.

"You're seriously going to have them vote." Katarea said in shock.

"Why not I mean you went all out to show us what you look like. A vote makes perfect sense." Issei chuckled.

"He's right you know. Getting the fans opinion is always fun" Serafall smiled.

The men were stunned and admittedly didn't know what to think. Naturally Azazel spoke up first, "Hate to say it but I'm going with Katarea on this one. Sera looks good, but the contrast between the black and red along with the tan skin is really sexy." Azazel admitted causing Katarea to smile and Serafall to frown.

"I'm going to abstain." Michael said bashfully since he didn't feel comfortable answering.

Sirzechs was rather uncomfortable before saying, "I'll choose Serafall." The two women were even but he would have hell to pay from Serafall if he chose her rival.

"Looks like the last vote goes to you Red Dragon, so which one wins." Katarea said smugly aware that the young man had been slack jawed by her new appearance.

Everyone looked at Issei wondering what he was going to do before the young man spoke up, "Hate to say it but it's a draw. Serafall makes the magical girl outfit look good that's for damn sure, but Azazel got it right with the contrast looking good on you. I can't choose" Issei shrugged.

Katarea was furious at him because despite going through all of that she still couldn't win. "That's enough. Let's just go back to fighting" Katerea growled before another magic circle appeared and she was back to her old appearance.

"If we're fighting mind if I be your opponent." Azazel smiled.

"Don't get distracted by her tits old man." Valerie spoke up causing Azazel to twitch.

"When it comes to battling, I'm a professional Valerie." Azazel retorted.

"Enough" Katarea scowled and she blasted a hole in the wall and flew out with Azazel not far behind. Luckily for them the battling outside had pretty much stopped so they had the battlefield all to themselves.

The group watched as Azazel danced around the battlefield dodging every one of Katarea's attacks.

"Looks like they're even" Issei chuckled.

"The old man is just toying with her. He could easily kill her if he wanted to." Valerie frowned.

"Stop moving around old man." Katerea said angrily.

"Aww come on I'm not that old." Azazel replied with a frown. He was enjoying the battle, but he knew that he should wrap things up before they become too troublesome.

Katarea was furious that Azazel kept smiling but then she came up with an idea, "Try this on for size." Katarea smiled before a magic circle appeared from underneath her. When the light shone around Katarea once again, the group was in for another surprise.

"I blame you for this Issei" Valerie deadpanned.

"I'm perfectly okay with that" Issei said with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on" Serafall pouted. The reason for the group's surprise this time was that, not only was Katarea back in her younger appearance, but she was wearing a simple black bikini top that strained her massive breasts with a red bottom that hugged her body amazingly. To say she was erotic was an understatement.

"Damn" Azazel admitted getting a slight nosebleed and that proved to be a perfect distraction.

"I got you" Katarea smiled turning her right arm into a tentacle which she used to grab Azazel's arm

"What's that going to do?" Azazel smirked nonchalantly.

"I can't win that much is obvious and retreating without doing anything would shame the Leviathan name. Those tentacles around your arm are indestructible so I'm going to self-destruct and kill you." Katerea smiled.

"Oh boy" Issei frowned.

"Damn it Azazel, do something" Valerie said in desperation.

"Why do all the cute ones have to be evil?" Azazel frowned before making a light spear and using it to chop of his arm as it flew to the ground.

"What the" Katarea said in shock and Azazel used the opening to fire his own light spear right at Katarea's head killing her instantly.

"That was close" Rias said with relief in her voice. Unseen by most was Issei grabbing Azazel's fallen arm and sealing it into storage so Azazel could take care of that after he was done.

"That was close" Azazel frowned just to have a dragon shot hit him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"That was for being so reckless. If you hadn't been so focused on her body, she might've killed you Zaz" Valerie pouted.

Azazel got up and dusted himself off before saying, "I deserved that" and everyone chuckled at Azazel's expense.

"Don't worry Valerie, I got his arm and Asia can heal him later." Issei smiled.

"Thank you Issei" Valerie smiled as the wild battle came to an end.

(Scene Skip)

With the Khaos Brigade pushed away, the three faction leaders took the time to relax and fix all the damage that was done. Issei unsealed Azazel's arm and Asia was able to heal his arm with no problem so the Fallen Angel leader was fine. Michael Sirzechs and Serafall helped to repair the buildings along with sending the various troops back to their locations. Once that was over it was time to right a few wrongs before everyone went their separate ways.

The first to speak was Michael who finally decided to reply to Issei's accusation from earlier, "While he may have been slightly misguided, the Red Dragon Emperor is correct that Heaven bares plenty of responsibility into the way things have played out. When my father died, I was forced to take over the system he created but I simply could not do all the things he did. As a result, we had to take certain precautions to ensure that our followers didn't realize God was dead. One of those was hiding the death of God from nearly everyone outside of our most trusted. Miss Shidou your father was one of those men. Admittedly there were many times he begged us to allow you to learn the truth because he knew how it would impact you should you ever discover our lie, but we force him to keep it secret. I do apologize for that much"

"I see" Irina said solemnly.

"I confess I also owe Ms Argento an apology as well."

"Me!" Asia exclaimed not expecting to be put on the spot.

"Yes I do. What happened to you was horrible and you didn't deserve your fate. However, we had no choice because we couldn't have people learn that God's blessings affected Devils. I truly apologize for that"

"I see" Asia said solemnly.

"Don't act like you're the only one at fault here Mikey. We all messed up." Azazel said calmly knowing he was to blame as well.

"Azazel" Michael said in shock.

"Kokabiel was a major threat for a long time that needed to be put down and I knew it was only a matter of time until he tried to pull something. I didn't act because I was afraid that I'd get my own version of the Old Maou Faction if I didn't let it go. Maybe if I had done something, he wouldn't have told these guys the truth and this would've been avoided." 

"Azazel" Sirzechs said calmly trying to stop the man. They all deserved some blame for letting things get this bad and the Old Maou Faction still existing was a Devil problem.

"It's fine Zechs. I've done plenty of things that I've regretted, and it's hurt many people and it's time I correct some of that" Azazel admitted. Issei didn't miss the look he sent towards Akeno when he said that which it gave Issei even more questions.

"Mistakes have been made by all parties as far as I'm concerned. We've let this cold war that existed for many years go on and now it's time for a true change. With this peace agreement all can be settled, and we can move towards the future." Sirzechs acknowledged.

"Right. As long as So-Tan is safe that's all that matters and if it means making peace. I'm all for it." Serafall smiled.

"Good grief sis." Sona groaned. She hated being put on the spot, but she was glad her sister was looking out for her.

"So how about we make peace and start over. Because the Khaos Brigade will be back, and they won't be as easy to beat as they were this time." Azazel smiled.

"Yeah!" the room shouted with joy. They needed to make peace because, the Khaos Brigade would be back, and there was no telling what type of threat they would bring.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, everyone was back at the ORC with smiles on their faces since things seemed to be moving forward. "Well Issei I have news for you." Rias said calmly.

"What's up" Issei said nonchalantly.

"During Summer break, Sona and me along with our respective peerages will be returning to the Underworld to show our families our new peerage members and get updated on other devil matters."

"That's fine but that has nothing to do with me." Issei replied dismissively. Sure, he would miss Yumi and Karlamine but that was it.

"Actually, it does involve you Issei. Near the end of the break, there will be a meeting that takes place in the devil capital and we would really appreciate it if you would attend." Rias revealed to Issei's annoyance.

"In other words, I've got about a month and a half to myself before I'm dragged into devil issues yet again." Issei groaned.

"Pretty much. The truth is that they're going to gather the Youth Devils for a massive meeting and the Maou want you to meet them." Valerie smirked.

"Sounds about right. The kendo club has a month-long summer camp coming and I'm sure they want their manager to be available for that. To make things easier for all parties involved, I'll come to the underworld after it's over" Issei explained.

"Maybe we should start calling you the Perverted Dragon Emperor instead of the Red Dragon Emperor." Valerie teased.

"Maybe so but considering how long you've been trying to sleep with me, maybe we should come up with a title for you." Issei retorted causing most of the room to blush particularly Valerie.

"Can you guys flirt later. We're talking business." Yumi exclaimed.

"My bad" Issei smirked before moving over to the Gremory Knight and kissing her on the cheek.

"Really Issei." Irina deadpanned.

Rias coughed in annoyance returning the focus to her, "Anyway Issei, the point is that we won't see you for a while. Keep Kuoh safe while we're gone."

"Yeah yeah, but Valerie is a much bigger concern then I am."

"What's that supposed to mean" Valerie deadpanned.

"Let's start with the fact that you used to work for the guys we're all trying to stop. They'll be targeting you as much as anybody" Issei smirked. 'That and you want to prove yourself to me.' Issei smiled.

"I hate you" Valerie pouted since he was right in a backwards way. The Khaos Brigade would target her in due time and the revelation that she worked with them was not going to play well.

"Whatever" Issei smiled.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to enjoy your time without us and I'll see you when the summer camp is over." Rias smiled. Like that the small meeting came to an end and everyone's focus turned towards what was going to be a fascinating summer.

That's it for chapter 16 everybody and yeah it was a bit anti-climactic in a few ways but that's okay with me. Everyone's made peace and the focus will turn towards the summer and the Youth Devil meetings. However, next chapter is all about the kendo club's summer camp. Let's just say the girls of the kendo club are not going to be very happy with our boy.


	17. Testing his Treasures

Chapter 17 Testing his Treasures

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Summer vacation begins and things get very interesting.

The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day out and a smiling Issei Hyoudou sat and watched the kendo club girls swim laps in a large pool dressed in various bikinis while he got a blowjob from a bikini clad Irina and Xenovia. It was summer break for Kuoh Academy and while Rias and Sona went to the underworld to visit their families, Issei was in Hokkaido relaxing at the beach side villa that belonged to Katase's aunt. Her parents were absent all the time, but her aunt made up for it by spoiling Katase rotten. Thanks to that, it was a simple task for Katase to borrow her aunt's beachside villa for a month even though Issei was going to be here also. Katase's aunt would check in once a week, but for the most part the girls would be alone with Issei and that's how they liked it. What they didn't like, was that Irina and Xenovia were there as well having been brought by Issei so the girls could work on the dragonic traits they got when he made them demi-dragons. Of course the kendo club had no idea about that and Issei intended to keep it that way.

The first training exercise was to split the ten girls amongst Irina and Xenovia and have them face off against the former exorcists in a kendo match. To the girl's shock, Xenovia and Irina won every match and as punishment he had the kendo club girls do 20 laps. Adding insult to injury, Irina and Xenovia gave him a blowjob while the girls did laps something that was amusingly hard to ignore. "Keep going girls" Issei smiled speaking to the girls still swimming and the two on his rod at the same time.

"Damn them" Katase cursed having finished her laps already and being drawn to the sight of them playing with Issei.

"Don't get angry Katase. Just get better." Issei smirked causing her to twitch more since she forgot about Issei's incredible hearing. One by one, the girls of the kendo club finished their laps and as a weird twist of fate Issei erupted onto the two girls in front of him just as the final girl hit the wall.

"That was impressive Issei." Irina smiled licking up the seed.

"Thanks but I need to have a chat with the girls for a bit. Why don't you go swimming to clean up?" Issei smiled.

"Fine by us." Irina smirked before getting up and going towards the pool. Once Irina and Xenovia were gone, the kendo club girls walked over to Issei who pulled up his trunks much to the girl's annoyance.

"So what's up Issei" Murayama wondered deciding to focus less on the fact he was getting a blowjob a minute ago and more on what he wanted from them.

"Ever since I became manager. Most of the time has been spent having as much fun with you girls as I could. However, that's going to change when we return from break." Issei said calmly causing quite a few frowns to appear on the girls faces.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Issei hyoudou got tired of his harem. Weren't you talking all the time about how you'd be harem king with your buddies before you came to us?" Murayama teased hiding her growing annoyance.

"I'm not tired of you girls at all. However things have changed and I've decided that I'll be stepping down from my position as kendo club manager once this camp is over." Issei announced to the girls shock. Did he love sex and everything that came with it? Yes. However, he cared about the girls enough to know that it was only a matter of time until somebody targeted them.

Instead of being outraged, the girls all looked at each other before nodding as though a massive conversation had taken place, "How about a deal Issei?" Murayama said calmly.

"I'm listening." Issei replied.

"On the last day of camp how about we face off with Irina and Xenovia again. If half of us win you stay on as our manager." Murayama replied. The girls were certain that the reason he was leaving was due to the fact Irina and Xenovia had beaten them so soundly. The fact he clearly slept with them also didn't help matters.

Issei was about to turn them down but received an amusing interruption, "So you think that in a month you can get strong enough to beat me or Xenovia." Irina smiled. Rather ironically, the girls concern was half right and Irina figured this was a chance for them to prove to Issei they were worthy.

"That's right. You may have caught us off guard this time because we didn't know what to expect, but we'll win next time." Katase said defiantly.

"Very well then girls you have a deal. To make things more interesting I'll do most of the shopping and cooking duties which will allow you girls to train how you want. Along with the occasional motivation on what you'll be missing out on should you fail" Issei smiled. A part of Issei was annoyed the girls didn't just let him go, but another part appreciated their devotion despite the dubious circumstances that led him to them.

"Sounds good manager" Murayama smiled with the rest of the club nodding their approval of the deal.

(Scene Skip)

The next few days were easy for Issei as he watched the girls train intensely to prepare for the rematch with Xenovia and Irina. Issei had to step in after the third day since training into the ground wouldn't do them any good and ordered the girls to go to the beach for a day. Something they agreed on as long as he joined them, "I don't know whether I should be annoyed with those girls for being so defiant or happy that they want to keep it going." Issei chuckled as he relaxed on a beach towel with the girl's things gathered around him.

"You should be happy considering the stupid plan you came up with to protect the girls" Irina chuckled as she relaxed on a nearby beach chair. Irina's bathing suit of choice was a simple white bikini that had a half cup up top and a matching white bottom.

"If I stick around it's only a matter of time till the Khaos Brigade targets them." Issei frowned.

"Yes and ironically staying by their side is the smartest thing to do." Irina chided. Issei wanted to protect them by hiding them away but they would still be targeted since it was one of his few exploitable weaknesses.

"Maybe… so" Issei frowned. It would seem he has a guest.

"I'm gonna go swim. I think our guest wants to speak to you in private." Irina said with a frown threatening to form having sensed the same person appear.

Issei simply closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment until he heard a figure sit down on the chair that was previously occupied by his childhood friend, "Some people have all the luck don't they Issei." A female voice teased.

"Did you get it Valerie" Issei said with a slightly raised eyebrow and his eyes closed.

"Yes but if you don't open your eyes and tell me how I look, you won't be getting the information until you go to the underworld. I did buy this outfit just for you after all." Valerie teased before walking in front of Issei not that he could see her.

Issei fully opened his eyes to see what Valerie was wearing and he wasn't disappointed. Valerie was wearing a silver top with a front zipper that currently hid her massive breasts and a black bikini bottom with her silver hair in a ponytail. It made for a pretty impressive look for the normally tomboyish Valerie. "Not bad" Issei smiled happily.

Valerie smiled back as she unzipped the top revealing her massive breasts before putting her hand between the large mounds and taking out a flash drive that she gave to Issei who quickly put it in his shorts. "The kid's picture is in here." Valerie explained knowing he would do the rest.

"What do you want for it?" Issei deadpanned. She agreed to help him but said it would be in exchange for something that she would decide on later.

"I'll tell you another time. It looks like your kendo girls just noticed me and I think some of them are coming back this way." Valerie smiled before leaving with a smile and a swing of her hips.

'Damn that girl.' Issei mentally chuckled as the kendo club girls returned to his side. While the kendo girls sent various complaints his way about why Issei was talking to other girls, Irina and Xenovia both gave him a glance that suggested they'd discuss the meeting later. He was lucky the girls didn't realize who it was, or he would have even more irritating questions to deal with.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, the girls were back on the beach but instead of having fun they were training. The whole team was in their gym outfits and doing drills on the beach instead of at the poolside villa. Issei had no idea why but he wasn't about to complain. "If I didn't know any better they're trying to show what YOU will be missing instead of the other way around." Irina smirked as she found herself sitting on the beach chair in a simple yellow t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts with Xenovia on the opposite side of Issei in a green t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Maybe so but it doesn't matter. You girls won't lose to them no matter how much training they do." Issei smiled back in his own beach chair in just some trunks.

"I'm still surprised you're actually leaving them. I thought the kendo club was your way to avoid dealing with the supernatural" Xenovia said bluntly.

"It was, but recent events mean that I can't be too careful." Issei frowned.

"Is that why Valerie came by to see you yesterday?" Irina deadpanned.

Issei twitched slightly but stayed focused. "No. Valerie came by because I asked her to use her old contacts to investigate the incident that got Asia kicked out of the church."

"I see and what did she discover" Irina questioned having long been curious about that herself.

"Her information added nothing I didn't already suspect but she did have a picture of the devil that Asia healed." Issei replied.

"Well it's a start" Irina admitted. They couldn't confirm anything until he arrived at the underworld but getting that would be a nice start.

"Yep there's nothing I can…. do." Issei paused again as he noticed something that made him twitch royally. Something that the other two girls next to him noticed as well.

"Hey Issei isn't that Kiryuu and some blonde girl walking towards the kendo club." Xenovia said out of the blue before pointing to two figures coming towards the now relaxing kendo club.

Admittedly Issei hadn't seen Aika Kiryuu much since they changed classes, but when he had he was pleasantly surprised to see the girl abandon her pigtails and glasses in favor of contacts and long hair. The girl in question had the same gold color eyes as Kiryuu and the same brunette hair but Kiryuu's went just past her shoulders instead of the ponytail this girl was currently sporting. He also saw that she was wearing a dark red bikini that looked pretty good despite the fact the owner had low B cup breasts. "While that girl does look very similar to Aika that isn't her? If I had to guess she was her twin sister." Issei replied with a smile. He heard rumors Kiryuu had a twin that went to Nochizuri Prepatory, but he was never able to confirm them until now.

"I see" Xenovia said calmly.

"Putting Kiryuu aside, what the hell is Genevieve doing here." Issei frowned. Next to the mysterious twin was Genevieve Arcana who once again decided to grace Issei with her presence. Genevieve was wearing a bikini herself with a white and red top and blue bottom and while the outfit did show her body off nicely, Issei was far more focused on what she was doing instead of how she looked.

"That girl truly has a death wish doesn't she?" Irina smiled having heard about issei's various meetings with Genevieve.

"Yep and there's nothing we can do but hope that she leaves." Issei replied. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas and Katase walked towards him with the two girls in question. Issei barely held back a smile when he saw the look of nervousness on Genevieve's face and realized this wasn't her idea at all.

Issei, mind if these two join us for lunch." Katase smiled.

"I don't see why not. I recognize Genevieve from your kendo matches, but I've never met the other girl." Issei said calmly trying to hide his knowledge.

"My name is Momiji Kiryuu. My twin sister Aika goes to Kuoh like you guys. We rented a beach house nearby and when Genevieve recognized one of the girls from your school running along the edge of the beach I figured we could go say hi." The now named Momiji smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. Well since we're going to have some guests for lunch I should get back and start preparing." Issei said calmly hoping that would be it.

"Aww why not stay and play. You look like you haven't left that chair since you arrived." Momiji smiled reaching out to Issei before he put his hand up.

"I'm okay. Maybe I'll get some sun later on." Issei replied calmly trying to keep things civil.

"Your loss. It's not every day one guy gets to play with so many pretty girls in bikini's."

"I guess so" Issei replied trying to hold back a snort as he got up from his chair. Considering he slept with every girl here besides Momiji he didn't exactly care about playing with them. As he went back to the villa to prepare lunch, a part of him was starting to wish that he had gone to the underworld.

(Scene Skip)

The group sat down for lunch in the massive dining area that had two large tables. Issei Murayama Katase Irina Xenovia Genevieve and Momiji sat at the first table with the remaining members of the club taking the other. The girls loved the food from Issei and as everyone sat down there was a good mood all around at least for a little bit, "Hey Issei has my sister ever used that weird dick trick of hers on you." Momiji said bluntly catching Genevieve and the other girls off guard.

"Where the hell did that come from Momiji?" Genevieve exclaimed a blush forming on her face.

Issei wasn't as caught off guard and he found it amusing, "Yes she has. Don't tell me you have a similar ability to hers" Issei replied.

"My ability involves intercourse also but it's a lot more interesting. In my case, I can tell if a guy and a girl have had sex because of the unique pheromones they exude." Momiji smiled causing most of the girls to do a spit take at the implications.

"How's that possible." Murayama gasped trying to not choke on her drink. After all the entire club had sex with Issei and seeing that exposed would not be good.

"Every person, no matter who it is, possesses a unique pheromone. Every time somebody has sex with another person their pheromones stay on their bodies and I can see the pheromones. Admittedly it's not as fun at a school like Nochizuri, but occasionally I get some gems." Momiji revealed before looking at Issei calmly just for her face to go crimson and for blood burst from her nose in an impressive nosebleed.

"Momiji!" Genevieve exclaimed rushing to her friend.

"What the hell?" Murayama gasped.

"Something similar happened the one time Kiryuu was foolish enough to try her little trick on me. So what did you see Momiji?" Issei questioned with a look of amusement in his eyes.

Momiji quickly gathered herself before staring at Issei with a look of awe on her face, "I saw that you have a very healthy sex life Issei. In fact, the only person in this room that you haven't had sex with happens to be me." Momiji replied dropping a hammer on the room.

The room was silent for a moment until Katase spoke up, "Call me crazy, but you said the only person in the room that Issei hadn't had sex with was you right?" Katase said with a twitch hoping that it was some sick joke.

"That's right. I can sense pheromones from every girl in this room on Issei's body besides me. Is something wrong" Momiji questioned with a look of amusement on her face.

"Our club has sex with Issei a lot, so it was obvious that our pheromones were on him. The same cannot be said for your classmate Genevieve." Katase replied with a cold fury threatening to form on her face as she turned towards the blonde. "So Genevieve, when did you sleep with our manager?" Katase growled

"I…." Genevieve said bashfully not wanting to bring this up.

"Remember how Genevieve dragged me away for the screening before our match at Nochizuri." Issei smiled deciding to bury the girl in the proverbial sand.

"Issei!" Genevieve exclaimed with a blush on her face hoping he would stop right there.

"Yeah we do. I also remember you came back just fine and Genevieve never showed up."

"Oh I get it. Genevieve must've tried to seduce Issei and it backfired badly." Corinna smiled.

"Pretty much. She barely lasted a few minutes before fainting" Issei replied. Of course their actual romp was much longer but the girls didn't need to know that.

"Damn it Issei, why did you tell them?" Genevieve pouted the blush still on her face. It was a half-truth but it was not something she wanted out in public.

"If that's the case why was she so scared earlier. I mean issei's penis is a monster but that shouldn't cause her to be afraid" Another of the kendo girls said. This one was had dark brown hair that framed her body with hazel eyes and a slim frame.

"What do you mean scared" Murayama said out of nowhere.

"Normally she's so serious and impassive, but I noticed that she was sort of nervous as she walked towards us. When she turned and saw Issei I swore she paled for a second." The girl explained.

Genevieve froze since this couldn't end well for her. Most of her excuses would be negated from the fact they already had sex. Amazingly enough it was Issei who saved her yet again, "That's enough Ryoko, I was a little rough on her that day so she probably had flashbacks of that. You guys know that I can get rough on occasion." Issei explained with a smile.

"Got it" Ryoko replied nervously since Issei's rough streaks were well known amongst the girls.

"Well that's enough about my sex life. Let's discuss something else." Issei said in a tone that said it was more than a suggestion.

"In that case, how about we discuss the fact that on our first night here this ass told us he was leaving as manager at the end of our little trip." Murayama smiled seemingly turning the screws on Issei.

"That's shocking. I mean you get to have sex with all these cute girls. Why would any guy want to leave?" Momiji replied.

"Recent circumstances have made me re-evaluate the situation. While I do adore the girls and the sex is awesome. I felt as though it would be best for the girls if I step away." Issei replied.

"Oh and when did you come to that decision" Momiji said calmly.

"I've been thinking about it for a month or so, but every time I considered bringing it up I was reminded by you girls what I'd be missing." Issei replied cheekily.

"That explains why you haven't been as into it as before." Murayama frowned.

"So wait a minute. You've been thinking about quitting for around a month and just recently decided to go through with it." Genevieve said in shock. If she remembered correctly the attack on Kuoh was a month ago so that would mean that.

"That's right. The girls don't need me for anything outside of motivation so I figured it might be better for me to step away. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go do the dishes" Issei said calmly.

"Why don't I help you Issei. I am a guest after all." Genevieve suggested.

"Absolutely not" Issei replied coldly before leaving the group.

"Well that was harsh" Momiji noticed.

"Yes… yes it was." Murayama replied with a narrowed eye. Issei was never that cold and Genevieve clearly knew something that the Kuoh girls did not.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Issei was relaxing on the sofa bed that had become his spot for the last few days. The girls were split between the three upstairs bedrooms with Irina Xenovia Murayama and Katase taking one room with the other eight members splitting the other two. 'What a day' Issei thought to himself. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to strangle Genevieve and luckily he held on.

'**Partner it looks like your day isn't quite over.' Ddraig warned mentally as a figure approached him.**

'Of course it wouldn't be that simple.' Issei groaned as Murayama approached. Issei appreciated the short sleeved pajamas she was wearing but he knew this wasn't the time for pleasure. To emphasize that point Murayama stayed five feet away from Issei.

"We need to have a little chat Issei and I think you know about what?" Murayama said sternly.

"I actually don't. Sleeping with Genevieve was a choice and it's not as though I was exclusive to your club." Issei replied hoping to distract her.

"It's not about that, though I must admit I was annoyed by that, it's more about the real reason you're leaving us." Murayama said coldly.

"Oh" Issei said with intrigue.

"When I challenged you that day, it was with the understanding that it was between you and me. It might have ended with an orgy because the girls interfered, but it was okay because the Hidden Dragon was unleashed and I took pride in knowing that I was the one who caused it. When you went after Yumi, I was a little surprised, but I didn't complain much since once again you came back to me and the club. Then Karlamine transferred in and instantly she was as close to you as we were and let's not even get into Irina and Xenovia's transfer." Murayama revealed as tears began to form on her face.

"Mury" Issei said calmly but as he moved towards her she spoke again.

"Stay right there Issei because something is wrong. Why are you so willing to leave us now when you've stayed around for so long?" Murayama said angrily. Her tears and emotions kept flowing as she wondered what she and the others had done. At first, she thought it was because of their defeat but the more she thought about it, the less she believed that.

Issei wanted so bad to tell her but he couldn't. "I don't see the problem Murayama. We agreed that If you girls beat Irina and Xenovia I'll stay." Issei replied calmly reminding them of the agreement they made earlier.

That's not good enough!"

"Huh" Issei replied in confusion.

Murayama finally closed the distance and stood right in front of Issei, "You're hiding something from us Issei and even if you stay there's no guarantee you might not think of leaving us again" Murayama said boldly.

"Is that so" Issei smiled standing up so he was face to face with Murayama.

"That's right. You once called me your treasure Issei and I still take some pride in that. It's time for me to remind you how valuable of a treasure I really am." Murayama said defiantly before pushing Issei back onto the bed.

"So that's how we're going to do it huh" Issei smiled.

"Yeah" Murayama said with a fire in her eyes that Issei had never seen before.

**LEMON START**

Murayama pounced on Issei and slammed her lips against his trying to quickly take control of their encounter. She knew how good Issei was at this and she knew if he got his bearings she was in trouble. Just as Issei had done many times she slid her tongue against Issei's lips and when he easily parted ways she attempted to dominate the kiss. To her surprise Issei allowed her to do so and after a minute she pulled away with a trail of saliva to show her efforts. "How was that Issei?" Murayama said with pride on her face as she straddled Issei's hips making sure to press her body against the shorts he was wearing to bed. To her surprise he was without boxers which in truth shouldn't have been that shocking considering the amount of sex he had.

"Not bad actually, but you'll need to do better than that if you really want to impress me" Issei chuckled before moving up to meet Murayama and kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright" Murayama smiled before reaching for his shorts which she quickly pulled off exposing his prick and wrapping her lips around his shaft with practiced ease. Issei grunted as the brown haired girl deep throated his massive member taking almost 8 inches in before her gag reflex kicked in. Before Issei could react, Murayama bobbed her head up and down Issei's shaft in order to give the young man as much pleasure as possible.

"Keep going Murayama you're doing great." Issei smiled. It was impressive considering she never went that far before. Clearly their time together had improved her oral skills.

Murayama smiled at Issei's approval and decided to give him more. "We're just getting started Issei." Murayama boasted her pride growing by the minute. The brown-haired girl quickly tossed her pajama top to the side revealing her bra-less breasts and wrapped the large orbs around his massive prick letting them take over.

"That's the stuff" Issei smiled. He could've easily taken over, but Murayama wanted to prove herself and he would let her. As Murayama continued her ministrations, she pushed Issei around to when he thought her limit had arrived, but when his limit was nearly there Murayama stopped.

"I told you I was going to prove myself Issei and I'm far from done." Murayama smiled as she pulled away from Issei again in order to tease him. The brown-haired girl pulled off her pajama bottoms revealing a crimson red pair of panties which she slowly slid down her body.

'She's good' Issei smirked well aware that Murayama was trying to tease Issei and get him to overreact.

"Are you ready Issei?" Murayama smirked as she straddled his still rock hard member and slid in from above moaning happily as they were finally connected.

"Not bad at all Mury." Issei smirked.

"How's this Issei." Murayama grunted as she began bouncing up and down his shaft at an impressive speed.

"Nice job Mury." Issei grunted enjoying the young woman's movements. She was doing so well that he wasn't going to stop her from showing off.

Murayama couldn't help but frown at Issei's nonchalance and forced her body to move faster. "I'm… not… done." Murayama grunted wanting to make Issei submit to her but little by little her determination was wavering.

Noticing as much Issei smiled and decided to finally take control pulling up to Murayama so they were face to face, "That's enough Mury you've proven yourself." Issei smiled as he wrapped his arms around Murayama's waist and kissed her taking back control.

'Damn' Murayama cursed as Issei began thrusting up pounding her body and little by little the control she thought she had was gone and Issei dominated her yet again.

"If it makes you feel better. You've proven yourself as my treasure and now it's time for me to take care of you." Issei smiled as he flipped their bodies around before moving Murayama to the middle of the bed.

"So you'll stay without the challenge" Murayama said hopefully.

"I'll think about it" Issei smiled as he began hammering into Murayama's snatch. The young woman's moans of approval filling the room.

"Issei… Issei… Issei" Murayama cried out.

"You've done well Murayama now just let me do what I do best and make you feel good" Issei smiled before gently rubbing Murayama's face with his right hand.

"Okay" Murayama said submissively allowing Issei to take over and take over he did. As Issei continued to fuck Murayama the kendo vice-captain was further reminded of just how much Issei had changed her and the other members of the club and she wouldn't let that get away.

"I'm cumming inside you Murayama." Issei said happily after ten minutes showing Murayama that she had earned her reward.

"CUMMING" Murayama roared as Issei's seed rushed inside her.

**LEMON END**

"You've done well Murayama." Issei smiled as he fell onto the bed.

"Issei please don't leave us." Murayama said softly as she curled in next to him and shut her eyes wanting to enjoy the warmth that he provided her even for a little bit longer.

A smiling Issei grabbed the covers that were tossed to the side during their romp and pulled them over their intertwined bodies, "I don't want to Mury, but in the end I may have to" Issei said softly himself before kissing Murayama on the cheek and falling asleep as well. Things were going well for now but with Genevieve around and the Khaos Brigade beginning to stir there was no telling when his peaceful situation would come crashing around them.

That's it for Chapter 17 and summer break is off to a fascinating start. Next time Issei's fear comes to pass and his two worlds finally collide.


	18. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 18 The Truth Revealed

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei's summer vacation takes a troublesome turn.

(Beach)

As the sun rose on another day at the beach, a smiling Issei Hyoudou found himself running on the sand in a red t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms along with a pair of sneakers. As he enjoyed his run, he thought about the previous night with Murayama and how determined she was for him to stay and how the other girls must feel, "The girls really are something else huh." Issei smiled bitterly.

"**She is but she had a point. Those girls are your treasure and dragons don't get rid of treasure easily. Sadly, you may have to in order to protect them from the true darkness of the supernatural world." Ddraig reminded him.**

"Yeah I know" Issei groaned. Murayama and the club had become precious to him and he knew it, but they were normal girls and he simply couldn't allow them to get involved in everything he was. As his run came to an end, he saw a very familiar face waiting for him and not one that he was too thrilled to see.

"Good morning Issei" Genevieve Arcana herself said with a smile. She was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts and a pair of sandals.

"You really do have a death wish don't you Genevieve." Issei groaned in annoyance.

"I don't, but I do feel like we need to talk" Genevieve said calmly. She knew Issei wasn't a fan of hers, but she figured he would be willing to listen for the moment.

Issei frowned before walking by Genevieve, "I have nothing to talk to you about Genevieve" Issei said coldly.

"I'd say the fact that you're quitting the kendo club because of me gives us something to discuss." Genevieve frowned.

"What was that?" Issei said coldly. He was in a good mood and she was quickly souring it.

"You're leaving because the kendo club is a weakness that somebody in our world can exploit if they discover it. That much should've been obvious" Genevieve said calmly.

"Yes and they're only a weakness because I had the unfortunate luck of running into you! Hell, I keep running into you even when I don't want to" Issei said coldly. The current situation being another example.

"You certainly weren't complaining when you were fucking me right before my match the other day and as many times as you've threatened to kill me, I'm still alive. So, which is it Issei are you going to kill me or not?" Genevieve replied coldly.

"Don't test me Genevieve." Issei said coldly his sour mood and killing intent rising.

"Try me dragon boy. It's just you and me" Genevieve said coldly as she got into her stance and prepared to summon her sacred gear. When she sensed Murayama approach.

"Get lost Genevieve. We'll finish this another time." Issei said coldly.

"Whatever" Genevieve huffed before using a fair bit of speed to escape before Murayama noticed her. Issei and Genevieve didn't agree on much but exposing the supernatural was one thing neither truly wanted to do.

"Is everything okay Issei?" Murayama said nervously noticing Issei's annoyed expression. When she woke up he was gone and she was admittedly nervous but a smiling Irina appeared to tell her that he was on a morning run.

Issei took a deep breath before looking at the worried girl. "It's fine. I just had an intense morning run." Issei lied.

Murayama was skeptical but realized there wasn't much she could do. "Okay let's go. The girls wanted to get some breakfast before Katase's aunt gets here." Murayama smiled.

"Sure" Issei replied before they make their way back. He actually forgot about Katase's aunt because of the mess yesterday and he hoped it would serve as a nice distraction.

(Scene Skip)

"Thank goodness for small favors" Issei smiled as he and Irina made their way down to the beach. Katase's aunt decided to take the kendo club girls on a spa day leaving him Irina and Xenovia alone. That gave him plenty of time for his own personal objective for the trip. Training the girls with their demi-dragon powers.

"Yeah. Now we can finally get some training done on our own." Irina smiled before summoning Hauteclere. She'd been wanting to use her new powers for some time and they really didn't have a good chance to do so.

"It's about time. Those girls aren't good training partners." Xenovia mused before summoning Durandal.

"Well now we can really get going" Issei replied as he focused his power and prepared for an intense training session.

(Scene Skip)

Issei would admit that getting to have some quality time with Irina and Xenovia was a beautiful thing, but he was also disturbed by how long they were alone. "Something's wrong" Issei said nervously as he sat on the couch with Irina and Xenovia snuggled in his arms. It was nearly sundown, and nobody was back despite the girls having left a little before ten in the morning.

"The girls are having a spa day. From what I heard from others, those can last a while." Irina smiled before kissing him on the cheek to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

Issei wanted to stay calm, but something was bothering him, and he couldn't explain why. All of the sudden the door rang. "Irina can you get that." Issei asked calmly not wanting to get up.

"That's fine, though I don't know why anybody would be ringing the doorbell." Irina said calmly as she got up to answer the doorbell. Moments later, Genevieve Arcana ran into the room with Irina next to her.

"This had better be good Genevieve. I'm having some quality time with my girls and you're interrupting it." Issei said with a hint of annoyance.

"Then I guess you don't want to know about a member of my organization taking Murayama and the other members of your club hostage." Genevieve revealed. That turned out to be a mistake, because in mere seconds Genevieve was against the wall with Issei's sacred gear out and wrapped around Genevieve's neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand. The only reason your organization would target any of them is because of something you said!" Issei said with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Issei stop. She knew how pissed you'd be but came anyway. At least let her explain herself" Irina pleaded. Oh she was pissed also but they needed information.

Issei dropped Genevieve to the ground with a thud causing the young woman to violently cough, "Damn it Issei do you have to be so rough." Genevieve gasped for air as she slowly got up.

"Where are they" Issei said coldly. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"They're at my beach house." Genevieve replied just for Issei to punched her in the stomach with a brutal right that had her on the ground again and gasping for air.

"I must be hearing things Genevieve because I could've sworn I heard you said that the kidnapped girls are at your beach house. The one you 'rented' with Momiji" Issei growled

Genevieve quickly gathered herself, well aware Issei might kill her for real this time if she didn't tell Issei exactly what he wanted to know, "The beach house where Momiji and I are staying at is actually a property owned by my group and an idiot from said group saw the girls in town. He knew about the club because while Murayama was your date to that stupid ass gala, I was forced to go with him. He grabbed them and brought them back to the house where I discovered what happened. I made a deal with him and as long as I bring you over, the girls will remain unharmed. For the record, Momiji went home earlier so she has no idea." Genevieve explained.

Issei was furious but he could focus on the matter of how this happened later, "It's time for some pain." Issei smiled as he got up from the couch ready to fight.

"Issei I'm coming with you." Irina insisted.

"Me too" Xenovia added.

"Sure but I'm doing the fighting. It's me he wants and it's me he'll get." Issei smiled.

For what it's worth, I'm sorry" Genevieve said bashfully just to receive a brutal kick to the stomach causing her to collapse on the ground again.

"You're forgiven." Issei said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot" Genevieve coughed before struggling to her feet. Between Issei's attacks she definitely had a broken rib or two, but she'd manage for now.

(Scene Skip)

Issei made his way over to the house with a still stammering Genevieve right behind them and murder in his eyes. Luckily for Issei, the group was outside and the beach was clear of any interlopers. The sunset behind them made for quite the sight as well.

"I'm glad you could make it Red Dragon Emperor. Our group has great interest in you and I've decided to see why." A young man said with a calm smile on his face. The young man had with black hair tied into a bun, he also had a pair of shades and wearing a black Japanese school uniform.

"That's enough Connia. You got your wish so let them go." Genevieve said angrily with Irina and Xenovia behind her.

"Ahh but Genevieve I wanted the Red Dragon Emperor. I don't want these interlopers." The now named Connia replied.

Issei stepped forward with a murderous glare on his face, "Oh trust me you've got me and me alone. These two are only here to take the girls back." Issei smiled viciously.

"Excellent." Connia replied and Genevieve took that as her cue to free the girls. To the surprise of nobody the girls weren't exactly silent.

"Issei what the hell is going on here? Who is this guy and why can Genevieve create a cage of swords like she's some anime character?" Murayama said angrily with the girls and what he assumed was Katase's aunt next to them.

Issei silenced Murayama with a cold glare, "Right now you're going to go back with Irina and Xenovia. Meanwhile I'm going to teach my new friend here the meaning of pain." Issei said with a look of rage on his face like nothing the girls had seen before. Murayama understood that Issei was about to fight and he's out for blood.

"Just don't lose" Murayama said with a bitter smile before turning to the girls. "Come on girls let's go" Murayama said calmly as they slowly left with a very nervous Irina who noticed Issei's clear annoyance and the same thing that Murayama did with the rest of the club silent from his glare. It took around twenty minutes for the nervous girls to clear the area and now it was time for the battle.

"You wanted me buddy. Well you got me and thanks to you I'm in a bad mood." Issei smiled viciously.

"Well now you're going to die" Connia replied before summoning an army of shadows.

Issei looked at the young man and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Those shadows won't save you from me" Issei said coldly as he began to power up. Due to the lack of a barrier the area around them started shaking despite being on the sandy beach and a pure crimson aura erupted from Issei's body.

"Oh hell" Genevieve gasped realizing just how badly Connia screwed up. Issei was furious and Genevieve was forced to quickly erect a barrier to make sure nobody else interfered and the damage was kept at a minimum.

(Murayama P.O.V)

As we walked back to the villa, I couldn't help but curse at how such a great day had changed for the worst so quickly. We were on our way back from the spa when that freak appeared out of nowhere and grabbed us with freaking shadow monsters that blindfolded and gagged us. We were eventually freed but we were stunned to see Genevieve with the guy who captured us. We couldn't hear them, but they were clearly arguing and when they walked back to us. We were brought outside before freeing us just for Genevieve to put us in a cage of blades. We couldn't say anything but watched as Genevieve left.

"What the hell is going on?" Katase exclaimed breaking me from my musing and I realized what was going on. I could feel the ground shaking underneath us even though we were on sand which was insane.

"Look at that" Ryoko said in disbelief having turned back towards Issei's location. Turning around all we saw was a crimson aura that appeared to be about where Issei was but we couldn't see much more. The aura quickly faded but we knew something crazy was about to go down.

"Clearly our manager has a lot of explaining to do." Katase said bitterly.

"Talk later girls. We're getting out of here now" Irina said sternly and before we knew it a magic circle was underneath us. This was an insane night and I had the feeling it was just the beginning.

(Battlefield)

(Normal P.O.V)

"Take this" Connia shouted before having the shadow creatures he summoned charge Issei.

"Pointless" Issei scoffed before vanishing in a flash of speed.

"Where is he" Connia gasped not expecting him to be that fast.

"I'm right here" Issei smiled before appearing in front of him and punching him square in the ribs bringing Connia to his knees.

"Gwahh" Connia coughed as he spit up blood from the brutal attack.

"I don't care how many shadow creatures you summon. They won't be enough to stop me from tearing you apart." Issei said coldly before sending him flying with a vicious right roundhouse kick to the stomach sending him careening across the sand.

"Damn you" Connia gasped struggling to get up and his sacred gear was gone.

"Now comes the fun part for you my friend.** BOOSTED GEAR**" Issei smiled before the stunned Connia could only watch as the legendary gear appeared.

"Issei he's finished stop this." Genevieve pleaded. She knew Issei was out for blood and she needed to stop him before he really did kill Connia.

"Shut up Genevieve or you'll be next after I'm done with him." Issei smiled as he aimed a bit of dragonic energy at the bottom part of Connia's left arm destroying it completely.

"AHHH!" Connia screamed as blood poured from the now vanished arm.

"You kidnapped 11 people to get to me and I'm going to punish you by blasting you 11 times. Get ready." Issei smiled.

**BOOST**

"I think it's time for the top part of your arm." Issei smiled before blasting that as well.

Connia screamed once again and his torture was just beginning. Next went the bottom and top part of his right arm before he finished off right shoulder followed by the left shoulder. After that was the top and bottom of his right leg and finally the top and bottom of his right leg.

"This is awful" Genevieve said in shock. Never before had she seen such torture. Never before has she watched somebody inflict so much pain on another human being.

"This is what he gets Genevieve. Come after me all you want and I'll be your opponent, but those girls are off limits. The kendo club is just a group of normal girls who just wanted to spend a month with me. They had no business getting involved and you will pay dearly for involving them" Issei said coldly.

**BOOST **

Now it was time for the final boost. "So tell me Connia, I've broken your ribs and blasted your arms and legs to shreds leaving you a bloody broken mess. How shall I finish you off." Issei smiled.

"Spare me" Connia pleaded barely able to move because of the pain. Blood was pouring from his body and he knew that he had no chance of surviving as it was.

Issei smiled as he looked down on the beaten and broken man. "No. You will serve as a lesson to those who would dare try something this stupid again. Those girls are OFF LIMITS." Issei said coldly.

**EXPLOSION**

As the power exploded through his body Issei could only smiled, **"DRAGON SHOT" **before the boosted shot slammed through his stomach leaving a massive hole where his spine should be killing him instantly.

**RESET**

Genevieve watched in horror as a smiling Issei turned towards her. "What do you want from me?" Genevieve said in terror. She had learned her lesson and she could only pray thatIssei's rage had been quelled.

Issei simply smiled as he walked towards the terrified Genevieve cupping her face with his right hand. He smiled happily at the fear that was permeating from her body since she knew what this would mean, "Tell your organization what I've done to your friend here and make sure they know that what happened to him will pale in comparison to what I do to the next fool. As for the girls themselves, I was already planning to leave the kendo club before this happened and this has reinforced my decision. I sincerely hope that this is our last meeting Genevieve because if we become enemies again, you may just find out what I can do with my balance breaker on and trust me you won't like it." Issei smiled before letting go and walking away leaving a frozen Genevieve to wonder just what type of monster Issei Hyoudou really was.

'I hope this is our last meeting also Issei because you're only going to become more terrifying from here on out.' Genevieve thought to herself.

(Scene Skip)

Issei arrived back at the house with a bittersweet smile on his face from a job well done. Opening the unlocked back door he walked into the living room wondering what would be waiting for him. It ended up being a solemn Murayama who he knew went through something she had no business going through. "I won" Issei smiled.

"I see." Murayama replied before motioning for Issei to sit on the couch to her right so his left arm was next to her. Issei did so and the brown-haired girl wrapped his left arm around her body. She recalled their conversation the night before about what he was hiding and now she knew. She knew why Issei wanted to leave and admittedly she couldn't blame him.

"How much did Irina tell you?" Issei wondered. Thanks to his outburst he knew the girls had at the very least felt his power. Irina would've probably moved the girls quickly knowing what was at stake if he went that hard.

"After we saw that crimson aura. Irina took us back home instantly using magic. Once we got back, she sat us down and explained everything. She told us that you three were human, but you had some sort of supernatural power on your left arm and that she and Xenovia were former exorcists. When I asked if it was draconic, she said yes and that explained so much." Murayama said solemnly.

Issei smiled before summoning the boosted gear making sure it didn't cut Murayama up in the process, "This is the Boosted Gear and it's the power I hold. I discovered this power, when I was a child and as you guessed it is the source of my dragonic instincts. Because of it, you were put in danger and because of it, I will be leaving my position as your manager effective immediately."

"Issei" Murayama was about to say before he silenced her lips with a clawed finger.

"I was already planning to do so because I feared you girls would be put in danger and tonight was a great example of what I feared. I will not put you in danger again Murayama." Issei said bitterly. He wanted to protect the girls and if that meant leaving them behind he would do so.

"There must be another way." Murayama wondered.

"There isn't Murayama. I'm going to pack my things tonight and that will be that. Will I miss you and the girls yes, but it is for your own good that I leave." Issei replied with a solemn expression on his face

Murayama looked at the expression on Issei's face and she knew that their time together had come to an end. The whole kendo club got dragged into a massive mess and it could've been a whole lot worse. If Genevieve didn't get involved, she had a feeling it would've been and then who knows what Issei would've done. "I guess I'll see you at school." Murayama accepted knowing that this was it and there was nothing she could do.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not our manager." Katase shouted having walked into the room.

"What the fuck Katase? We agreed that only I'd talk to Issei when he got back." Murayama exclaimed.

"Yes we did, and that's because we figured you'd convince him to stay. Since that failed, we're stepping in" Ryoko smiled.

"I mean can you blame us for getting involved. This is the same guy who stubbornly fought against all of us with his bare hands and once he had us beat, fucked us until we couldn't move. The guy who's had sex with us so many times we practically can't feel pleasure unless it's with that dick of his. Do you honestly think we're just gonna let him leave us that easily?" Katase said haughtily.

"Plus, you're the Hidden Dragon… well I suppose now it's the Red Dragon based on what Irina told us. What sort of dragon gives up his treasure? Especially when he knows he can protect it?" Corinna smiled.

"Corinna" Issei smiled at the response since it's what Ddraig told him as well.

"That's right manager. We're your kendo club and if you're afraid of something happening to us. You'd better stick around and protect us yourself." Katase smiled before taking his right side with Corinna and Ryoko sitting by his left and right legs respectively preventing him from moving.

"Unfair. There's no room." Clarissa pouted clearly wanting to do the same things.

(AN: For those who don't remember Clarissa is a girl with fair skin short black hair and red rimmed glasses who Issei pulled into a kiss in chapter 2. I didn't mention it at the time but she's a second year like Issei Murayama and Katase and possesses an athletic frame. There are 10 members of the kendo club including Murayama and Katase and as of right now 5 of them have names and appearances. Murayama and Katase, Ryoko Corinna and Clarissa. Corinna is the Fu look alike who's a first year. Ryoko has dark brown hair that frames her body with hazel eyes and a slim frame is the final one and she is a second year. I haven't come up with appearances for the final five members as of yet)

"You snooze you lose." Ryoko chuckled.

Issei could only smile as he saw the faces of the girls and realized that he was making a mistake. "I get it girls I'll stay on as your manager. You don't have to face off with Irina anymore either" Issei relented. He figured they would fear him and that would be that. He clearly underestimated the girls in the club.

"Yea!" the girls all cheered.

"Now everyone get to sleep. We've got training tomorrow and I want to make sure you girls are ready when classes resume." Issei smiled.

"Yes sir!" the girls all smiled before making their way up to their rooms to relax.

Issei took a moment to relax and take a deep breath after the day he's had. **"It all worked out didn't it?" Ddraig smiled deciding to speak out loud since the girls were gone.**

"Yeah but we may not get so lucky next time." Issei frowned. The person they fought was a scrub but next time he wouldn't be so lucky. He needed to keep them safe and making them dragons wasn't an option. That meant he had to make a call tomorrow and hopefully he wouldn't get an earful because of it.

(Scene Skip)

Issei groaned as he sat in the house and relaxed deciding to let Irina and Xenovia take care of training for the day. With the cat out of the proverbial bag, the challenge was unnecessary, and the girls focused again on getting stronger. "Well time to pay the piper" Issei groaned as he reached for his phone in order to call Azazel. The phone rang for a few moments before the Fallen Angel leader picked up.

"I'm surprised you're calling me Issei. I hope everything's okay" Azazel said with a smile.

"No it's not. Are you alone right now?" Issei questioned.

"Yes I am. So, what happened." Azazel wondered knowing that it couldn't be good news.

"The girls were attacked by the Khaos Brigade." Issei explained knowing Azazel would not be pleased.

"When… where" Azazel said nervously.

"Yesterday actually. A member of the Hero Faction saw them during a spa day with one of the girls' aunt's and captured them. When I found out what happened, I went to get the girls and beat the unholy hell out of the kidnapper." Issei revealed.

"I see and I assume they now know about the supernatural." Azazel wondered.

"Yes they do but I've managed to keep the ORC's involvement a secret for the moment."

"You realize that won't last very long." Azazel deadpanned.

"Yes I do, but I want to ask you a favor in the meantime."

"What's that" Azazel replied with a smile on his face.

"There are ten girls on the team. I want you to make a necklace for each of them. In the necklace will contain a jewel that contains a summoning matrix in case of emergency."

"Why not make them dragons like Irina and Xenovia."

"Because, they're still mostly human and the Khaos Brigade are a major problem and one that I can't solve if I have to focusing on getting them combat ready." Issei replied.

"I'll get on that soon, but it'll take me a few days. Send me their information so I can make sure it has everything you'll want" Azazel replied.

"Thank you" Issei replied.

"Of course." Azazel replied back with a smile on his face. At least now the girls would be protected once he left for the Underworld.

(Scene Skip)

A few days later Issei left while the girls were out training in order to meet with Azazel. Needless to say it was a simple meeting and a smiling Issei returned to the house with the bag of necklaces. The girls actually had a day off so he wasn't surprise to see Murayama and Katase in the living room watching TV. "Mury can you gather the girls for me. I have something to discuss with all of you." Issei revealed.

"I see" Murayama replied before she nodded to Katase. It took the two girls around fifteen minutes to gather everyone.

"So what's up manager" Clarissa wondered.

"Are we having another orgy." Corinna continued causing the girls to look at him with intrigue.

"Sadly no. this is more business than pleasure" Issei revealed to the girl's disappointment "The other day you learned about the supernatural and about the fact that I am connected to it because of my sacred gear. What you weren't told is that people like that guy may appear again and I may not be around to protect you." Issei explained as he reached into his bag and pulled out a box. "To remedy that, I called in a favor from and got you girls these." Issei smiled pulling out a necklace with a small pink jewel.

"Wow!" Katase said in disbelief.

"I'm glad you like it Katase because this one is for you. The jewel contains a matrix that will allow you girls to summon me in case of emergencies. So you girls know, the necklaces are identical aside from the jewel which was customized for each of you." Issei smiled.

"Awesome" Katase smiled and she walked over first as Issei put on the necklace on her. Murayama Corinna and Clarissa followed and before long each of the members had a necklace on."

"Now don't forget girls these are for emergencies only. No late night booty calls." Issei frowned causing a few chuckles.

"Speaking of supernatural, mind if I ask something." Murayama spoke up.

"Of course"

"Is the ORC connected to the supernatural as well?"

"What makes you ask that?" Issei wondered.

"Before the year started nobody knew a thing about the club outside of the fact it was super exclusive and that it was run by Rias Gremory, now Irina Xenovia Asia and Karlamine have been able to get in."

"Not to mention Gasper" Corinna spoke up.

"Anyway, the only explanation I can think of is that the ORC is some kind of supernatural front." Murayama questioned.

Issei groaned because she figured it out far too easily for his taste, "Yes they are. Yumi and Karlamine are both devils along with the remaining members of the ORC." Issei replied.

"That makes so much sense" Clarissa chuckled.

"Come again" Issei frowned.

"People always said that Rias was too beautiful to be human. I guess that's why" Clarissa revealed causing Issei to face fault.

"She is a beauty to be sure." Issei smiled.

"So Issei are you sleeping with Rias as well?" Corinna teased.

"Rather ironically no. Rias and I have a platonic relationship" Issei revealed hiding the fact that Rias desperately wanted to change that.

"So you're saying, we've managed to charm a guy that one of the Great Ladies hasn't… AWESOME." Ryoko smiled as the other girls chuckled.

"That's right, but unfortunately for you girls I'll be meeting with Rias once I leave you guys. Recent events means that things are about to get very hectic." Issei revealed.

"Are those events related to what happened to us?" Murayama wondered.

"Sorta kinda. The guy that attacked you and that worked with Genevieve is just a small fish in a massive supernatural pond. For now, you girls just need to focus on kendo and leave the supernatural stuff to me. I will stress that everything you've learned is top secret and nobody can learn about it. It's why I was forced to erase the memories of Katase's aunt" Issei smiled.

"Our lips are sealed as long as you're our manager." Murayama chuckled.

"Really Mury. I already agreed to stay on." Issei deadpanned.

"Hey a girl can't be too careful." Murayama smiled.

"Get going girls" Issei groaned and the girls scattered. For Issei it was a weight off his shoulders for sure but the next few weeks went by in a flash and it was time for the second part of Issei's summer.

"That's it for Chapter 18 and things are just getting fun. Next time Rias's vacation leads to a few eye- opening revelations.

AN: Thanks for supporting the story so far guys but for those who are into it I have an important announcement. I'm going to be changing the title of the story to The Dragon and his Treasures starting with chapter 19. Starting with next chapter we're going to get into a whole lot of DxD canon and the focus is going to change from the Kendo club and school life to being far more focused on the Supernatural side. Since it's the same story and the kendo club will have a role. I'm not making it into a new story but the focus will be more on Issei's relationship with Rias Valerie and a few others who I won't reveal just yet. I was originally going to change it this chapter, but I decided against it. Anyway, just something to focus on and get ready because things are getting very fun.


	19. Acceptance

Chapter 19 Acceptance

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Rias's summer vacation begins and she must deal with her troublesome feelings

AN: This chapter will take place during the same time period as 17 and 18. Because of that you will see references to events that happened already.

AN 2: For those looking for Penis is Mightier Than the Sword, you found it. I mentioned this in the last update so get ready.

As she sat on her family's train with her peerage by her side, Rias Gremory should've been extraordinarily happy. After a long year she was returning to the Underworld and now she no longer had the burden of her marriage to Riser to worry about. Unfortunately for her, Rias was thinking about something entirely different and it was noticed by Azazel who had become the ORC's advisor and Kuoh's latest teacher after the events at the Conference. "Something on your mind Rias. You should be a lot happier considering the circumstances." Azazel said calmly. He had an idea of what was bothering her, but he didn't want to assume.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just wondering how Issei is doing." Rias said calmly something one of her servants was not pleased by.

"Lady Rias you need to stop this foolishness right now." Karlamine spoke up interrupting the group.

"Excuse me" Rias exclaimed.

"You're caught up in the Red Dragon Emperor because of what he did for you with Lord Riser, but he's shown that he doesn't care for you at all. Focus on making us stronger instead of fighting a losing battle or you will regret it." Karlamine said coldly.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that. At least Issei does sexual things with you for legitimate reasons. Meanwhile he won't touch me unless it's to manipulate me." Rias said bitterly.

"Lady Rias have you forgotten that he made the two exorcists, part dragon to prevent you from getting a hold of them. That alone should tell you how he feels. The fact you pine over somebody who clearly dislikes you makes you as bad as Lord Riser was with you." Karlamine said with her own bitter feelings.

"ENOUGH!" Azazel yelled stopping the subject.

"But" Rias said angrily.

"Right now, you are Rias Gremory heiress to the Gremory Clan and a High-Class devil. Very soon you'll be returning home to introduce your family to your new peerage members and preparing for the Youth Devil Meetings that I mentioned to you. This is not the time to worry about Issei especially when he's in the human world doing whatever he is doing." Azazel lectured brutally. Both Valerie and Rias were so focused on Issei that they were making life far too difficult for themselves. If he didn't have to deal with it himself, he would find it hilarious but sadly he did and that meant he had to put his foot down.

"Right" Rias said bitterly at the cruel scolding. This was a crucial summer for her particularly since she was without a pawn and she would be meeting with the other young devils soon. She had to stay focused or she could find herself in deep trouble.

(Scene Skip)

"How is everything going in Kuoh Rias?" Rias' mother Venelana asked as her family gathered together for dinner in the massive Gremory family dining room. Venelana Gremory was an older version of Rias but instead of crimson red hair her hair was flaxen, and she had violet eyes. Her current outfit was a white low cut dress with black trim that went just above her knees showed off her absolutely mammoth breasts and she was seated next to her husband Zeoticus Gremory a man with crimson hair like Rias's that framed his face blue eyes and a small bit of red facial hair. He was wearing a white military uniform with a black mantle over it. The Gremory peerage was dressed in their Kuoh uniforms as they sat down.

"It's going well. Things could be worse but they could always be better." Rias said reluctantly.

"I see. By the way I'm surprised the Red Dragon Emperor isn't joining us." Zeoticus said with a smile.

"Issei is… otherwise occupied." Rias said bitterly.

"Considering what happened with Riser I thought for sure you two were an item." Venelana wondered. There was a hint of disapproval in her voice and Rias knew it but there was nothing she could do.

"Issei and I are amicable but that's it." Rias admitted with a slight blush.

"That's a shame. Regardless I would like a chance to meet him if that's possible." Zeoticus hoped.

"I'll do my best" Rias said solemnly. Considering what happened with Riser, Rias knew that Issei was her next best hope before she was inevitably chained to somebody else and she hated that idea.

"Of course." Venelana replied as the dinner continued without any more interruptions.

(Scene Skip)

The first few days went by quickly for Rias and while she was okay with that, she hoped to at least hear about Issei in some regards. To that end, she made her way over to Azazel's room to talk, but she was surprised to see the door open and a familiar face walk out. "Valerie what are you doing here?" Rias wondered.

"I had some business with Zaz" Valerie said nonchalantly.

"Alright" Rias replied deciding not to question anything else. Walking into the room, she noticed a sour expression on the normally jovial face of the Fallen Angel leader. That look faded when he realized she was in front of him, something Rias took immediate notice of.

"Hello there, Rias, how is everything?" Azazel said calmly.

"Fine, I was just wondering if you've heard from Issei." Rias questioned.

Azazel had the nerve to look bashful before smiling, "I haven't but I do think it's time to get down to business. Get your peerage and let's get some training down" Azazel said calmly.

Rias knew he was hiding something but since she wasn't willing to call him out, she just shrugged, "Alright."

(Scene Skip)

It took Rias a little over an hour to gather everyone and get them dressed in the school yard. Everyone was wearing the white shirt and blue bloomers of the Kuoh uniform with a smiling Azazel wearing a gray tracksuit with a white shirt underneath. "I figured it's time you guys got some training done and in order to help things along I've called in some backup." Azazel smiled.

Rias hoped somehow that Issei was involved but when a familiar magic circle appeared, she realized that Valerie's business was to help her. The Lucifer heiress was joined by most of her peerage (AN: the obvious exception being Kuroka). Unlike the Gremory group, Valerie's group was dressed in their standard outfits.

"Yo Rias are you ready to train." Valerie said calmly.

"I guess so" Rias frowned wondering who the people with Valerie were.

"Oh relax Red. Valerie may not be the dragon you wanted to see, but she is the dragon you need right now." Bikou chuckled.

"Really Bikou, did you have to go there." Le Fay pouted.

"Anyway" Valerie huffed to get the group focused again, "This is my 'peerage of sorts. The blondes are Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon and the guy with the bad jokes is Bikou." Valerie revealed.

"A pleasure to meet you" Arthur said with a smile before taking a small bow.

"Treat us well." Le Fay said with a small curtesy.

"What's up." Bikou smiled ignoring the bad joke sentiment.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet some of Valerie's friends. This is Koneko Toujou Asia Argento Gasper Vladi Yumi Kiba and Akeno Himejima" Rias replied with a professional smile before introducing her peerage.

"What's up"

"Hi there"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet all of you."

"It's a pleasure." The Gremory group replied respectfully.

"Now that everyone's met, the training will be as followed. Koneko will be with Bikou since her rook traits will work really well with his battle style. Yumi and Karlamine can train with Arthur. Trust me girls he's POWERFUL so you can learn a few things. Asia and Gasper can train with Le Fay. I understand you're not a battler, but you can learn some cool stuff from Le Fay about healing and Gasper can work on his powers also if he wants." Valerie explained

"Ufufufu what about me." Akeno teased as Valerie went through the ranks.

"Akeno you'll be training with me. We're going to work on THAT together" Azazel said sternly. It was time she awakened her fallen angel powers and Azazel would see to that personally.

Akeno's body trembled at the suggestion since she knew what he was after, "Never. I refuse to acknowledge that side of me." Akeno said angrily.

"Then you're a fool." Bikou said coldly.

"Excuse me!" Akeno said angrily not appreciating the harsh response.

"If you think you're the only one whose got family issues you're wrong. Arthur was the heir to arguably the most important family in England, outside of the royal family and he left all of that because his family wouldn't accept the women he loved. Le Fay followed because her brother was the only person in said family who cared about her as a person also and with him gone there was no telling what they'd do. You guys know about Valerie's famous daddy issues and the fact she's even acknowledging that name is a step in the right direction. As for me, I'm a descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha Son Goku so that should tell you that I'm not where I need to be. You're blaming the wrong person for what happened to your mother Akeno." Bikou said coldly.

"BE SILENT BIKOU!" Azazel yelled interrupting the two of them and catching everyone off guard. Azazel was nonchalant about most things, but this was not one of them.

"Sorry man I was just making a point." Bikou said bashfully. It was one of the rare times that Azazel ever got angry and everyone took notice.

"I know that, but Akeno's issue is a very delicate matter" Azazel said with a look of clear regret in her face. "Valerie. You take care of Akeno and I'll work with Rias." Azazel instructed the energy seemingly drained from his body.

"Got it." Valerie replied. Even she wasn't going to argue with Azazel after that display.

"Alright guys get going." Rias frowned. The heavy start to the day wouldn't change anything and she knew it. For now, she could focus on getting stronger and hope the rest took care of itself.

(Scene Skip)

Training with Valerie was brutal and even though Akeno would admit she enjoyed pain, she didn't enjoy being at the mercy of the Lucifer heiress. It didn't help that she was also distracted from the earlier display. Azazel's outburst was a rare one from the man and she couldn't help but wonder more. It was easy to forget sometimes because of how he acted, but he is the Leader of the Fallen Angels and that includes her estranged father. Making her way over to the bedroom she hoped that she could figure out just why the normally calm man was so angry. Arriving at his door Akeno knocked calmly, "May I come in Azazel." Akeno said nervously.

"Of course you can Akeno?" Azazel said calmly and the half fallen opened the door and walked into the room. Azazel's room was a simple one with a decent sized bed and a small desk that he could use for business and a comfortable chair for him to sit on. Azazel was sitting at the desk but what drew Akeno's eyes was the wine bottle sitting on the table. It was an ornate gold bottle with a gold cap and various flowers along its body with the words Eden stitched into the body in white lettering.

"That can't be" Akeno said in disbelief since she realized what a significant thing this simple bottle was. The Garden of Eden was the legendary home of Adam and Eve and in the Garden was everything that a person could ask for including grapes for wine. According to Rias, the wine from the Garden of Eden's grapes is said to be the finest wine ever produced but nobody knew how to get it including her brother.

"Yes, it is. This is one of the bottles of wine made from the original Garden of Eden's grapes. This bottle was given to me by God himself back when I was still one of his Seraphs which should tell you how ancient it is and how valuable it is to collectors and to me. Because of a special property of the grapes the taste remains the same throughout the years and I can even make more of it by putting water inside it. One could say this wine is made of God's power."

"I see" Akeno said in shock since that truly was a valuable bottle.

"I've personally opened my bottle a grand total of 4 times since I received it. The first was right after I withdrew from the war and it was done to celebrate my father's death. One of those times, was the day that your father Baraqiel got married to your mother." Azazel said solemnly.

"What!" Akeno said in disbelief.

"Kokabiel might have been my most powerful cadre, but Baraqiel was my best friend. He was as loyal as they came, and I showed him my blessings by allowing him and your mother Shuri to drink from this bottle.

"Why are you telling me this?" Akeno wondered.

"Because I want you to know that if you should blame anybody for your mother's death it's not your father but me." Azazel said solemnly.

"That's a lie" Akeno said angrily her anger returning.

"Unfortunately it isn't" Azazel frowned. "Your mother's family is one of the most powerful clans in Japan and the idea that one of them had a child with a Fallen Angel was blasphemy. To be completely honest her family had been after your mother and you for years, but thanks to Baraqiel constantly watching you they couldn't do anything. They feared him as much as they hated him which said all that you needed to know about the man's power."

"So why. Why did he leave me?" Akeno wondered tears forming on her eyes.

"Because I asked him to. A mission came up that required his power and I had no choice but to call him in despite the fact I had all but allowed him to leave to raise you. I already knew Shuri and I was going to take his place, but he left before I could arrive. By the time I did, it was too late." Azazel admitted barely holding back tears of his own.

"What happened to my father?" Akeno wondered. She could see the emotions in his eyes and knew he wasn't faking.

"When he learned what happened to you, your father was inconsolable. It got so bad that we had to start bringing him food or he would've starved himself to death. It was only when he learned you were alive that he left that room. The reason I'm here in Kuoh now is to watch over you the way I failed to do so back then."

"What!" Akeno said in shock.

"Your father never stopped loving you Akeno and I hoped to eventually bring him to you but when I realized just how deep your hatred ran, I gave up on that. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me for my failures but I would ask that you not hold it against your father and find a way to embrace your fallen angel side once again."

Akeno was silent at the admission since it was so jaw-dropping, "I'll try" Akeno said with a bittersweet smile. She had a long way to go before accepting her father but after hearing this story, she was willing to try.

(Koneko's room)

Koneko Toujou was in a very awkward place as she curled onto her twin bed in frustration after the day of training. Bikou was a brutal opponent, but it wasn't his fists that hurt so badly. It was the fact that he seemed to be going out of his way to use senjutsu on her during their training. It was almost as though he was taunting her because he knew what she really was. To make matters worse, there was the odd feeling she had in the back of her head that she was being watched the whole time. In fact, she still had it and due to her frustration, she decided to act on it. "Come on out already. You can't keep hiding forever." Koneko said angrily springing up from her spot on the bed and ready to attack.

"Well done Shirone. Looks like there's hope for you yet." A voice purred to Koneko's shock.

"It can't be" Koneko said with her eyes wide open. Her thought was confirmed when none other than her older sister Kuroka shimmered into her room by the small desk she was given.

"It's been a long time Shirone. I believe it's time we have a talk." Kuroka said calmly as she walked over talk" Kuroka smiled but she had to quickly block a punch from her sister.

"What are you doing here" Koneko said angrily trying to attack her sister with everything she had.

"Calm down Shirone. I just want to show you something" Kuroka smiled.

"What is it" Koneko wondered pulling away from her sister.

Kuroka activated a magic circle and Koneko watched as a small and shallow grey dish appeared on her desk. Then Kuroka placed her right hand on her head and Koneko watched as a small stray of grey matter appeared and almost like it was destined to do so, fell into the grey bowl. "This is called a Pensieve. It's a powerful artifact that can be used to store memories."

"Why are you showing me this?" Koneko wondered.

"Because I want you to know the truth about why I really killed our former master and why I was forced to abandon you for all these years. All you need to do is stick your head in and you'll see my memories of that time" Kuroka said calmly before placing it on the bed and backing up.

"Why should I trust you?" Koneko said warily. This seemed far too convenient.

Kuroka was visibly hurt by the response, but realized there was only one way, "It's impossible to manipulate a Pensieve so I can assure you it's genuine." Kuroka replied though she did stay rooted to her spot far away from Koneko. Koneko was hesitant at first, but she realized that her sister had come all this way to show her this and wasn't being violent at all. The fact she could finally answer a question that had bothered her for years didn't hurt.

Dipping her head down, she watched her sister deal with extraordinarily painful experiments done to her by the devil who took them in from the Naberius clan. She watched her sister endure painful experiments, but always come back with a smile to her at the end of the day. She watched her former master reveal that he was going to start experimenting on her and Kuroka responding by slaughtering him in cold blood and saying, "You'll never get your filthy hands on Shirone." Koneko could feel the tears in her eyes form as her sister dragged her away from the house and left her hidden while she escaped her pursuers. As Koneko left the Pensieve she only had one thought in her mind.

"Big sister" Koneko cried and her sister responded by walking over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Shirone I'm so sorry for abandoning you. Will you ever forgive me?" Kuroka said with tears forming on her face.

"I forgive you on one condition." Koneko said trying to gather herself.

"Anything Shirone." Kuroka said with hope in her eyes.

"Call me Koneko. I want to put the past behind me and I'm Koneko now."

"Alright Sh… alright Koneko." Kuroka smiled before making the Pensieve disappear. Kuroka walked over to the bed and sat down with her legs crossed with her sister soon following. To Kuroka's shock Koneko's white ears and tail appeared on her body before she lied on her sister's lap and a large smile appeared on Kuroka's face as she stroked her sister's ears and enjoyed a moment many years in the making.

(Scene Skip)

Rias Gremory was thrilled and everyone around her knew why. Today was the day that Issei Hyoudou arrived at her home. His month with the kendo club was over and now he was with her and her peerage for the next month. Sure, it was mostly due to supernatural business, but that didn't matter.

"Try not to look too excited Rias. You know he's here on business right" Valerie Lucifer reminded her as she stood in her leather outfit as they waited in front of the mansion for Issei to arrive. Surrounding her, was the remainder of peerage dressed in Kuoh's uniform and Valerie's peerage dressed in their usual outfits besides, Le Fay who decided to dress in the Kuoh uniform in order test a plan that Valerie had to help deal with her odd situation with Issei.

"I know Valerie, but I can't help but be excited." Rias admitted. The Lucifer and Gremory heiresses may have started out badly but Valerie helped her not only deal with Akeno's issues but Koneko's as well.

"Whatever" Valerie replied as she rolled her eyes. A few minutes later the carriage carrying the group arrived and a smiling Issei hopped out with Irina Xenovia and Azazel behind him.

"What's up everybody" Issei waved with a smile as Irina and Xenovia acknowledged the group as well.

Rias walked up to Issei and stood a few feet away, "I'd like to welcome you to my humble abode." Rias said with a pleasant smile and a small curtesy much to the amusement of everyone else.

Issei rolled his eyes also but decided to have a little fun himself, "I thank you for the privilege Lady Gremory and I hope that my presence won't be a problem." Issei replied before shocking everyone by grabbing Rias's hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"Way to lay it on thick Issei" Valerie deadpanned.

Issei walked towards the Lucifer heiress and smiled, "I missed you too Valerie. I must confess I'm surprised to see you brought everyone from your little crew." Issei smirked noticing Kuroka and then paused when he saw Le Fay.

"Umm hello." Le Fay said bashfully wondering how this encounter would be when compared to their last one.

"Hello to you too miss Pendragon." Issei replied with a surprising amount of calm to the shock of everyone.

'It worked' Valerie thought to herself. This was a game changer.

"Okay guys let's get moved in. We can have reunion talks later." Azazel smiled wanting everyone to get focused.

"Of course" Issei replied calmly as he walked into the Gremory mansion.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei relaxed in his room after a very amusing first day in the underworld. It took Issei all of thirty minutes to get his stuff set up in his room and not even five minutes later Yumi and Karlamine barged into his room with obvious intentions. They didn't leave the room till four hours later with big smiles on their faces.

After being introduced to Lord and Lady Gremory along with Rias's nephew Millicas, Issei had a relatively simple dinner which suited him nicely. The best part of the dinner was that most of it was spent talking about the Gremory group's training. since everyone knew that Issei spent his time with the kendo club and they didn't really want to discuss what happened. "This went well" Issei commented as he thought to the way things played out. So far nobody was aware of just what happened with the kendo club besides Azazel and that's all that mattered.

"**Yes but you're going to need to discuss the elephant in the room sooner or later." Ddraig reminded him out loud since they were alone.**

"Yeah" Issei replied before he received a knock on his door. "Come on in" Issei shouted and in walked Rias once again.

"Hey there" Rias said with a smile. She was in a sheer pink v cut nightgown that showed off her magnificent breasts.

"Hey yourself." Issei smiled.

"This might sound like a weird request Issei but can I… can I cuddle with you for a little bit. I may not be one of your lovers but I would like to know what it's like just once." Rias said bashfully.

"What what's like?" Issei asked with a smile on his face.

Rias blushed heavily but realized he was teasing her, "I'd like to know what it's like to have the Red Dragon Emperor in my arms as a passionate lover." Rias confessed.

"Alright but how about I do you one better." Issei smiled as he got up from the bed.

"Huh" Rias said in disbelief. Did she hear him right? One better would suggest that Issei was actually about to sleep with her.

"You heard me Rias. How about instead of just cuddling with me, you get the full Issei experience and not as a punishment" Issei smiled as he walked over to Rias with a calm stride.

"This isn't a joke is it. You're going to actually have sex with me this time right. You're not going to just fuck my ass brutally and leave" Rias said nervously recalling the time Issei claimed her anal virginity before Issei trained Gasper.

Issei smiled as he arrived in front of Rias and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That's right Rias. I'm going to fuck you properly. So what do you say?" Issei smiled. He soon got his answer when Rias slammed her lips against his.

(Scene Skip)

As she relaxed against Issei's naked body Rias should've been thrilled, but instead of being happy Rias couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change. She shouldn't have been complaining, but it simply wasn't issei's style. "Hey Issei" Rias asked as she moved her head towards the man who took her front and back virginities.

"What is it Rias" Issei replied before pecking her on the lips.

"Why now?" Rias wondered ignoring how much she enjoyed Issei's lips against hers.

"Why now what" Issei replied again.

Rias twitched internally because Issei was messing around. If anything it all but confirmed that he had a less than honorable reason for sleeping with her, "Why did you decide to sleep with me tonight. We both know you have plenty of options and I'm typically not one of them. What are you hiding?" Rias frowned.

"My trip to the beach wasn't as cut and dry as everyone thinks." Issei replied.

In other words, he slept with her to soften the blow of some bad news. "So what happened?" Rias pouted.

"A member of the Khaos Brigade ran into the girls from the club on their way back from a spa trip and kidnapped them." Issei deadpanned.

Rias gasped a bit but quickly calmed down. If anything major happened, Issei would've gone on a rampage and she would've known by now, "So what's the damage." Rias wondered.

Issei smiled before kissing her on the lips again, "Ironically enough very little. Due to some luck on my end, I was able to safely get to the girls and they were unharmed. After Irina and Xenovia saved them, I tortured the hell out of the guy who kidnapped them before killing him." Issei said nonchalantly.

"I see" Rias sweatdropped. The nonchalance with which he said he tortured and killed another human being was slightly terrifying.

"The girls accepted everything and in due time I was forced to reveal you guys but the girls promised to keep it a secret. Katase's aunt was the only other person involved and we erased her memories instantly. Actually I wonder if the girls all decided to keep it a secret because of that" Issei smiled. Knowing he could erase their memories was terrifying and that probably made it easier to keep the secret, the sex helped also.

Rias wanted to be angry at him but the fact that there was no harm done was a good thing. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about or should I just leave until your real partner for tonight comes." Rias said with a bit of mirth.

"There is one more thing actually and this one is a bit of a doozy." Issei smiled bitterly as he got out of the bed and walked over to his desk.

"What else happened?" Rias wondered as she leaned up.

"Just before I left, I asked Valerie to see if she could look into the incident that got Asia kicked out and see if she could figure out what happened to her" Issei admitted as he looked through his backpack for the photo he printed out during the small time period he was at home.

"You found out who the devil was." Rias stated. Admittedly she was curious about that herself but since she was careful about triggering things with her peerage, never bothered to ask.

"Yes I did. Valerie got a photo of him on a flash drive and she gave it to me while I was at the beach. Naturally, I printed it out when I had a chance so." Issei smiled before reaching for the photo and handing it to the naked heiress. It took all of three seconds for a look of horror to appear on Rias's face.

"Issei… is there any chance at all that this photo is faked?" Rias asked with a mix of fury and sadness on her face. Issei could see the thin veil of power forming around her body.

"None." Issei replied.

Rias gave Issei back the photo and walked over to the bed. If Issei could see her face right now he would see a level of fury that was almost unheard of from the young woman. "Well Issei I know who this is and right now I'm so furious I could scream. I want you to fuck the anger out of me, NOW!" Rias requested as she got back on the bed and got into Issei's favored doggystyle position and spread her pussy for him.

"That can be arranged" Issei smiled before going back to the bed and fucking Rias until early the morning to calm her down. Issei had a feeling that if he hadn't, Rias would've done something similar to what he did to the Khaos Brigade member, to the person who she was talking about. Not that Issei minded at all.

That's it for Chapter 19 and the fun is just beginning. Next time Issei's revelations change everything and not in a good way. Things only get worse when a mysterious young woman shows up in the Gremory Territory out of nowhere.


	20. Complications

Chapter 20 Complications

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Issei reveals some major secrets and Rias gets a surprising houseguest.

(Scene Skip)

A very solemn Rias sat on one of the chairs in her living room with Azazel taking a second chair and the two Dragon Emperor's sitting on the opposite sides of the large couch in the room. She called the White Dragon Empress and the Fallen leader to discuss what Issei told her and figure out just what else was hidden from her. Unfortunately for Rias, she didn't know how to bring up everything she had learned. Fortunately for her, Valerie did, "I take it Issei told you about the photo." Valerie smiled as she enjoyed her coffee.

"Among other things." Rias admitted bashfully sipping her tea. Any joy she had from Issei finally taking her virginity had been lost due to the revelations.

"We can worry about the kendo club later, let's focus on the real elephant in the room. The identity of this young man" Azazel said sternly before revealing a photo of a young man with dark green hair in fancy clothes and golden eyes that were squinting slightly.

Rias's expression soured due to the photo and the reminder of the kendo club being aware of the supernatural. However, she would focus on the photo first, "The person in the photo is Diodora Astaroth, the younger brother of Maou Ajuka Beelzebub." Rias revealed.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Issei cursed. This was a disaster for various reasons.

"That's not all Issei, I'm pretty sure he was also responsible for having those fallen angels bring Asia to Kuoh" Rias revealed to the shock of Azazel and Valerie and the growing annoyance of Issei. When she interrogated Raynare, the Fallen told her that the person who hired her only wanted her to keep Asia's body safe. At the time, she didn't think much of it, but now she realized why that request was made. She was positive that Diodora was going to eventually come himself and after killing the fallen before taking Asia's dead body and make her his servant. That thought revolted her since it was very similar to her plan for Issei.

"Hopefully he's had enough, but I doubt it" Issei scowled causing everyone to look at him funny.

"What's that supposed to mean Issei" Rias frowned.

"Diodora was so desperate to get Asia for himself that he took on an entire compound of exorcists just for the chance to get at her. He will be back for a third attempt and this one won't be as subtle as his last few"

"What makes you say that" Valerie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Before I became kendo club manager, I watched the club from a tree right near the kendo club using see through goggles I got off the internet. I would've continued for who knows how long had Matsuda and Motohama not ran close to my area and caused me to drop the goggles" Issei admitted with a bitter chuckle.

"What happened next" Rias wondered with intrigue.

"Murayama discovered the goggles and confronted me about it. I admitted that I wanted her and said if she wanted to turn me in, she could." Issei revealed to the amusement of Valerie and Azazel.

"But instead she gave you back your goggles and decided to taunt you figuring you'd still be watching. She wanted to know what the 'Hidden Dragon' was really like and she used her body to do it." Valerie continued.

"That's right. Eventually I confronted her. and we agreed to a spar where if I won she would become mine. Humorously, the rest of club got involved when they realized she might lose and before long I had conquered the whole club. Eventually I became the manager since it would make it easier to explain my presence to anybody troublesome who decided to start asking questions. Though, I am curious how you knew about my old nickname." Issei said with a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"I found your buddies peeping on the swim club a few days after I got to Kuoh and blackmailed them into telling me about you. It's kinda funny to think that you were such a secretive pervert before and now you have girls all over you." Valerie chuckled.

Rias was stunned by this news since it explained a few things. Why Issei was with the club in the first place and why Sona allowed it at the time, "Putting Issei's kendo club situation to the side. Do you honestly think Diodora will try again?" Rias said in disbelief.

"Yes I do. The only question is when would he try next and how would he go about doing that"

"Uhh, I may have an answer for that?" Azazel said sheepishly.

"What's going on Zaz" Valerie said with a hint of annoyance.

"I was supposed to hide this, but your brother is planning on announcing a Rating Game tournament among the Youth Devils at the end of the meeting. The participants are to be Rias, Sona, Diodora Astaroth, Sairoarg Bael, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, and Seekvaira Agares."

"Hold on a minute, what happened to Megumi." Rias interrupted. The tournament was a shock but the fact that Zephyrdor was involved shocked her a bit ore.

"Apparently, she was defeated by Zephyrdor in a rating game a month before we came back. I don't know what else became of her since then, but we can focus on that later." Azazel revealed.

"Basically, they're going to have these guys fight it out in mock Rating Games to get them used to fighting to prepare for an eventual Khaos Brigade attack." Valerie deadpanned aware of what a stupid idea this was and the major mistake that they made.

"Pretty much" Azazel replied.

"Just lovely. A rating game is the perfect chance to snag Asia and I can think of a few scenarios that he could use to do it." Issei deadpanned.

"So could I" Azazel admitted.

"Same with me. They're playing a dangerous game." Valerie confirmed.

Rias frowned since she could think of a way or two herself. Asia was in clear danger and there was no telling what would happen next, "Hey Valerie can I ask you a favor." Rias wondered.

"If it's about me giving you some of my friends to act as your peerage the answer is no." Valerie insisted.

"Fine" Rias pouted before turning to Issei hoping all was forgiven.

"Sorry Rias but I'm staying away also. Who knows, you might be able to find somebody to act as your servant sooner or later anyway." Issei smiled.

Rias pouted since, she needed some new firepower and she had no idea how to get it. All of the sudden Akeno ran into the room, "Rias we have a situation."

"What happened Akeno" Rias wondered.

"I sensed somebody appear in our territory and when I went to investigate, I found a young woman collapsed on the ground. She's currently resting in one of the spare bedrooms" Akeno explained.

"Take me to her." Rias said quickly since this was a major situation. Somebody in her territory was a problem especially considering the new situation with the Khaos Brigade. As everyone made their way towards the young woman in question the already tricky situation appeared to be getting more so.

(Scene Skip)

As the group approached the guest room, a part of Issei wondered if this was a good idea. Rias's territory was vast and for this person to appear in an area so close to the home was beyond suspicious "Are you sure this is wise allowing this person into your house Rias." Issei questioned.

"No but considering we have Grayfia Valerie and Azazel along with you, I'd say I'm fine." Rias replied. Issei Valerie and Azazel went without saying, but it was easy to forget that Grayfia was one of the strongest women in the Underworld outside of Maou Leviathan.

"Alright" Issei nodded as they opened the door and found their still sleeping guest with the covers over her body. She had long purple hair and appeared to be in her teens but Issei could feel a powerful aura coming off her.

"Who is she Akeno?" Rias wondered.

"I don't know but we couldn't just leave her collapsed in the middle of our territory" Akeno explained.

"Well the good news is she's just sleeping." Issei said calmly.

The girls looked towards the girl and noticed that her chest was moving up and down slightly indicating she was just tired, but what was also hard to miss was that she had a very large pair of breasts below the sheets she was covered in. "Grayfia can you watch her for now and when she wakes up find out everything you can about her." Rias requested.

"Of course." Grayfia replied.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go relax." Issei said calmly before going back to his room.

"Alright. We'll be training outside if you want us." Rias revealed and Issei simply nodded.

(Scene Skip)

As much as Issei wanted to relax there was something about the new girl that just bugged him. "Hey Ddraig, did you get an odd feeling around that girl or was it just me." Issei muttered to himself.

"**I did too partner." Ddraig replied.**

"I see" Issei frowned. This was incredibly suspicious and Issei for one didn't like it. Issei's musing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"May I come in." Valerie Lucifer asked calmly.

"Sure" Issei replied and Valerie walked in choosing to stand by the door to make it clear this wouldn't be her usual flirtation attempt.

"Did you get an odd feeling from the new girl also?" Valerie said calmly.

Issei's eyes narrowed further since that wasn't good, "Yes I did. I can't explain why she bothers me, but she does, and I don't like it." Issei replied.

"Do you think she could be from the Khaos Brigade and she was sent as a spy." Valerie wondered.

"I don't think so, but we'll have to wait until she wakes up to know more" Issei replied calmly.

"Alright." Valerie replied calmly before focusing on another subject. "Care to explain why you can hold it together when you're around Le Fay. If I hadn't interfered the other day, I'm pretty sure you would've raped and/or killed Le Fay."

Issei had the nerve to look bashful as he was reminded of that mess. "I don't quite get it either. My guess is that if Le Fay identifies herself as a witch, 'll be hostile. If she dresses any other way, we're fine."

"I see" Valerie said with an odd look on her face.

"What's the matter Valerie." Issei noticed realizing the tension coming from the Lucifer heiress.

"A few days before you arrived, Azazel suggested that I re-enter the world of devils and I'm not sure whether I should accept or not." Valerie admitted.

"If I were you I wouldn't. I don't know much about devil politics but what we do know is that your grandfather is not well liked by the devils of today. If you revealed yourself, it would just lead to more headaches especially since we're about to reveal the Khaos Brigade's existence to the world." Issei admitted.

"I see" Valerie replied with a confused expression. Issei was right and considering her grandfather's reputation it was a dangerous game.

"Plus, there's another problem that you'd have if you chose to return." Issei smirked knowing this would break the odd mood.

"What's that?"

"Rias's brother is technically Lord Lucifer. If you were to return what would they call you." Issei smiled.

Valerie paused for a second before chuckling since he had a point, "That would be awkward." Valerie smiled since that was an interesting thing.

"Plus, you don't strike me as a politics type. Though I bet you would look pretty hot in a dress." Issei smiled causing Valerie to blush.

"You think so" Valerie replied.

"Oh yeah. I mean you look pretty good in that leather outfit of yours and you make the female uniform look pretty good. I bet you'd look great in an evening dress." Issei smiled. Hey, he always did find Valerie attractive and the only major block was Le Fay.

"So if I wore..." Valerie started to say before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever's going on in there. but our guest is awake" Irina spoke from outside.

"Thanks Irina. Valerie and I were just chatting." Issei replied.

"So you can keep it in your pants after all. That's good to know considering the number of girls you have to satisfy" Irina deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be there in a moment." Issei deadpanned himself as Valerie looked on and chuckled.

"Let's go" Valerie smiled as she started to put a plan in place to join Issei's growing harem. With the Le Fay situation taken care of, she now had everything she needed.

(Scene Skip)

Valerie and Issei went back into the room where the mysterious girl laid and admittedly both were curious about the young woman in question. Opening the door, they were met with a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with orange eyes along with the long purple hair from before. She was wearing a white noble dress that exposed a massive pair of breasts with white sleeves that led to purple gloves and high slits. She was also wearing a black miniskirt with black thigh high boots. "Is this everyone." The young girl asked in a soft voice.

"These are the most important people" Grayfia said calmly. Irina and the others were going to be introduced to her later.

The young girl turned towards Issei and Valerie and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you everyone. My name is Ingvild Leviathan and I am a descendant of the Original Maou Leviathan."

Valerie immediately summoned her divine dividing and pointed it towards the young girl, "Why is she still here Zaz, she's clearly a spy for the Old Maou Faction." Valerie said angrily.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth" the now named Ingvild replied firmly.

"Really" Valerie scowled.

"Yes, and please let me explain" Ingvild replied and for some reason Valerie calmed down.

'What the hell. It's like I can't resist that girl.' Valerie thought to herself. She really didn't like this, but she had no choice. "Alright" Valerie scowled before dispelling her gear.

"My father was a low-ranking member of the Leviathan clan, who fell in love with a human many years ago. When I was born Katarea tried to get rid of me, but my father's aides took me away and hid me in what is now known as Greece. There I was trained and taught how to use my powers including my sacred gear in case I was discovered again"

"You have a sacred gear" Valerie questioned.

"Yes" Ingvild replied before focusing herself as a blue crown appeared on her head.

(AN: I haven't caught up with DxD in some time, so I don't know if they gave an actual appearance to her sacred gear. If they did please let me know and I'll adjust it here.)

"Impossible!" Azazel gasped.

"You know about my power." Ingvild said with a bit of surprise.

"Of course I do. That's Nereid Kyrie one of the 13 Longinus. It gives the user incredible water control and control of Dragons." Azazel revealed causing Valerie and Issei's eyes to widen.

"That would explain the odd feeling I got from her earlier and what happened just now." Valerie admitted.

"Yeah and it's also why we have to protect her especially from the Khaos Brigade. Valerie here is the White Dragon Emperor and I am Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor. Your power could be used to control us which would be a big problem." Issei revealed.

"I see" Ingvild replied in shock.

"If you were in Greece this whole time, what are you doing in my territory?" Rias wondered. Something about this story stunk, and Rias really didn't like it.

Ingvild had a solemn look on her face when Rias asked the question but realized it was her only hope, "My aides realized that it was only a matter of time until Katarea found me again so in order to protect me, they decided to put me to a deep sleep and hide my body in a special temple in the Aegean Sea. I woke up earlier today and saw a note from my aides that told me to seek out the Gremory along with coordinates to your territory and teleported to seek you out. Unfortunately, I was still weak from being asleep for so long and I simply collapsed again" Ingvild admitted bashfully.

"I see. Well I am Rias Gremory and I will gladly give you my protection." Rias said calmly. There were parts of her story that were suspicious, but she wasn't going to turn down a guest and especially one as powerful as she was.

"Thank you" Ingvild replied with a beaming smile.

"Why don't we introduce you to the others in the meantime." Rias smiled warmly.

"How about we get some food first. I'm sure Ingvild here must be starving." Issei suggested.

"Yes, I am rather hungry." Ingvild replied bashfully.

"Okay then. Grayfia why don't you make some food for this young lady. Meanwhile I'll introduce her to the others." Rias suggested.

"Okay" Ingvild said happily.

"That's fine and good but I need to talk to Azazel here." Issei said calmly.

"Care to explain what about?" Rias wondered.

"Private matter. Don't worry it's nothing dangerous." Issei explained.

Rias was about to protest but Azazel interrupted, "Let's go kid" Azazel chuckled as he led Issei away leaving Rias to introduce her to the rest of the group.

(Scene Skip)

While Ingvild was introduced to the other supernatural members of the group, Azazel led Issei to a private room where the topic in question was relatively obvious. "She's quite suspicious, isn't she?" Azazel smiled.

"Yes she is, but we'll know more soon enough. If I know Rias, she'll want a display of Ingvild's power in order to determine if she could be in her peerage."

"Agreed and I'm curious how strong she is also." Azazel smiled as they walked back.

(Scene Skip)

After some lunch, Rias brought Ingvild into the main garden in order to test her power. As for her opponent, Rias herself. "Are you ready Ingvild." Rias said calmly dressed in a purple and white tracksuit with tennis shoes.

"Yes I am" Ingvild said calmly still in her outfit.

Akeno was acting as the referee and lifted her hand into the air. "Battle begin" Akeno shouted and the two were off.

"Try this on for size" Rias said calmly focusing her magic and sending a small ball of energy at the young woman. It wasn't much but it would serve as a nice test.

Ingvild looked at Rias with steely eyes and focused her own magic as a blue circle appeared, "Take this!" Ingvild shouted and a small water serpent flew at Rias.

'No surprise she's a water magic user. Sadly, that won't be enough.' Rias smiled.

"Brace yourself Rias" Valerie warned. Valerie was quickly proven right when Rias's attack was pierced by Ingvild's serpent and flew towards her forcing the Gremory heiress to jump out of the way. T

"I'm not done" Ingvild shouted as she sprang towards a stunned Rias with a sharp blade of water.

"What the!" Rias shouted as Ingvild approached and she took to the air. Instead of panicking Ingvild looked up with her palms heading towards Rias.

"Try this on for size." Ingvild shouted firing a larger water serpent.

"Shit" Rias cursed before focusing far more energy and using her own magic to cancel out the strike. To those watching it was hard to believe that this girl was overpowering Rias so easily.

"Damn this isn't good." Valerie smirked.

"For Rias this is bad. For us this is very good" Issei smiled.

"How so" Valerie questioned with a strange gaze.

"Her power rivals Rias's and she's skilled in both close and long range combat. She would be a marvelous addition to any peerage." Issei smiled.

"True. Shame that she's so much stronger than Rias." Issei smiled as she watched the Gremory heiress get pushed back.

"You're mistaken." Grayfia said calmly next to them.

"How so. Rias is getting pushed back easily." Issei pointed out.

"Rias is only a little bit stronger than Ingvild, but our guest is more experienced. Milady has very little experience fighting against people around her level and it's showing. The only person stronger than her among the Youth Devils is her cousin Sairoarg Bael but he's more of a brawler"

"In a backwards way, she's the perfect peerage member for Rias. She'll force her to become a smarter fighter as well." Valerie smiled.

"Exactly. Though this will no doubt hurt Rias's pride." Grayfia said calmly. The battle continued for a few more minutes and Grayfia's point held true. Rias was able to take everything Ingvild tossed at her, but she was struggling to do so. After a few more minutes Grayfia decided that was enough. "Ladies that's enough" Grayfia shouted with a small display of her own power and the girls stopped.

"That was…incredible" Rias panted not expecting her to be so good."

"Thank you…" Ingvild panted herself.

"How about we take a break to relax." Grayfia suggested.

"Fine by me. I'm exhausted." Rias groaned. It had been ages since she was pushed like that.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in his room alone after the crazy first day with Ingvild came to an end. After the break Ingvild fought against Valerie who utterly dominated the leviathan heiress. Considering Divine Dividing's power that didn't surprise Issei and unlike Rias, Valerie was skilled at close range. Issei was supposed to be next but Azazel interfered for some reason. Saying that Ingvild just came back and should rest was enough. He was brought from his musing by a knock on the door from somebody. "Come on in" Issei said calmly figuring it was one of the girls for a booty call. To his surprise the door opened and Ingvild walked in wearing a low-cut blue nightgown that showed off her healthy amount of cleavage. He wasn't sure where she got it from, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hello Issei" Ingvild said calmly.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing here." Issei admitted.

"I've slept alone for millennia and I didn't want to be alone again. Given the way people were looking at you throughout the day I thought I would be most comfortable around you." Ingvild said bashfully.

Her reasoning was amusing and denying a pretty girl wasn't his style. There was something that he was curious about, "Where did you get that outfit" Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

Ingvild blushed before saying, "I asked Ms Grayfia if I could borrow something to sleep in instead of my dress and she used magic to give me this."

"Then come on…in." Issei started to say before a frown formed on his face.

"What's the matter" Ingvild said nervously.

"I have to deal with something troublesome" Issei frowned getting up from his spot on the bed. One of the kendo girls had called for him and their timing couldn't be worse.

"When will you be back" Ingvild wondered.

"I don't know. Hopefully not too long" Issei said with a bit of annoyance before vanishing in a magic circle.

(Issei P.O.V)

As the magic circle faded, I found myself in a bedroom back in Kuoh and in front of one of my kendo girls, "Haruna I thought I made it clear this was for emergencies only and not booty calls" I said with a stern face as I stared at the very naked captain of the kendo club. Haruna was a third year with black hair that she cut short and light red eyes. She was medium height with high C cup breasts and slightly tan skin. Haruna considered herself one of Rias's rivals and would've probably been a candidate for one of Kuoh's top women if not for Rias's existence.

"I couldn't help it. The idea that you were over at Rias's house bothered me and little Issei isn't exactly complaining." Haruna smiled causing me to twitch.

"I'm leaving Haruna. This is strike one and three strikes means you'll be out of the rotation for 2 months." I typically restricted himself to only a few kendo club girls a day and I rotated so the girls could all have their fun. Haruna being out of it for two months was a major punishment.

"Fine" Haruna relented.

"Bye for now Haruna." I deadpanned before leaving via the circle. Sadly for me, it wouldn't be my first interruption of the night.

(Scene Skip)

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Ingvild Leviathan opened her orange eyes ready for her second day in the Gremory mansion and she immediately wished she hadn't. In front of her was Valerie Lucifer and she was in just a pair of silver panties but that wasn't why she wished she had done it. She wished she hadn't because Valerie was bobbing up and down Issei's shaft. "Good morning Ingvild" Valerie smiled causing the Leviathan heiress to blush heavily.

"W-w-w-what are you doing Valerie." Ingvild stammered not expecting this. Her aides had told her about sexual intercourse, but for obvious reasons she was a virgin. The fact that Issei appeared to be significantly larger than the pictures she remembered was another matter.

"I wanted to have some fun with Issei since he doesn't let me normally. I kinda forgot you were here." Valerie said bashfully which was only half true.

"What happens if he wakes up in the middle of you doing it." Ingvild wondered.

"I'm using a special sleeping spell on him. He won't have any idea what's going on unless one of us tells him." Valerie smirked before resuming her motions. Ingvild watched the Lucifer heiress tease Issei's shaft with a combination of her impressive breasts skilled tongue and her mouth.

'How can he sleep through this.' Ingvild wondered to herself as the ministrations continued. A part of Ingvild was shocked by the display but another part was greatly aroused since Valerie was giving it everything he had. Just as she finally considered pleasuring herself Valerie spoke up.

"Here we go" Valerie said happily aware that Issei's member was throbbing underneath her.

"Here what goes" Ingvild wondered but got her answer when Valerie's mouth seemed to expand out of nowhere. Ingvild watched as a small white liquid leaked from Valerie's lips and she blushed heavily since that meant he had ejaculated inside her mouth.

Valerie pulled away with bulging cheeks and swallowed the load with a smile, "That was fun. Now to get out of here before Issei wakes up."

"Too late" Issei deadpanned to the shock of both girls.

"How long have you been awake." Valerie said bashfully hoping the sleeping spell she cast would've lasted longer.

"Just now actually" Issei groaned leaning up to go eye to eye with the naked Lucifer heiress. He was so used to morning blowjobs that he couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed. Honestly, he expected one of the girls to come see him anyway despite Ingvild being there, but Valerie was admittedly a surprise. Then again, he wasn't about to complain since Valerie had an amazing body.

"Well since you're up do you want to continue" Valerie said bashfully.

"No!" Issei said coldly causing Valerie to flinch.

"On that note see ya" Valerie said whimsically hopping off the bed and leaving the room with a smile on her face and a sway on her hips.

"Umm I'm going to go also." Ingvild said with a blush as she got up to leave.

"See ya" Issei smiled trying to keep his composure as the two girls left. It was quite the morning and he had the distinct feeling it was just the beginning.

"**This has Azazel written all over it." Ddraig chuckled his voice appearing on Issei's hand in the form of a green magic circle.**

"No doubt, and Valerie wasn't going to turn down a chance to do something with me. By the way, we could've gotten rid of that sleeping spell the minute she cast it. Why didn't you" Issei questioned the dragon inside him.

"**Because you needed to relieve yourself partner. You had 3 false alarms last night and I know that it drove you a little batty." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Don't remind me" Issei groaned in annoyance. Haruna wasn't the only kendo club member to try and get some Issei time last night. Clarissa and another member tried their luck just for Issei to rebuff them. A part of him found it adorable but another part found it annoying. At any rate it was time to begin the second day with the young Leviathan and go from there.

"**At any rate. Whether they like it or not you are the ex-factor in everything. Rias knows it which is why she's going to do everything in her power to make the Leviathan her servant. My rivals host adores you and you're also incredibly powerful. Leverage that as much as you can." Ddraig explained.**

"That's what I'm going to do. Ingvild's appearance does make this whole thing far more interesting then I care for," Issei groaned.

"**True but you've known that this was going to be a headache for some time. The Fallen's revelation about the upcoming meeting just makes it more so." Ddraig reminded him.**

"Yep and now it's time to start yet another day in paradise" Issei said sarcastically as he moved to get ready. This vacation was always going to be interesting and with the events of the last day and a half, Issei knew he was in for a wild ride.

That's it for chapter 20 everybody and the fun is getting started. Next chapter an unfortunate incident leads to more questions for the girls and to important decisions being made.


	21. The Heiresses and Issei

Chapter 21 The Heiresses and Issei

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Rias Valerie and Ingvild deal with their dragon issue.

(Unknown Area)

People say that the most important meetings in history are the ones that happen behind closed doors. The ones that nobody knows about besides those involved and right now one of those meetings was about to take place. This meeting was taking place inside a large room with blue tiles all around and in the middle of the room was a small seating area with ice crystals sticking up. "Here we are" Rias smiled as she walked into said room with two other young women. The first was Valerie Lucifer the up until now hidden heiress of the Lucifer clan and finally Ingvild Leviathan the newly revealed Leviathan heiress. All three girls had towels wrapped around their supple bodies with Valerie letting her hair out for once and Ingvild sticking with her usual hairstyle.

"Holy crap this is one hell of a secret base." Valerie smiled as she looked at the large area.

"Thank you but right now we're here for business instead of pleasure" a new voice revealed. The voice in question belonged to the heiress of the Sitri clan, Sona Sitri.

"Sorry to have to call you like this Sona but I figured that it would be easier to discuss this with you now then surprise you later." Rias said bashfully as she looked at the towel clad figure of Sona Sitri. The room in question was Sona's secret and she used the room for private occasions such as these.

Sona got a good look at the three girls and couldn't help but frown due to the fact that the other three girls had massive breasts and she did not, "It's alright" Sona said calmly as she sat down. It's been a week since Ingvild's appearance and Rias thought it was time to discuss how to deal with Ingvild with the other two girls who would be most affected by it in Sona and Valerie. She could've invited Seekvaira Agares also, but Rias wanted to add Ingvild to her peerage and bringing those two in would complicate matters. The other three girls figured that out, but they weren't going to call Rias out just yet.

"So this is the mysterious heiress of the Leviathan. She certainly looks nothing like Katarea" Sona said calmly causing Ingvild to flinch.

"We've already had tests done and it's the truth. I believe Ingvild can be trusted." Rias said calmly.

"You mean because she keeps kicking your ass when you spar and instead of lording it over you she's almost regretful." Valerie snickered causing Rias to blush. After their first matchup, Rias and Ingvild fought 3 more times with Rias losing each time. It was a stark contrast to Valerie who dominated the Leviathan heiress each time.

"To be fair she hasn't used her sacred gear against you" Rias reminded her causing Valerie to twitch slightly. That gear would change things nicely and that was a problem Valerie knew very well.

"So what type of magic do you use?" Sona wondered. If she was a true Leviathan she should be a water magic user. Looking back she was a little shocked Katarea didn't use water against Azazel and the group.

"I use water magic." Ingvild said calmly aware this was a test and confirming Sona's suspicion.

"I see" Sona frowned before turning back to Rias. "So you've called this meeting and I'm curious what it's about." Sona frowned.

Rias did want to get to Ingvild also but that was the second topic to discuss, "We have a situation with our friend Diodora." Rias revealed causing Sona's eyes to narrow. As she continued to explain Diodora and Asia's history Sona's frown only seemed to grow.

"That explains why huh" Sona said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why what? Did something happen?" Rias wondered.

"A few days ago Azazel came by with Issei and Azazel gave my team a group of artificial sacred gears. He said that I would need them for the upcoming battles and suggested I face Issei as a test." Sona revealed.

"So that's why they left. That jerk is hiding stuff again" Valerie cursed. Azazel suggested a few days ago that they take Ingvild into town to get her used to the current society. They did just that with Valerie Rias Akeno Irina and Xenovia acting as escorts.

"I'm more curious how Issei did against your servants." Rias admitted.

"He crushed everyone including Tsubaki." Sona said bitterly. She knew Issei was strong but knowing that her whole peerage couldn't win against him was infuriating.

"I see" Rias said with her own frustrations. Issei's power was just as vexing as the odd dynamic between the two.

"Is Issei really that strong?" Ingvild wondered in confusion.

"If we're talking raw power he's a little stronger than Rias but combined with his sacred gear he's a monster. I'm actually lucky my gear contradicts his so much or I'd be in deep trouble" Valerie admitted.

"I see." Ingvild said curiously.

"Shame he's not a devil like us. I bet in a little while he'd give Sairoarg a fight" Rias smiled.

"Sairoarg" Valerie and Ingvild said curiously.

"Rias's cousin Sairoarg Bael. He's the strongest Youth Devil of our group and by a fair margin. He's a pure brawler as well." Sona explained.

"Somebody as strong as Issei huh. That sounds interesting." Valerie said with a smile.

"What are you planning Valerie." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"I was thinking maybe it's time I make my grand return, and this is just another reason to do it." Valerie admitted.

"Really" Rias said with her eyes widened. She knew Valerie was thinking about it more recently but for her to go through with it it was a shock.

"Yeah. I've decided I'm going to..." Valerie started to say before a magic circle appeared by her ear.

'Valerie I know you're busy with your girl thing but we got a major problem.' Bikou shouted through the circle.

"What's going on Bikou?" Valerie said nervously.

"It's our boy Issei. Le Fay got careless and was training with Kuroka and our boy saw her in her magician's outfit." Bikou explained.

Valerie's eyes widened since that was a disaster waiting to happen, "You've gotta be kidding me and on today of all days? I'll be there soon Bikou." Valerie shouted before the circle faded.

"What happened?" Rias said nervously. Valerie didn't panic very often, and she was clearly panicking now.

"Somehow Issei's freaking curse activated and now he's on a rampage."

Rias and Sona's eyes widened for various reasons, "What curse" Rias spoke up since he was in her territory and a curse would be a bit of a problem.

Valerie got up and tossed her towel before activating a magic circle that put her back in her leather outfit, "Thanks to a previous wielder, Issei can't be around Le Fay when she's in her mage uniform. I forgot about it because Le Fay's been wearing other crap around the house, but I guess we got careless. Naturally this happens when Zaz had to take Irina and Xenovia back to the human world to deal with the fucking kendo club and Grayfia is with Sirzechs on business" Valerie groaned.

Rias's eyes widened because now the four people that could stop Issei reasonably were gone, "We have to get going" Rias said nervously.

"Yeah no kidding. Ingvild it might be time for your sacred gear." Valerie said nervously. She could help but depending on how bad it got things could get disastrous.

"Got it" Ingvild said sternly and ready to fight.

"What about me" Sona spoke up wanting to know if she could help.

"Let us deal with this Sona" Rias insisted. It wasn't pride that stopped her but the fact that she had to do this herself.

"Be careful" Sona said nervously aware that this was a dangerous situation.

"I will" Rias replied with a bitter smile as the girls rushed to grab their clothes and get back before it was too late.

(Scene Skip)

The three girls arrived back at the outer part of the mansion to find Akeno Xuelan Yumi Gasper and Asia on the ground with bruises all around. Fortunately they were just knocked out. "Looks like my group is out for the count. I can't believe Issei could be this brutal." Rias said with slight horror.

"The curse always said wrath of a dragon and I guess that's why." Valerie groaned. Out of nowhere the girls felt a powerful shockwave which told them that the fighting was further into the forest.

"Let's go" Rias said nervously.

"Yeah" Ingvild shouted and the girls ran into the forest. They could see the torn up area and realized that whoever was fighting Issei was holding him off for now. After finding a clearing they noticed what was happening and the quick reality of the situation was clear. Issei was in his balance breaker with a radiant red energy coming from him. Bikou was off to the side clearly injured and while Kuroka and Le Fay were gone, Arthur was fighting with a gold colored blade with a round pommel and a large grip that made it seem like a two handed sword.

"If Arthur's using Caliburn this must be bad." Valerie said ominously

"Yeah it is" Bikou said weakly.

Valerie moved towards her friend and smiled, "Just relax Bikou. We'll get you healed soon enough."

"Yeah but things aren't looking good. The kid ran into Le Fay and freaked out. Rias's two girls tried to calm him down but failed and before Akeno could call Rias she was knocked out also. Arthur showed up and sent him over here. He just got me a little bit ago." Bikou wheezed.

"Got it. Now let us take over. **BALANCE BREAKER**" Valerie roared and the white armor of her balance breaker appeared before she flew over to the two combatants

"Your timing couldn't be any better." Arthur smirked.

"Shut up and let us go" Valerie said through the gauntlet and alongside Rias and Ingvild charged Issei.

"_**You would stand in my way as well. The Pendragon must die." Issei said in a twisted voice that was a mix of his and Ddraig's.**_

"You know I can't do that Issei" Valerie said calmly.

"Yeah so stand down or this won't get ugly." Rias added.

"_**I'd like to see you try" Issei said with a cruel voice that clearly held a smile behind the helmet.**_

"Try THIS!" Rias shouted blasting Issei with massive ball filled with her power of destruction.

"_**Nice try but not good enough." Issei smiled before deflecting the ball of energy right behind him to the shock of Valerie who was attempting a sneak attack.**_

"What the fuck!" Valerie cursed having barely dodged the attack. Unfortunately for her, the dodge gave Issei an opening. Using his speed he got above

"_**It's over Valerie" Issei said coldly before slamming his fist into her back.**_

"GWAHH" Valerie yelled in pain.

"Valerie" Rias said nervously trying to fire an attack.

_**Issei quickly rose into the air and extended his hand "It's over DRAGON SHOT" Issei shouted before the prone Valerie. **_

"NO" Ingvild shouted firing a water serpent of her own that blocked the powerful strike but didn't lessen the explosive force.

"_**Oh well." Issei smiled as the dust cleared and Valerie Lucifer was on the ground knocked out as well. Her balance breaker faded.**_

"You bastard" Rias scowled as she looked at Issei with rage in her eyes.

"_**What are you going to do now Rias. You can't beat me" Issei taunted.**_

"No but we can" Ingvild shouted before focusing her power.

_**Underneath the helmet Issei's eyes widened since he knew what was coming, "Oh no you don't" Issei shouted before charging Ingvild hoping to interrupt her. Unfortunately it wasn't to be.**_

"Not today Issei" Rias shouted firing an attack his way that distracted Issei just enough.

"_**Damn it" the berserk Issei cursed as Ingvild's sacred gear arrived.**_

Ingvild stood ready well aware of what she wanted to do. Focusing as much magic power as she could she looked towards Issei and shouted, "STOP!" using as much power as she could. Her shout froze the berserk Issei in place.

"Did it work" Rias said nervously. She got her answer when the balance breaker was torn apart and Issei collapsed onto the ground.

"I'd say it did" Ingvild smiled before looking towards the carnage. It was amazing that one person could do that much damage but moreso that she was able to stop him so easily.

"Great job Ingvild." Rias said happily.

"Thank you Lady Rias" Ingvild smiled happily. The incident was resolved with relative ease and it was a good moment for the two girls whose bond was growing by the day.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei sat in his room he couldn't help but smile at the way things had played out. His punishment for his outburst may have forced him to stay in his room for a week outside of showers but considering he could still train he would live with it. He probably wasn't going to have sex during that time, but that was okay also since things went exactly as he wanted. "Well that worked out pretty well." Issei chuckled. The truth was that he was well aware of what was happening. The actual curses power faded once Le Fay left, but he kept up the illusion in order to test Valerie and the others. Well particularly Ingvild since they hadn't seen her sacred gears power.

"**Yes and I get the feeling that the big winner might be the Gremory heiress." Ddraig smirked.**

Issei chuckled at the response since it was very true. Rias and Issei had an odd relationship and the fact Rias's incredible body couldn't control him scared her. Ingvild would be useful in that regards and also give her a powerhouse pawn that would even odds against the others seeing as how Asia was fairly weak and Gasper was still afraid of his powers. Sure Koneko had improved but she wasn't quite there yet. He had to calm himself since he could sense somebody coming. A quick knock on the door came which was likely to see if he was occupied or otherwise. "I'm all alone" Issei said calmly. The door opened and Ingvild walked in wearing the blue nightgown from before. The fact she brought some food was a surprise also but then again he was stuck here for dinner.

"Are you okay" Ingvild said nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can leave that on the desk if you want." Issei smiled.

"Okay" Ingvild said calmly before putting the food down before turning back to Issei.

"Is something wrong?" Issei said calmly.

"I thought you'd want to know, Rias asked me to join her as a pawn." Ingvild revealed.

Issei smiled at the news since it was exactly what he expected, "That's good for both of you. Rias needed a pawn and you needed a new family." Issei replied calmly as he got up to eat his food.

Ingvild was certainly confused by Issei's nonchalance considering what happened. Everything she was thought should have her resent him at least a little bit, "And that doesn't bother you" Ingvild wondered.

Issei put down his food for a bit, "Why wouldn't I. Unlike Valerie I'm not a devil and Rias is a good person. Naïve in a few regards but good nonetheless."

Ingvild was shocked by the response but couldn't help but wonder more, "So you're not worried." Ingvild said nervously.

"No because if a situation ever happened where you'd actually need to control me it means something went horribly wrong. Plus the fact you actually have to ask that question means you're not thinking about it" Issei replied calmly which more or less was what happened today.

"I see" Ingvild said calmly.

"If that's all I should really finish my food." Issei smiled.

"Of course" Ingvild replied calmly before leaving.

Issei calmly finished his food but just as he did another knock on his door arrived, "Come on in. I'm alone" Issei smiled well aware of how common of an issue that was even with his current situation. This time Rias walked in and she was wearing her favorite pink nightgown. Rias stood by the door so it was a business call instead of her latest attempt to charm him, not that it would ever work.

"I thought you should know, I made Ingvild my pawn earlier today." Rias revealed.

"I know, she just told me." Issei said calmly.

"And you're okay with it" Rias replied slightly taken aback at his nonchalance. It was no secret that their relationship had been an odd one for a long time. Issei didn't trust Rias and while he did enjoy fucking her two knights. He had kept a good distance between them unless necessary something she bitterly realized when he finally had sex with her just to use the moment as a buffer.

"Why wouldn't I be? You have every right to do so." Issei said calmly.

"Issei" Rias said solemnly but she froze as he got up from his spot and walked over to her closing the distance between them in a flash.

"Tell me Rias. Do you fear me?" Issei smiled as he placed his right hand on her cheek. Rias tried to reply but the words simply wouldn't leave her mouth as Issei's hand slid down her face past her neck and settling on her breast. "My situation with Le Fay is an exceptional one but make no mistake it is an outlier and one I'm fairly sure won't happen again anytime soon." Issei smiled.

"But Valerie ahh" Rias started to say before Issei's grabbed her breasts causing her to moan.

"Valerie is probably having a long talk with Le Fay on how to deal with the curse and how to ensure it doesn't happen again but that isn't what matters right now." Issei smiled taking his hand off her breasts and leaving Rias in a daze.

"Issei I" Rias stammered trying to say what she wanted to say but finding the words impossible to do so.

"Rias listen to me. Ingvild has nobody else but us to rely on. You've made her a part of your family and you need to embrace her the way you have the others. Your focus right now should be on helping her to grow and preparing for the battle with the Khaos Brigade. As long as you do that you'll be fine." Issei replied before shocking Rias by pulling her into a warm hug.

'This is why they love him.' Rias thought to herself as Issei's body permeated a warmth that was like nothing she felt before. Sure they had sex when he arrived but that was mostly rough which suited Rias surprisingly well. This was different. This was him saying everything is alright. This was him saying it'll all be okay. This was the warmth that he was certain his girls felt whenever they were with him, "Alright" Rias replied before placing her head on Issei's neck and simply enjoying his warmth. The pair stayed like that for another few minutes before Rias pulled away.

"Leaving so soon." Issei teased.

"Yes, it wouldn't look good if I'm seen coming out of your room considering the big stink that I made about punishing you." Rias pouted since she wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Alright" Issei replied before returning to his bed to relax. A reluctant Rias left the room knowing that Issei didn't hate her and that it was time to focus on the upcoming meeting.

(Scene Skip)

It was late at night at the Gremory mansion when the door to Issei's room opened again. This time it was Valerie Lucifer and she was dressed in a pair of long sleeved grey pajamas. Pretty simple by most standards but Valerie wasn't the nightgown type. Walking towards the bed of her supposed rival she smiled at the sleeping Issei who was amusingly enough alone, "You're a real ass you know that Issei" Valerie smiled as she looked over the sleeping dragon. She knew that Issei was faking it from the moment she noticed the lack of major injuries on the group and she realized that it was a ploy by Issei and Azazel to push Rias towards asking Ingvild to become her pawn. Issei could only smile at the response before he leaned up in his bed

"So Valerie makes three." Issei deadpanned as faced the Lucifer heiress.

Valerie simply smiled and sat on the edge of the bed facing Issei, "You don't seem surprised by my appearance" Valerie smiled.

"Considering how quickly you played dead, I knew you'd come see me sooner or later. I assume you'd want to talk about why we arranged that whole mess." Issei smiled.

Valerie frowned since it confirmed what she suspected. "It was a plot by you and Zaz to get Rias to add Ingvild to her peerage even though it would make far more sense for you to take her as one of yours like Irina and Xenovia."

"It would make more sense for me but we need Ingvild with Rias to give her the extra firepower for when Diodora attacks."

Valerie frowned remembering the conversation, "In other words give Ingvild to Rias she has power needed to stop Diodora's plotting since Akeno ain't enough if things go pear shaped. Koneko is growing but she's gonna need some time before she can be a real powerhouse. Gasper's getting stronger but his power is a known commodity and one they should be able to manage. The nun is useless and Yumi and Karlamine are strong but again not the trump card Rias needs"

"Precisely. Plus it lets me stay out of it unless absolutely necessary." Issei smiled.

Valerie couldn't help but smile at the concept since it was very much Issei, "You protect your family by avoiding conflict. I protect mine by becoming incredibly powerful. Of course that didn't stop you from having Zaz make those necklaces." Valerie smirked recalling the day she heard about those.

"I got lucky that the Khaos Brigade dick only wanted to fight me and Genevieve was able to control that guy. Had somebody truly annoying got a hold of them it could've been different. I wasn't going to let that happen again" Issei admitted.

Valerie couldn't help but laugh since it was very true. "By the way what are you going to do when you return to Kuoh?" Valerie mused.

"Same as I've been doing. Spend most of my time with the kendo club having plenty of sex and see you guys when needed." Issei shrugged. It went without saying that he'd be sleeping with Yumi and Karlamine also.

Valerie smiled before reaching for her pajama top and flinging it off her body revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were on full display along with pink nipples that were just begging to be sucked, "You realize that if you wanted to spend your time having sex you have Rias Yumi Karlamine Irina Xenovia me Akeno and Ingvild all ready." Valerie smiled

"Akeno and Ingvild." Issei said with a raised eyebrow focusing on that instead of on Valerie's body.

"Oh come on. We both know you could fuck Ingvild right now if you really wanted. Akeno wouldn't take much to convince either." Valerie teased as she pulled her pants down revealing just a silver pair of panties.

"True but I can't get too greedy. Rias is already terrified I'll take Yumi and Karlamine from her and considering how I treat her if I pursue Akeno it'll get worse." Issei smirked. Of course Yumi already voiced her opinion on the subject just to be turned down and Karlamine was curious about where she stood with his growing harem before he reassured them.

A smiling Valerie crawled onto the bed with her breasts swaying as she moved over the covers right towards Issei herself a few inches from Issei's face with her naked body there for Issei to enjoy if he just made a simple move forward. "Speaking of taking people, it wouldn't take much for you to take me right now would it, Issei." Valerie said in a surprisingly seductive voice.

"We both know that if you actually intended to have sex with me tonight it would've already happened, and we'd talk afterwards" Issei smiled despite the tantalizing sight in front of him. Rather ironically taking her virginity would've been a reward given what he did.

"You suck sometimes you know that." Valerie pouted before getting off the bed and walking back to her clothes. She was hoping to tease Issei, but he was far too level-headed to fall for that.

"Yeah but I'm doing both of us a favor. Right now, you have a lot to think about and me sleeping with you won't help." Issei smirked.

"Goodnight Issei" Valerie pouted before leaving the room with a huff of annoyance. He was right about that and if she was going to return she needed to be focused.

Once Valerie was gone Issei couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. Once again had the devil girls right where he wanted them, **"That was a waste partner. She was there for the taking." Ddraig grumbled.**

"True but considering the way things played out I still win." Issei smiled.

"**How's that" Ddraig wondered.**

"I was able to confirm how the three heiresses feel about me even if two of the three were pretty much a given. Rias fears my power, but also hates that she is denied my warmth the way her servants are. Ingvild sees the way I am with the others but she's worried that her power will mess up any relationship we have. Valerie is just like Rias, but her issue is Le Fay." Issei smiled.

"**Very well but be careful. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Ddraig warned**.

"I'm aware." Issei smiled as he nodded off to bed. He could use some rest after using so much power against the others. Hopefully things were going well with the kendo girls.

(Kuoh)

The girls of the kendo club were not happy at all as they made their way to the location of the summer kendo tournament. "I can't believe we're going with you two instead of Issei" Clarissa teased as the girls sat in the bus heading to Nochizuri. Each of the ten members of the kendo club tried to summon Issei to their side while being naked and each one of them failed. Almost as though to spite them further, Issei sent Irina and Xenovia to check in on them a few days ago and they had been watching their training instead. Learning that the reason for their 'attempts' was to lessen the blow of a summer kendo tournament where they'd be reunited with Genevieve made Irina and Xenovia up the training even more out of annoyance.

"You only have yourselves to blame. Issei literally had one rule for you girls with those necklaces and it was no booty calls. The fact that you girls couldn't make it a few days without asking for a booty call was ridiculous." Irina deadpanned.

"As you already know, we did it because we wanted to tell him about this and figured sex would lighten his mood." Katase reminded her.

"You'd have been wrong but that doesn't' matter now." Irina replied remembering her own reaction to the news and the annoyance she felt. She was pretty sure whoever told Issei about the tournament would've probably been unable to walk the next day especially since they knew about the supernatural now. Her body actually shuddered at the thought.

"Well you're here now and we have to deal with it." Murayama frowned. The rest of the trip was silent as the girls prepared to see Genevieve for the first time since their kidnapping.

(Scene Skip)

As they made their way towards the bus after the first day of the tournament the girls of Kuoh were extremely happy with the results. Murayama Katase and Clarissa made it to the round of 16 for the individual tournament and they managed to place into the Quarterfinals also. As the girls got dressed there was a sense of pride that occurred because they won on their terms and without Issei to guide them. "Wait!" a voice they all knew very well called out causing them to pause. It was Genevieve Arcana dressed in the girl's uniform of Nochizuri. The girls stopped out of sheer curiosity but it was clear from the cold glances she received Genevieve was not well liked by the Kuoh girls.

"You really do have a death wish don't you Genevieve." Irina smiled with a viciousness that reminded the girls of Issei's.

Genevieve flinched badly well aware of her screw-up but she kept her cool, "Hear what I have to say at least." Genevieve said calmly hoping that Irina would be reasonable compared to Issei.

"Fine, but if you came just to apologize you'll forfeit your life right now. Any of us can call Issei and that would end badly for you I'm sure." Irina said coldly as the girls revealed their necklaces.

Genevieve flinched since she'd be screwed if the girls called Issei, "Well for the record I am sorry. I did my best to ensure that no harm came to you guys but that's not why I'm here. I came to warn Issei about somebody that he'll likely be interacting with soon."

"Oh and whose that." Xenovia said with restrained rage.

"His name is Diodora Astaroth. All I can tell you is that the guy is trouble." Genevieve explained. Honestly it would've been easier to tell Issei but Genevieve was pretty sure he might kill her.

"I'll let Issei know. Now if you don't mind we're heading back." Irina said calmly. Since Issei already knew about Diodora there was no reason to tell him about the meeting.

"Fine" Genevieve said calmly as the kendo club departed. She did her part and the rest would be determined in due time.

That's it for Chapter 21 everybody and things are just getting started. Next time the Youth Devils meeting begins and with Valerie Ingvild and Issei all in attendance things are going to get fun.


	22. The Youth Devil Meeting Begins

Chapter 22 The Youth Devil Meeting Begins

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

The title says it all everyone here we go.

(Gremory Mansion)

The day of the Youth Devil Meeting has finally arrived and Issei Hyoudou prepared for it like he did most things in life, "Ahh! Issei keep going!" Yumi Kiba shouted.

"Don't forget about me Issei" Karlamine purred as she stood next to the rutting pair taking a small break after her round with Issei. Even in the steamy shower it was hard to miss Issei's seed leaking from her pussy.

"Of course not, but we really should get going" Issei replied and he pulled the busty knight into his body as he continued to hammer Yumi from behind.

"You say that as though you didn't invite us to join you." Karlamine smiled before she began making out with Issei. Considering how important the night was, you could think Issei would be a bit more professional. However, the night was going to be a long one and Issei needed something to calm himself down beforehand. The shower would last around twenty more minutes and Issei would make sure to fill each girl with plenty of his seed to hold him and them over as they dealt with the stupidity that was devil politics. At least he hoped so.

(Scene Skip)

"There we go" Issei smiled as he finished putting on the final part of his outfit. Azazel suggested that Issei come up with something special for his 'political debut' instead of his uniform and although Issei hated it at first, Irina and Xenovia convinced him to do it both with sex and by agreeing to dress up as well. His outfit consisted of a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy-blue part of the sleeve. In addition, he wore a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

(AN: For those who don't recognize the outfit I'm having him wear Lance's original outfit for the Pokémon series)

"Not bad Issei" Irina smiled as she got a good look at her childhood friend's new outfit. As for Irina, she was in an all-black outfit consisting of a black top that showed an ample amount of cleavage along with a long black V neck coat that had fur on the cuffs and on the edge. A blue teardrop like ornament completed the jacket which she had fastened so not nearly as much of her ample bust showed. The outfit was complete with a pair of black heels with a yellow stripe on each. Unlike usual her hair was down, and it added to the beauty of the outfit

(AN: Irina is Cynthia from Pokémon… yes there's a theme to it)

"Same to you" Issei smiled before planting a kiss on his childhood friend's lips.

"What about me Issei" Xenovia smiled as she stood in her outfit that like Irina and Issei's was custom made. Xenovia's outfit was a high neck blue one-piece dress that extended to her thighs with dark blue gloves with black linings. Like Issei she had a cape on which was black on the outside with a red interior and a pair of yellow shoulder pads held it on.

(Xenovia is Clair completing the trio. Yeah, I went with dragon masters for them)

"You look great Xenovia also" Issei smiled as he kissed the second girl also.

"So, I guess it's time to go see the others" Irina smiled.

"Yeah and I'm very curious what they're going to wear." Issei smiled.

"And by they, you mean Valerie Ingvild and Rias right" Irina smirked.

"Yeah" Issei smiled shamelessly.

"Since we're on the subject, what is Valerie going to do with le Fay" Xenovia asked nervously. Most of the peerages were wearing their usual outfits which for Le Fay meant her mages uniform. The problem was that after issei's freak out, Rias didn't want to take that chance even after he assured her that it was fine.

"Valerie has a plan." Issei deadpanned.

"Alright" Irina said nervously as they walked downstairs to join the rest of the group.

"You guys sure took your time." Akeno smiled as she was dressed in an all-black miko outfit tied together by a white obi with a bow on the back.

"Yeah I can't believe we were dressed earlier than you." Yumi teased as she was dressed in Kuoh's female uniform with her breasts unbound with Karlamine choosing to wear the Kuoh uniform as well.

"We were getting worried about you guys." Rias smiled. Rias was dressed in a crimson red sleeveless dress that seemed designed to show off her massive breasts. Issei couldn't help but stare. Something Rias no doubt hoped for when she picked the outfit.

"By us you mean Issei" Irina frowned aware that the dress was chosen specifically to try to charm Issei.

"That's enough Irina. So, where's Ingvild and Valerie's little group." Issei wondered focusing on the rest of the group instead of Rias.

"Here I am" Ingvild said bashfully as she walked into the room. Ingvild had exchanged her usual outfit for a dark purple strapless dress that flowed down to her knees and a pair of blue gloves along with black stockings and a pair of heels.

"Beautiful" Issei smiled appreciating just how lovely the Leviathan heiress was.

"Thank you" Ingvild blushed.

"I guess that leaves Valerie and her group" Irina said calmly.

"They're outside waiting with Azazel." Rias smirked as though she was hiding something.

"I take it, I'm supposed to go first." Issei replied as they looked towards the door.

"Yep" Rias chuckled as Issei opened the door knowing that Valerie was waiting.

"What took you so long Issei?" Valerie smiled as she stood in front of her 'peerage' with a smile. Most of the group was in their normal outfits except for Le Fay who was in the Kuoh girl's uniform, but the highlight was Valerie. The White dragon Empress was wearing a metallic blue v neck backless dress that showed off her figure spectacularly. Her hair was even in a ponytail which let her truly shine

"Wow" Issei said unsure of what else to say.

"I was going for wow" Valerie smiled as she walked up to Issei and wrapped her arms around him.

"Save the flirting for later boss." Bikou teased.

"Oh, shut up Bikou." Valerie quickly yelled back before turning to Issei, "Don't get used to this sight Issei. I figured this was a special occasion, so I did something different." Valerie blushed.

"Well I like it." Issei smiled.

"Okay now that Valerie is done showing off. I suppose I should tell you guys how we're getting to tonight's events." Azazel smirked from the side.

Issei took the moment to leave Valerie's grasp much to her disappointment, "So we're not taking a carriage or something." Issei wondered.

"Nope. I called in an old friend to help take you." Azazel smiled before looking to the sky.

Issei looked up and with his enhanced senses managed to see a group of figures approaching. In front was a purple dragon that was 15 meters long. Trailing behind him were dragons that weren't as long as the first one and had various colors.

"**You got Tannin and the dragons to take us" Ddraig spoke up in shock.**

"Yeah. Tannin trained Valerie back in the day so he knows her very well. I asked him if he could take us so we could show up in grand style." Azazel smiled and before long the dragons had landed. From the look of things there were five dragons alongside Tannin. No doubt the group would ride on the dragon of their choice.

"**It's been some time Azazel and is that little Lucy I see" Tannin smiled.**

"Geez Tannin, I told you not to call me that." Valerie blushed slightly.

"**Sorry but I couldn't resist. You've become so beautiful my dear." Tannin gushed.**

"Good grief" Valerie blushed yet again as Issei looked on in amusement.

"Greetings Lord Tannin, I assume you and these dragons are our ride?" Issei wondered.

"**That's correct boy. It seems Ddraig has taught you well." Tannin smiled recognizing that Ddraig was Issei's host.**

"**He's a wonderful host when he can keep it in his pants." Ddraig deadpanned.**

"Anyway, let's get going. Valerie Rias Ingvild you'll be riding with Tannin. The rest of you can choose who you want." Azazel chuckled

"Sounds good" Issei smiled ignoring the dig from his sacred gear.

(Scene Skip)

Rias Valerie and Ingvild along with their respective peerages walked towards the meeting hall where the Youth devils would be gathering. Issei Irina and Xenovia went to the main hall since they were technically dignitaries but not before Issei planted a kiss on the lips of Valerie Ingvild and even Rias which caused them to blush, "So are you ready Valerie" Rias said calmly as she walked towards one of the large ballrooms with the White Dragon Empress at her side. They were going to meet up with Sona before going to the holding room for the Youth Devils which suited her just fine.

"Yeah so what do I have to look forward to." Valerie smirked aware that Rias was among the more peaceful devils out there.

Rias smiled bitterly before replying, "Well Seekvaira and my cousin Sairoarg are good people so there's that. You already know Sona so you should be fine."

"What about the others." Valerie replied choosing not to mention Diodora and Zephyrdor out loud, so they didn't bother her peerage.

"Zephyrdor's a troublemaker but as for him, I don't know." Rias admitted. She knew Diodora as a sweet guy so what they told her was shocking.

"Hello Rias" Sona said with a smile breaking Rias from her musing. Sona chose a blue spaghetti strap dress that was thigh high with a clear blue ribbon wrapped around her breasts. Next to her was Tsubaki who wore a green short sleeved dress that was also thigh high with a blue ribbon around her waist. The contrast between queen and king was staggering.

"Hello Sona. You look lovely tonight." Rias smiled choosing to focus on the good part of the upcoming meeting.

"Thank you, so where's our friend the Red Dragon?" Sona wondered.

"They're in the main hall talking with the other dignitaries which leaves us to talk shop with our fellow youth devils" Rias teased.

"I see." Sona said with a calm expression. Between Zephyrdor's shock victory and Diodora, this was going to be a very interesting meeting for them.

"Enough talk. Let's get going" Valerie smiled as the girls began walking towards the meeting room. The girls spoke about their training but just as they were about to arrive at the holding area there was a large explosion.

"I'll give you one guess on who caused that." Rias smiled looking towards Sona.

"Oh yeah it's Zephyrdor." Sona frowned as they walked into the room. Sure enough, two people were arguing and as Sona and Rias suspected with Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas arguing with Seekvaira Agares.

Seekvaira was a beautiful girl in her late teens with olive skin, long green-tint blonde hair and pink eyes with a pair of glasses over it. Her outfit was a blue robe that was tame considering she was a devil. "You're a creep Zephyrdor I can't believe Megumi lost to a scumbag like you.

She was arguing with the new heir of the Glasya-Labolas clan Zephyrdor. He had red skin with blue hair and beady blue eyes along with black magic tattoos all over with blue skin. His outfit consisted of a yellow jacket with black stripes that resembled a wasp's body with a red shirt and blue vest underneath black pants and pointed shoes "Well she did but that's her loss. The Glasya-Labolas clan is being run by a real man now." Zephyrdor smirked.

"Where, because all I see is a punk." Seekvaira scowled.

"Let's take a walk and I'll show you how much of a man I can be" Zephyrdor cackled.

"This guy's a creep" Valerie said in disgust. She hated people like him and a part of her wanted to put him in his place.

"Yes I agree, and I think it's time to teach him some manners." Arthur said calmly as he reached for his blade and moved towards Zephyrdor. At least that was his plan until Issei appeared out of nowhere and put his arm up.

"Allow me Arthur" Issei smirked as he walked towards Zephyrdor.

"Alright" Arthur whispered and Issei walked towards the group with a smile on his face.

"This should be good" Valerie smiled choosing to enjoy the show to come instead of wondering why Issei was here and how he had beat them there.

"To think that devils had delinquents like you, I assumed a noble family would be well… noble. Guess I was wrong" Issei smirked causing Zephyrdor to twitch.

"What did you say?" Zephyrdor yelled.

Issei naturally ignored him and turned towards Seekvaira, "Issei Hyoudou the current Red Dragon Emperor at your service. I couldn't help but feel bad that such a lovely young lady had to deal with a loser like this guy, so I stepped in. I hope you don't mind."

"Why you!" Zephyrdor yelled out in anger.

"I was doing just fine myself but by all means if you want to play white knight go ahead." Seekvaira chuckled very curious about what would happen next.

"But of course." Issei smiled before turning back towards Zephyrdor. "I've got more manliness in my pinkie then you do in your entire body. You wouldn't be showing her anything" Issei smiled showing off his right pinkie for emphasis.

"You bastard" Zephyrdor yelled before charging at Issei aiming to punch him in the face.

Issei smiled before blocking the punch with said pinkie which caused Zephyrdor to lose his balance, "As I said. More in my pinkie then you do in your whole body." Issei smirked before aiming a left hook right at Zephyrdor's exposed face sending him flying into the wall.

"Whoa" Rias said in shock not expecting Issei to use that much power.

"Incredible" Sona gasped.

Issei could only smile as some people came over to Zephyrdor to pull him off the wall while Issei focused back on Seekvaira, "Now where were we Milady." Issei smiled before turning towards Seekvaira who was stunned by the display.

"Do you happen to have a master Red Dragon?" Seekvaira asked curiously causing a few twitches from the girls who knew him.

Issei smiled himself, "I don't but I'm not interested in finding a master anyway. I just saw garbage and wanted to take out the trash. Honestly, I probably shouldn't have intervened, but I couldn't watch his pathetic display any longer" Issei smiled.

"I see" Seekvaira frowned.

"I must be going though" Issei smirked before walking past Seekvaira and whispering something in her ear along with sneaking a kiss onto her cheek, something most of the room didn't notice outside of those watching Issei.

"Good grief" Rias sighed seeing Issei up to his old tricks again. It was any wonder he wasn't aiming for more women considering the ones already on his plate.

"It's how he is Rias. We really shouldn't be shocked" Valerie groaned.

"I take it you know that guy Rias?" a voice said catching Rias off guard. The voice belonged to a young man with purple hair and purple eyes wearing a grey patterned sleeveless vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath black pants and sneakers.

"Yes I do Sairoarg. He's a classmate of mine." Rias sighed

"Care to introduce us Rias." Valerie teased.

"Of course, Valerie this is Sairoarg Bael my cousin." Rias replied calmly.

"A pleasure to meet you Sairoarg. I'd introduce myself now, but I'll save the surprise for later." Valerie replied.

"I see." Sairoarg grinned.

"Well I guess we should relax for now since the fun seems to be over" Rias smiled bitterly.

"Yeah" Valerie added knowing that the night was just getting started.

(Scene Skip)

The time came at last for the meeting to begin. The Youth devils and their peerage in the front with. Issei Irina and Xenovia in the back of the stage alongside the Maou and an elderly man with long, grey hair, a matching beard, and a gold and white monocle over his left eye. He was wearing a short blue robe with a gold lining on the top and bottom of the collar, the sleeves of the robe and at the front of his robes all the way down to the bottom of the robe, "To think Old man Odin was actually here." Valerie said in shock noticing the man at last.

"Wait by Odin do you mean Norse God Odin." Rias exclaimed.

"Yep and that girl next to him is one of the Valkyries. You almost never see them outside of Asgard, so this is a treat." Valerie smiled. The girl next to the old man appeared to be in her teens with long silver hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing a light blue business suit, but Valerie knew she was a legendary warrior. They would've said more but Sirzechs approached the podium wearing his Maou outfit.

"Welcome everyone to this wonderful event. It's very rare that we can gather all the young devils together. You represent the pillars of our future and with recent events that needed to be discussed, I felt that it was time to gather you together." Sirzechs announced.

"What events are those" Seekvaira asked calmly.

Sirzechs smiled since there are a few events in question, "The first event is a happy occasion while the second one is of a more serious nature.

As you all know, Ajuka and I are two of three devils known as Super Devils. Devils whose power is far beyond that of even High-Class devils. The Third, who you may not be as familiar with, is a man named Rizevim Livan Lucifer the descendant of the original Lucifer. Recently his granddaughter became a member of my sister's school in the human world and we've managed to convince her to rejoin our ranks at last."

'By we you really mean me but whatever.' Issei thought to himself.

"So please let me welcome back to our ranks Valerie Lucifer and her peerage." Sirzechs announced happily before the room exploded with applause. This was Valerie's cue to walk up to the stage with Arthur Le Fay and Bikou by her side. For Valerie this was a moment she never imagined years ago, and she couldn't help but look at Issei and a smiling Azazel who clapped as she did This was her moment and she was going to take it. Walking up on stage with the devil world watching she couldn't help but smile as she took her place at the podium. "Thank you, for that wonderful introduction Lord Lucifer. Let me start by saying that my relationship with the Lucifer name is rather rocky so I would feel more comfortable if you were to call me Lady White."

"Why that name" Diodora wondered.

Valerie had a few things to say to the young man but kept those at bay, "Because it's related to why I haven't been a part of the devil world for many years." Valerie said calmly before focusing her magic as the White wings of her sacred gear appeared behind her to the shock and awe of the crowd watching. "You see I am the White Dragon Empress because of my human mother. My grandfather did not take it well and to say he treated me poorly would be an understatement." Valerie smiled bitterly needing to gather herself.

"So you're a half-breed huh. I say you should've stayed hidden." Zephyrdor spoke up causing a few people to look at him in disgust.

"Big talk for a guy who got beat by a flick of my finger. Kinda tough to disrespect humans when one owned your ugly mug" Issei spoke up. Better he did then risk the temperament of Valerie's peerage.

"You!" Zephyrdor spat.

"Yes, me and frankly its behavior like yours that explains why Valerie left in the first place." Issei said boldly.

"Why you!" Zephyrdor yelled.

"Issei stay out of this. If Zephyrdor has an issue with me that's fine and I know a perfect way to resolve his issue." Valerie smiled viciously.

"What's that, bitch" Zephyrdor spat.

"How about you and I have a Rating game, my peerage against yours."

"I don't know how you know about Rating Games but sadly we can't do that." Zephyrdor frowned.

"Actually, you can face off in a rating game" Sirzechs revealed.

"What!" Zephyrdor said in shock.

"I was going to announce this later but given Valerie's suggestion this seems like an appropriate time. There's a new threat to the peace we've achieved known as the Khaos Brigade. It's a group that includes the Old Maou Faction that fought against us during the Devil Civil war and others who wish to plunge the world into war."

"Will we be forced to fight" Sairoarg wondered.

"In truth we don't wish for the younger generation to be forced to fight, but since war is never that simple, we deemed it necessary to prepare something. The rating games will allow you younger devils and your servants to get used to battle." Sirzechs revealed.

"Alright" Sairoarg replied.

"Since you two seem so eager to face off with one another, you two will our first match 1 month from now."

"Sounds good to me" Zephyrdor smiled.

"I agree" Valerie replied.

"Excellent" Sirzechs smiled. After the introduction of the rating game tournament Sirzechs spoke about a few more matters related to the peace treaty with the Fallen Angels and Angels. but everyone was focused on the fact that the newest member of the Youth Devils would be facing off against the new heir of the Glasya-Labolas clan. What was already going to be an interesting night had become even more so thanks to that.

(Scene Skip)

With the night over everyone returned to the Gremory mansion in order to relax but for Valerie Lucifer the night was far from over "I messed up tonight Kuroka. I shouldn't have challenged that guy" Valerie frowned as she and Kuroka sat on the bed with the nekomata lying in her lap. Arthur might be her most loyal servant, but she spoke to Kuroka the most.

"Not at all. The fact that Issei saw fit to step in should tell you that this guy was out of line." Kuroka smiled.

"Yeah and that's the problem." Valerie frowned.

"But that's…" Kuroka started to say before the door opened and Issei walked in.

"A penny for your thoughts Valerie." Issei smiled.

"Get out of here Issei I'm not in the mood especially after that stunt you pulled with Seekvaira." Valerie pouted. Between getting involved with Zephyrdor and the kiss he planted on her cheek, Valerie was certain Issei was planning to add Seekvaira to his collection

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Kuroka smiled as she got up.

"Where are you going Kuroka?" Valerie said angrily.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to chat since clearly you two need it." Kuroka smirked before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Now Issei and Valerie were alone and one of them wasn't in the mood.

"So, are you here to lecture me instead of Zaz?" Valerie pouted.

"No but I'm sure I can arrange a lecture if you want." Issei smirked.

"Ass" Valerie smiled.

"Yes I am" Issei smiled before his expression changed. "But that doesn't change the fact that you two were going to clash whether I interrupted or not. Your peerage was looking for an excuse to tear him apart" Issei smirked.

"Yes, and then you got involved in order to add another heiress to your growing collection. You have me Rias and Ingvild along with Irina Xenovia and your little harem in the kendo club, but that's not enough is it." Valerie pouted.

"I can't help it. I'm a dragon who wants to conquer princesses." Issei smirked.

"And yet you barely do a thing to me Rias and Ingvild despite us all being princesses. That kiss you gave us is nothing compared to what I'm sure you do with the kendo club every fucking day" Valerie exclaimed before blushing in realization of what she said.

Issei smiled before walking over to the blushing Valerie stopping a few feet away from her bed, "I didn't have sex with Rias for some time because I wanted her to realize that her actions had consequences and that I'm not just going to sleep with her because she's got some tits. It worked considering she actually asked why I slept with her at the beginning of the trip" Issei said happily.

"I see" Valerie frowned reminded of the odd relationship between Rias and Issei.

"**Enough of this. Just sleep with her already." Ddraig shouted out catching the two of them off guard.**

"**For once I agree with my rival. You two have needed to do this for a while and now's as good a time as anybody." Albion added.**

"But what about" Valerie stammered wanting to make an excuse for why she couldn't.

"**Oh, spare me Valerie. The only thing stopping both of you was that magician's curse. Now that you've figured that out you two are just fine to sleep with each other. You want it he wants it just do it already." Albion yelled out.**

"But" Valerie shouted before Issei silenced her lips with a kiss. Valerie kissed back for a little bit before Issei pulled away.

"So Valerie, are we doing this or not" Issei smiled. He got his answer when Valerie slammed her lips against his. This was a long time coming and Valerie was certainly going to enjoy it.

(Scene Skip)

"Phew that was something" Issei smiled as he lied in the bed with a naked Valerie next to him, their shared clothes tossed onto the floor and in surprisingly good shape. The pair went at it for close to five hours before stopping. They would've ended in half that time but since Valerie decided to use her sacred gear to steal a little energy from a mostly exhausted Issei in order to continue their fun. Issei responded by activating his boosted gear and things got heated up once again.

"You're telling me. I can barely move thanks to that tree you call a dick." Valerie panted exhausted from the combination of her sacred gear's exertion and the pounding Issei gave her. Her body shined with an odd combination of sexual fluids and sweat from their incredible romp.

"That's on you. You tried to steal my energy using your damn Sacred Gear."

"And it was worth it because you used yours and made things really fun." Valerie replied kissing him on the cheek. She didn't know what would happen if she brought their sacred gears in, but she didn't regret it.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Neither of us are going anywhere tonight so let's get some sleep." Issei chuckled.

"Fine but don't be surprised if you get a rough wake-up call tomorrow." Valerie smirked.

"I'm okay with that" Issei smirked since the others loved to do that also.

"Good" Valerie replied before she shut her eyes and relaxed on Issei's chest. It was a crazy day. but it was worth it in the end.

"Night Valerie" Issei smirked before doing the same. Did he have to sleep with Valerie tonight, no but Valerie was looking forward to the day. Would he make a habit of sleeping with her, probably not but considering that today went as planned he wasn't going to complain too much.

'**Partner are you sure this was wise.' Ddraig spoke into his head.**

'You mean sleeping with Valerie, so she didn't have a chance to really think about why I pulled that elaborate stunt tonight. Well that remains to be seen' Issei replied mentally. The reason he really got involved with Zephyrdor wasn't because of Seekvaira per say. He was trying to figure out if there were other traitors amongst the Youth Devils besides Diodora. Sairoarg was out since his situation suggested that there was no way he would betray devil kind. That left Seekvaira and the newly instated Zephyrdor as suspects. Zephyrdor's attitude told Issei all he needed to know about him. and it was a lucky break that he was going after Seekvaira so he could kill two birds with one stone. He got his answers about both Youth Devils and then whispered to Seekvaira, so he had another ally. The kiss was so Rias and Valerie think about why he whispered anything to her.

"Mhmm Issei" Valerie mumbled to his amusement. Then again, he also did want to have sex with Valerie. The girl was smoking hot and the only issue they really had was Le fay and with that resolved they were free to do as they wished and that's exactly what they did.

"**As much as you hate politics. Your scheming is very reminiscent of one." Ddraig noted.**

"Get some rest Ddraig. The fun is just beginning." Issei smiled. With the Youth Devils meeting over, it meant a return to Kuoh and the upcoming months were going to be extremely interesting.

That's it for Chapter 22 and yeah, the fun's getting started. Next chapter the gang returns to Kuoh and which means it's time for Ingvild's debut and the Leviathan heiress is in for a rude awakening


	23. The Issei Issue

Chapter 23 The Issei Issue

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

Once again, the title says it all

(Gremory Apartment Complex)

The sun shone inside the apartment of one Ingvild Leviathan as she prepared for her first day at Kuoh Academy. A week ago, the Gremory group along with Valerie and her peerage returned home to Kuoh with the end of the Youth Devil meeting. Fortunately for Ingvild, Rias owned an apartment complex and she was given a room right next to Rias's queen Akeno, so if she needed anything, she always had someone willing to help her. It was a classic apartment consisting of a small living room with a large leather couch and a few leather chairs along with a wooden table a kitchen that was fully stocked and bathroom with a shower bath combo. Ingvild's bedroom was relatively bare for the moment consisting of a simple twin bed with sea blue bedsheets, a desk area a blue dresser for her unmentionables and a closet for her new clothes. After moving her into the apartment Rias spared no expense in taking the girl on a massive shopping spree so she had stuff to wear outside of class when she wasn't caught up in school which she would be enrolling in soon. "Here we go" Ingvild muttered as she got out of her bed and made her way to get showered.

Around twenty minutes later she was showered and dressed in the Kuoh uniform and ready to go. Opening her door, she was glad that Rias's queen Akeno was waiting for her so she could prepare for her first day of school. "Ufufufu are you ready." Akeno wondered with her usual smile.

"I guess" Ingvild said timidly since she didn't quite know what to prepare for.

"Well the good news is that we've put you in Issei's class, so you'll be next to him all the time. How you manage the rest is up to you." Akeno smiled.

"Right" Ingvild nodded. She knew Issei was popular thanks to the conversations she had with the others, but she was determined to make her mark.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou sat in his classroom with nervous anticipation for what was to come. He hadn't visited with the kendo club in the week he's been back, and Rias was busy helping Ingvild prepare to move into modern society. Karlamine Yumi Irina and Xenovia did a fine job taking care of him but the ban was over today, and he was ready for the kendo club to go crazy. He was a bit curious about Ingvild and where Rias would ultimately put her, but he trusted the Gremory heiress to take care of business. Luckily for him Murayama and Katase hadn't gotten to school yet so he had time to prepare himself. Then the classroom door opened, and all his calm went out the window, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Issei groaned before smacking his head against the desk.

"Hello class it's nice to meet you. My name is Azazel and I'll be taking over as your homeroom teacher." The Fallen Angel leader smiled. His relaxed Kimono was replaced with a black suit with white t-shirt and black dress shoes, but it was the fact he was their new teacher that shocked him. Issei hadn't heard much from him since his return and now he knew why.

"Issei did you know about this" Irina whispered from next to him.

"No I didn't" Issei grimaced since this would change everything. Murayama walked in a moment later and without noticing the teacher walked over to Issei.

"Hey there stranger I missed you." Murayama smiled before straddling Issei's waist and smashing her lips against his. Issei went with the flow and Azazel watched with amusement at the antics displayed.

"My turn Mury" Katase smiled having walked in during the display and eyeing Issei himself.

"Fine" Murayama smiled before getting up and as she walked back towards her spot Murayama froze upon seeing their new teacher.

"Now where was I" Katase smiled having straddled Issei herself but this time Azazel spoke up.

"I would hope going to your desk so we can start homeroom. This is quite the first impression I'm getting of this class." Azazel smiled

"Sorry sensei" Katase said with a blush as she quickly got off Issei and walked to her desk. The old teacher let them get away with it so she never really thought about it but clearly this one wouldn't. After all her parents were still a factor for her and if they discovered her relationship with Issei it would be a disaster for everyone. Her aunt didn't say anything so she was alright but her actual parents could be a problem.

Azazel smiled at the reaction and decided to add to the fun with his next announcement, "Now that everyone is here it's time to announce another surprise. I'm not the only one joining our classroom today." Azazel smiled as Ingvild walked into the room to the joy of most of the class. "Hello everyone, my name is Ingvild Fídi and I'll be joining your class today. I just moved here from Greece and it's an honor to be here." Ingvild smiled before bowing.

"Well Miss Fidi, please take your seat at the back of the class next to Ms Kirishima." Azazel smiled and Ingvild nodded before doing just that.

"I wonder if she knows Hyoudou too." one guy muttered.

"Maybe we have a chance for once." Another guy whispered.

"Poor girl, Hyoudou's going to come after her soon." A girl muttered.

As she sat down next to Murayama, she smiled at the thought of Issei eventually making her move on him and adding her to his growing collection. However, she had to keep those thoughts to herself for now. 'Here we go' Ingvild thought to herself as she prepared for her first day of school.

(Scene Skip)

A rare sight appeared during gym class with Issei deciding to participate in the activity of the day which in this case was a soccer game. Guys and girls alike from classes 2A and 2D watched as Issei Hyoudou stood at the center circle acting as striker for his team since everybody figured it would be the best role for him. "Incredible he's actually gonna participate." One of the kids said in shock.

"What's going on" Ingvild said nervously seeing everybody watching the soccer field during gym class.

"What's happening is Issei is actually participating for once." Murayama smiled as she walked next to a nervous Ingvild.

"For once" Ingvild said curiously.

"Yeah, typically Issei relaxes and nods off during gym class. His nickname of the Hidden Dragon is amusingly appropriate. It looks like he's woken up and ready to stretch his wings" Murayama chuckled.

"Now Murayama, don't go corrupting the new girl already." Irina smirked as she walked over to him.

Murayama looked at Irina with an odd expression but smiled, "Hey it's not my fault Irina. I haven't seen my manager for a month. Still I can't believe he's actually going to play"

"Manager" Ingvild said curiously.

"Yeah I'm part of the kendo club and Issei is our manager. It's really fun having him around" Murayama smiled as though it wasn't a big deal.

"That's enough Mury. You should watch what you're about to see. Unlike you guys I've seen Issei play sports and if he's got the talent he had as a kid this should be fun" Irina smiled causing Ingvild to focus on the field. Sure enough, when the match started Issei displayed the speed and agility that made him a powerhouse on the battlefield, but it was clear that he was holding back.

"Issei hasn't lost his touch at all" Irina smiled warmly as if recalling something from years ago.

"Huh" both girls said in shock.

"As long as I've known Issei he's been incredible at sports and clearly that hasn't changed" Irina smiled.

"Go Issei!" Murayama shouted as Issei turned towards them and waved.

"Incredible" Ingvild gasped as she watched Issei go. There was nothing anybody could do as Issei moved and she knew it. This was the Red Dragon Emperor at his most wonderful and as the day continued all Ingvild wondered was when he would turn that fire that he possessed towards her. She noticed the girls next to her cheer along with a pink haired girl in her class named Katase as well as a brown-haired girl from a different class. The cheers only got louder when Issei scored the first of his 3 goals in the game. When the whistle blew to end the game Issei's team had won 8-2 with Issei scoring 5 goals and picking up two assists.

"Should we go greet him" Irina smiled as she started to walk over.

"Afraid not" Murayama frowned as Ryoko walked over. It was a rare chance for Ryoko and clearly, she was intent on taking it

"Maybe next time" Irina shrugged as Ryoko wrapped a towel around Issei's neck and he replied by pulling her into a kiss to the disbelief of Ingvild and nonchalance of Irina and Murayama.

"She'll pay for that later" Murayama grunted in annoyance, but it was a spectacular display for all to watch regardless.

(Scene Skip)

With the end of the day over it was time for everybody to go home and naturally Ingvild got attention as the new girl. "Hey Ingvild, do you have a club you're want to join?" One of the girls in the class asked calmly.

Ingvild froze for a minute unsure of how to answer the question. She was obviously going to join the ORC but the question of how to tell the others that wasn't something she was sure of, "I heard rumors about an Occult Research Club in the school. Being from Greece, it sounds like the type of thing I'd enjoy" Ingvild replied.

"I see. Well if you want to join the club, you should ask Irina over there." The girl replied and Ingvild went to do so. Irina naturally said she'd take her over to meet the president and the two made their way towards the ORC. As they left Ingvild couldn't help but look at Issei as Murayama and Katase walked over to him.

"I've got some stuff to do before I come over so make sure the girls know that there's important business to handle today once I get there" Issei instructed.

"So no orgy" Katase pouted.

"No orgy" Issei replied flatly

"See you soon manager" Murayama smiled before leaving with her best friend. Finally, Issei and Azazel were alone and it was time to chat.

"I can't tell if I pity you or envy you kid. You have an entire club as a harem and if you go to the ORC you have lovers galore there also." Azazel smirked.

"I'm aware but on a separate note care to tell me why Ingvild is in my class instead of with Rias Sona Akeno and Valerie."

Azazel's near perpetual smile turned into a frown, "Kid to be honest there's still something incredibly odd about Ingvild and even you can't deny it. She's been asleep for 1000 years and you're telling me NOBODY knew about her. In the supernatural world that's a practical impossibility. Having her around you is better for all parties."

Issei frowned since Azazel was right, "Fine but I doubt she'll be too thrilled when I introduce the kendo club to everyone like I'm planning to." Issei frowned. There was very little chance she'd think well of that even if she suspected as much.

"Yeah but you have to do it. Still you're gonna give it a few days before you do." Azazel reminded him.

"Yeah and when that happens, we'll see how things play out." Issei frowned.

(Scene Skip)

While Issei dealt with the kendo club Ingvild sat in the clubroom with Rias and Valerie. She didn't have any contracts so she could sit and talk, "Where is Issei" Ingvild asked calmly.

"He's over at the kendo club. Admittedly he only comes here if we really need him or to fool around with Yumi and Karlamine" Valerie smirked causing Ingvild's expression to sour.

"I see. So maybe he's not interested in me at all." Ingvild sighed.

"Oh, but that's the thing. He is interested in you but he's waiting for the right moment" Valerie replied.

"Huh" Rais and Ingvild both stared in shock.

"Issei is a master manipulator and he's waiting for the right moment to truly claim you just like he did with Rias and me." Valerie smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean." Rias huffed

"He manipulated you into thinking that the only way he would help you is if he got something in return to the point you practically pimped out both of your knights to him to keep him appeased. He's the manager of a kendo club full of girls and he spends most of his time their having sex, but nothing is done about it because Sona can't risk annoying him. He's known about my feelings for a while but never addressed them. Sure we finally fucked the other day, but it was because Ddraig and Albion basically forced his hand. He desires you Ingvild, but he wants to wait until you desire him before he devours you."

"Ufufufu you make Issei sound like some devious monster Valerie." Akeno chuckled.

"Maybe so but he has reasons for everything." Valerie smiled.

"So why did he kiss Seekvaira." Rias questioned pointing out his antics during the Old Maou Faction.

"I don't know but what I do know is this. If you want to pursue Issei do so. Just remember that once you give in. It's over." Valerie smiled.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I'm feeling. I slept alone for a long time and admittedly I went to Issei for comfort because he was available. What would've happened if he wasn't interrupted that night?" Ingvild said frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"I don't know but I know this. If you offer yourself to Issei he will accept it. But make sure you're doing it because you want to not because he wants you to. That's the best way to see how he feels" Valerie smiled.

"I see" Ingvild replied. It was clear that she needed to confront Issei herself.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Ingvild Leviathan decided that instead of waiting for an opening she was going to make one herself. Gathering herself she used her magic to appear in Issei's room hoping that the young man was alone and that they could have a chat. Unfortunately for her, Issei wasn't there at all. This was absolutely the right house since Issei's scent was all around, but the Red Dragon was gone. "Maybe he's out again" Ingvild said solemnly recalling that he left a few times for some reason during the one night she spent with him.

As she walked towards the bed Issei's scent intensified and she couldn't help but crawl onto the bed and lie down. Issei's scent surrounded her, and in a haze Ingvild reached for her breast with her right hand to calm down the inferno that was building inside her. "Issei!" Ingvild moaned out as she began rubbing her breasts imagining that it was him doing so. The thought of Issei claiming her at last was too much and Ingvild knew it. There was something about Issei that she couldn't handle. Something that made her want to scream his name and it was a feeling that had grown day by day. "Issei! Issei" Ingvild moaned louder and louder and while her breasts had been freed from their confines, her lower half was aching to receive its own reward. Using her free hand, she snuck towards her lower half ready to add it to the fray, a feat made easier by the fact she had no panties on. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the magic circle appear in the room. Just as her fingers were about to enter her snatch, Issei Hyoudou appeared with Murayama next to him. The pair quickly noticed Ingvild and both had looks of amusement on their faces.

"You work fast Issei." Murayama smirked causing Ingvild to look up from her haze. She was absolutely mortified to see that Issei was standing in front of her with one of her classmates in his arms.

Issei twitched heavily at the normally erotic sight since a very awkward conversation was coming soon. As for Ingvild a massive blush appeared on her face before she fainted from shock. "Don't say a word" Issei groaned.

(Scene Skip)

As the ORC gathered for another meeting various members of the club were caught up in odd emotions. For Rias it was the fact that Issei was introducing the kendo club to everyone. Granted she knew that they were aware of the supernatural but putting a name to a face was a whole different game.

For Ingvild her thoughts were on the night before and the fact that Issei had seen her masturbating to him and the question of what would happen if Murayama wasn't there. Then there was the knowledge that Issei was bringing the entirety of the kendo club over to introduce them to the supernatural beings in the school since the council were already well known. Then there was a slightly nervous Yumi who knew that the club would have plenty of questions for her also. As Irina walked into the clubroom at last everyone mentally prepared themselves. Soon came Xenovia and then Issei and finally, the girl's kendo club.

"So this is the infamous ORC. Not bad Rias." Haruna smirked causing Rias to twitch since she really didn't like the captain of the club.

"Thanks" Rias sweatdropped.

"Hey look, it's Gasper and even Koneko" Corinna smiled as she walked in. Koneko was also in Corinna's class and that meant she had a familiar face.

"Let's not forget Yumi" Clarissa teased.

"Didn't expect the new teacher to be here also." Katase smiled.

"That's enough girls. You're here as guests remember that." Issei scolded.

"Right!" the girls announced at once causing Rias to look in shock at how uniform they were.

"As you all already know the ORC is a front for the supernatural and Rias here is the leader of the group and a High-Class Devil. Azazel sensei has his own role, but you don't need to worry about that" Issei revealed. Telling the girls that their new teacher was the leader of the Fallen Angels would be a bit much.

"What do you mean High Class Devil." Ryoko wondered.

Rias calmly took over, "There are 72 major families of devils and most pure high-class devils are from those families. Low class devils are primarily for peerage members. Middle class devils are typically pure devils from outside of the major families and servants who have risen in rank."

"So where does everyone rank." Murayama wondered.

"Rias Valerie and Ingvild here are high class devils. Akeno Yumi Asia Koneko and Gasper are low class. Karlamine is middle class at least I think so." Azazel explained. For Murayama and Katase, it was certainly strange to see their new teacher in the classroom. It just added to the messy situation.

"That's right. I was made mid class a year ago back when I was with my previous Master." Karlamine confirmed.

"What about Issei Irina and Xenovia and for that matter our new teacher." Katase asked calmly.

"Actually, Irina Xenovia and I aren't devils. We're humans with supernatural powers. Irina and Xenovia were exorcists but due to circumstances that were beyond their control, they were kicked out of the church. They decided to ultimately stay at Kuoh." Issei explained.

"I see" Katase said with narrowed eyes.

"Any more questions before we go" Rias said calmly.

"Umm mind if I ask one" another member said calmly.

"Sure…umm"

"Yui" the girl replied. Yui was a second year that was in a different class from Ryoko and the main group. She was medium height with short brown hair and black eyes. Like the other members she had an athletic frame and her breasts were low B cups.

"What is it Yui" Rias wondered.

"Is the student council also connected to the supernatural also. Because the way all of you transferred in and how easily you're able to get connected wouldn't be possible otherwise." Yui explained.

"That's right" Rias admitted.

"That explains why it was so easy for us to get Issei approved and why our bus is what it is." Ryoko chuckled.

"What do you mean" Rias wondered.

"Our bus is basically a limo with a bunch of loveseats so Issei can play with us on the way to matches" Katase explained causing Rias to blush.

"Ufufufu, how much time do you girls spend actually doing kendo. It sounds like you guys have as much fun with Issei as we do." Akeno smiled.

"As much as you do?" Katase asked curiously.

"Well you obviously know he sleeps with Irina Xenovia and Yumi. He slept with Karlamine Rias and Valerie also." Akeno smirked.

The girls weren't surprised by that but one of them noticed an odd omission, "Hold on you mean he HASN'T slept with you" Murayama said in disbelief.

"No he hasn't. He was perfectly okay with Yumi and Karlamine and I didn't want to step on anybody's toes. Though I suppose now I wouldn't say no if he tried" Akeno chuckled.

"Akeno that's enough!" Rias blushed since things were getting totally out of hand.

"At any rate. You've had your introductions so let's get back to the clubroom and start training. Rias has her duties to attend to and I doubt she wants to have us hounding her." Issei instructed. It was becoming a pain that he didn't particularly want to deal with.

"Fine" the girls replied as everyone slowly moved out. For Rias it was a relief to see everyone gone and her peerage was in a similar view particularly Ingvild who was stunned to see the new competition. Irina and Xenovia did stay behind though since they knew their role was done. Once they were gone the door was shut and Rias let out a deep breath.

"Finally, they're gone." Rias groaned.

"Ufufufu you and Haruna never have gotten along." Akeno chuckled.

"Regardless, does anybody else want to talk about the elephant in the room?" Valerie smiled causing everyone to focus on her instead of Rias's odd relationship with Haruna.

"There's quite a few of those Valerie. So which one were you thinking about" Rias frowned. Issei introducing the kendo club brought up plenty of issues for them and they knew it.

"The fact that Issei told them about the supernatural but didn't make them demi-dragons like Irina and Xenovia. Those necklaces they were wearing have traces of magic so Issei can get to them, but why not make them dragons instead." Valerie explained.

"That should be obvious really." Irina smiled.

"Enlighten me" Valerie smirked.

"The only people in this room who couldn't slaughter all ten of them on their own are Gasper and Asia due to them not being fighters. What Issei does enhances your base stats, but not anywhere near as much as you think. The dragon piece wouldn't change the math very much so it wouldn't be worth it"

Rias was stunned that the change was that minimal, "So there would be no point then."

"That's right. Those girls are good for taking the edge off Issei but that's it." Irina said bluntly.

"Well that settles that. It's time for training I guess" Rias sighed knowing that she couldn't do anything. As for Ingvild she was still unsure of what to do.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Ingvild walked into the classroom just to find Issei engaging in his pre-class tradition of making out with one of his girls. "Really girls I thought sensei said not to do that!" Ingvild exclaimed.

Murayama looked at the girl and smiled before hopping off Issei's lap, "Aww if you're jealous Ingvild, why don't you give it a shot." Murayama smiled causing Ingvild to blush since Murayama had seen her masturbate on his bed.

"I…" Ingvild stammered as she considered it and the class took note.

"Come on not another one." A male classmate pouted.

"We might as well bring back the perverted trio. At least they only talked about doing dirty stuff" a girl complained. Various moans and groans showed that the class was tired of the PDA that Issei got every day but soon everyone looked to them.

Gathering herself, she walked towards Issei to the annoyance of the class. As she arrived at his desk, she saw Issei sitting down and walked over to him, "is it okay" Ingvild wondered. If Issei said he could she would sit on his lap and kiss her like the others.

"If you want to Ingvild I'm okay with it, but don't feel like you have to." Issei said with a smile.

Azazel could be there any minute and Ingvild knew she had to make a move and fast. The class watched as Ingvild moved to straddle issei's waist and sit on his lap, "Please Issei" Ingvild pleaded as she looked at Issei with lust in her eyes.

"Of course" Issei smiled before leaning in to kiss Ingvild. As the pair clashed lips Ingvild knew that this was just the beginning.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Issei was relaxing in his bed until his phone rang. When he saw the unfamiliar number, he answered anyway out of pure curiosity, "Hello this is Issei Hyoudou." Issei said sarcastically.

"You're a hard man to get a hold of Issei Hyoudou" a female voice said over the phone.

Issei smiled since his other plan began to bore fruit, "Why hello Lady Agares. I'm curious how you got a hold of me." Issei smiled. Ever since he told her about Diodora, he figured it was only a matter of time until the Agares heiress got a hold of him. Admittedly it was sooner than he thought, but he would enjoy the conversation regardless.

"It took a little research, but I discovered you were based in Kuoh like Sona and Rias. All it took was a call to Sona and she gave me your information." Seekvaira admitted.

Mentally Issei groaned since Sona would surely give him grief for it later, "So what do you want to know." Issei smiled.

'Why did you tell me not to trust Diodora Astaroth? As you know I'm his opponent for the next battle. Is there something I should look out for" Seekvaira replied in a much more serious tone?

"Diodora is heavily suspected of being a traitor for the Khaos Brigade. Because of that I wanted to see if any of the other youth devils might be traitors as well. Sairoarg's situation meant he was out and that left Zephyrdor and you. I whispered that because if you were a traitor Diodora would send somebody to deal with me. Seeing that he hasn't, you're in the clear." Issei replied.

"I see" Seekvaira said in a clearly disappointed tone. To be thought of as a traitor couldn't have been good, "What about Zephyrdor?"

"I'd be amazed if he isn't a traitor. Fortunately, we'll know soon enough." Issei smiled.

"Thank you for your honesty." Seekvaira replied.

"Of course. Well I must get going, we humans need our sleep." Issei smiled before hanging up. Moments later a magic circle appeared in his room and Ingvild Leviathan popped out wearing the blue nightgown that was made for her by Grayfia. "Why good evening ms Leviathan. What can I do for you?" Issei said sarcastically.

Ingvild walked over to Issei's bed with the confidence she had gained from their makeout session earlier, "You know exactly why I'm here and I hope there won't be any interruptions this time." Ingvild said in a surprisingly confident tone.

Issei smiled before getting up, "I believe we're a bit overdressed for what you have in mind." Issei smiled before pulling off his shirt.

Ingvild smiled before reaching for the gown and pulling it off revealing her incredible naked body, "is this better." Ingvild smiled knowing she couldn't be bashful if she wanted to stake her claim.

"It's perfect" Issei smiled as he walked over to the Leviathan heiress ready to add yet another one to his collection. It truly was good to be him.

That's it for Chapter 23 and we have yet another addition to the Issei harem. Next time is the battle between Valerie and Zephyrdor and the fun doesn't stop when the battle ends.


	24. Lady White Takes Flight

Chapter 24 Lady White takes Flight

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

(Valerie's Apartment)

On the eve on one of the biggest events in her life, Valerie Lucifer couldn't sleep. While she spent most of her time at Azazel's during the day, Valerie had her own apartment in a complex on the opposite side of town from the one used by Rias and the student council. Her apartment was pretty basic with a simple kitchen stocked with everything she'd need, a living room that wasn't very decorative, but was nicely furnished with a large couch decent sized television and a few chairs for when her peerage was over a dining room that served its purpose along with a bedroom that had very little outside of a closet desk drawer and a twin bed. Her bathroom had a shower bath combo which was nice but again it was simple. "Tomorrow's the big day" Valerie smiled bitterly as she sat in her living room playing video games talking with video game rival and fellow dragon Issei Hyoudou over the headset she was wearing. Although they had sex during the trip to the Underworld, she didn't know if she could consider herself one of Issei's lovers yet. Issei was infuriating like that

'Yep and I'm surprised you're not getting some rest Valerie. This will be your first rating game and I'm sure everyone else is resting.' Issei spoke from the other side. Video games were always her favorite way to relax and Issei made for an excellent partner in gaming. It was how their bond began and she liked it that way.

"Well that's them. I'll get some rest when I'm good and ready." Valerie huffed.

'What's the matter? Zephyrdor is a weakling and you should easily be able to crush him.' Issei reminded her.

"I know that, but here's the thing. Before she came to Kuoh Rias was good friends with the previous heiress of the Glasya-Labolas clan Megumi. She happens to be pretty strong and Rias is suspicious of how she lost to her cousin despite that." Valerie revealed.

'You'll be fine and if you're still worried how about I help you relax.' Issei replied.

"Unless you're coming over and fucking me, I suggest you save the teasing for Smash Brothers. That style of yours is so irritating." Valerie huffed. Issei loved to play a counter-attack style in the game and for Valerie who was naturally aggressive it was infuriating.

'Good night Valerie' Issei smiled before hanging up their communication and going offline.

'That asshole" Valerie huffed as she ripped off her headset in anger before turning off the game. Just as she finished putting the games away, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and a smiling Issei appeared with a white t-shirt and shorts to her shock.

"I was going to give you a kiss for good luck before your match tomorrow, but I get the feeling this would work so much better." Issei smiled.

"You think I can't tell you're a clone." Valerie deadpanned. Issei's clones had a unique scent that was different from the real world and Valerie could easily tell them apart.

"In that case I guess I'll go back home." Issei smiled just for Valerie to grab his hand.

"The bed is this way asshole." Valerie huffed as she dragged Issei up to her room with him barely resisting.

(Scene Skip)

As the pair lied in bed with Valerie snuggled against the clone Issei's chest, the Red Dragon decided to ask a question that had been bothering him leading up to the match. "Hey Valerie, what are you going to do about Kuroka." Issei wondered.

"What do you mean?" Valerie replied as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Kuroka was a stray devil and as much as she trusts you, I doubt she wants to be a devil again." Clone Issei replied. For her to compete in the Rating Game tournament they would have to be devils theoretically and that would be an issue for Kuroka.

"It's fine because she's not a devil. In fact, none of my peerage are." Valerie revealed to issei's shock.

"Come again." Issei blinked

"I heard from Rias about what you did with those two exorcist girls and asked Ajuka if he could do something similar for me. Instead of using my power as a catalyst for the evil pieces they use their own power and Ajuka manipulated the system into recognizing them as devils." Valerie smirked.

"Nice" clone Issei smiled happily. Now things could work out

"Yeah and that means I'm ready for my debut and thanks to a certain Red Dragon I'm all relaxed." Valerie smiled before leaning in for another kiss which Issei gladly accepted.

"Well I can't wait to see what Lady White does in her debut" clone Issei smiled.

"Thanks." Valerie smiled before pecking the clone on the cheek once more. Any nerves she may have had were gone thanks to Issei and now she could fight with confidence. She would worry about Zephyrdor later.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Irina and Xenovia sat in the ORC alongside the Gremory peerage as they prepared to watch Valerie's debut battle. Issei himself was on the couch with Irina and Ingvild next to him taking his left and right sides respectfully while Xenovia was on the opposite couch in between Koneko and Karlamine. The nekomata had her head on the bluenette's lap in a way not so different from what Valerie would do, "Hey Issei how strong is Valerie?" Xenovia wondered. She didn't spend much time watching Valerie, so she had no idea how strong the White Dragon Empress really was.

"Strong enough that I don't think I could oppose her in a fair fight."

"Wait a minute what about the other day. Didn't you beat her then." Rias wondered.

Issei mentally cursed since that was true, "I got a lucky shot in." Issei replied which was a half-truth. Valerie held back because she realized the curse wasn't affecting him at all and played along. If she really believed the curse was working, she'd have knocked him out in seconds which would've defeated the purpose of the whole thing.

"I see" Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Well let's focus on the match." Irina smiled happily wanting to put the focus back on Valerie as the group turned towards the battlefield.

(Battlefield)

Valerie smiled as she relaxed inside the throne room of the large castle that acted as her base. Zephyrdor's base was another castle that was about 5 KMs away with a large open area in between. "So are you guys ready for our big debut" Valerie smiled as she sat on a makeshift throne in an ornate chair with white covers. In fact, the whole room was died in the White and light blue that represented her dragon. A touch she was certain Azazel had a hand in.

"Yes but the question is how many of us should go. Zephyrdor is no match for us and we know it" Arthur smiled dressed in his suit with his trusted blade by his side.

"Yeah. Honestly me and Arthur could kick his ass alone." Bikou chuckled dressed in Chinese armor with a red bo staff by his side."

"I wouldn't mind fighting also but monkey boy is right." Kuroka smirked dressed in her famous black obi.

Valerie contemplated what to do and in truth she was right. "Alright. Bikou Arthur go crazy and make Zepyhrdor squirm."

"What about us Valerie." Le Fay wondered dressed in her mages outfit.

"We can sit and wait until Bikou and the others have had their fun and then I'll come in to finish it off." Valerie smirked. She was going to make it flashy and beautiful.

Bikou and Arthur nodded before the pair made their way out.

(ORC)

"Battle begin" the announcer roared and the group watched as Bikou and Arthur made their way towards Zephydor's base.

"I don't get it. She's only sending those two for the whole base." Rias said in disbelief.

"Yes because 'those two' are more than enough to beat Zephyrdor. To be honest if you added Kuroka Valerie wouldn't need to do a thing" Issei said snidely causing Rias to twitch.

"We'll see" Rias said calmly and they watched the battle. Just as Issei expected Bikou and Arthur made quick work of most of Zephyrdor's peerage with Arthur taking out the eight hobgoblins that were his pawns in mere minutes. His rooks consisted of a pair of rock golems and Bikou took care of them with senjutsu boosted punches. His knights were a pair of flying griffins and with very little effort Arthur and Bikou finished those as well.

"Told you" Issei smirked as Rias watched in shock.

"But how!" Rias exclaimed. She watched them train and they never showed this level of power.

"Valerie was always strong and while they were intense with you guys, they weren't serious." Issei explained causing Rias to frown.

'And yet you beat them so easily.' Rias thought to herself. If they were this all-powerful group and yet Issei was able to defeat them it was a terrifying thought.

Focusing back on the fight Zephyrdor was pissed at the way things had played out, "This is bullshit. I shouldn't be losing to that fake devil bitch."

"Why don't you wait for a little bit and 'that bitch' will join the party. Then again it doesn't really matter since you lost to a flick from a base form Red Dragon Emperor. You're no match for Lady Valerie." Bikou smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean." Zephyrdor cursed.

"That's enough Bikou. I'll finish him as he requested." Valerie shouted from the sky with her balance breaker out. She landed about 10 feet in front of Zephyrdor.

"Aww but I wanted to toy with him for a bit." Bikou smiled before backing away.

"Now now Bikou. Zephyrdor had an issue with Lady Valerie and it's only right that she be the one to finish him off. It's why I used Ruler on his queen." Arthur smirked before nodding towards the large mammoth in the corner. The beast was stabbed by Arthur's Excalibur Ruler but ordered to stay put by Arthur instead of simply finishing the job.

"Right" Bikou chuckled.

"You bastards" Zephyrdor growled before launching a magic attack at Valerie.

"Boring" Valerie deadpanned before using a magic circle to easily block the attack.

"What the fuck!" Zephyrdor exclaimed.

"Tell you what. I'll give you ten minutes to try and force me to divide anything with my balance breaker. If you fail to do so in the ten minutes. I'll end the battle but if you do I'll give you the win." Valerie smirked.

"Deal" Zephyrdor smirked and he charged Valerie again. The ten minutes that followed were an utter joke as Zephyrdor shot various magic attacks at Valerie just for her to block them with ease.

(ORC)

"Incredible" Rias gasped as she watched the White Dragon Empress go. On sheer power alone she was dominating Zephyrdor.

"She's just toying with him." Issei smirked appreciating the sadism.

'**Not bad. Your rival is doing pretty wel" Ddraig smirked as Valerie blocked another series of attacks.**

'Yep and Valerie's hardly trying. It's nice to see her be this strong.' Issei smirked. Valerie was truly too powerful for Zephyrdor and as the ten-minute mark arrived Valerie smirked as Zephyrdor fell to a knee in exhaustion.

"It's over now Zephyrdor. Your ten minutes are up." Valerie smiled as she walked towards the winded Zephyrdor. One dragon shot later and that was it, "What a battle" Rias smiled happily.

"Yeah and that's my cue." Issei smiled bitterly as he got up to leave.

"Why not stay Issei. I'm sure Valerie would want you to be here." Rias said happily.

"I'm sure she would also but that curse would ruin any celebration." Issei replied since he needed to keep up his story.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night most of the group gathered at Azazel's to celebrate Valerie's victory. Rias and her peerage, Valerie and her peerage, and finally Irina and Xenovia all gathered to celebrate Valerie's victory with the Murayama Katase and Issei being the notable exceptions, "To Valerie Lucifer and her debut victory" Azazel smiled having given champagne to the older members of the group with Koneko and Asia choosing juice instead.

"You did wonderfully Valerie" Rias smiled happily as she drank some wine alongside her newest ally.

"Yeah you were really strong." Ingvild smiled.

"Tell me about it. Issei always said you were strong and you proved it." Irina smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad all of you could be here for me." Valerie smiled.

"Well you deserve it. I'm so proud of you" Azazel smiled happily. Valerie was like his daughter and seeing her this happy was a beautiful thing for him.

"Thanks Zaz" Valerie smiled.

As the night continued the group was all smiles but Valerie herself couldn't help but feel a little bitter. **"Everything okay Valerie" Albion spoke up.**

'Yeah I'm just mad Issei couldn't make it. I mean if he showed up Le Fay could've just transformed into something else.' Valerie replied mentally.

"**Well he's not here. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Albion replied.**

"Hey Valerie, we're about to order some more pizza. You good." Bikou shouted breaking Valerie from her inner thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Valerie replied but her inner thoughts were on what her fellow dragon was doing.

(Hyoudou Household)

While Valerie and the group were having their celebration, Issei was relaxing at home by himself. "I can't tell if I should be happy or annoyed." Issei smirked as he sat alone. Irina and Xenovia had gone to celebrate with Valerie but he couldn't come. Well he could but he figured Le Fay would be more comfortable that way.

"**Relax partner. It's not as though you didn't know this would happen." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yeah" Issei replied with a smile. Valerie wanted to celebrate and he was going to let her do so in peace. Worrying about something happening with the curse just wasn't smart.

"**Then again something about that whole thing bothered me. That man was far too weak to have defeated anybody." Ddraig muttered.**

"Yep which means his counterattack should be coming soon." Issei smiled as he got up from his bed and went to get his tracksuit on.

(Azazel's home)

After a few hours of fun, the party seemed to come to an end, "I'm going to go pass out now. Don't have too much fun without me" Azazel smiled before walking to his room.

"Took him long enough." Valerie smiled before her expression turned sour and she looked outside. For the last hour somebody had been watching them but didn't attack. It was cowardly as far as she was concerned but it didn't surprise her given the source.

"So is our party crasher finally going to come say hi" Rias smiled. She got her answer when the door was blasted open.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic" Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas spoke up with a wicked smile.

"I see and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you're scared shitless of Zaz, not that I blame you." Valerie smiled.

Zephyrdor scowled before focusing on the group, "It's a shame that bastard Red Dragon isn't here. Oh well he's got a nasty surprise waiting for him."

"What did you do!" Valerie scowled.

"Well I had a few friends of mine pay his family a visit. They should be coming to say hi right about now." Zephyrdor smiled causing the room to scowl.

"You're a real bastard Zephyrdor but that doesn't matter. You're not escaping this room alive." Valerie roared.

"That would be a pretty bad idea. If you kill me my army will use that as a cue to come and attack. That means you're done." Zephyrdor smiled causing the group to scowl yet again.

"You little" Valerie cursed.

"Of course, I can always call off the attack if you want but I want you to do something for me." Zephyrdor cackled.

"What's that" Valerie scowled though given his personality she knew what was coming.

"Become my woman. Do that and I'll spare everyone." Zephyrdor cackled.

"You're disgusting" Valerie spat.

"Why thank you. Devils should be that way after all. This whole peace crap is a joke." Zephyrdor smirked.

Valerie was about to just attack and see what happened next, but a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and out popped a bored looking Issei dressed in his tracksuit, "Sorry I'm late to the party but I had to deal with a pest problem." Issei said sarcastically.

"What the hell" Zephyrdor scowled not expecting Issei to show up out of nowhere.

Issei smiled as he walked towards Valerie making sure to stare at Le Fay for a bit as he did, "I don't get it Valerie. What kind of victory party is it if you invite the guy whose ass you kicked?" Issei teased before pecking Valerie on the lips.

Normally, Valerie would've enjoyed the kiss very much, but she was more focused on Zephyrdor and his actions, "Now's not the time for this Issei. We're in a bit of a bind." Valerie said nervously.

"Let me guess. Zephyrdork over here has a bunch of bad guys that are on standby and he wanted to make Valerie his woman or he'd unleash them on Kuoh." Issei said calmly before turning his attention towards Zephyrdor. Despite his calm expression, everyone who knew him realized that he was pissed.

"How did you know that and what the fuck are you doing here?" Zephyrdor scowled.

"Well I knew because I took care of those houseguests you sent me and my family. I 'convinced' one of them to tell me what you were planning before I sent him to his grave. As for why I came here. Well somebody decided to put his hands on something that belonged to me… and I don't quite like that." Issei scowled as he walked towards Zephyrdor his aura rising by the second.

"Umm we should probably run now." Le Fay said nervously recognizing that Issei's curse was slowly building up.

"No need to run Le Fay because the curse doesn't affect me anymore." Issei smirked continuing his walk.

"How!" Le Fay exclaimed since that curse was a major problem.

"Azazel and I knew that if we didn't work out the Le Fay issue it would be impossible to fight against the Khaos Brigade. So at Rias's home, I intentionally activated the curse by appearing in front of you when you were in your mage outfit and allowed myself to go crazy. During that time Ddraig was able to analyze the power and control it which is why things went so well and why everyone was relatively unharmed. What Rias and the girls saw when they arrived was me manifesting a controlled version of the power. Kinda like I'm doing now." Issei smiled stopping right in front of the Glasya-Labolas heir.

"Doesn't matter how strong you are. Once I die my army will attack and you can't stop me." Zephyrdor cackled before Issei punched him right in the gut causing him to fall to the ground.

A smiling Issei stood over the prone Glasya-Labolas heir and simply smiled, **"DRAGON SHOT!"** and blew Zephyrdor away. Everyone was stunned by the display but also by the fact that they never figured out how to stop the army.

"Issei are you nuts. What about that army?" Irina scowled.

"Oh… that… just come outside." Issei smiled as he powered down and walked outside with the others right behind him.

When they arrived outside the group was were stunned to discover that there was a massive barrier over the town and above them was a clash. One party was Zephyrdor's 'army' based on how they were dressed but it was the other party that shocked them.

"That's Seekvaira. What the heck is she doing here" Rias said in disbelief.

"Back during the Three Factions Meeting I had a secret mission from Zaz to see if any of the other heirs were spies for the Khaos Brigade like Diodora." Issei smiled as the battle raged on above them. Luckily for them Seekvaira was extraordinarily skilled and it was obvious to those watching that she would win.

"So that's why you got involved instead of Arthur." Valerie gasped recalling Issei's involvement in that little scuffle.

"Yup. I wanted to get a good look at Zephyrdor and Seekvaira myself."

"So what did you discover" Valerie wondered. Up in the sky the battle was quickly coming to an end and Seekvaira appeared to be victorious.

"Neither of them were spies, but Zephyrdor was a bit of a dick. Luckily for me, I made such an impact on Seekvaira that she reached out out to me recently" Issei chuckled.

Rias recalled that Issei did kiss her on the cheek during that interaction and couldn't hide her annoyance, "Don't tell me you're trying to seduce Seekvaira also."

"No but when I learned about Zephyrdor's plans I called Seekvaira and asked her to make a barrier for the army while I dealt with Zephyrdor. She agreed on two conditions, the first was that she be the one to fight off the troops that I knew were coming. I was going to do it myself with a few clones, but since she wanted to do so I had no problem.

"What's the second condition?" Valerie wondered.

"Turns out, Seekvaira is a mech otaku and despite her best efforts has been unable to find the original Mobile Suit Gundam episodes to watch in her spare time. Doing that for her was the second condition. Luckily for me, I know a guy who's a big Gundam fan and can get me the DVD's." Issei smiled causing the group to sweatdrop

"I see" Valerie replied unsure of what else to say.

"So yeah. Problem solved and it's time for me to go home. We've got class tomorrow and I've got a rare night off. You guys can continue your party if you want but I don't care." Issei smiled before activating a magic circle and leaving just like that.

"Well that was awkward." Bikou chuckled.

"Yep but that's Issei" Xenovia smiled.

"Yep. I've gotta call my brother and tell him what happened." Rias groaned knowing that she had a long night ahead of her.

(Scene Skip)

Valerie returned to her apartment and despite having barely done anything was exhausted. "Can't my life ever be simple." Valerie cursed as she went over to her bed and collapsed not bothering to change out of her outfit for the night, a pair of black jeans and a black blouse with no bra.

"**That's the curse that comes with being the White Dragon Empress." Albion chuckled.**

"Yeah I know but seriously. I kick his ass in our battle and then Zephyrdor decides he wants to make me his woman… like who does that. I'm beginning to understand why you hate dealing with the devils so much Issei" Valerie groaned before turning to the side to see a smiling Issei in a white shirt and shorts

"Aww and here I thought I could get a strip show." Issei teased.

"If you want to see me naked, you're doing it yourself mister." Valerie retorted before moving her body so she was on her back and Issei had easy access to her.

"Very well" the clone smiled before flinging off his shirt and crawling onto the bed. His goal was obvious and he wasn't going to be denied.

"Before we get started, I just have one question." Valerie wondered as the clone effortlessly pulled off the jeans she was wearing revealing a pair of lacy silver panties.

"No, I'm not sleeping with Seekvaira and I won't be anytime soon. I do need to call my contact tomorrow, but that's a minor annoyance." The clone smirked

"That wasn't the question I was going to ask… but that's good to know." Valerie blushed as she leaned up and took off her shirt.

"So, what did you actually want to know?" Issei smiled wolfishly

"Were you serious when you said I belonged to you?" Valerie blushed both from recalling Issei word's and the heated gaze he was sending her.

"Does this answer your question." Issei smirked before leaning down and capturing Valerie's lips in a heated kiss that Issei pulled away from after around thirty seconds.

"Yes" Valerie replied before leaning up to resume their kiss Issei and a lot more. Her grand debut was a success and now she was firmly among Issei's lovers as she wanted for some time. Things were finally looking up for Valerie Lucifer and she knew it was only going to get better from here.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was school and everyone was sitting in the ORC besides Issei who was with the kendo club. "I guess now it's my turn" Rias said calmly. Valerie and Zephyrdor was the first matchup but she and Sona were next.

"Yep but it won't be much of a match." Valerie chuckled. The power difference between Rias and Sona was vast and Rias and Sona knew it.

"I wouldn't underestimate Sona if I were you Valerie. She's incredibly smart and that's what makes her dangerous." Rias admitted.

"Yeah but" Valerie started to say before a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone tensed up briefly but there was a shock when Seekvaira Agares appeared in some casual clothes.

"What are you doing here Seekvaira?" Rias asked calmly.

"I came because there's some information I thought you should know, but first bring Sona over here." Seekvaira said calmly.

"What about Issei?" Rias wondered.

"You can grab him if you wish, but this is primarily devil business." Seekvaira said calmly. Ten minutes later Sona appeared with her peerage but Issei did not.

"What's going on Seekvaira." Sona wondered. It had been a LONG time since Seekvaira appeared in Kuoh and for her to visit was sure to be trouble. The fact she came by last night was another matter but Sona blamed that on Issei.

"It is. I got a call from Megumi this morning and there's urgent news. Somebody attempted to burn down the main house of the Glasya-Labolas family last night and the start of the fire was in Zephyrdor's room."

"What!" Sona and Rias exclaimed and even the watching Azazel was shocked.

"The rest of the house was fine but Zephyrdor's room was completely destroyed. I thought I should tell you guys given what happened with him." Seekvaira said calmly.

"I see. I assume that the Maou have been notified." Sona said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes and an investigation will be done very soon. I just thought I'd tell you guys as soon as possible so you know to be careful." Seekvaira said calmly.

"Thanks Seekvaira, we'll be way more careful." Rias said calmly. This couldn't be good.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my anime. Please inform the Red Dragon that I want those videos as soon as possible." Seekvaira said calmly.

"Videos" Sona wondered.

"It's part of an arrangement we had." Seekvaira replied calmly keeping her stoic expression.

"Very well" Sona replied unwilling to ask more.

"Well goodbye" Seekvaira replied before teleporting away.

"It seems we have quite a bit to discuss." Sona frowned.

"Yes, we do Sona; Yes, we do." Rias said with a nervous expression on her face. Things were clearly getting interesting and not in the good way.

That's it for Chapter 24 and this was a fun one. Valerie is now an official part of Issei's harem and Zephyrdor is dead, everybody wins. Next chapter the investigation into Zephyrdor's attack yields nothing but everyone is still wary of what's to come. As for Rias she must prepare for her battle with Sona and she's not the only one nervous ahead of her big debut.


	25. The Red Dragon and Rias

Chapter 25 The Red Dragon and Rias

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

"Rias I'm about to cum" Issei Hyoudou roared as he slammed into Rias from behind. The pair were currently naked in the ORC clubroom and Rias was bent over her desk as Issei slammed into her with all his vigor focused on her and her alone.

"Issei fill me up" Rias smiled happily enjoying the feeling of Issei deep inside her at last. This was the man she desired most and here he was fucking her in the middle of her home base and on top of the very desk she gave orders to her peerage.

"Okay Rias here we…" Issei started to say, but all the sudden the world went dark.

(Rias's apartment)

"Damn it" Rias cursed as she opened her eyes, the moment with Issei just another vivid dream. It was far from the first time she dreamt of Issei having sex with her and it wouldn't be the last. While they've had sex a few times but neither was anything to write home about. The first was an anal session in exchange for training Gasper. The second time was more traditional, but he only did it to make it easier to reveal that the kendo club he had spent most of his time with had discovered the truth about devils. He's had sex with plenty of others but never once was it her and that was the reality of her relationship with the Red Dragon.

As she got up from her bed her naked body was revealed to the world. Massive breasts with hardened pink nipples that glowed in the early morning sunlight that pierced her room and an hourglass frame with breasts that were only surpassed by her queen Akeno and the White Dragon Empress Valerie Lucifer. She was the fantasy of practically everyone in her school and practically every man in her school would give up their soul for one night with her even though devils didn't do that anymore. Sadly one of the few exceptions was the man she had finished dreaming about. 'Here we go. Another day of dealing with idiotic people who wish they could have me and me being ignored by the one man I wish could take me.' Rias mentally groaned.

The worst part for Rias was that Issei was sleeping with a lot of people she knew. Both her knights and her newest pawn could be countered amongst his lovers and they were just the beginning. Valerie Lucifer the person who should've been his archnemesis was also his lover along with two exorcists that appeared to have some of his power inside them. Her queen hasn't slept with him yet, but Rias had little doubt that if she made her interest known he would accept it. The fact that the same wasn't true for her was infuriating, but she would have to focus on that later. Right now she had to deal with class and the horrible fact that two of her fellow youth devils might be traitors to devil kind. It really was a cruel existence

(Scene Skip)

When she arrived at homeroom, Rias quickly found the gazes of her two friends and fellow young Devils Sona Sitri and the recently returned Valerie Lucifer. She greeted the pair with a warm smile before sitting down in her seat, "So Rias, have another dream about Issei." the person who sat next to her taunted much to her chagrin.

"Good morning to you too Haruna." Rias deadpanned. Haruna was the captain of the school's kendo club and was another of the women who gained Issei's favor. She and Haruna never got along before, but it only become worse when she realized her connection to Issei and the fact he'd been screwing her for months now.

"We've got a match today which means I'm going to be stealing our manager. Hope you don't mind." Haruna smirked.

"It's fine" Rias replied holding back her annoyance since it really wasn't her choice.

"You should stay focused on kendo Haruna. If you don't pay attention one of the others will surpass you." Sona quipped coming to the aide of her friend.

"Maybe so, but at least it'll be a fun ride. Speaking of ride, you should take that whipping boy on the council Soji… or whatever his name is for one. Getting his stick up your ass might be better than the one currently there." Haruna taunted once again causing Sona to glare at Haruna viciously.

Sona was about to respond but the teacher walked in tabling the conversation. It was fortunate that it had or Sona would've likely lost her composure. Haruna was terrifyingly good at that normally, but now she would be almost impossible to deal with since the truth about them was revealed.

'It's going to be a long day.' Rias thought to herself.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for her, the rest of the day went by quickly for Rias and soon it was time for the ORC to gather and discuss the latest news. "Alright everybody it's time to discuss what Lady Agares told us yesterday." Rias said calmly. Seekvaira's news was a big deal and there was no telling what would happen next.

"There's not much to discuss honestly. Zephyrdor is a dick and somebody tried to kill him but failed" Valerie said nonchalantly.

"I'm not so sure." Irina spoke up causing Rias to twitch. Irina was Issei's childhood friend and along with her partner was given some of Issei's power. A move done to prevent Rias from turning them into devil's after the disastrous Kokabiel mission.

"I take it lover boy had some insight." Valerie smirked. Issei was disgustingly clever and his insight was as valuable as his member was. If he had any suspicions Rias would want to know.

"That's right. Issei said that somebody trying to burn down a High-Class devil's mansion would have to be bold or stupid." Irina said calmly.

"And he's right. Even I know a little bit of water magic. It's not on Sona's level but it's enough that burning down my house would be pointless." Rias nodded. If that was his insight it was pitiful.

"If the target wasn't the mansion, doesn't that mean that Zephyrdor was the target in the first place since his room was the target." Ingvild said curiously.

Valerie and Rias's eyes both widened at the statement, "You're right. The question is why would somebody target him." Rias exclaimed.

"That's not the question Rias. The real question is WHO would target him." Valerie said with an ominous expression on her face. Things were getting dicey and they had more questions than answers. Hopefully Issei could provide more the next time he chose to grace them with his presence.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night Rias was at the desk in her apartment in a pink v-cut nightgown that went down to her knees and barely hid her glorious bust. Unfortunately, her thoughts weren't on the human world homework that sat in front of her. All she could think about was the match with Sona and about everything going on in the devil world right now. "This really isn't the time for a Rating Game." Rias said solemnly. Zephyrdor's attack on Valerie was a major move and the fact somebody saw fit to burn down his room afterwards was shocking. Her focus changed when a magic circle appeared in her room. To her surprise it was Issei Hyoudou himself who appeared.

"Hey Rias, I was in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by." Issei smiled.

This should've made Rias happy but instead she felt annoyance, "What did you do this time Issei?" Rias frowned before standing up to face the Red Dragon Emperor. Issei never went to her for anything unless he had a motive and she doubted sex was on the table.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about your match with Sona. Seeing as how I've been busy, I figured sparing a night would work." Issei smiled.

Rias sighed considering this was very much Issei, "There's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know about Sona. I'm stronger in practically every position." Rias huffed. She really wasn't in the mood for his mind games right now.

"If that's your mentality Sona will beat you Rias." Issei replied a frown adorning his face.

"What was that" Rias scowled. Issei wasn't here to sleep with her and now she was being lectured. This was not what she needed and not what she wanted.

"Beware the Underdog. It's a human phrase that works very well when you think about the comparisons between Sona and you."

"I don't see how Sona is an underdog at all." Rias replied angrily.

Issei frowned because Rias hadn't changed, which meant it was time for his usual brand of motivation. Using his speed, he got behind Rias who surprisingly didn't flinch and grabbed her breasts from behind above the sheer pink nightgown she was wearing, "The two most precious people in Sona's life are her sister and you. Unfortunately, those are also the two people she must always compare herself to." Issei smiled groping Rias shamelessly. Rias wasn't about to resist Issei since he rarely did anything to her.

"What's… your… point." Rias moaned as Issei's skilled touch caused her arousal to rise.

A smiling Issei grabbed the top of her nightgown and slid them down Rias body stripping her naked with no resistance at all, "Outside of the fact you two are both siblings of a Devil King, you surpass her in pretty much every way outside of intelligence and because of that she's been forced to use that mind of hers to become a true monster." Issei smiled his shameless groping continuing to drive the Gremory heiress.

"So ahh. I shouldn't underestimate Sona, nghh. In fact. I should mhmm, be more cautious with her." Rias surmised her arousal growing even more as Issei continued his molestation of her body. She was certain if Issei reached into her pussy he would find it filled with juices.

"Exactly" Issei replied with a smile before rewarding Rias by spinning her and pulling her into his body for a heated kiss. The pair made out for close to a minute before Issei pulled away.

"Issei… please." Rias pleaded wanting Issei to cure her burning arousal with his monstrous dick.

"Sorry but you still haven't learned your lesson Rias. When that time comes, I'll make these visits end on a more pleasant note." Issei smiled before pecking Rias on the cheek and vanishing via a magic circle leaving the Gremory heiress naked frustrated and aroused. A part of her cursed because Issei was once again leaving her high and dry but another part of her wondered just what Issei meant by her lesson.

"Damn it Issei." Rias muttered in annoyance. Her focused for that night change towards finishing the orgasm that Issei was building up and figuring out how she could ensure he would do it himself next time.

(Scene Skip)

As she arrived at the ORC, Rias was annoyed since none of the issues bothering her seemed to have been resolved. Fortunately for her, Issei was in the clubroom today and perhaps she'd get some idea of what he was talking to her about last night. "Alright everybody we don't have any contracts for today, which means we're training." Rias said happily.

"Yep, all the contracts are coming my way this time around. You'll need your focus to beat Sona." Valerie smiled. She and Rias tended to exchange days when they did devil contracts. It wasn't a coincidence that her groups contracts tended to happen when Issei was over. It wasn't lost on Valerie that Le Fay was an attractive girl and now that the curse wasn't a problem, Issei could and probably would pursue the witch if he so chose.

"Now Valerie, just because you'd easily beat her doesn't mean you should lord it over Rias." Issei said calmly which served to irritate the Gremory heiress further.

"What's that supposed to mean. You were telling me last night that if I wasn't careful, I'd lose." Rias exclaimed.

"Ufufufu so Rias got to enjoy Issei last night huh?" Akeno teased.

"Nope she just got a case of blue balls because she wasn't deep in red ones." Irina smirked causing Rias to blush and a few chuckles to come from her peerage.

"That's enough. If you're going to tease me, you might as well go see the kendo club." Rias complained.

"They had a day off after their match." Issei smiled happily.

"Speaking of the kendo club, I'm curious about something. Why is it that you aren't turning those girls into half-dragons like you did Irina and Xenovia?" Yumi wondered. With the kendo club already aware of the supernatural it would make sense to give them more power. Yet Issei was doing no such thing.

"Because they're too weak." Issei said bluntly.

"That's a bit harsh." Rias said with a frown. Considering how much time he was around them you would've thought they got a lot stronger.

"Not at all. Those girls are all human to the core and giving them supernatural powers would enhance them, but it would take a huge amount of training to get them up to speed. I'm good but I can't get them anywhere near strong enough in order to allow them to fight by our side especially since they don't have Sacred Gears" Issei explained.

"In other words, they're good enough to know about the supernatural, but not to become supernatural." Rias said bitterly.

"Not really. To be honest I was planning to abandon them after the summer was over. The only reason I'm still there is because of that dumbass from the Khaos Brigade" Issei said harshly.

For Rias it was another sign of how cruel Issei was. Those girls cared about him and yet he considered them disposable, "Bastard! You're no better than Riser" Rias yelled out in disgust.

"If I'm no better than Riser what does that say about you Rias. You went through quite a bit to get rid of Riser, but I imagine you've spent many a night imagining me fucking you the way I do the kendo club members. I'm sure Haruna never fails to remind you of our relationship either. After all she has something the legendary Rias Gremory does not." Issei replied coldly.

"That's enough you two. If you have issues work them out on the battlefield." Valerie insisted. Issei's relationship with Rias was still a sore subject for the group and they would need to fix it before long.

"Fine with me. Come on Issei, you and me one-on-one." Rias huffed. It was high time she re-established the pecking order. He may have defeated Sona's peerage but she was on another level from them.

"Very well" Issei replied with a vicious grin. He was going to enjoy putting Rias in her place.

(Scene Skip)

Just as Rias expected the spar between her and Issei established the pecking order between the two. Unfortunately for Rias, it wasn't in her favor. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rias moaned as Issei's rod kept slamming into her backdoor with brutal precision. Her peerage and a smiling Valerie were witness to a battle that barely lasted a minute before a victor was established. Rias starting by aiming a magic blast at Issei, one he easily dodged, before he used his speed to get behind Rias. From there Issei groped Rias from behind and began teasing her breasts and neck causing the Gremory heiress to fall to her knees and from there it wasn't long before Issei was fucking Rias in the ass the battle long forgotten.

"So how does my rod feel going out of your ass." Issei grunted enjoying the feel of her back entrance gripping him tightly.

"So good!" Rias moaned forgetting about the fact she was angry with him. Rather ironically, she was just glad he was fucking her at all.

"Remember how you compared me to Riser. Would Riser fuck you like this." Issei smirked.

"I wouldn't let him!" Rias exclaimed. She hated how easily she made him submit but what was worse was the fact that despite his brutal treatment she wanted more. Her pussy was leaking juices onto the grass of Kuoh and she was fortunate Valerie put up a barrier or the whole school might hear her cries of pleasure.

"That's right Rias. You went as far as to allow a fallen angel to kill me just for the chance to be rid of Riser and when that failed you bartered your knight hoping that it would help matters along." Issei smiled reminding Rias of how Yumi fell further into his grasp thanks to her. "Do you know the difference between you and Valerie or even you and the kendo club." Issei smirked pulling out of her ass.

"No! What is it!" Rias moaned wanting Issei to resume his assault on her body.

"Despite our rivalry and everything that came with it, Valerie put all that aside because of Azazel. She put the desires of those around her first and it's why Kuroka supports her and why the Hero Faction lost Arthur Le Fay and Bikou to her." Issei smiled before slamming into her pussy this time. Rias's response was simply a cry of joy. "Murayama was merely the vice-captain but Haruna and the kendo club fought tooth and nail to protect her from my grasp. They ultimately failed and soon they were crying my name like you are now but it was clear how much they cared about her. That type of care is critical Rias" Issei smirked.

"What… what does that mean?" Rias moaned trying to focus on his words instead of his dick. A difficult task due to the sheer girth and how easily he moved inside her.

"When you learn to put the needs of everyone else in front of your own needs, that's when you'll become a King. When you truly become a King Rias, I'll revisit our relationship but until then you'll be stuck with moments like these." Issei smirked as Rias's release arrived.

"Issei!" Rias cried out as her love juices flowed down her legs.

A smiling Issei pulled out and showed his hardened beast to the crowd, "So who would like to help me finish this?" Issei smiled and in seconds Yumi and Karlamine were in front of him ready to finish what Rias's pussy and ass started.

"Not fair" Rias muttered as she collapsed from Issei's brutal treatment but as she did, she watched her knights service a smiling Issei. It was bittersweet but this was how it was between her and Issei. Hopefully that would change soon.

(Scene Skip)

Rias opened her eyes to find that she was back in the bedroom of the ORC. A quick feel of her body revealed that she was in her favorite nightgown with her panties off. "What happened" Rias mumbled.

"Issei took you for a spin and after he was done took Yumi and Karlamine for one also. You collapsed and me and Akeno took you home. Akeno left you to rest but I figured we could chat" A smiling Valerie said from right to the side sitting on a chair.

Rias shuddered as she recalled her latest moment with Issei but also the words he spoke to her as he hammered her, "Was Issei right? Did I fail as a King?" Rias said curiously.

"While your servants would say otherwise the answer is very clearly yes. The fact remains that despite your reputation for treating everyone like a family, you failed them miserably. Each of your servants had major trauma in their lives but instead of helping, you simply ignored it and hoped it would take care of itself. Because of that you were forced to go to desperate measures to stop somebody in Riser who would've easily fallen to your group had they been treated properly and their powers nurtured by you. Instead you had to struggle and you were lucky Issei was who he was and he bailed you out" Valerie said bluntly. Rias should've never needed Issei. Forget Koneko and her powers, if Rias had properly nurtured Akeno's powers Riser would be toast. Gasper would make it overkill.

"Yeah" Rias sighed unsure that she could deny it. Without Issei and Valerie there was no telling where she'd be right now. It was one of the reasons she allowed Issei to have his way with her without putting up much of a resistance. Another being her feelings for him which were obvious.

Valerie noticed her despair and decided to act, "However that's in the past. Right now you need to focus on Sona or you'll be in trouble"

"Thanks Valerie" Rias smiled.

"Welcome" Valerie replied before teleporting away. Rias smiled happily as she was determined to show Issei that she was a worthy king.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei stood in front of the ORC with the rest of the crew as they prepared to send Rias off for her battle with Sona. As a united front, they chose to go with their Kuoh uniforms and the Gremory group was ready. "Well guys wish me luck." Rias said bashfully.

"Good luck Gasper. Show them what you've got." Issei smiled before walking over to the innocent bishop and patting him on the head ruffling his hair.

"Thank you Issei" Gasper muttered happily since Issei was being much kinder than before.

"Aren't you going to wish us good luck Issei." Yumi smiled.

"But of course" Issei replied before moving over to an eager Yumi who wrapped her arms over his shoulders and made out with him.

"I can't lose now." Yumi smiled before Issei turned to Karlamine.

"I guess it's my turn." Karlamine smiled. Thanks to his clones he had gotten to know the knight a lot better and their friendship had grown. Of course they still had sex, but it was obvious their relationship was more than that.

"Yep" Issei replied before Karlamine got the same treatment as Yumi. Issei turned towards a fidgety Ingvild. "You ready Ingvild." Issei wondered since the girl was finally going to show off her power in an actual battle.

"Yes and I'm glad I have you support" Ingvild replied ready for her turn.

"Good" Issei smiled repeating the process he enjoyed with his other two lovers.

"Ufufufu aren't you forgetting somebody." Akeno smiled.

"I mean we haven't exactly done much Akeno, but if you want some encouragement, I'm game." Issei smiled causing Akeno to smile but a few watchers to frown.

"She means Rias you dick." Valerie deadpanned.

"Ohh…right." Issei chuckled before turning towards the Gremory heiress.

"Save my reward for after the battle. I'm going to show you how much we've improved." Rias said firmly.

"Alright" Issei replied before walking to the side of the others. A moment later a magic circle appeared and Grayfia arrived to escort the group to the battlefield. This was Rias's moment and she didn't intend to waste it.

(Scene Skip)

"What a horrible battle" Issei groaned as he sat on a couch after watching the battle between Rias and Sona. Rias ultimately won the battle by confronting Sona and using her strength to carry the victory but in between was hard to watch.

"It wasn't that bad Issei. Sona is incredibly smart and Rias is well… not. This was always going to be a tactical battle and everyone knew it" a female voice replied as she walked towards Issei and sat down next to him on the couch

"I know that, but I expected her to use some strategy. Allowing Gasper to get taken out so easily was careless and not expecting some sort of counter attacking strategy was a foolish move. She underestimated Sona and paid the price." Issei lectured. Rias won but Sona was the big winner having taken out Yumi Koneko and Akeno in the process. Yumi and Koneko both lost to 'Reverse' a spell that allowed the user to reverse the damage given to them. Akeno lost from the one major surprise of the battle in Tsubaki. Turns out in addition to being pretty good with the Sword in her case a naginata, her sacred gear Mirror Alice let her take any attack and send it right back. Akeno's Lightning attack was quickly turned against her.

"Yes, but Karlamine's experience with Riser paid off. Once she realized that Reverse was being used, she changed her strategy and put an end to things." The girl replied. She couldn't disagree with Issei's assessment which was not a good thing for the Gremory heiress

"Yeah and that's the only reason I'm even being remotely merciful. At any rate, Rias is going to get a lot of grief from me later."

"Give her a break Issei. Rias is the type who never needed strategy and it came back to bite her." The girl replied as she grabbed a remote and turned on the television.

"Yep but let's stop talking about that and focus these tapes. What do you think Seekvaira?" Issei smiled as he looked towards the Agares heiress who was sitting next to him eager. During the battle Issei got a message from his buddy saying that he got a hold of the Gundam tapes that he asked about and he could pick them up. at any time. Issei let Seekvaira know about it soon after and they agreed to watch the tapes after the battle. Fortunately for Issei, Rias had rooms in the apartment complex she owned for the devil heiresses to use if they ever wanted to come to the human world and he met her at one of them with the tapes. He obviously wasn't going to talk to Rias after the battle considering his disgust and he did owe her for what happened with Valerie.

"Sounds good" Seekvaira smiled dressed in a long blue short sleeved robe that went all the way down her legs. They were sitting in the very simple living room on a large blue couch that was clearly made with the Agares heiress in mind. The Agares heiress got up and reached for the bag that held the DVDs going out of her way to show off a decent ass and walked over to put in the first of the DVDs

"I'm not surprised you're eager to watch them, but I am surprised you asked me to join." Issei admitted.

Seekvaira didn't respond but simply walked back to Issei and relaxed on the couch, "Things like this are best watched with company and since you're here I figured why not." Seekvaira replied.

"Whatever" Issei smiled as the first episode began. He was admittedly curious about the episodes himself so this wasn't a bad deal for him. The fact Seekvaira was a devil princess didn't hurt either.

(Scene Skip)

The next week went off without too many issues and Issei found himself watching the battle between Seekvaira and Diodora at Azazel's house with Valerie and her peerage, "I wonder how this battle will play out." Issei said curiously.

"You mean because you're sleeping with Seekvaira or because you're curious how Diodora will act now that Zephyrdor has been taken out." Valerie deadpanned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei said with a wry smile.

We all know you've been visiting Seekvaira's room in Rias's apartment for the last week. The fact you did it right after Rias's rating game shows you've got guts big guy" Valerie teased back. She wasn't nearly as annoyed by this news as Rias. The Gremory heiress and Issei got into a major fight the middle of the week regarding Seekvaira. Granted, it was mostly Rias complaining about the fact that she gets treated coldly compared to everyone else.

"Just like I told Rias I'm going to remind you that I'm not actually sleeping with her. She wanted me to watch the Gundam episodes with her and I did. Binge watching isn't exactly the easiest thing" Issei groaned. The 43 episodes took them 5 days to finish so Issei spent plenty of time with her. Between the binge watching and the clones he had to send to satisfy the other girls in his life, Issei spent the whole day before sleeping.

"Whatever" Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Enough flirting you two let's watch the match." Le Fay pouted.

"Don't be jealous Le Fay. Now that you two can stay in the same room together I'm sure you can get some quality time yourself." Bikou teased causing Le Fay to blush.

"I don't-" Le Fay started to say before Arthur interrupted.

"Enough, we're here to see if Diodora will show any signs of being a traitor. We can discuss the Red Dragon's sex life, and I can't believe I just said that, another day." Arthur groaned in annoyance.

"Fine with me" Issei smiled as the battle began. By the time Issei left Azazel's home he and Valerie could agree on two things regarding the Astaroth heir. The first, was that Diodora was absolutely in league with the Khaos Brigade and the second was that Diodora was one of the most disgusting individuals that either of them had ever met.

That's it for Chapter 25 everybody. Issei's gained a new friend in Seekvaira and surprise surprise, Rias is still in the doghouse for what happened early in the series. Next chapter we Volume six and the battle with Diodora Astaroth. The teaser at the end is just the beginning folks and things are getting very interesting.


	26. Diodora's Dark Truth

Chapter 26 Diodora's Dark Truth

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes

(Lucifer Apartment)

As the sun shone on the apartment of Valerie Lucifer, a familiar smacking sound was heard coming from the bedroom. "I'm cumming Issei!" Valerie Lucifer cried out as Issei hammered her from behind. Her rear was practically red from the pairs romp that started six hours ago, and her bedsheets were practically white now due to the amount of semen that already came from her partner's body.

"Here we go!" Issei roared spraying his seed into Valerie's pussy once again. but considering how many times he had enjoyed the Lucifer heiress's body the night before it was a small burst. As Issei pulled out of Valerie his cock was practically surrounded in jizz and it finally went limp to his relief.

"I hope that's enough." Valerie huffed.

"Yeah. I finally used up all my juice. I'm guessing neither of us expected to be going for this long" Issei smirked.

Valerie leaned up to kiss Issei one more time. "Hey, we were both pretty pissed. The only reason Diodora's alive right now is because we took out all our frustration on each other. Shame we gotta go to class now." Valerie smiled. Her body was sore as hell after their marathon encounter and honestly if Issei hadn't sterilized himself she was certain she'd be pregnant even with a devil's notorious inability to have children. What they learned was that revolting.

_(Flashback)_

"So far this is going pretty well for your newest girlfriend." Valerie smirked as she and Issei watched the battle with Diodora. The battle was very even so far and now Seekvaira was confronting Diodora at last.

"She's not my newest girlfriend. I told you that we were just watching Gundam together." Issei reminded her.

Valerie looked at Issei skeptically, "The real you and not a clone, has been watching Gundam with her for five days in a row. If you're not sleeping with her at this point that means something is wrong with her or something is wrong with you." Valerie deadpanned.

Issei wanted badly to counter it but admittedly he had none. "I have my reasons Valerie." Issei said grumpily since it really spoke to the type of person he was.

"Whatever you say" Valerie smiled as they began watching the battle. Diodora was decent in magic and Seekvaira was also which led to an even battle once again. It really could be anybody's battle

"Are you ready Seekvaira, I'm going to finish you off right now." Diodora said smugly before casting a magic circle. However, it wasn't the Astaroth symbol that appeared. but a purple one with a snake eating its own tail that mimicked an infinity symbol.

"**THAT'S!" Ddraig and Albion both spoke up catching the group off guard.**

"What's the matter Ddraig. Do you recognize that purple symbol?" Issei said nervously.

"**Yes I do. It's the symbol of Ophis the Dragon of Infinity." Ddraig explained.**

"What!" Valerie said in shock. Azazel used to tell her stories about Ophis to motivate her. She may have the appearance of the little girl but Ophis was the second strongest dragon in the world.

"I guess we got our confirmation Diodora's in the Brigade." Issei frowned.

"Yeah. Zaz did say you'd need somebody special to control Kokabiel and Ophis would do it. According to Zaz, her snakes boost power which would make her perfect as the leader of a group of bad guys with ambition" Valerie said with a sour expression on her face. Sure enough Diodora's power spiked and Seekvaira fell in short order.

"Shame for Seekvaira but now comes the fun part" Issei smiled causing an odd expression to come on the faces of the others in the room.

"Fun part" Bikou wondered and an ominous silence filled the room.

"After the first day of our Gundam marathon, Seekvaira asked me if she thought there was a chance Diodora would do something to her during their upcoming match and it unintentionally sparked something." Issei said with an even more ominous smile.

"I don't want to know do I." Valerie said rhetorically.

"Actually, you do since it doesn't actually involve sex." Issei chuckled.

"Continue" Valerie frowned. Issei was scary smart and if he was onto something that spelled trouble for whoever he was focused on.

"It occurred to me that Diodora's plan to save Asia worked a little TOO well." Issei replied.

Valerie paused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization, "You're not suggesting." Valerie explained with a look of shock.

"Yes I am." Issei replied aware she came to the same conclusion he did.

"Care to fill us in?" Kuroka wondered.

The two looked towards each other before Valerie spoke up, "Because of her status as a Holy Maiden, Asia would have lived in a compound that was heavily fortified with not only exorcists, but spells that would prevent people from getting to her very easily. Somehow, Diodora managed to get into the compound safely and got to Asia without dying and then managed to escape without anybody realizing who he was. That would require incredible skill and planning not to mention guts to even attempt such a thing." Valerie explained.

"That's right. It occurred to me that perhaps it wasn't the first time he did it." Issei confirmed as the Lucifer peerages eyes widened.

"In other words, you believed that Asia wasn't the first victim of Diodora's scheming." Arthur concluded.

"That's right. I asked Seekvaira if it was possible for her to scan Diodora's peerage during their battle and find out what type of race they were and what type of powers they had. She agreed and she was going to send me the data after the battle." Issei replied calmly. Around ten minutes later Issei's phone rang and sure enough it was data from Seekvaira. As he read through it, Issei's eyes darkened almost to the point that his curse might activate.

"Issei are you okay." Valerie replied nervously.

"No and you and I are fucking right now because I might tear that guy apart if I don't calm down." Issei growled a dark expression forming on his face.

"Okay" Valerie replied before dragging Issei over to her bed both because he clearly needed to relax and she wasn't about to turn him down for a good fuck. After their first round of fun, Valerie asked Issei what made him so mad and he showed her the data. It turned out, that every single member of Diodora's peerage was human female and possessed incredible holy power. In other words, Diodora's peerage was all former Holy Maidens. The knowledge caused Valerie to slam her lips back in raw fury and the marathon began.

(Flashback end)

"So are we telling Rias. Since it's her peerage member she might want to know." Valerie sighed.

"For now no. Just keep doing what we're doing." Issei replied calmly. There was no reason to tell them now. Asia was a gentle girl and telling her about what they discovered was simply a bad idea.

"I don't like it, but I agree. Hopefully he stays away from Asia for the time being." Valerie replied.

"We'll see" Issei nodded. As a pervert himself, Issei knew Diodora's type and he knew that the chances of him staying away were virtually zero. Diodora would make a move soon enough and then things would get extraordinarily interesting.

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime was usually a tedious time for Issei and this one was no different, "So Issei whose joining you for lunch today." Murayama wondered. Now that the second-year girls knew about the ORC they were more comfortable walking over to them and joining in on their lunch. As a result, the girls came up with an agreement where Issei would choose his lunchmates for the day from the pool of second year kendo club girls Yumi Karlamine Ingvild and Asia. Irina and Xenovia were always standards which is why they were exempt.

"Today I'm going with an all ORC lineup. So Yumi Karlamine Asia and Ingvild care to join us for lunch." Issei admitted to the shock of Murayama and Katase.

"Sure" Issei replied and the group made their way to the rooftop which had become a bit of a harem hotspot for Issei.

Once they arrived everyone sat down and got their lunches but the elephant in the room was quickly addressed. "I'm surprised you're not including one of them at all." Ingvild spoke up.

"I figured it would be easier to talk about devil business without them." Issei replied.

"Good point." Ingvild sighed. They could talk about the supernatural to a point, but the girls were not devils and that meant they weren't privy to certain things. "Since the first round of battles is done do you have any idea who they'll have face who." Ingvild wondered remembering the conversation with Rias the other day.

"No clue. With Zephyrdor dead he's out which means the options for battle are between Sairoarg Sona Seekvaira Valerie you guys and Diodora." Issei replied. Issei's ideal matchup would be Valerie vs Diodora Seekvaira vs Rias and Sona vs Sairoarg. He wanted to avoid having Rias face Diodora for as long as possible. Sona facing Seekvaira wouldn't be bad either, but it would leave the Gremory against Sairoarg which was not a battle he'd particularly like. Sona vs Valerie would be a horrible mismatch and Rias vs Valerie would be pretty much the same thing. To say Rias was in a bad spot was an understatement.

"So if you were choosing, who would you have face who." Karlamine wondered.

"You guys vs Seekvaira, Sona vs Sairoarg and Diodora vs Valerie." Issei replied quickly causing a few odd stares.

"Those are some interesting matchups Issei. Care to tell us why." Irina wondered.

"Seekvaira is Sona but a little stronger and it would do Rias some good to get used to a more technical style of battle. Sairoarg is Rias but stronger so Sona would get the same thing. Valerie is stuck with Diodora because he's the odd man out."

"I see" Irina replied but she didn't buy it. Issei was hiding something the question is what.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night, an exhausted Issei was sitting in his bed ready to relax. The whole Diodora situation was such a mess that he really didn't want to deal with it all, but he had no choice. "The supernatural is such a pain." Issei groaned.

"**Yes but you've known this was coming ever since the battles were first announced. Honestly we both know the real result of the next battles." Ddraig reminded him.**

'Yep' Issei replied. They would have Rias face Diodora with Valerie facing Sairoarg and Sona facing Seekvaira. Assuming Diodora goes first it means he'll get his shot at Asia and they have an excuse to not have the other battles. Valerie no doubt, knew the same thing he did which is why she was so annoyed by the news about Diodora. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come on in Iri" Issei said calmly aware his childhood friend was outside.

Irina walked in dressed in her favorite sleepwear which consisted of a light blue t-shirt that strained against her massive breasts and a pair of purple booty shorts and made her way over to Issei with an expression that spelled trouble for Issei. "So Issei, we need to discuss something?"

"What's that" Issei asked with intrigue as he leaned up to face his friend.

"What happened while you were with Valerie the other day. I could tell something was bothering you the whole day" Irina said nervously as she crawled onto the bed and next to Issei. She wasn't going to let Issei avoid this topic.

Issei sighed knowing he couldn't talk her down and reached for his phone. "This is why." Issei replied quickly finding the text and showing it to Irina.

"How… how is that possible." Irina said in disbelief as she gave him his phone before she began crying all over his shirt.

"Diodora is that much of a bastard." Issei said calmly wrapping a comforting hand around her.

"I agree with that but that's not what I'm bothered by. What bothers me is that there's no way the church wouldn't have realized something was off and they did nothing." Irina sobbed. The old phrase Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me applied in spades in this situation. Diodora had a full peerage with 8 pawns 2 rooks 2 knights 2 bishops and a queen. Somebody targeting that many Holy Maidens should've been discovered. This was negligence of the worst kind.

"Yeah I thought the same thing." Issei frowned. Hiding the truth about God. Letting Holy Maidens fall victim to a devil with bad intentions when his were obvious. The church was looking worse and worse as far as he was concerned.

"We have to tell Rias. We both know that the Devils going to arrange a battle between Rias and Diodora eventually especially since they know he's a traitor" Irina insisted.

"And what would you have her do. If she hides Asia, she actually makes it harder to protect her." Issei scowled. Sadly, the best thing to do would be to allow her to get captured. It's cruel on Asia but there was no doubt that would be the right move.

"This sucks." Irina pouted aware that things were only going to get worse.

"Yeah" Issei replied unsure of what else to say. Asia was in the crosshairs of a true monster and one that had already gone through extreme lengths to get her. There was no telling what he'd do next.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was with the kendo club as they made their way to a competition, "Hey Issei I noticed you were staring at Asia a lot today." Murayama said curiously as she sat on his lap.

"Don't tell me your jealous of little Asia. As much as I've enjoyed your body that doesn't make sense" Issei smirked fondling her breasts for emphasis.

"No… it's just odd." Murayama moaned in delight.

"Mury's right actually. You haven't shown any interest in her at all up until now. What changed for you to focus on her even for a bit" Katase questioned.

Issei frowned because the girls were becoming more perceptive. Something he blamed on their time spent with the ORC, "Asia's situation is a bit different from the others so I give her a wide birth." Issei explained. It was true technically, but as far as he was concerned Asia was the sort of girl who you just let be and go from there.

"Fine" Murayama moaned as her turn came to an end. Issei was annoyingly stubborn when he wanted to be.

"My turn." Yui smiled as she got up from her spot and walked over to Issei.

"Alright Yui come-" Issei started to say but his phone rang interrupting them. Unfortunately for Issei, Murayama was the closest person to his phone due to sitting next to him and when she saw who was picking up, she wasn't happy.

"Is this girl joking?" Murayama scowled before answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Issei we need to talk." The familiar voice of Genevieve Arcana spoke out causing everyone to pause including Issei.

"Issei's a little busy right now, but I can take a message." Murayama said with dryly

"Murayama this is not the time for games." Genevieve said angrily.

"You're on speaker Genevieve. I can hear you just fine" Issei smiled before groping Yui and causing her to moan out loud.

"What the hell, are you having sex with somebody right now." Genevieve stuttered.

"Nope. We're engaging in some light foreplay to warm us up before the match. It's part of our routine with OUR MANAGER" Murayama taunted.

"You're a freaking pervert Murayama. All of you are perverts" Genevieve yelled angrily as Yui moaned in the background.

"I guess you don't want to talk after all. See ya" Murayama smirked pretending to hang up. Petty revenge was all she had on Genevieve and you'd better believe she was going to take it.

"Wait!" Genevieve screamed causing Murayama to smile.

"Talk Genevieve." Murayama said firmly.

"I wanted to follow up on what I told you guys at the tournament" Genevieve frowned causing

Issei perked up slightly, "What did you tell them" Issei wondered.

"Nothing Issei" Yui said hastily before getting up from her spot so the next girl could take her place. The girls did forget to mention that conversation with Genevieve and it would only end badly.

On the other side of the phone Genevieve smiled aware that it was time for payback, "I told your girls about Diodora Astaroth because I wanted to warn you about him before you attended that meeting with the devils." Genevieve smiled.

"I see" Issei frowned sending a glance the way of his girls.

"Anyway, I thought I should tell you that rumor has it he's going after that nun on the Gremory team the minute he gets a chance and he's gathering forces to do so." Genevieve revealed causing the kendo club girls to freeze.

'**Called that from a mile away.' Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yes but I wish this was a private conversation' Issei frowned. "Thank you for the information Genevieve but you do realize that you're playing with fire." Issei smiled with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"If you were truly going to kill me you would've done it back on the beach after you killed Connia. If anything I think you want to fuck me again which is why you're keeping me alive" Genevieve replied very cheekily.

"Goodbye Genevieve" Murayama growled before hanging up herself.

"That bitch!" Katase growled.

"Just ignore her girls and let's focus on the match. I believe Ryoko was next" Issei smiled. They wanted to know what Genevieve was saying which is why Ryoko didn't take her spot earlier.

"Let's do it" Ryoko smiled before getting up.

"Whatever" Katase frowned. They weren't going to let Issei get away with hiding something else from them but they'd placate him for now.

(Scene Skip)

Sure enough Issei received the familiar call from Murayama's necklace and he made his way over to her room expecting to answer some questions about what happened. Murayama was waiting for him at the edge of the bed, but she was dressed in her kendo uniform of all things. "Thanks for accepting my call." Murayama said bashfully.

"I'm surprised you wanted a booty call considering we had sex a few hours ago." Issei said sarcastically.

"Well I wanted to talk with you which is why I have my kendo uniform on. Usually I wear a nightgown or lingerie" Murayama reminded him before patting the spot on the bed next to her.

"So what's up" Issei chuckled as he sat next to the girl who was his first conquest and the start of everything in his life.

"Genevieve mentioned that some guy named Diodora was after the blonde nun on the Gremory group. That means he's after Asia, right?" Murayama said nervously. There were two blondes on the Gremory group, Yumi was one and Asia was the second. Given Issei's lack of a reaction, the guy was targeting Asia and Murayama wanted to know why.

"You're far too perceptive for your own good." Issei smiled before pecking her on the cheek.

"Be serious Issei." Murayama blushed.

"I am being serious. I'll answer the questions you want but the conversation we're about to have is not a pleasant one."

"So was finding out that a bunch of my classmates were devils and that the guy who I'd been fucking for months could cause earthquakes and had a dragon inside him. This shouldn't be that bad" Murayama countered.

Issei couldn't exactly respond to them, "Very well then. I guess we'll start with the fact that before Asia came to Kuoh, she was a Holy woman living in Italy.

Murayama looked at him in disbelief, "Wait you mean she was an ACTUAL nun. That wasn't just Genevieve messing with you because of how gentle Asia is." Murayama said in disbelief. Asia was as gentle as they came and people often called her a nun as a joke, but to learn that she was an actual nun stunned her.

"That's right and she was a special one at that. Asia's possesses a Sacred Gear known as Twiilight Healing. It allows her to fix any injury no matter how grave."

"Impossible!" Murayama said in disbelief.

"Murayama, I have a dragon sealed inside my left arm. Perfect healing is nothing compared to that." Issei reminded her.

"Good point" Murayama frowned.

"Anyway, in a rather ironic turn of events. It was because of Diodora himself that Asia came to Kuoh in the first place."

"You'll have to explain that one" Murayama said in confusion.

"Do you remember our conversation on the rooftop after you found my binoculars." Issei smiled recalling a much more peaceful time.

"I do. You told me that you'd been watching me for a while, and you desired me because I was a swordswoman. However, you were determined to conquer me in battle first." Murayama chuckled recalling the rather perverse beginning to their relationship.

"Diodora's connection to Asia is a more extreme version of that. Much like I coveted swordswomen, he coveted nuns and his latest target was Asia." Issei replied.

"What did he do to get to her. I doubt a devil can just walk into the home of a nun without causing a whole lot of trouble" Murayama said ominously.

"Actually, that's pretty much exactly what he did, and he caused so much trouble that Asia was kicked out of the church and became known as 'The Witch'."

"That's horrible." Murayama frowned.

"Oh, it gets worse from there. He used his influence to smuggle Asia into Kuoh with the hopes of claiming her later. Rias interrupted those plans and gave her a new home, but the damage was done."

"So is that why you've stayed away from Asia?" Murayama wondered.

"Sort of. I looked at Asia and saw somebody far too innocent for this world of ours. The supernatural is filled with some dark people who will do anything to get what they want and I do mean anything." Issei smiled. It wasn't lost on him that he wasn't exactly clean himself considering he came to the kendo club to get Murayama and ended up with a whole club.

Murayama frowned at that since it reminded her of another unpleasant subject, "You mean like that guy who kidnapped us during the summer."

Issei smiled wrapping his right arm around Murayama's shoulder, "That's right. We got lucky that all he wanted was to fight me. He could've done serious harm to you girls and it's also why I went so berserk on him" Issei countered.

Murayama smiled because it showed just how much he cared for the girls that had become his through the strange circumstances, "If I never discovered your binoculars, would you have eventually come after me or would you have just continued to watch me and desire me from afar." Murayama blushed. The girls truly had no idea about Issei watching them and given how skilled he was, they likely never would have. A part of her wondered how long it would take for him to make a move.

"I would've continued to watch you but considering Yumi's visits, I wouldn't be surprised if she confronted me sooner or later and blackmailed me into joining Rias's peerage. I'd probably still be sleeping with her and a few others that I'm with right now, but you and the club wouldn't be among them" Issei explained.

"I see" Murayama frowned.

"But that's a hypothetical. Honestly when you caught me, I was fully prepared for you to turn me into Sona. I could've never imagined that you'd not only give me back the binoculars, but you would start taunting me." Issei admitted.

"You were the mysterious Hidden Dragon. Everyone suspected you were a pervert considering how much Matsuda and Motohama hung out with you. I was flattered that the reason you were hidden to everyone is because you desired me." Murayama admitted with a blush.

Issei chuckled but he knew the conversation was coming to an end, "Well if you have no more questions, I'm going to head back." Issei smiled as he got off the edge of the bed at last. He was about to leave via a magic circle before Murayama spoke up.

"Just so you know. I've never once regretted giving you back your binoculars and I'm glad you're still our manager Issei." Murayama smiled.

"Good to know" Issei replied before leaving. Business was over and there would be plenty of time for pleasure down the road.

(Scene Skip)

"Alright class, it's time for the school festival. So can Ms Kirishima please come up to the front" Azazel smiled as he met with the class to begin homeroom. Rather ironically, Kiryuu was the old representative before she switched classes but when it became time to choose a new representative Murayama became the new choice instead of Issei. With the dignity and grace that she gained from the kendo club Murayama led the class in the instructions of the club and everything else. Issei didn't care about most of it but he did notice Xenovia chose the bread race. The fun part arrived when it came time for the three-legged race.

"Alright everyone it's time to choose two people for the three-legged race. Any volunteers or I'm picking the choices myself." Murayama smiled. When nobody spoke up Issei figured he'd throw his lover a bone.

"I'll do it" Issei said calmly raising his hand.

Murayama smiled as she wrote Issei's name down as the first competitor, "Alright so Issei's player 1. Who is his partner going to be?" Murayama questioned. Issei got a bad feeling when the supernatural girls in the class all looked at each other but nobody gave any indication of wanting to do it.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Issei thought to himself.

"Well since nobody wants to do it, I'll select somebody." Murayama smiled before doing something that caused a massive stir. Writing down the name Asia Argento as Issei's partner.

That's it for Chapter 26 and things are getting very interesting. Next time, the focus is on the blonde nun as she deals with her newest partners and recalls how she got there.


End file.
